Kamen Rider Leo Breaker
by Baou Zakerga156
Summary: REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. A New Hero's Birth

**A New Hero's Birth**

**Light Born in Darkness**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan Talking and Baku-Pod Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED AND BELTS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

* * *

><p>In the Doom Dimension, six armored warriors sensed a great evil approaching. "The one in black armor said <strong>"To defeat this threat, we need a hero."<strong> The one in white armor said **"Yes. Naga has disrupted the dimensional boundaries."** The one in brown armor then said **"We can't let this go on."** The one in the blue armor nodded and said **"I have sensed the presence of a human that has the power to defeat Naga."** The being in the green armor then said **"We must give him a Bakugan that can help him."** The last warrior, the one in red, said **"We entrust our fate to you."** They all held out their hands and brought their powers together.

In a different part of the Doom Dimension, all the spirits of the Bakugan turned to stone managed to gather their power and combine it. A large light formed in the sky where the energy gathered and another light that was flashing red, black, white, green, blue and brown merged with the light. The light then shot off into the sky and then vanished.

**(On Earth)**

Naruto was walking around in the park and thinking of his home. He was wondering how everyone in Konoha was doing. He wondered what was going to happen to the village now that he was gone. He then thought about how he'd gotten to this world.

**(Flashback)**

The two beings clashed in the middle of the valley. One was covered in a red cloak of sorts. It had the appearance of a three-tailed fox. In his hand was a purple orb of swirling energy, known as chakra. The other had gray skin with long white hair and something that looked like hand-wings. His right hand held electricity and imitated the call of one thousand birds chirping.

As they clashed, the two energies created a warp-hole. The grey figure sneered at the blond, and kicked him in. Before the blond fully disappeared, he heard the last words of his one-time friend. "Today is the day you DIE!" What he failed to notice is a hand sticking out of his chest, holding the same electricity as his did before.

Naruto found himself in a sort of tunnel made of pure energy. Then, he was hit by a wave of unimaginable pain. And then another. And then another. But he did notice that the pain lessened with every hit. When the pain stopped, he felt two arms wrapped around him. He turned around and faced a red haired woman with nine tails swishing behind her. She had tears in her eyes. "Hey, Hikari, what's wrong?" he asked her, whipping the tears away.

"This is where we say goodbye, Naruto. In order to survive this warp-hole, I gave all of my chakra to you. In so doing, I am free of the seal, free to go to Makai." She smiled sadly and hugged him again. "I'm gonna miss you." He also smiled, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, too. Goodbye, Hikari." She slowly dissolved into light, and disappeared. When she did, Naruto was hit with another wave of pain and fell unconscious.

**(End Flashback)**

After that, Naruto woke up in a hospital and was told that he was found by the fountain in the park. He was told that he was found by a kid about his age named Dan Kuso. He had managed to find Dan and thank him. Dan's parents also offered to take him in. Naruto politely declined and said that he would find his own place.

Naruto had also learned that the kids in this world played a game called Bakugan. They were creatures from another world with awesome powers. Naruto had gotten interested in the game and asked Dan how he could get a Bakugan. Dan told him that a Bakugan would come to him in time. Naruto had searched for a Bakugan he could call his own and had gotten some good ones.

When Naruto made it to the fountain, there was a bright flash of light and on the fountain was a white Bakugan with a metal belt buckle. Naruto went over to the Bakugan and picked it up along with the buckle. The Bakugan opened it to reveal that it had wings and green eyed.

The Bakugan looked at Naruto and asked **"Where am I?"** Naruto pulled a blank and said "Umm. Earth?" The Bakugan nodded and asked **"Not in Vestroia?"** Naruto shook his head and asked "Who are you?" The Bakugan looked into Naruto's eyes and said **"My name is Leonidas."** Naruto looked at the buckle and asked "What's this thing?" Leonidas looked at the buckle and said **"I believe that it's called a Bakudriver. You place me in the slot on the buckle and we can fight alongside each other."** Naruto nodded and placed the Bakudriver in his jacket.

Naruto looked at the fountain again and saw that there was also a long white coat with long sleeves, a hood and black designs on it. **(Think Xemnas's coat in KHII)** He slipped the coat on and felt like he was only wearing the coat. It even made him taller. Naruto smiled and said "This is very comfortable." Leonidas nodded and said **"If you don't wish for anyone to know who you are, just throw the hood over your head and it'll disguise your voice and cover your face."** Naruto did so and a much deeper voice said "This is so cool!" **"You can also make it vanish and disappear at will."** Naruto nodded and made the coat vanish.

Naruto smiled and said "This is awesome!" He then took Leonidas in his free hand and said "Do you want to be my partner?" Leonidas considered this and asked **"Will I have the chance to defeat other Bakugan?"** Naruto nodded and Leonidas said **"I sense that I'll only release my true power in these Bakugan Battles."** Naruto jumped for joy and said "Welcome to the team Leo!" Leonidas new if he was going to get the answers he wanted, he would need to stick with Naruto.

**(Time Skip 5 days with Naruto)**

Naruto was sitting in the waiting room of the arena for the Neo Challengers Tournament. He sighed and said "My first tournament. Runo and Marucho are entered." Leonidas, who was on the desk behind him, sighed and said **"They're just names to me. I will crush them."** Naruto turned to him and asked "What's the deal? You sound angry." Leonidas then said **"I'm not angry. I just don't fear weak humans."** Naruto then said "Don't freak me out. You act like you hate every Bakugan." Leonidas nodded and said **"As you say, let's battle."** Leonidas then closed up and Naruto placed him in his holster.

Naruto walked out of the waiting room and headed towards the arena. He turned the corner and bumped into someone. Naruto fell onto the girl and said "Sorry." Runo then said "No, it's my fault." Naruto looked at Runo and then looked at where his hand was. He blushed a deep shade of crimson and jumped away from Runo.

Naruto got up and bowed as he said "I'm sorry Runo! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Laughter came from Naruto's holster and he pulled out a laughing Leonidas. Naruto glared at Leonidas and shouted "It's not funny!" Leonidas then said **"I wonder if this is how you humans greet each other."** Naruto then growled and stuffed Leonidas back in the holster.

Runo was in awe and asked "You got a talking Bakugan?" Naruto nodded and said "He's name is Leonidas. But I like to call him Pain in the Ass." Naruto ignored Leonidas's muffled shouts and asked "What were you doing just before I ran into you?" Runo thought about it for a second and said "I just finish talking to Marucho about The Phantom Brawler." Naruto got confused and asked "Phantom Brawler?" Runo nodded and said "Supposedly, he's a brawler that can merge with a Bakugan. They say he wears a white coat with a hood and black lines on it." Naruto started whistling and said "I have to go to my match. See ya!" He then ran to the arena.

**(Arena)**

Naruto faced Shuji and asked "Are you ready to lose?" Shuji glared and said "Don't get cocky." Naruto sighed and held out a card as Shuji did the same. They turned the cards so the Elemental Wheel was facing forward and shouted "Field Open!" The Wheel appeared below them and everything slowed down as Naruto and Shuji were drawn into the battle dimension.

**(Battle Dimension)**

Naruto and Shuji appeared twenty feet away from each other and both held out a card. They threw them forward and shouted "Gate Card Set!" The cards landed on opposite sides of each other and grew to cover the distance between them.

Naruto took out Leonidas and said "Please make this quick." Leonidas opened up and said **"Very well."** Leonidas closed up and Naruto threw him forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas landed on the Gate Card Naruto had thrown and opened up as Naruto shouted "Bakugan Stand! Rise, Haos Leonidas!" Leonidas flew into the air and roared. **(I'm not going to explain how Leonidas looks because it's too complicated)**

Shuji looked at his Baku-Pod and a voice said **"Haos Leonidas at 450 Gs."** He smiled and said "That's a nice Bakugan you have there." Naruto nodded and said "Thanks. I was thinking about trading him for a Bakugan who's a little less aggressive." Shuji then grabbed one of his Bakugan and threw it onto the same card as Leonidas.

The Bakugan opened up and Shuji said "Bakugan Stand!" The Bakugan flashed and Subterra Terrorclaw. Naruto took out a card and held it out as he shouted "Gate Card Open! **CHARACTER!"** The Gate Card Leonidas and Terror Claw were on flashed and then showed an image of Leonidas on it. Their Baku-Pods then said **"Terrorclaw power increase by 120 Gs. Leonidas power increase by 320 Gs."** Leonidas now had a G-Power of 770 while Terrorclaw had a G-Power of 390.

Leonidas then rushed forward and struck Terrorclaw before Shuji could activate any Ability Cards. Terror Claw fell down and turned back into a ball and flew to Shuji as Leonidas turned into a ball and flew back to Naruto. Naruto caught him and said "That was faster than I expected." Leonidas opened up and said **"I sense a Doom Card nearby."** Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "We'll have to finish this fast." Leonidas nodded and went back into a ball.

Shuji growled and said "Don't think that you've won this battle yet!" He then threw a Gate Card and it landed right next to his other one. He then threw a Bakugan and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!"It bounced a couple time before it stopped on his Gate Card. It opened up and glow before it grew into Serpenoid. Naruto grabbed Leonidas and threw him as he shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas opened in midair and returned to his true form. He then rammed into Serpenoid and Serpenoid turned back into a ball and flew to Shuji while Leonidas flew back to Naruto in ball form.

Naruto caught Leonidas and said "I have to finish this last battle quickly Shuji." He held up a Gate Card and shouted "Gate Card! Set!" He threw the Gate Card out in front of him and it grew till it was about the size of a football field. He then threw Leonidas forward and he opened up and flashed before he returned to his true form. Shuji looked at his Bakugan and growled. He looked back up at Naruto and said "I give up." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this as Leonidas went back to ball form and Naruto caught him.

**(Earth)**

Naruto looked at Shuji and said "Find a type of Bakugan you're comfortable with and stick with it. You'll get stronger with the more battles you're in." Naruto ran out of the stadium and towards the Doom Card he and Leonidas sensed. As he ran down the hall, his coat appeared on him and he whistled when he got outside. He looked to his right and saw a red motorcycle that looked like Leonidas came towards them. Naruto jumped on and headed towards the Doom Card.

**(With Runo in a Battle Dimension)**

Runo watched Tigrerra was about to be sent to the Doom Dimension by a Darkus Ravenoid when a deep voice shouted "Cease this at once!" Both Bakugan and Brawlers turned towards the source of the voice and saw a man with a white coat that had black lines all over it riding on a white and yellow motorcycle that looked like a dragon with a horn on the head speeding towards them. The man sharply turned and skidded to a halt twelve yards from Runo. He held up his hand and his fist glowed. He then threw it out and a bright light covered all of them all.

**(Earth)**

Everyone uncovered their eyes and saw that they were back on Earth. The boy Runo was battling looked at the man and asked "Who are you and why did you stop our battle?" The man looked at the boy and said "I know you're there. Don't hide from me Silenoid." Both of Runo and the boy look at the man while Tigrerra hopped onto Runo's shoulder and asked "What's going on?" There was a purple glow from the boy's jacket and it flew out in front of the boy and took the form of a skeletal white dragon with no wings.

The hooded man looked up at the pure white Ravenoid and said "About time you showed your face." The man took out a white rectangular buckle that looked like sphere. In it was a small hole that was big enough for a Bakugan to fit inside and a wing design around the hole. He placed it on his gut and a white strap shot out from the left side of the buckle and wrapped around his waist then clicked when it had secured itself.

The man pulled out a Haos Bakugan and it opened up. The man looked at the Bakugan and asked "You ready?" The Bakugan nodded and said **"Let's do this."** The Bakugan closed up and the man tossed it into the air as a voice called out** "BRAWL!"** The man caught the Bakugan and shouted "Henshin!" He placed it into the hole and a protective screen moved over it as the same voice called out **"STAND!"** A Haos symbol appeared in front of the man and moved over him.

Once it had gone completely over him, he was now covered in a suit of armor. He was 192 cm tall with purple body suit with what appeared to be dragon scales made it. His hands were black with white plates on his fingers and knuckles with a yellow small spike between four of his fingers. His lower arms had white guards that went half way up and his upper legs had the same thing.

His feet were covered in white boots that had three yellow spikes on each foot. His torso armor didn't protect his chest but protected his stomach, back and neck with rounded shoulder pads that were in a shape like the Haos symbol. His helmet looked like a dragon's head with yellow two horns where the ears on a person would be and a larger yellow horn pointed outwards. His eyes were bright green with no pupil or cornea and the lower half of his mouth was covered by visor that was silver and appeared to be made out of dragon scales.

Runo took a step back in shock and said "The Phantom Brawler!" The armored man chuckled and said "I prefer Kamen Rider Leo Breaker." He looked at the Silenoid in front of him and cracked his knuckles then shouted "Watashi-tachi wa jundo no sagyō o hajimemashou!" He ran at the Silenoid and they began fighting.

Leo Breaker punched the Silenoid in the shoulder and it stumbled back and grabbed the section that had been hit. It seemingly vanished and a blur moved past Leo Breaker and sparks flew from him before he was thrown on to the ground next to Runo. Runo knelt down next to Leo Breaker and asked "You alright?" Leo Breaker got to his feet and said "I hate it when they do that." He took out an Ability Card and held it up in front of his chest.

He looked at the moving blur and called out "Ability activate!" He turned it so the face of the card was facing forward as it glowed and he shouted "**HYPER GAMA!"** Everything seemed to slow down as Leo Breaker held out his right hand and a yellow sword that looked like the horn on top of his head but much longer appeared in it in a flash of light. He swung it and sparks flew from the Silenoid as it fell onto its back as everything returned to its normal speed.

Runo turned around and saw the Silenoid on the ground with Leo Breaker standing over it. He took out another Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate!" He threw it at the Silenoid and it was lodged in one of the ribs as Leo Breaker shouted **"STIGMA FINALE!"** Leo Breaker threw his arms out to his sides and two large wings flew out from his back. He flew high into the air and swiped his right hand over the cover of his buckle and it called out **"FINAL BREAK!"** Leo Breaker did a spinning flip and extended his right leg as he headed down towards the Silenoid. The Silenoid attempted to get out of the way when the ability card in its rib glowed brightly and became a Haos symbol that held it in place while Leo Breaker's foot started to glow a rainbow of colors. He hit the symbol and the Silenoid exploded on contact.

Leo Breaker landed on one knee a few feet away from where the Silenoid had been then stood up and turned around. The screen on the buckle vanished and the Haos Bakugan flew out of it. A Haos symbol appeared behind Leo Breaker, and moved over him to remove his armor and the Phantom Brawler fell onto his butt.

He panted and said "Man! That was exhausting!" The Haos Bakugan floated up in front of The Phantom Brawler's face and said **"You're just pathetic."** Runo walked over to him with a small blush on her face and said "Thanks for saving Tigrerra." The Phantom Brawler got to his feet and hid his Haos Bakugan and said "It's all in a day's work." He hopped onto his bike and said "See you later Runo." He rode away and Runo watched him turn a corner and asked "How did he know my name?" Tigrerra opened up and asked "Isn't your match against Naruto soon?" Runo grabbed Tigrerra and ran as fast as she could back to the stadium.

**(After the Tourney)**

Naruto and Dan walked down a hall of the stadium with Naruto having a gold medal around his neck and Leonidas in his hand and Dan said "You did it! I can't believe you just won that tourney as a newbie." Naruto giggled a little and said "Leonidas did all the work." Dan looked down at the ball form of Leonidas and said "Nice to meet ya, Leonidas. I'm Dan." Leonidas scoffed at the greeting.

Dan looked forward and asked "Not much of a talker, are you?" They turned a corner and Naruto said "He's new here. So, he's not used to humans yet." Dan nodded and asked "Who is?" Marucho appeared in front of them and said "I take it that Leonidas didn't come to Earth with the other Bakugan through Dr. Michaels' portal. Based on my analysis of his battling abilities and his attitude in combat, I conclude he arrived on Earth at a different time than the others." Naruto looked down at Leonidas in confusion at that.

Marucho continued and asked "I wonder what delayed his appearance here on Earth? Perhaps he's secretly planning something beyond just Bakugan battles." Naruto was taken aback by the accusation and asked "Hey, what makes you say that?" Dan nodded and said "Yeah. Relax Marucho. You have an overactive imagination." Runo walked up to them and said "I agree with Marucho. Tigrerra said there's something weird about how aggressive he is." She stopped next to Marucho and suggested "Maybe you should find a different partner." Naruto got defensive and said "Tigrerra is just jealous. Leo is my friend." Leonidas opened up and looked up at Naruto and said **"I sense another one."** Everyone looked down at him and Naruto suddenly turned around and ran down the hall.

Dan, Marucho and Runo watched Naruto run down the hall and Dan asked "Where's he going?" Drago hopped onto Dan's shoulder and said **"Dan. I sense a Silenoid close by."** Runo looked up and asked "Did Drago just say Silenoid?" Dan nodded and said "Yeah. Don't you remember? Marucho made that system that lets Drago and I merge to become Kamen Rider Draco." Drago flew off in the direction Naruto had ran in and said **"Hurry Daniel! It's getting close!"** Dan grabbed Drago and he, Marucho and Runo ran in the same direction Naruto and Leonidas had gone in while Runo thought about The Phantom Brawler a.k.a. Kamen Rider Leo Breaker.

**(Somewhere in the City)**

The civilians were running away from a creature that looked like a pure white knight with light blue highlights and yellow eyes. Dan, Marucho, Runo and ran towards the creature and stopped several feet away from it. Dan looked at Drago in his hand and asked "You ready buddy?" Drago opened up and nodded then said **"I was born ready."** Drago closed up and Dan pulled out a red rectangular device that Runo recognized as the same device that Leo Breaker had but had Drago's wing design around the hole. Dan placed the device on his gut and a red belt flew out from the left side and clicked shut when it went around his waist and attached to the right side.

Dan tossed Drago into the air and the device called out **"BRAWL!"** Dan caught Drago and shouted "Henshin!" He placed Drago into the hole and a protective screen moved over him as the device called out **"STAND!"** A Pyrus symbol flew from the device and grew in the air in front of Dan. It moved over him and he was now completely different.

He was 191cm tall with a dark red body suit that had red armor over his upper body with his chest armor being orange scale-looking plates. The hands and arms were covered in red armor that looked like scales with three small spikes on his knuckles. His legs were covered in red boots and his thighs were covered in red plates that attached just below the belt. He had no tail like Drago but two pieces of his armor that were just below the belt looked like half of Drago's tail. The helmet looked like Drago's head except his eyes were completely green with a mouthpiece that was a lighter shade of red covering his mouth.

Kamen Rider Draco looked at his body and said "I love when we merge." Drago's voice then said _**"Focus Dan. We need to get rid of that Silenoid."**_ Draco nodded and ran at the Silenoid. He jumped into the air and pulled his right fist back and shouted "Seigi no honoo no ishi niyotte moete nakunaru!" The Silenoid turned towards Draco and was punched in the skull. It skidded back and looked up at Draco, who saw that it looked like a Siege.

Draco grunted and said "I hate it when they take on the forms of innocent Bakugan." The Siege Silenoid raised its right arm and a lance appeared in its hand. The Siege Silenoid pulled back on it then thrust it at Draco. A huge stream of water flew from the tip and pushed Draco through the wall of a building. Marucho and Runo watched and Marucho said "This is bad. Drago is weak against Aquos attribute Bakugan. And since that Silenoid is an Aquos attribute, Dan is in serious trouble." Runo looked at Draco stumble through the hole he'd made and got a little worried.

Draco panted and thought _"This is bad Drago."_ Drago's voice then said _**"I know Dan."**_ They heard a revving and a white motorcycle rammed into the Siege Silenoid and it flew back several feet and landed on its back. The Phantom Brawler hopped off on the side the Silenoid was on and said "Don't underestimate me like you did him." He held up the white version of Draco's buckle and Marucho asked "How did he get a Bakudriver?" The Phantom Brawler placed the Bakudriver on his gut and a white strap shot out from the left side of it and wrapped around his waist then clicked when it had secured itself.

He pulled out his Haos Bakugan and said "Let's do this." The Bakugan opened up and said **"Let's."** It closed up and The Phantom Brawler tossed his Bakugan into the air and his Bakudriver called out **"BRAWL!"** He got his Bakugan and shouted "Henshin!" He placed it into the hole and a protective screen moved over it as the Bakudriver called out **"STAND!"** A large Haos symbol flew from the Bakudriver and moved over him and turned him into Kamen Rider Leo Breaker.

He cracked his knuckles then shouted "Watashi-tachi wa jundo no sagyō o hajimemashou!" The Siege Silenoid held up a Gate Card and turned it. It glowed brightly and everyone covered their eyes as the light engulfed them.

**(Aquos Battle Dimension)**

Everyone removed their arms and looked around at the Battle Dimension they were in. Kamen Rider Draco kept looking around and asked "Where are we?" Marucho gritted his teeth and said "We're in the Aquos Battle Dimension. That Silenoid has a huge advantage here." Runo noticed the Silenoid was gone and asked "Speaking of the Silenoid, where did it go?" Everybody started searching for it when Draco was pulled off the battle platform and into the water.

Runo and Marucho went wide eyed when they saw this and Runo shouted "Dan! Drago!" Leo Breaker looked up at the names and thought _"Dan and Drago are that Rider?"_ He grunted and ran towards where Draco had fallen off when Leonidas thought _**"Hold it you idiot! We can't breathe underwater!"**_ Leo Breaker dived into the water and started searching for Draco.

Draco struggled to get a breath of air but found only water. He looked to his right and saw that the Siege Silenoid was swimming towards him at a very fast speed with its lance pointed at him. The Silenoid sped past him and sparks flew from his armor where the lance had hit. It did this several more times and sparks continued to fly from Draco. Draco slowly started to lose consciousness when he felt something grab him. It threw him up towards the surface and he flew out of the water and landed on the battle platform.

Runo and Marucho ran up to him and Marucho asked "You and Drago alright Dan?" Draco coughed and panted to get air into his lungs as he asked "What happened to The Phantom Brawler?" Marucho and Runo looked at the spot where Leo Breaker had dived in and Marucho said "He went in to save you." Draco looked at the same spot in disbelief and pounded his fist into the ground as he could do nothing.

Sparks flew from Leo Breaker's armor and he went limp when the Siege Silenoid finished its attack. He started to lose consciousness as he thought _"Damn. I can't die here. I have to protect everyone."_ His right hand moved across his Bakudriver and it called out **"AQUOS FORM!"** A large Aquos symbol flew out from it and moved over Leo Breaker. His white armor turned blue and his chest turned a darker shade of blue as his highlights turned a lighter shade of blue.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as the Siege Silenoid flew high into the air and a blue Leo Breaker kept kicking it higher. They looked at Leo Breaker in shock and Runo asked "Isn't he supposed to be Haos?" Draco held up an Ability Card as Leo Breaker threw one at the Siege Silenoid and shouted "Ability activate! <strong>SAMPI FINISH!"<strong> The card lodged in the Siege Silenoid's armor and grew into a large Aquos symbol. Leo Breaker's wings flew out from his back and he flew higher than the Silenoid.

Draco turned his Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **BOOSTED DRAGON!"** Draco's boots became engulfed in flames and he ran towards the Silenoid. He jumped into the air and his wings flew out of his back and propelled him towards the falling Silenoid. Both riders moved their right hands across their buckles and the buckles shouted **"FINAL BREAK!"** Draco did a back flip and stuck out both his legs and the flames on his boots grew. Leo Breaker's wings retreated into his back and he crossed his arms then started spinning as a torrent of water gathered around him and turned him into a spinning missile. They both hit the Siege Silenoid at the same time and it exploded. The two riders landed next to each other as a bright light engulfed them as well as Marucho and Runo.

**(Earth)**

Runo and Marucho moved their arms from their eyes to see that Draco and Leo Breaker were nowhere to be found. Runo got stressed out and shouted "Dan! Get back here!"

**(On top of a Building)**

Draco looked at Leo Breaker and said "Thanks for the help." The protective screen on his Bakudriver receded and Drago flew out of it. A Pyrus symbol appeared behind Draco and moved over him to reveal Dan without his Bakudriver around his waist. Drago landed on Dan's shoulder and said **"We owe you our lives for saving us back there."** Leo Breaker removed his Bakudriver and a Haos symbol appeared behind him. It went over him and the Phantom Brawler turned to Dan.

The Haos Bakugan the Phantom Brawler used to transform landed on the Phantom Brawler's shoulder then opened up and said **"We only came because it was our duty."** The Phantom Brawler reached for his hood and said "Be nice Leonidas." Dan raised an eyebrow and asked "Leonidas?" The Phantom Brawler tossed his hood back and Naruto said "Once again, sorry about Leonidas." Dan and Drago leaned forward and Dan asked "You're The Phantom Brawler, Naruto?" Naruto nodded and grabbed Leonidas before he could say anything.

Naruto willed his coat away and stuffed him into his holster. He looked back up at Dan and said "Leonidas and I prefer Kamen Rider Leo Breaker." Dan smirked and said "This is so cool. We're both Riders." Naruto nodded and said "Yeah. I thought there was an unusual drop in Silenoids." Drago flew between them and asked **"Aren't you both concerned about the others finding out that Naruto is the Phantom Brawler?"** Dan and Naruto hadn't even thought about that.

Dan held out his hand and said "You come live with me and I'll keep your secret." Naruto nodded and said "It's a deal." He and Dan shook hands as Leonidas finally managed to get out of his holster. They then heard Runo's voice shout "Dan! Get back here!" Dan chuckled nervously and said "We should probably get down from here." Naruto nodded and grabbed Leonidas as he and Dan headed down from the building.

**(Dan's House that Night)**

Naruto sat in the bathtub with Leonidas in his ball form on the edge. Naruto sighed at how relaxing it was and said "This is great." Leonidas opened up and asked **"When are we going to defeat more Bakugan?"** Naruto looked at him and asked "Can you please stop with wanting to battle all the time? Please? I just want to live in peace." Leonidas looked up at him and asked **"What's wrong with fighting?"** Naruto closed his eyes and said "Fighting brings about war and war brings about death." Naruto washed his hair and said "I don't want to see so much death because of how I grew up." Leonidas got even more confused at this.

There was a knock on the door and Dan said "Naruto, dinner's ready!" Naruto looked at the door and said "I'll be right out!" Naruto rinsed off and drained the water out of the tub. He dried off and Leonidas asked **"Can you tell me what about how you were raised that makes it so you don't want to fight?"** Naruto looked down at this but told Leonidas anyway.

**(Later When Everybody's Asleep)**

Leonidas looked up at the moon that was above the skylight and thought about what Naruto had told him. _'I was raised to kill but I never wanted to. I was excluded out of activities because I was different. I was teased and beaten until I decided I had enough. I swore to get stronger so that I could kill them once if they did that to me again. It wasn't until I saw what death looked like that I swore to only protect and not kill. What purpose do you have to fight?'_ Leonidas looked down and whispered **"What purpose do I have to fight."** Drago opened up and flew over to Leonidas.

He landed next to him and asked **"Something wrong?"** Leonidas looked back up at the moon and asked **"Drago, what is your purpose for fighting?"** Drago looked up at this and said **"I fight to protect Vestroia and stop Naga from harming anyone."** Leonidas turned to him and asked **"Is that really what makes you want to fight no matter what?"** Drago lowered his head then turned to Dan.

They both watched Dan sleep and Drago said **"I fight to protect Daniel. I don't know why but I know he's the reason I'm strong. I feel it's my duty to protect him. As long as Dan believes in me and I believe in him, I will always win."** Drago closed up and went to sleep while Leonidas looked up at Naruto sleeping on the floor next to Dan's bed and said **"As long as Naruto believes in me and I believe in him, I'll always win."** He closed up and went to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Leo Breaker,<strong>

**A new power is revealed**

Leo Breaker: I've never felt such power ever.

**A shadow falls across the land**

?: We will rule Vestroia.

**Suspicion is arisen**

Naruto: Leo is my partner and there's no way he's done anything wrong! I trust him!

**And Naruto visits someone who may have answers to his questions**

Naruto: Why was I brought here?

?: You were brought here to protect that.

_**Light born in darkness, light that seeks retribution.**_


	2. Identity Uncovered

**Identity Uncovered**

**Arrival of the Dark Knight and Purpose Revealed**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan Talking and Baku-Pod Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**One last thing, the song in this chapter is the Japanese version of You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins and sung by Masayuki Sakamoto with the title as Itsumo kokoro ni, which I don't own either.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ventus Battle Dimension)<strong>

"Naruto! He's coming your way!" Kamen Rider Draco shouted as the green highlighted Silenoid that looked like a Ravenoid headed towards Kamen Rider Leo Breaker. Leo Breaker willed the Haos Saber, which was in the shape of his horn, into his hand and ducked down as the Silenoid flew over him. He managed to thrust the Haos Blade up into the Silenoid's gut and it screeched in pain.

Leo Breaker jumped above it and gave it an Axe Kick in the back of the head and it fell to the ground. Leo Breaker moved his right arm across his Bakudriver and it shouted **"VENTUS FORM!"** A large Ventus symbol flew out of it and stopped in front of Leo Breaker. It then moved over him and turned his element into Ventus.

The Ravenoid got up as Leo Breaker tossed a glowing green card at it and shouted "Ability activate! **QOPPA ENDING!"** The card lodged in the Silenoid back and a large Ventus symbol held it in place as Leo Breaker flew high into the air. A light green tornado spun around Leo Breaker and it bent until the top was facing the Silenoid and propelled Leo Breaker, who had both his legs extended in front of him. He hit the Silenoid and it exploded and he landed on one knee as Draco ran up next to him and a bright light covered them both.

**(Earth Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto and Dan walked down the street towards their house and Dan asked "How's Leonidas doing getting used to people?" Naruto looked down at the ball Leonidas in his hand and Leonidas remained silent. Naruto shrugged and said "He's doing a little better." Drago looked at Naruto from Dan's left shoulder and said **"Let him be. He's just trying to figure out what he wants."** Naruto looked down at Leonidas and put him in his holster.

From above, a boy watched Naruto and Dan walked away from their battle with the Ventus Silenoid and smirked as he said "What fools." A Darkus Bakugan on his shoulder also watched and said **"I feel something strange about Leonidas. Like he's connected to the Doom Dimension."** The boy gave a smile and said "We will rule Vestroia." The boy then vanished in a sphere of glowing purple and black energy along with the Darkus Bakugan.

* * *

><p>Naruto flinched in pain and grabbed his arm. Dan looked at him and asked "You alright?" Naruto nodded and said "Yeah. I'll meet you back at the house." Naruto ran down an ally and away from the street. He fell back against the stone wall as his entire body began glowing a rainbow of colors and his entire form change. His hair remained the same but his skin turned a light blue color, his eyes became rounded and diamond-shaped "bug eyes" that were green, the upper part of his face gained a triangle arc and his ears became slightly pointed.<p>

Naruto panted and looked up at the sky and asked "How long have I been like this and hiding it from everyone?" Naruto pulled out Leonidas and asked "What is our purpose Leonidas?" Leonidas opened up and asked **"How should I know? Is it my job to know everything?"** Naruto looked up at the sky and asked "Why can't I go back to being human? I miss everyone. Why am I like this? Why do I have to be a monster?" A light flew over Naruto and felt a surge of power coming from it. He then grabbed his head as he glowed and turned back into a human before he passed out from pain.

**(?)**

Naruto awoke and looked around. He was in a room that appeared to be made of crystal that Naruto thought was absolutely beautiful. He then looked around for the light source and saw that the light was coming from a large glowing sphere. Naruto stood up as he kept his gaze on it and breathed out "Wow." A voice behind him then shouted "Hey, you!" Naruto turned around and saw two guards that looked like his non-human form wearing white clothes with gold highlights at a door.

Naruto backed up and said "You've got it all wrong! I don't know how I got in here!" He felt around his belt and found that Leonidas wasn't there. The guards walked towards him and Naruto closed his eyes and thought _"Somebody, help me!"_ The sphere above him glowed brightly and the guards covered their eyes as Naruto fell to his knees and grabbed his right arm when he felt it burning. He looked at it and saw a small glowing image of what looked like an outline of Leonidas's head from the side appeared on his forearm.

The light died down and Naruto got to his feet. A voice on his right shoulder then shouted **"Where the hell am I?"** Naruto looked down at his shoulder and saw Leonidas open and looking around. Naruto grabbed him and said "Talk later, fight now." He held out his left hand and his Bakudriver appeared in it. He placed it on his gut and a white belt flew out around his waist.

Naruto then tossed Leonidas in the air and the Bakudriver called out **"BRAWL!"** Naruto caught Leonidas and shouted "Henshin!" He placed Leonidas in the slot on the Bakudriver and the Impact Screen covered Leonidas as the Bakudriver called out **"STAND!"** Naruto got into a fighting stance as a Haos symbol larger than him flew from the Driver. It moved over him and turned him into Kamen Rider Leo Breaker.

Leo Breaker dashed forward and punched one of the guards in the gut. He kicked the other in the gut. He looked up at the ceiling and shouted "Fly on!" His wings shot out of his back and he flew high into the air. It sped towards the ceiling and braced himself and plowed through it and out into the air. He removed his arms and the sight of the city that looked like sparkling crystal took his breath away.

Leonidas's voice suddenly shouted _**"Get out of the way moron!"**_ Leo Breaker snapped back into reality just as a giant green blur flew past him. He looked at the blur and saw that it was actually a humanoid Ventus Bakugan that looked like a hawk. The Bakugan turned to him and said **"Greetings, I'm Ventus Hawktor."** Leo Breaker looked up at Hawktor and said "Let me even up the size difference before we get started." He held up his left hand and it glowed. He waved it in front of his Bakudriver and it started beeping loudly.

Leo Breaker crossed his arms over his chest as a giant Haos symbol the size of a normal Bakugan appeared to go through him vertically down the middle. It moved apart and Leo Breaker grew between the two Haos symbols. Once all of Leo Breaker was enlarged, the symbols vanished and he spread his wings and got ready for a battle.

Hawktor looked at examined him from top to bottom and said **"Impressive. But that won't stop me from protecting this place from you Gundalians."** Leo Breaker will the Haos Saber into his right hand and said "I don't know what you're talking about but I can't just surrender." He flew towards Hawktor and started swinging. Hawktor effortlessly dodged all of Leo Breaker's blows and kicked him in the chest. Leo Breaker flew back and grabbed his chest as it hurt a lot more since he didn't have any armor there.

Leo Breaker panted and looked at Hawktor and said "You're fast but let's see if you're faster than this." He held up an Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate!" He turned it and it glowed yellow and he shouted **"HYPER GAMMA!"** Hawktor saw Leo Breaker vanish and then flew back and forth violently as his feathers flew around the air. Leo Breaker reappeared behind Hawktor with the Haos Saber out in front of him like he had just cut something and Hawktor glowed green before he shrunk and turned into a ball and flew somewhere to the ground below.

Leo Breaker willed the Haos Saber away and his arms went limp along with his legs. He panted and said "Man. That ability always takes a lot out of me." He was suddenly hit by a glowing yellow beam in the back and there was an explosion as he fell to the ground quickly. He hit the ground and destroyed several buildings when he made impact. He propped himself up on his arms and looked in front of him to see a Haos Bakugan that looked like a cross between a knight and ninja with a blaster on his shoulder and two coils that looked like whips with electrical circuits on the ends that cackled with electricity.

Leo Breaker got to his feet and asked "What kind of knight attacks an unarmed opponent from behind?" The Bakugan grunted and said **"You don't deserve honor. You filthy Gundalian."** Leo Breaker got annoyed and said "For the last time! I don't know what a Gundalian is!" He held up an Ability Card and turned it. It glowed and Leo Breaker shouted "Ability activate! **ALPHA BLASTER!"** He cupped both of his hands and flew high into the air.

A glowing ball of light appeared in Leo Breaker's hands and he pulled them back. He then shouted "Take this!" He threw his hands forward and a large glowing beam flew towards the Haos Bakugan. A feminine voice suddenly shouted "Ability activate! **MIRAGE FIST!"** Leo Breaker glowed and felt his power being drained away. The beam he fired at the Haos Bakugan shrunk and vanished as Leo Breaker heard a voice say **"Leo Breaker minus 200 Gs. Haos Aranaut plus 200 Gs."** He grunted and looked past Aranaut and saw a female version of his non-human form with very light pink skin wearing a gown looking at him from a tower window of a palace.

Leo Breaker stopped all movement and just looked at the girl. He didn't know why, but he knew that she was the most beautiful thing in any world. He heard shouts and looked to see Aranaut flying towards him with a barrage of fists. Leo Breaker attempted to dodge but was hit. He fell back to the ground and held up another Ability Card as Aranaut landed two miles in front of him. He then saw the girl hold up an Ability Card and it glowed as she shouted "Ability activate! **MIRAGE UP!"** Aranaut glowed and Leo Breaker heard the mechanical voice announce **"Haos Aranaut power increase by 300 Gs."** Aranaut fired another yellow beam that was much larger than the last one and it headed towards Leo Breaker.

Leo Breaker's Ability Card glowed yellow as he shouted "Ability activate! **DELTA BARRIER!"** A yellow translucent dome appeared around Leo Breaker and the beam hit it. It scattered in every direction in front of him and several dozen buildings were destroyed. Leo Breaker then heard the mechanical voice say **"Leo Breaker power increase by 200 Gs."** He got to his feet and saw that his Bakudriver was blinking.

He grunted as he looked back at Aranaut and thought _"Damn it. One more hit and we're done for."_ He then heard a scream and both he and Aranaut looked at the tower window that the girl had been in and saw her holding onto the edge of the window ceil. Aranaut ran forward and shouted **"Princess!"** Leo Breaker grunted as he hopped into the air as he shrunk back to normal size and flew towards the girl.

The girl looked down and started to lose her grip. One arm fell to her side and she started crying and shouted "Aranaut! Help!" Aranaut ran as fast as he could towards the tower but couldn't get there in time as the crystal-like stone the girl was holding onto crumbled and she started falling. She closed her eyes and thought _"I don't want to die! Please, Jin, someone, anyone, save me!"_ She felt herself landing in someone's arms and opened her eyes to see Leo Breaker holding her bridal style. She looked at him with adoration and thought _"He saved me?"_ Leo Breaker landed on the ground in front of the building and sat her down on her feet.

She turned to Leonidas and blushed a little as she turned away and said "Thanks for saving me." The Impact Shield receded and Leonidas flew out of it. A Haos symbol appeared behind Leo Breaker and moved over him to reveal a human Naruto and Leonidas landed on his right shoulder. Naruto gave the girl a smile and said "No problem." They then heard the clatter of feet and dozens of guards surrounded them with spears pointed directly at Naruto.

Naruto stood over the girl and shielded her. She pushed him aside, much to Naruto's shock, and said "Lower your weapons. That's an order." The guards did so, half-heartedly, as a ball of yellow light flew towards the girl and she caught it. She opened her palm and the Bakugan opened to reveal Aranaut, who looked up at the girl and asked **"Are you sure about letting him live princess? He could be a Gundalian in disguise."** The girl looked down at Aranaut and said "Are you questioning me Aranaut?" Aranaut looked down and said **"I'm sorry, princess."** Naruto felt his right arm burning again and flinched.

A male voice then called out "Make way for Queen Serena!" The guards parted and knelt down to make way for an older version of the girl next to Naruto, who was knelling as well, with green eyes and dressed in an ornate robe with several guards flanking her that Naruto assumed were the elite. The woman stopped several feet in front of Naruto and asked "Are you the one who saved my sister Fabia?" Naruto nodded slowly while Leonidas scoffed. Naruto stuffed him away in his holster and got back to the matter at hand.

The woman, Serena, narrowed her eyes and asked "Aren't you also the one who broke into the Sacred Shrine?" Naruto rolled his eyes and said "I didn't break in! The last thing I remember before coming here was passing out in an ally then I woke up in where ever that place you said was." The burning in his arm became intense and Naruto grabbed his arm and roared in pain. The guards, Fabia, and Serena watched him with shock and went wide eyed when the symbol appeared on Naruto's right arm. Naruto glowed and turned back into his other form which caused everyone present to take a step back in surprise as Naruto passed out.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and felt heavy. He opened his eyes and found that everything was blurry. He then noticed he was on something soft as his vision got clearer. He was in a dimly light room with walls that looked pink and had orange diamonds on them. Every so often there was a strange plant and he even saw a table with a single chair. He then looked at what he was on and saw it looked like a couch with half a dome over it.<p>

He sat up and saw several dishes in front of him with strange food on them. Naruto hesitantly took one of the plates and a utensil and started eating what was on it. He found it tasted good and began piling as much inside his mouth. He swallowed and reached for a glass of water and drank deeply. He then got back to eating and finished all the food several minutes later.

The light came on completely and Naruto saw the walls were light blue but everything else was the same. The door opened and Naruto looked towards it and saw Fabia walk inside. She looked at the empty tray and laughed then said "You really do eat a lot Naruto." Naruto gave her a confused look and asked "How do you know my name?" Fabia held out a closed Leonidas and said "He's unconscious. He was like that at the same time you passed out." Naruto took him and put him away as Fabia said "You've been out for a week." Naruto looked down and remained silent. Fabia sat down next to him with a blush on her face and asked "Can you tell me about yourself?" Naruto blushed as well and got to talking.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Naruto walked through the halls of the palace with Fabia after hours of talking. She'd explained that he was one of her kind called Neathian and he was in a place called Neathia. Fabia was the princess and her sister, Serena, was the queen. They were at a tense peace with a race called Gundalians and they had thought he was one. After Fabia had finished telling him about Neathia, he'd told her about his life. She cried several times during the story and Naruto had waited until she had stopped crying to continue.

Right now, they walked outside the castle and towards a large tower of crystal. Naruto looked at the stone statues around the entrance and asked "What are those things?" Fabia looked at the statues and said "They're gargoyles we use to scare people off." They walked into the cave and Fabia began walking on the surface of a large puddle of water. Naruto was going to comment on this but decided to pass it off and walked along with her.

They entered a familiar room and Naruto looked up at the glowing sphere. Fabia turned to him and said "That is the Sacred Orb. It contains the DNA code for every Bakugan." Naruto slowly walked up towards the pillar it was on and breathed out "Code Eve." Fabia looked at him and asked "What?" Naruto shook his head and said "Never mind." He looked back up at the Sacred Orb and asked "Why was I brought here?" Fabia looked up at the Sacred Orb again and said "You were brought here to protect that." Naruto kept staring at the Sacred Orb and felt a strange feeling welling up inside of him.

Fabia took his right arm and rolled up his sleeve to show him the mark that looked like Leonidas. She pointed at the mark and said "This marks you as the Sacred Orb's protector. Legend says that a mighty warrior that merges with a Dragonoid will one day come and use the Sacred Orb to bring peace to Neathia." Naruto felt Fabia grab his hand and blushed. She looked at him and said "My sister wants to see you tomorrow. And you need to be dressed formally." She pulled him from the cave and Naruto felt himself getting warm at her touch.

**(The Next Morning)**

Fabia got dressed and thought _"I wonder how Naruto's doing. I hope it was alright that I left him in the Palace Archives last night."_ Fabia finished getting ready as the door opened and Naruto walked inside. He placed some food next to Fabia and said "Give me a challenge next time." Fabia looked at him in shock and asked "You finished the whole archive in one night?" Naruto lied down on Fabia's bed and said "I'd have finished sooner but I ordered a sandwich." Naruto closed his eyes and said "Wake me up when it's time to go see your sister." Fabia heard him snore a couple seconds later and giggled. She glowed for a second before she turned into a human with the same hair and green colored eyes. She took a blanket and placed it over Naruto then kissed him on the cheek before she started to eat the food Naruto brought her.

**(That Afternoon)**

Naruto knelt down in front of Serena with his head hung and wearing a uniform that most of the guards wore as Fabia had forced him into it. Inside of the room also, Fabia and dozens of guards stood around them and waited for Serena to speak. A couple seconds later, Serena said "Naruto Uzumaki, my sister, Princess Fabia, has requested that you be her knight and a member of the Castle Guard." Naruto looked up then over his shoulder at Fabia, who diverted her eyes.

Naruto turned back to Serena and hung his head again as Serena asked "Are you prepared to take on that task?" Naruto thought about it for a second and felt something in his chest telling him to say yes. Naruto closed his eyes and said "I will give my life for her." Fabia gave a soft smile as did Serena and she said "Very well. You're now officially a member of the Castle Knights and Fabia's personal knight." Everyone clapped and Naruto stood up. They all filed out of the room and Naruto left with Fabia at his side.

**(That Night)**

Naruto walked past Fabia's room and heard weeping coming from inside. He opened the door and walked inside to see Fabia crying into a pillow on her bed. The door closed behind him and Fabia stopped crying and turned to Naruto and asked "W-what are you doing here?" Naruto bowed and said "I heard crying from your room and came to make sure you're alright." Fabia glared at him through her tear filled eyes and said "As you can see I am. Now leave." Naruto nodded and turned towards the door as Fabia placed her head back on the pillow.

It opened up and he walked in place. He started going slower and quieter until the door closed. He turned towards Fabia on her bed and heard her crying again. Naruto tiptoed over to her and heard her whimper out "Why did you have to go Jin? Why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the name as Serena had told him the story. He sat down next to Fabia on her bed and she sat up when she felt him sit. Naruto immeditally embraced her in a caring hug and whispered "It's alright. Let it all out. Just let it all out." Fabia began crying into Naruto's shoulder and Naruto ran his hand through her hair. He rubbed her back and started singing softly.

Nakanai de hora

It's all right

Te to te o awase

Itsumo soba ni iru kara

Hitori jyanai sa

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at his right hand and saw that it was translucent. He ignored it and kept singing.<p>

* * *

><p>Chiisana sono mune ni<p>

Ooki na yume o daite

Yasashisa o daisetsu ni

Sodatete yukou

* * *

><p>Naruto then saw that his entire arm was fading away.<p>

* * *

><p>Donna toki mo<p>

Yes; you'll be in my heart

Kono ai kimi ni sasageru

Tatoe dare ga se o mukete mo

Ai wa fukaku itsumo

* * *

><p>Fabia looked up at Naruto and saw that he was becoming translucent and more tears flowed down her cheeks. Naruto held her to her feet and the slowly danced as Naruto kept singing.<p>

* * *

><p>Me ni mieru koto dake o<p>

Shinjiru kono sekai

Kokoro no oku fukake de

Moeru yume ga aru

* * *

><p>They slowed down but kept dancing as Aranaut watched.<p>

* * *

><p>Donna toki mo<p>

Yes; you'll be in my heart

Kono inochi

Hateru hi made

* * *

><p>They sped up a bit but remained relatively slow.<p>

* * *

><p>Tozasareta<p>

Kibou no kurayami o

terasu yo

Fu tari ai ga

* * *

><p>Naruto and Fabia danced around more and got closer to the balcony.<p>

* * *

><p>Unmei sae mo kaeteku<p>

Tamashii do to shinjiyou

Sono hi wa chikai to

Chikara o awase

* * *

><p>The two of them stopped dancing and Naruto walked, hand in hand with Fabia, onto the balcony.<p>

* * *

><p>Donna toki mo<p>

Sou so, You'll be in my Heart

Kawaranu kokoro

Itsu itsumade mo

* * *

><p>They faced each other as Naruto was almost completely gone and looked into each other's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>(Woo Woo)<p>

You'll be in my Heart (Itsumo kokoro ni)

Kimi no egao (ikiteru)

Kono mune ni (daite itsumo)

* * *

><p>They very slowly closed the distance between them and closed their eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Always<p>

Itsudemo

Donna toki mo

Itsumo itsumo

Kimi no soba ni wa

Boku ga iru kara

Kimi no soba ni wa

Boku ga iru kara

* * *

><p>Their lips met just as Naruto completely vanished. Fabia's watered up again as she moved her fingers to her lips and a single tear ran down her face. She looked down and saw a necklace with three green crystals on it around her neck. She clutched in tightly in both her hands as she started crying again and whispered "Naruto."<p>

**(Earth)**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was back in his and Dan's room. He sat up and went into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. He looked down at the sink and asked "Did that really all just happen?" He looked up and saw he was wearing the same clothes he just dreamed about. Naruto checked his right arm and saw the exact same symbol where he saw it in his dream. He pressed two fingers to his lips as he felt that something had been on them not too long ago. His eyes drooped and he muttered "Fabia."

**(A Few Days Later)**

A depressed Naruto walked towards the stairs around the fountain in the park after he'd had a Battle Royal to train for the tournament later today. Leonidas looked up at Naruto from his right shoulder and said **"I'll never know where you got the fancy clothes but I like them."** Naruto nodded as he headed up the steps and said "Yeah." He was only several steps up when his Baku-Pod started beeping.

He held up his left arm and checked his messages on his Baku-Pod. He read the only new one and went wide eyed then said "No way!" This perked Leonidas's interest and he asked **"What's wrong?"** Naruto kept staring at his Baku-Pod and said "It says Dan was beaten by some Bakugan! Dan can't believe it!" Leonidas looked down and asked **"Really? Does it say which Bakugan beat him?"** Naruto shook his head and said "No, just that they played dirty and mopped the floor with him." Naruto headed towards the arena with the thought of making that Bakugan and Brawler pay.

**(Stadium Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto made his way to the waiting room and stopped when Julie appeared in front of him and asked "Hey, wasn't it you and your Bakugan that blindsided Dan and beat up on Drago?" Naruto glared at her and said "No way! Leonidas and I would never do that!" Julie scoffed and said "Well, I heard how angry your Bakugan is in battle." She pointed at Leonidas on his left shoulder and asked "If it wasn't Leonidas, then who else could it be huh?" Naruto head footsteps behind him and turned to see Runo and Marucho walking up to him.

They stopped several feet from him and Marucho said "I must admit, Leonidas does erase some suspicion." Runo nodded and said "And every Bakugan I've asked has never even heard of him." Marucho realized something and said "If that's the case, perhaps he's not from Vestroia. Intriguing." Naruto grabbed Leonidas from his left shoulder and said "Who cares where he's from. Leo is my partner and there's no way he's done anything wrong. I trust him!" The Brawlers frowned at this a little.

Leonidas looked up at Naruto and asked **"You… trust me?"** Naruto nodded and said "Of course I do. We fight fair. I know you'd never do that." Julie glared at Naruto as he said "One day, everyone else will too." Julie scoffed again and said "We'll see about that. You name will be mud in the next tournament… kid!" She walked away as did Marucho and Runo. Naruto looked down at Leonidas and said "Don't listen to them. They just don't understand the way we feel." Leonidas remained quiet as he looked down. He looked back up at Naruto and asked **"Can you tell me about that girl from your dream again while we get ready?"** Naruto nodded and said "Sure buddy." He placed Leonidas back on his left shoulder and told him about Fabia again as they walked into the waiting room.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto stepped in arena and looked at Julie, Marucho, and Runo. He glared at them and said "I don't care what you guys think! Leonidas and I are going to prove you all wrong!" Julie scoffed and said "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Dan and Drago." Runo gave Naruto an angry look and said "The evidence says otherwise." Marucho nodded and said "While I want to believe you, I can't ignore the facts." Naruto growled and held up a Gate Card. The others did as well and they all turned them and shouted "Field open!" A giant Element Wheel that showed the different attributes of Bakugan appeared below them and a bright light covered them all.

**(Subterra Battle Dimension)**

They all appeared on a brown platform around a larger platform that was hovering over a sandpit with two large moving statues of Gorem on one of two sides. They all threw a Gate Card forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" They all landed on the large platform and grew 'til they met the edges of two other cards and formed a rectangle.

They all tossed their Bakugan forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" They all landed on the same Gate Card and opened up as their Brawlers shouted "Bakugan Stand!" There were four flashes of light and in Preyas, Tigrerra, Gorem, and Leonidas were all on the same Gate Card.

Tigrerra growled at Leonidas and said **"You'll pay for what you did to Drago!"** Gorem raised his fist and said **"I can't forgive you for what you did."** Preyas got into a fighting stance and said **"Uh yeah! What they said!"** Naruto threw his right arm forward and shouted "Gate Card open!" The Gate Card below all the Bakugan glowed and Naruto shouted **"LIMITLESS BATTLEFIELD!"** Leonidas flew up into the air and Naruto said "Limitless Battlefield allows any Bakugan on it to go beyond its borders and freely move." Tigrerra, Gorem, and Preyas scattered at the new and all of them looked up at Leonidas.

Runo held up and Ability Card and it glowed as she shouted "Ability activate! **CRYSTAL FANG!"** Tigrerra's claws extended as Marucho held up a glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **BLUE STEALTH!"** Preyas moved his arms in front of himself and said **"Now you see me. Now you don't."** He turned invisible as Julie held up an Ability Card that was glowing brown and shouted "Ability activate! **MEGA IMPACT!"** Gorem pulled back on the hammer he now had in his hands as Leonidas looked down at them.

Naruto pulled out an Ability Card and turned it as he shouted "Ability activate!" The Ability Card glowed and Naruto shouted **"PSI RADAR!"** Leonidas closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. His eyes shot open a second later and he said **"Found you."** Naruto held another Ability Card over his head and it began glowing as Naruto shouted "Ability activate! **HYPER GAMMA!"** Runo looked up at the name of the Ability Card as Leonidas shimmered and vanished.

Tigrerra and Gorem looked around and Naruto asked "What's wrong? Can't fight what you can't see?" Preyas reappeared and was tossed all over the place before he turned into a blue light and shrunk into a small sphere that flew towards Marucho. Marucho picked up Preyas and asked "What was that?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Hyper Gamma allows Leonidas to move at the speed of light and attack your Bakugan faster than you can see. It increases his Gs by 100 and takes away 50 Gs of yours." Tigrerra and Gorem had the same thing done to them as what had happened to Preyas and flew back to their Brawlers.

Leonidas flew back to Naruto and all the small platforms landed on the larger platform and they all walked towards each other. Runo looked at Naruto and asked "That ability you used." Naruto started sweating as he realized his mistake when a Darkus Bakugan flew between him and Leonidas at an extremely fast speed. They all watched the Bakugan as Naruto asked "What is that?" The Bakugan flew high into the air and it became a purple and black glowing sphere as a ghostly voice said "You call that a battle? That was nothing." The sphere turned into a boy with red eyes and silver hair that had the occasional red streak in it wearing completely black, a long black feathered coat, and a white mask on the left side of his face.

Naruto took a step forward and asked "Who are you?" The boy smirked and said "I'm Marduk, the greatest brawler in the world. How about we have a battle, mono e mono?" The Darkus Bakugan landed in front of Marduk and he said "Meet Vladitor!" The Bakugan opened up to reveal an evil looking Bakugan that appeared to be a knight. When Naruto saw Vladitor, he thought he saw him in his true form and his right arm started stinging.

Vladitor looked at them and said **"I'm Vladitor, the lord of all Bakugan. The Doom Dimension awaits all who defy me."** Everyone got into a stance and Runo asked "What's with him? He seems like a big meanie." Marucho looked at Vladitor's power level on his Baku-Pod and said "Wow. I can't believe how high his power level is." Marduk started getting bored and asked "So, what's it going to be big shot? Scared?" A familiar voice from behind Naruto, Runo, Marucho, and Julie then said "Hold on Marduk! We have some unfinished business after what you did to Drago." They all looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Dan walking towards them.

Runo finally processed what Dan had said and asked "Wait. Vladitor was the one who attacked Drago?" Dan nodded and said "Yeah. It was him alright." Naruto looked back at Marduk and saw that he had a big old smirk on his face. Vladitor then said "**Drago was no matched for me. But I'm interested in you Leonidas. You're different from the others. I can feel it. Darkness sleeps inside of you."** Leonidas remained silent as Naruto flinched and grabbed his burning right arm.

Naruto flinched as a voice inside his head said _"The legend also has another portion. A knight of shadows will rise and the dragon must defeat him or all is lost."_ Naruto grunted and thought _"Fabia."_ Dan stepped forward and said "I've had just about enough of this. I'm going to get you back for what you both to Drago." Marduk chuckled and said "We all know that Drago isn't in good condition so your fighting me again is just suicide." Marduk took out a black Bakudriver and instead of wings around the hole, there was a picture of a flowing purple cape.

He placed it on his gut and a purple belt flew out from the left side and it went around his waist and attached to the right side of the buckle. Vladitor closed up and flew into the air as Marduk smirked and the dark voice of his Bakudriver shouted **"BRAWL!"** Marduk chuckled evilly and said "Henshin." Vladitor flew down and into the hole as an Impact Screen moved over him and the Bakudriver shouted **"STAND!"** A Darkus symbol that was larger than Marduk flew from his Driver and stopped in front of him. It moved over him and he was now a familiar type of person. He was a Kamen Rider.

This Rider was 200 cm tall wearing a dark purple body suit wearing the same armor that Naruto had seen when he thought he saw Vladitor's true form but less bulky and was slimmer, but he still had Vladitor's exact same cape attached to the shoulders of his armor. His helmet looked the same as Vladitor's with the same red eyes and a grill covering his mouth along but had smaller horns on his head. His arms had black ringed guards with red lining that went around his shoulders and above. A second later, a pulse of Darkus energy flew from him and everyone suddenly felt cold.

Every Bakugan except for Leonidas fell to the ground and Tigrerra asked **"I can't move."** Preyas shook on the ground and said **"I can't get up either!"** Gorem panted and said **"My strength has vanished."** Dan pulled out Drago and asked "You okay Drago?" Drago opened up and weakly said **"It's… just like… last time. All my… strength vanished."** Naruto looked back at them as did Leonidas while this Dark Rider laughed.

Dan, Naruto and Leonidas looked at the Dark Rider and he said "Call me Kamen Rider Knightmare! The one who will rule all Bakugan!" Kamen Rider Knightmare held out his right hand and a battle axe appeared in it. Naruto looked at Leonidas out of the corner of his eye and thought _"We have no choice."_ Leonidas nodded and thought _**"Very well then."**_ Knightmare pulled back as purple energy gathered in the blade of the axe and he shouted "Darkus Chaos!" He swung it across his field of vision and an arc of purple lined black energy flew at all of them. Naruto quickly knocked everyone aside and the energy made contact with him. An explosion covered him and Leonidas and everyone but Knightmare watched in horror.

Inside the smoke, a mechanical voice called out **"BRAWL!"** Naruto's voice then shouted "Henshin!" The mechanical voice then shouted **"STAND!"** Kamen Rider Leo Breaker flew out of the smoke with the Haos Saber in hand and shouted "Watashi-tachi wa jundo no sagyō o hajimemashou!" He swung the Haos Saber only for it to meet the handle of Knightmare's battle axe as his wings receded into his back. Marucho went wide eyed and asked "He's Leo Breaker?" Julie took a step back in disbelief and said "I don't believe it." Runo watched Leo Breaker with hope filling her heart and whispered "Get him Naruto." Dan watched Leo Breaker and Knightmare duke it out and Drago said **"Don't worry Daniel. He'll be alright."** Dan nodded and acknowledged Drago as he kept watching.

Knightmare chuckled darkly and asked "Is that the best the famed Dragon of Justice can do?" Leo Breaker growled and declared "You're going down Marduk!" Knightmare laughed again and said "I don't think so." He swept his right leg and knocked Leo Breaker off his feet. Knightmare then brought his axe down and Leo Breaker managed to roll out of the way of axe that just barely missed his neck. Leo Breaker rolled to his feet and lunged forward with the Haos Saber poised and Knightmare jumped to dodge it.

He landed the blade and everyone looked at him in shock as Leo Breaker exclaimed "No way!" Knightmare chuckled in amusement and kicked Leo Breaker in the head. Leo Breaker let go of the Haos Saber, which vanished the moment it left his grip, and tumbled and rolled on the ground behind him from the force of the kick. Leo Breaker slowly got to his feet and began panting as Knightmare laughed yet again and willed his axe away.

He let out another pulse of Darkus energy and Leo Breaker got cold again as Knightmare said "Let me see your real power Naruto Uzumaki!" Leo Breaker held up an Ability Card and Knightmare did as well. They both turned their cards so the faces were facing each other and they both shouted "Ability activate!" They cards glowed their respective attributes and they shouted **"HYPER GAMMA! DASH CHAOS!"** They both shimmered and appeared to have vanished to everyone watching.

Craters appeared randomly in the ground all over them and one that was larger than the others appeared in the middle of the platform with Leo Breaker inside and Knightmare floating in the air above him. The Brawlers watched in shock and Dan shouted "No way! He managed to keep up with Leo Breaker's Hyper Gamma!" Marucho did some math in his head and said "According to my calculations, Leo Breaker has a .001% chance of winning this." Julie and Runo gasped and went back to watched the fight.

Leo Breaker got to his feet and looked up Knightmare, who was smirked under his helmet, and Knightmare said "I expected more of the mighty Kamen Rider Leo Breaker!" Knightmare laughed again as Leo Breaker grunted and thought _"I can't believe he's this strong. How can I beat him when he's at this level?"_ Leonidas's voice then said _**"I can't believe you're giving up after all this time."**_ Leo Breaker lowered his head and closed his eyes under his helmet as he thought _"I'm not giving up. I just can't muster enough power to beat him."_ He felt his right arm burn again and panted even harder.

Everyone raised an eyebrow when they saw Leo Breaker, with his head hung, glowing with a crimson aura while a strange mark appeared on his right forearm. Leo Breaker looked up at Knightmare, who dashed down towards him and pulled his right arm back as he shouted "This is the end for you!" All the other Brawlers, as one, shouted "Naruto!" Knightmare executed his punch and Leo Breaker stopped it with his left index finger.

Everyone went wide eyed and Knightmare shouted "What?" Leo Breaker grabbed Knightmare's fist and punched him in the gut with his own fist as he let go of Knightmare's fist. Knightmare flew into a rock and it exploded in a cloud of dirt and dust. Leo Breaker looked at himself and said "I've never felt such power ever." The Impact Screen receded on his Bakudriver and Leonidas flew out of it as a Haos symbol moved over Leo Breaker from behind and turned him back to Naruto.

Dan, Runo, Marucho, and Julie ran up to him and Dan shouted "Naruto!" Naruto and Leonidas turned to them but they all froze when a voice behind Naruto said "Well, I'll admit that what just happened was unexpected." They all turned around to see Marduk and Vladitor standing where the rock used to be, completely unharmed. Naruto stepped forward and shouted "Impossible!" Marduk smirked as Vladitor finally processed what he had observed.

Vladitor looked at Leonidas and said **"Now that I've battled you Leonidas, I know what makes you different."** Leonidas just watched Vladitor as he said **"You're from the Doom Dimension!"** Naruto went wide eyed then looked at Leonidas and asked "Leonidas? From the Doom Dimension?" Leonidas remained silent as Vladitor said **"I had my suspicions when we watched you, Drago, and your partners after you defeated that Ventus Silenoid. I sensed the connection immeditally. And I should know. I was trapped there for eons."** Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Naruto stepped towards Leonidas and said "Leo…" Vladitor interrupted him and said **"You and I are the same Leonidas, born of darkness. Join me and we'll destroy all Bakugan."** Naruto stepped in front of Leonidas and asked "Are you crazy? Leo's not like you." Vladitor scoffed and said **"Think it over Leonidas. In your heart, you know the truth."** He closed up and floated next to Marduk and said **"Find me when you can admit it."** He and Marduk vanished in a flash of light while everyone but Naruto looked at Leonidas.

Naruto slowly turned to Leonidas and asked "Leo, he's lying, right?" Leonidas turned around and remained quiet for a second before he said **"It's true. I was born from the hate and despair of the Bakugan locked in the Doom Dimension. All I wanted to do was take my anger out on other Bakugan."** Naruto looked down at the ground and Leonidas said **"But I've changed since I met you."** Naruto pointed at himself as he looked back up at Leonidas and asked "Me?" Leonidas nodded and turned back around towards Naruto.

Leonidas looked into Naruto's eyes and said **"You asked me what purpose I have to fight. After all the time I spent with you and when you defended me from the accusations, I realized my purpose to fight is to protect you and everyone from those who wish to destroy or cause mayhem."** Naruto took Leonidas in his hands and said "We've learned from each other. We're more than just friends Leonidas. You are my family. No matter what happens, we'll always be a family." Leonidas was stunned at this just like the others except for Dan and Drago.

**(That Night at Dan's House)**

Naruto looked up at the moon in his Castle Knight uniform and sighed with a frown on his face. Leonidas opened up and flew onto Naruto's shoulder and asked **"You worried about her?"** Naruto looked down at the roof and said "I swore to protect her with my life. Why can't I be there by her side now?" Leonidas landed on Naruto's shoulder and said **"You'll see her again someday."** Naruto closed his eyes and started crying into his knees as he thought about the second promise he couldn't keep.

Leonidas looked up at the moon and thought _**"Ancestors, please give Naruto a sign that she's alright."**_ A dim light appeared in Naruto's lap and he kept crying as he looked at it. He picked it up and saw that it was a book. Naruto opened it up and saw that it was Fabia's diary. He flipped through it to the last page that was written on saw words appearing in it, letter by letter as if it was being written in front of him, as he read.

* * *

><p>Dear Naruto,<p>

While I am still sad that you're gone, I can't let that get in the way of my duties as Princess of Neathia. I have a duty to not lose face in front of others. Serena and the others have tried to comfort me about you leaving, but I just put on a smile and brush it off. I still think about you all the time.

* * *

><p>Spots of water appeared on the pages that weren't coming from Naruto's eyes. Naruto quickly took out a pen and hoped that this would work as he began writing.<p>

* * *

><p>Fabia,<p>

Don't shed tears for me. I'm doing alright. I promise that we'll be together again.

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped writing and waited to see if anything happened. More wet spots appeared on the pages as more writing appeared.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm so happy. I know we won't be able to see each other for a while but I'm happy I'm able to talk to you at least.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as tears kept going down his face. He wrote the time he'd write next and closed the diary. Naruto stood up and caused Leonidas to fly off his shoulder. Naruto went back inside through a window as Leonidas looked up at the moon again and thought <em><strong>"Thank you."<strong>_ He went inside and Naruto closed the window behind him.

**(?)**

Six figures watched Naruto through a sphere and the one in the green armor looked at the one in red and asked **"You sure that was wise giving him a way to talk to her?"** The one in red armor nodded and said **"It's the least we could do for him."** The one in brown armor continued to observe Naruto and said **"We forced a harsh destiny on him. This is our way to make up for it."** The being in the blue armor looked at the person in black armor and asked **"Do you think he's going to be able to defeat Vladitor?"** The black armored being looked up from the sphere and said **"We'll have to see if he can."** The being in white armor watched Naruto through the sphere and thought _**"Please be careful Naruto…"**_ She trailed off in her thoughts as she disappeared with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Leo Breaker,<strong>

**Ninja meets Ninja**

Shun: I'm Shun

Naruto: I know. Wow. Nice to meet you.

**Another person wearing a mask appears**

?: How embarrassing for Shun of the mighty Battle Brawlers.

**Masquerade, Hal-G, and Naga meet a Vladitor**

Masquerade: You're the one who defeated all those Bakugan Players?

**Vladitor: Only weaklings. But useful for restoring my powers, except for one.**

**A shocking secret is revealed**

Everyone: Naruto's a what?

**And someone gets a gift from two people**

**?: Mom… Dad.**

_**Darkness born in light, darkness that seeks retribution.**_


	3. Hidden Power Revealed

**Hidden Power Revealed**

**A Sinister Alliance and Family Trees**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Hal-G Talking and Baku-Pod Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan in this chapter and a couple of future ones. Don't own that either.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he finished writing to Fabia through the two-way diary they shared. Dan walked in and asked "What are you doing?" Naruto hid the diary behind his back and said "Just reading." Dan looked at the desk Naruto had been sitting at and asked "You've also been writing in it?" Naruto frowned and said "It's my book and I can decide what to do with it." Dan rolled and said "Any way, dinner is ready and…" Naruto's head snapped to the window and he stared out it.<p>

Leonidas flew onto Naruto's shoulder and asked **"What is it?"** Naruto narrowed his eyes a said "There's a Silenoid out there." Dan raised an eyebrow and Leonidas said **"I don't sense…"** He stopped a second later and looked out the window as well and said **"There is one."** Naruto hopped out the window with Leonidas and Dan called out "I'll just tell mom and dad that you went to bed!" Dan sighed and asked "What's going on with Naruto lately?" Drago rolled over to Dan from the desk Naruto was sitting at and said **"Let him be. He's just anxious to get some training in so he can defeat Marduk and Vladitor." **Dan shook his head and walked out the room.

**(Somewhere in the City a Few Minutes Later)**

Leo Breaker flew through a wall after he was punched by a Subterra Saurus Silenoid. Leo Breaker got to his feet and began growling as he glowed with a crimson aura and the mark on his right forearm appeared. He held up his left hand and moved it over his Bakudriver and it shouted **"SUBTERRA FORM!"** A Subterra symbol appeared in front of Leo Breaker then moved over him and turned his attribute to Subterra.

He held up his right hand and shouted **"CRIMSON LIGHT!"** A large beam of crimson colored light hit the Silenoid and it flew through two buildings. Leo Breaker held up a glowing brown Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **HETA CLOSING!"** He threw the card at the Silenoid and it lodge in the Silenoid's chest. It glowed brighter and turned into a translucent Subterra symbol. Leo Breaker jumped up into the air then went into the ground when he landed. He came out a two feet from the Silenoid and hit the Subterra symbol with a spinning heel kick. The Silenoid exploded and Leo Breaker caught the Ability Card he'd used as he turned back to Haos.

He heard sirens in the distance and flew high into the air and sped off into the distance. Leo Breaker landed on the roof of his and Dan's house as Leonidas flew out of the Bakudriver and the Haos symbol moved over him and turned him back into Naruto. Leonidas flew in front of Naruto and asked **"What's up with you lately? You've been acting strange."** Naruto ignored him as he gave a malicious smile and walked inside his and Dan's room with Leonidas flying in right behind him.

**(The Next Day)**

Dan opened the curtains and Naruto groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm and said "Dude, watch the lights." Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes then looked around at his and Dan's room. He looked at Dan and asked "When did I get in bed?" Dan raised an eyebrow and asked "Don't you remember? You had just defeated a Silenoid, came home, eaten a sandwich, then went to bed." Naruto grabbed his head and tried to remember what happened.

He grunted and said "The last thing I remember is you telling me that dinner was ready." Leonidas hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and asked **"Do you fell alright? You've been forgetting more and more lately."** Naruto put his feet on the floor and said "I'm fine." Naruto walked out of the room and stumbled to the bathroom.

**(?)**

A being in white armor watched Naruto from a sphere and whispered **"Naruto."** A being in red armor appeared behind her and asked **"What are you doing Lars Lion?"** Lars Lion turned around and said **"Apollonir! I-I was just checking on Naruto."** Apollonir floated over to her and said **"You don't have to hide it from me. The others and I know why you're really watching him."** They both turned to the sphere and watched Naruto splash water on his face.

Lars Lion looked down and asked Apollonir **"Why can't we go to him?"** Apollonir moved his arm around Lars Lion's waist and said **"We were forbidden by mother from doing so. We took a great risk in bringing him here."** Apollonir heard small sobs from Lars Lion as she said **"But you and I are…"** Apollonir embraced Lars Lion and said **"If he goes out of control, we'll bring him here to seal them. We both know that he'll die if he overuses them."** They both vanished as a single tear from Lars Lion hit the sphere.

**(With Naruto on Earth)**

Naruto felt a single drop of water hit his cheek and wiped it off. He placed his hand on his cheek and thought _"This feeling. I know I've felt it before. It feels like… like a far off memory that seems like a dream."_ Naruto walked into his and Dan's room and Leonidas noticed something odd about Naruto and asked **"What happened?"** Naruto looked at his hand and said "I can't place it, but I feel like something deep and close to me is just over my shoulder." Naruto picked up Leonidas and headed down for breakfast.

**(Stadium an Hour Later)**

Naruto made his way towards the waiting room for the Maximum Power Tournament with Leonidas on his left shoulder when Shun Kazami appeared leaned against the corner of the hallway he passed and said "So, you're Leonidas's partner, huh?" Naruto turned around and went into greet mode and walked up to Shun, who said "I'm Shun " Naruto stopped in front of him and said "I know! Wow! Great to meet you. I'm Naruto." Naruto held out his hand for Shun to shake but Shun didn't move.

Shun closed his eyes and said "Leonidas is a dangerous Bakugan." Naruto withdrew his hand at that and Shun said "I'm in this tournament to stop him from joining Vladitor." Naruto growled and said "Leonidas would never join him and Marduk!" Shun opened his eyes and looked at Naruto then said "He was born in the Doom Dimension. Nobody knows what he'll do." Naruto clenched his fist and tried to punch Shun in the head.

Shun caught the fist and stepped away from the wall. He then grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Naruto landed on his feet as Leonidas flew off of him and skidded to a holt. Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at Shun. Shun dodged it and appeared in front of Naruto. He went for a kick to Naruto's head but Naruto blocked it and swung his right leg. Shun was knocked of his feet and fell to the floor. Naruto pinned Shun on his stomach and placed a kunai at his neck.

Naruto removed the kunai from Shun's neck and got off him. Shun stood up as Naruto put the kunai away and said "I know what he'd do. I'm his partner. You've got him all wrong!" Leonidas flew onto Naruto's left shoulder and Naruto looked at him and said "Leonidas is more than my partner. He's my family and my brother." Shun raised an eyebrow but closed his eyes and said "We'll see. See you at the tournament, Naruto." Naruto looked back at Shun but saw that he vanished.

**(After the First Match)**

Naruto looked at his watch and saw he had thirty minutes before he had to go to his next match. He took out the two way diary from his backpack and wrote it in it. He closed it and Leonidas rolled over to him and asked **"What did you tell her?"** Naruto smiled and said "I just told her that I won my first match in the tournament." He put the book in his backpack and zipped it up.

Naruto got off the chair he was sitting on and said "I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom." Leonidas nodded and said **"I'll be right here waiting for you."** Naruto gave Leonidas a smile and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall when he suddenly looked up. His eyes glazed over and he turned in the other direction then he ran down the hall.

Shun walked down the hall with Skyress on his right shoulder and said **"What you said to Naruto about Leonidas wasn't very kind Shun."** Shun kept walking and said "Leonidas can't be trusted Skyress. He's from the Doom Dimension. We don't know what he's planning." Shun turned a corner and Naruto ran into him.

Shun fell on his back and Skyress fell off of Shun as Naruto ignored what happened and ran past him. Shun looked in the direction Naruto was going and asked "What's up with him?" Skyress flew into the air and got onto Shun's shoulder again and said **"I don't know."** Shun got up and walked towards the waiting room. He heard a light banging on the door and opened it.

Leonidas flew out of the room and asked Shun **"Where's Naruto? A Silenoid has appeared."** Shun raised an eyebrow and asked "He didn't take you?" Leonidas shook his head and said **"He told me he had to go use the restroom."** Shun grabbed his chin and thought _"Why would Naruto leave Leonidas here if a Silenoid appeared?"_ Skyress flew up to Leonidas and said **"We'll stay with you until Naruto gets back."** She flew inside and Shun followed half-heartedly.

**(Somewhere in the City)**

Kamen Rider Draco panted as he fought a non-attributed Silenoid that looked like the skeleton of a Dragonoid. Draco looked up at the Silenoid and thought _"Man! These things are getting stronger and stronger."_ He then heard Drago's voice say _**"This would be easier if we could move at the speed that they move at."**_ Draco heard a revving and a familiar motorcycle ram into the Silenoid and the Silenoid went flying.

The Phantom Brawler looked at the Silenoid and Draco called out "Naruto, aren't you supposed to be in a tournament right now?" The Phantom Brawler ignored Dan and watched the Silenoid get to its feet. The Silenoid shimmered and vanished, which caused Draco to shout "Naruto! Hurry and transform!" The Phantom Brawler began glowing with a crimson aura and the mark on his right arm glowed a darker shade of crimson. His left arm shot out to his left and plucked the Silenoid from what appeared to be out of nowhere with his hand around its neck.

Draco looked on in shock and thought _"How did he do that?"_ The Phantom Brawler squeezed his left hand and the Silenoid started choking. He then held out his right arm and it turned into what appeared to be a lance that had a huge blade that looked like a cone had a red guard with gold lining and small gold spheres on the bottom. The blade began glowing and crimson energy spun around it and gathered at the tip.

The Phantom Brawler tossed the Silenoid high into the air and pulled back on his sword/arm as the crimson energy completely covered the blade. He then shouted **"LIGHTNING JOUST!"** A beam of crimson light shot from the blade and hit the Silenoid. It let out a shrill roar of pain as it disintegrated. The light shot into the sky and vanished a second later.

The Phantom Brawler lowered his sword/arm and it morphed back into an arm. Draco ran up to him and asked "Naruto, what was that?" The Phantom Brawler ignored him and headed back towards his bike. Draco blocked his path and asked "What's going on here? Where's Leonidas?" The Phantom Brawler grabbed Draco's throat and threw him through the wall of a building. He hopped onto his motorcycle and rode off as Draco got to his feet and watched him riding off.

**(Stadium Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto blinked and saw that he was standing in the middle of the arena floor with Shun standing a couple feet away from him. He looked around and asked "How did I get here?" Shun gave Naruto a look and asked "What are you talking about? We're about to brawl in the finals." Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "We are?" Leonidas looked at Naruto from his right shoulder and asked **"Are you sure you're alright?"** Naruto nodded and said "Let's just get this over with." He pulled out a Gate Card and Shun did the same.

They both held them up and shouted "Field Open!" The Gate Cards glowed and a glowing Attribute Wheel appeared below them. They were covered in a bright light and they were taken to the Battle Dimension.

**(Ventus Battle Dimension)**

Naruto and Shun each held up a Gate Card and threw it forward and they shouted "Gate Card, set !" The Gate Cards landed diagonally from each other and glowed as they grew in size. Naruto looked at Leonidas and said "Let's do this." Leonidas nodded and said **"I'm ready for battle."** Leonidas closed up and Naruto picked him off his shoulder. He threw Leonidas forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas landed on the Gate Card that Naruto had thrown and he opened up as Naruto shouted "Bakugan stand!" A light covered Leonidas's ball form and he returned to his true form as he roared.

Shun held Skyress in his hand and asked "You ready Skyress?" Skyress opened up and said **"Of course."** Skyress closed up and Shun threw her forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Skyress landed on Shun's Gate Card then opened up and Shun shouted "Ventus Skyress, stand!" Skyress was covered by a green light and she flew into the air in her true form and screeched.

Shun looked at the situation they were in and said "We're on different Gate Cards." Naruto grinned and said "This just makes it more interesting." Naruto threw out his right arm and shouted "Gate Card open!" The Gate Card below Leonidas glowed and Naruto shouted **"LIMITLESS BATTLEFIELD!"** The entire field glowed and Leonidas took off into the air. He met Skyress at eye level and they watched each other.

Naruto held up another Gate Card and said "Besides letting our Bakugan go beyond the Gate Card Boundaries, it also lets us activate Gate Cards even if there's no Bakugan on them." He tossed the Gate Card forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" The Gate Card landed right above Shun's Gate Card and it grew to giant size.

Skyress kept her stare on Leonidas and said **"Shun."** Shun held up an Ability Card and it started glowing as he said "I'm on it. Ability activate! **GREEN NOBILITY VIOLENT WINDS!"** Green flames wrapped around Skyress and lit her on fire as Naruto's and Shun's Baku-Pods said **"Skyress power increase to 720 Gs."** Skyress flew towards Leonidas as Naruto held up a glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **DELTA BARRIER!"** A translucent yellow orb appeared around Leonidas and their Baku-Pods called out **"Skyress power decrease to 450 Gs."** Shun grunted at that.

Skyress flew into the orb and it shattered but the flames on Skyress died as she flew back to avoid Leonidas if he made any moves. Naruto looked at Shun and asked "You want to know the down side to using Limitless Battlefield?" Shun lifted an eyebrow and Naruto said "The down side is that since we both have only one Bakugan on the field, we can only have those two on the field and once one of them loses, the battle is over and the Brawler who's Bakugan is left standing wins the whole battle." Shun narrowed his eyes when Naruto revealed that.

He then asked "Why would you tell me that?" Naruto smiled and said "It wouldn't be a battle if my opponent didn't know what they were up against." Shun smirked and thought _"That's a good point."_ Naruto held up another glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **ETA IMPACT!"** Leonidas roared and he gained a white aura. Their Baku-Pods then said **"Leonidas power increase to 700 Gs."** Shun grunted at the power increase.

Leonidas rushed forward and shouted **"Here I come Skyress!"** Shun threw out his right arm and shouted "Gate Card, open!" The Gate Card that Skyress landed on started to glow and Shun shouted **"CHARACTER!"** Skyress glowed and the Baku-Pods said **"Skyress power doubled."** Skyress rushed towards Leonidas as Naruto shouted "Gate Card, open!" The second Gate Card Naruto had set started to glow and he shouted **"THETA STANDOFF!"** The glow on Skyress dimmed a little as the Baku-Pod said **"Power levels even."** Leonidas and Skyress met in the middle and there was a large explosion. Naruto and Shun covered their eyes and were pushed back against an invisible barrier as the force of the explosion hit them and smoke blew past them.

Shun and Naruto removed their arms from in front of their faces and both saw their Bakugan, in ball form, in front of them. They then checked their Baku-Pods and the Baku-Pods said **"Battle is a draw."** Naruto picked up Leonidas and though _"I don't believe it. We ended in a draw."_ Shun picked up Skyress and thought _"Incredible. That was unexpected."_ Leonidas opened and Naruto asked "You alright Leo?" Leonidas nodded as he flew up and said **"Just exhausted."** Skyress opened up and Shun asked "How do you feel Skyress?" Skyress opened up and flew up to Shun's eye level and said **"I just need some rest."** Naruto and Shun then jumped onto the large platform and went up to each other.

They stared at each other for a bit before Shun said "I can't believe our brawl ended in a draw. Maybe you and Leonidas really do trust each other." Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "Shun." Shun stared down Naruto and said "Hear this. If Leonidas even looks towards evil, I'll be there to stop him. You can bet on it." A sinister voice laughed and they all looked around as the voice said "How embarrassing for Shun of the mighty Battle Brawlers." Shun and Skyress turned around and they all looked at a human-sized rectangle of light spinning around. There was a bright flash of light and in place of the rectangle was a brawler with large spiky blond hair wearing a white long coat, red gloves, purple sweatpants, and a mask that covered his entire face except for his mouth and nose with two pieces of one-way Plexiglas.

Naruto and Shun got into battle stances and Shun asked "Masquerade? What are you doing here?" Masquerade put his left hand on his hip and said "I'm not here for a loser like you." He looked behind Shun and Skyress and to Naruto and Leonidas then said "But Leonidas and his partner, interesting." Naruto glared at Masquerade then flinched and grabbed his right arm as Masquerade said "You both fought Shun and Skyress to a draw. Even Vladitor and Naga are impressed." Naruto gained a very faint crimson aura and Leonidas looked at him with concern.

Masquerade frowned and asked "What?" Shun and Skyress turned around and saw Naruto had gained a bright crimson aura and was on his knees. Leonidas flew down to Naruto and asked **"What's wrong Naruto?"** Naruto looked up and threw his arms out as he roared in pain. A huge shockwave blew over the field and Shun as well as Masquerade braced themselves. Shun grabbed Leonidas and Skyress as they were about to be blown away.

Naruto stood up and his Castle Knight uniform appeared and Masquerade smirked then said "I have to admit that you look…" He didn't get any farther in his sentence as a small crimson beam went through his left shoulder. Masquerade grunted in pain and knelt down as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

Shun looked at Naruto and asked "Naruto?" Naruto turned to Shun and said "More." Shun raised an eyebrow as Naruto's head shot up to reveal his bright yellow eyes and maniacal smile as he shouted "More blood! **Shed more blood!"** Naruto insanely laughed and lunged at Shun. Shun dodged it and Shun quickly closed the field as he ran behind Naruto while a bright light engulfed him, the Bakugan, and Naruto as Masquerade left his own way.

**(Stadium)**

Naruto landed on the ground and Shun saw that he'd changed. His right arm was now a spiral lance and his arm was covered in white armor and his shoulder had a piece of red armor that was lined with gold. Naruto laughed and shouted **"I need more bloodshed!"** He jumped through the ceiling and outside as Shun shouted "Naruto!"

**(In the City Two Minutes Later)**

Dan and Runo walked through the city and Runo turned to Dan and asked "What's it like having Naruto live with you?" Dan looked up and smiled as he said "It's been great." Drago opened up on Dan's shoulder and said **"Leonidas has been great to hang around as well."** Dan looked down and frowned as he said "Although, Naruto's been suffering from memory loss lately. He keeps waving it off but I'm getting concerned." Runo gave Dan a smile and said "Don't worry he'll get better soon." Tigrerra looked at Drago and asked **"What kind of things do you and Leonidas talk about?"** Drago was about to answer when they all heard an explosion.

They ran in the direction everyone was running away from and saw something odd. It was what appeared to be a knight glad in white armor that was lined with gold. His shoulders had red armor that were lined in gold and had a long red cape attached to them. His legs were also clad in white armor that were lined in gold with the kneecaps having red pieces of armor lined in gold with a strange symbol on it. The same symbol was also on his chest. His right arm was the exact same lance Dan had seen Naruto's right arm morph into while his left hand was a large white shield that was lined in gold with close to twenty-five small triangles between the lining and a thin gold circle that had the same symbol that was on his chest but red. His helmet had a grill covering the entire lower half of his face and only showed his yellow slitted eyes as the top half, which had a red band that looked like a dragon's head with a horn on either side and a long piece of cloth attached to the back and went down the knight's back, covered the rest of his face in shadows.

The knight laughed maniacally and shouted **"More blood! There needs to be more blood!"** Runo and Dan watched in horror as the knight swung his lance and cut a building in half. Dan tackled Runo to the ground and shielded her from the falling rubble. They looked at the knight and Runo asked "What is that thing?" Shun towards to them and shouted "Dan! Runo!" Dan and Runo got to their feet and Dan asked "Shun, what is that thing?" Shun panted as he grabbed his knees and said "Masquerade appeared after mine and Naruto's battle ended in a draw and Naruto turned into that thing." Dan and Runo looked at the knight in shock and Dan asked "Naruto's a what?" The knight/Naruto pointed his shield at a building next to him and it started glowing and he shouted **"FINAL ELYSIUM!"** A large red beam shot out of the middle and blew the building to rubble.

Leonidas flew up to Drago and said **"Please save Naruto."** Drago nodded and said **"We will."** Dan took out his Bakudriver and placed it on his gut. A red belt flew out of the left side of the Driver and clicked when it secured itself to the right side of the Driver. Dan looked at Drago and said "Let's save Naruto buddy." Drago nodded and said **"Alright."** Drago closed and Dan grabbed him. His Driver then announced **"BRAWL!"** Dan tossed Drago in the air and shouted "Henshin!" He placed Drago in the hole in the middle of his Driver and the Impact Screen went over Drago and the Driver called out **"STAND!"** A Pyrus symbol from the Bakudriver and stopped in front of Dan. Dan ran through the symbol as it moved towards him and he turned into Kamen Rider Draco.

Draco punched the knight/Naruto in the side of the head and it flew through several walls. A mechanical voice inside of Draco's helmet suddenly said **"Bakugan Name: Gallant. Attribute: Haos and Pyrus."** Draco looked at Gallant and thought _"Naruto's a Bakugan?"_ Drago's voice then said _**"If that's true, how is he not in ball form?"**_ Draco was about to answer when he was kicked in the chest. He flew into a lamppost and it bent.

Gallant's sword and shield vanished and he held up an Ability Card and shouted **"Ability activate!"** The Ability Card glowed yellow and it vanished as Gallant held out his left arm and a shouted **"SAGITTARIUS ARROW!"** A bow appeared attached to Gallant's outstretched left wrist and aimed it at Draco. He placed his right hand in front of his left wrist and pulled back, which made an arrow of light appear in front of his left arm. He let the arrow go and it his Draco square in the chest. Sparks flew from Draco and he fell down to one knee and looked up at Gallant.

Gallant held up another Ability Card and shouted **"Ability activate!"** It glowed and a crimson aura appeared around him as the card vanished and he shouted **"SAIAM LOW!"** The aura flew high into the sky and then curved and hit Draco. Draco roared in pain as he shouted "What's happening to my power?" Marucho looked at his Baku-Pod and it said **"Sensing power transfer to Gallant."** Marucho gasped at how Draco's power level was quickly going down and said "Naruto's taking all of Dan and Drago's power!" Everyone looked at Marucho in shock then back to the fight.

The crimson aura disappeared as Draco fell onto his stomach and into unconsciousness. Gallant raised his right arm and it turned into his spiral lance and he walked towards Draco. Runo and the other shouted at Gallant not to do it but Gallant paid no heed to them. Just as he was five feet away, a black blur dashed past him and caused Gallant to fall onto his back. Everyone followed the blur until it stopped and Kamen Rider Knightmare said "This is interesting. A human is really a Bakugan." Shun raised an eyebrow and asked "Why's Marduk here?" Gallant got to his feet and turned to Knightmare.

Gallant laughed and shouted **"Blood! Give me your blood!"** He vanished and Knightmare looked around for him as Gallant's voice shouted **"Ability activate!"** Gallant reappeared behind Knightmare with his right hand on his head and Knightmare started to shake. Gallant gave a stare that was filled with bloodlust and shouted **"MAXIMUM NOVA!"** Knightmare was covered in a large crimson flame that shot past it and lit everything it touched on fire. Everyone watched in fear and terror as Gallant continued his massacre.

The fire ceased and reveal that Gallant was now holding an unconscious Marduk in his right hand. He tossed Marduk aside and laughed. Leonidas watched his brother and partner and whispered **"Naruto."** They all then heard crying and the all froze. Gallant looked to his left and saw a small bundle of blankets. Everyone knew immeditally what was going to happen and ran towards Gallant to try and stop him when a huge inferno stopped them in their tracks.

Gallant walked up to the baby and held his right arm out to his side. His arm became the same spiral lance and pointed it at the baby. He was about to raise it when something grabbed his arm. Gallant looked over his shoulder and saw Draco restraining him. Draco looked up into Gallant's eyes and said "Please, Naruto! Don't do this!" Gallant looked at Draco and said **"Blood."** Gallant kicked Draco in the chest and he flew into a concrete wall and slumped against it. Drago was ejected from the Driver and a Pyrus symbol appeared in front of Draco and moved over him and turned him back into Dan, who began coughing up blood.

Draco turned back to the baby and shouted **"Blood will be shed!"** He raised his lance and everyone kept shouting at him but it was now use. Gallant went for the kill when a feminine voice shouted "Naruto, please stop!" Everyone saw Gallant freeze at the sound of the voice with his lance just a millimeter from the baby's head and he gasped out **"Fa.. bi.. a?"** A red light slammed into him and he stumbled back.

Marduk regained consciousness and watched as a white, blue, brown, green, and black light each pushed Gallant around along with the red light. The lights then formed a strand of energy with one and other and they spun around Gallant and trapped him. Gallant flailed and tried to get free as he shouted **"No! I must cause more pain! I must kill more! I must cause more blood to be shed!"** Gallant roared as he turned into a bright white light and he shot off into the sky with the other lights.

Runo looked up and asked "What just happened?" Tigrerra looked up with her and said **"It would appear that those lights stopped Naruto."** Runo then realized Dan was still down along with Drago and she and the others ran over to him as Leonidas looked up in the sky at the spot Naruto disappeared and muttered **"Ancestors, please save Naruto."** He then flew over to join the others while Marduk and Vladitor made their escape.

**(?)**

Gallant flailed about and shouted at the six masked beings around him. Lars Lion looked at Apollonir and asked **"What are we going to do with him?"** The masked man in black said **"Seal him away like we did Vladitor."** Lars Lion's head shot in the man's direction and said **"We aren't going to seal him Exedra."** Exedra sighed and looked at the masked old man in blue and asked **"What do you think we should do Frosch?**" Frosch looked Gallant over and said **"I believe we should leave that up to Apollonir and Lars Lion."** The woman in green, Oberus, nodded and said **"We should."** The man in the brown, Clayf, nodded as well and said **"That would be the wisest decision."** Apollonir thought this over as the others watched him in suspense.

Apollonir watched Gallant flail around as he began crying and he said **"Please. I just need to shed blood."** Lars Lion looked down and whispered **"Naruto."** Apollonir nodded and said **"Exedra, Frosch, Oberus, Clayf, all of you go and let Lars Lion and I handle this."** The individuals whose names were called nodded and they vanished. Lars Lion went up to Gallant and wrapped her arms around his struggling form and hummed a song.

Gallant kept struggling but it slowed down as Lars Lion kept humming. Gallant finally stopped struggling a minute later and whispered **"Mom… Dad."** He then went limp and his bindings vanished as Gallant glowed white. The glow dimmed and in Gallant's place was a sleeping Naruto. Lars Lion rubbed Naruto's back and whispered **"My boy. My sweet, little baby boy."** Apollonir floated over to Lars Lion and held out two bracelets.

Lars Lion took one and infused it with her power while Apollonir did the same with the other. He then placed the bracelet he had on Naruto's right wrist whilst Lars Lion did the same on his left wrist with her bracelet. Apollonir ruffled Naruto's hair and said **"You'll find a way to control that power. I know it."** Lars Lion hugged Naruto tightly and whispered **"Never give up. And protect those precious to you."** She felt Naruto move a little and heard his let out a dazed "I love you." Naruto then vanished and Lars Lion began crying while Apollonir embraced her in a hug.

**(Earth at Marucho's Mansion That Night)**

Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem, and Skyress were talking about what happened earlier that day while Leonidas had his back to them as he was looking out the window and up at the full moon. Skyress looked at Leonidas and asked **"What's wrong Leonidas?"** Leonidas looked down while the others looked at him and he said **"I… failed to protect Naruto."** Drago shook his entire body and said **"That's not true. It wasn't your fault."** Leonidas turned to them and shouted **"Yes it was!"** Leonidas looked down and said **"I knew something was wrong with Naruto but I didn't do anything!"** They all looked up at the sudden surge of power they felt and tried to find the source.

There was a bright flash of light and on a couch next to them was a sleeping Naruto in human form. Skyress looked towards a door and shouted **"Shun!"** Shun and everyone else but Dan came through the door that Skyress had been looking at and they froze when they saw Naruto. Shun ran over to Naruto and asked "What happened here?" Leonidas landed on Naruto and said **"We were just talking when he suddenly appeared."** Shun picked him up and carried him into another room with the other Brawlers, and their Bakugan behind them.

**(Vestroia)**

Masquerade and Hal-G looked up at Vladitor and asked "You were the one who defeated all those Bakugan Players?" Vladitor scoffed and said **"Only weaklings. But they were useful for restoring my powers, except for one."** Vladitor looked beyond Masquerade and Hal-G when he felt a power surge. The Silent Core appeared behind them and Naga roared inside of it.

Naga met Vladitor's eyes and said **"Vladitor. I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. Legend tells that long ago, The Six Warriors of Vestroia banished a mighty Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. I never believed it was true until I saw Vladitor with that human."** Marduk appeared at Vladitor's side and said "Well believe it you pathetic excuse for a Bakugan. Vladitor is here to stay." Hal-G stepped forward and shouted **"How dare you insult The Great Naga?"** Naga growled and said **"Stand down Hal-G. This boy has acquired my interest. He was able to defeat that Bakugan, Leonidas."** Masquerade scoffed at this.

Marduk glared at Masquerade and asked "You got something to say?" Masquerade frowned and asked "If you're strong enough to defeat Leonidas, how did you get defeated so easily earlier?" Marduk let out a low growl and said "You're one to talk. Leonidas's partner gave you that wound on your left shoulder." Masquerade growled and shouted "What about you? You were only there for a minute before you passed out!" Naga roared and demanded **"Cease this at once!"** Masquerade and Marduk stopped talking but kept glaring at each other.

Vladitor looked at Naga and said **"There is one thing that troubles me about that human though."** Naga, Masquerade, Marduk, and Hal-G looked at Vladitor as he said **"While we found out that that human was a Bakugan, those abilities he used. They were the abilities of Haos Lars Lion and Pyrus Apollonir, two of the Legendary Warriors."** Marduk looked up at Vladitor and asked "You think they could be his parents?" Vladitor ignored his partner and looked at Naga.

He then said **"When you seized the Silent Core, you made it possible for me to escape. Why?"** Hal-G looked up at him and said **"To invite you to join us."** He held up the Silent Orb and said **"This orb holds the power of the Silent Core. If you defeat the Battle Brawlers, it's yours."** He then asked **"What do you say?"** Marduk looked up at Vladitor and said "It seems like a good deal." Vladitor thought about this for a bit. He scoffed and said **"I never thought I'd team up with anyone. But it seems like our interests are temporally aligned Hal-G. One way or another, I will defeat every Bakugan! Leonidas, Drago, all! There will be no exceptions!"**

**(On Earth a Week Later)**

Naruto sat in a fetal position in his room in Marucho's mansion while Leonidas watched him. Leonidas finally had enough of the silence and asked **"Aren't you going to eat anything?"** Naruto took the sandwich he'd been brought and took a bite then put it back on the plate he'd taken it off of. He went back into a fetal position and said "I remember everything. I destroyed so much and killed so many." Leonidas looked down but then looked back up at his partner and brother then said **"That wasn't your fault. It was your Bakugan blood that did it."** Naruto remained silent and just kept his head in his knees.

There was a knock on the door and it opened up and Dan asked "Can I come in?" Naruto remained silent but Leonidas said **"He's just depressed."** Dan walked in and sat in a chair beside Naruto. Drago landed next to Leonidas and Dan said "How've you been?" Naruto didn't say anything and Dan frowned then said "It's alright. I'm not holding anything against you." Naruto just sat there and didn't say a thing.

Dan sighed and said "I managed to get you an entry into the Bakugan Master Cup Tournament." Naruto stayed in the fetal position and said "Thanks." Drago and Leonidas looked out the window and Drago said **"Dan."** Dan nodded and picked up Drago and ran out of the room.

**(A Few Minutes Later)**

Leonidas looked at Naruto and said **"Let's go!"** Naruto thought about what he had done a week ago and said "I won't fight anymore." Leonidas jumped back in shock and said **"A person like you…"** Naruto heard his cell phone go off and pulled it out. He tossed it against the wall and said "Be quiet." It clattered to the floor but continued to ring. Leonidas looked at him and asked **"What are you doing?"** He flew over to the phone and checked the Caller ID. He looked back at Naruto and said **"Hey, Naruto! It's from Shun!"** Leonidas pressed a button and Shun's voice came over the phone and said "Naruto, please come! Dan is in danger!" Naruto looked at his phone when Shun's voice had said that.

**(With Kamen Rider Draco a Few Minutes Later)**

Draco rolled on the ground at a pier as smoke flew from his armor when he was shot by the Darkus Laserman Silenoid. Draco got to his feet and the Silenoid fired more lasers at him. Sparks flew from Draco and he fell to the ground as Drago was ejected from his Bakudriver. A Pyrus symbol appeared over Draco and moved down over him and turned him back into Dan. Dan's Bakudriver skidded off him and stopped in front of the Silenoid's right foot.

The Silenoid stepped on it and beeped before it increased its weight on the foot that was on the Bakudriver and it sparked. It heard quick footsteps heading towards it and Shun shouted "Get away from him!" Shun pushed the Silenoid off the Bakudriver before it punched him in the gut with its left hand then hit his back when he doubled over and he fell on his stomach. The Silenoid beeped and Shun asked "Where's Naruto when you need him?" The Silenoid beeped then kicked Shun and he rolled onto his back.

The Silenoid turned towards Dan as he was struggling to get up and walked towards him. Drago looked on as the Darkus Silenoid pointed one of its hands at Dan's head and Drago shouted **"Dan!"** Dan looked up and saw the Silenoid was about to fire when a familiar sword pierced the Silenoid's shoulder. Dan and Shun went wide eyed at the sight of Kamen Rider Leo Breaker behind the Silenoid as he removed the Haos Saber from the Silenoid's shoulder and threw it aside. The Silenoid landed on its stomach and Leo Breaker willed the Haos Saber.

He held up his glowing left hand and ran it over his Bakudriver and it called out **"DARKUS FORM!"** A Darkus symbol flew out of the Driver and in front of Leo Breaker. It moved towards him and went over him and turned him into Leo Breaker Darkus Form. Leo Breaker took out an Ability Card as the Silenoid got to its feet he and shouted "Ability activate!" He threw the Ability Card at the Silenoid as it started to glow purple and shouted **"SAN CONCLUSION!"** The card lodged in the Silenoid chest and grew into a large translucent, purple Darkus symbol that held it in did nothing to hold it still.

Leo Breaker floated into the air as black energy gathered around him. He went higher into the aid and pointed both his legs at the Silenoid then ran his right hand over his Bakudriver and it shouted **"FINAL BREAK!"** Leo Breaker was propelled forward and started flailing his legs like he was on a bicycle. Some of the black energy flew from Leo Breaker and hit the Silenoid and held it in place. Leo Breaker hit the Silenoid with a bicycle kick and it exploded the moment Leo Breaker hit the Darkus symbol.

Leo Breaker landed on one knee a couple feet away, in Haos Form, then stood up. The Impact Screen receded on his Bakudriver and Leonidas flew out of it and opened in midair in front of Leo Breaker. A Haos symbol appeared behind Leo Breaker and moved over him. Naruto looked at the spot where the Silenoid had been and Dan said "Naruto…" Shun got onto all fours as he looked up at him and said "I knew you would come. You really do care about us." Naruto shook his head and said "You're wrong." Leonidas flew onto Naruto's shoulder and Naruto walked towards some boxes.

Naruto stopped to the side of them and said "This is… the last time I fight." Shun struggled to his feet and asked "What do you mean?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at him and said "I mustn't appear in front of people unless it's an old fashioned Bakugan Brawl." Naruto walked past the boxes and said "It's because of me that Dan was hurt and all those people died. I even almost killed a newborn." Naruto kept walking and left Dan and Shun behind as they watched him in shock.

**(?)**

Apollonir shook his head and said **"He's lost his will to fight."** Lars Lion watched with sadness on his face under her mask and sad **"He still blames himself for what happened."** Exedra watched Naruto walking and said **"We need him to be willing to fight again in order for him to defeat Vladitor."** Frosch looked at Apollonir and said **"We should bring him here in order to test him."** Oberus shook her head and said **"We can't. The Brawlers will notice."** Clayf looked over at Lars Lion and asked **"What do you and Apollonir think we should do Lars Lion?"** Lars Lion just kept watching her son with concern.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Leo Breaker,<strong>

**Naruto gets the offer of a lifetime**

Dan: If you beat me in this next tournament, I'll make you an official Battle Brawler.

**The Final Showdown between the Naruto and Marduk is set**

Masquerade: Save it for the Ultimate Battle Tournament.

**The Brawlers visit a person who could lead them to Masquerade**

Naruto: Webmaster Joe? Who's that?

**And Naruto must make a choice that will determine the fate of the world**

_Naruto: I just… don't know. If I chose wrong, the world will be destroyed._

_**Darkness born in light, darkness that seeks retribution.**_


	4. Exile of the Dragon

**Exile of the Dragon**

**The Final Stage is Set**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Hal-G Talking and Baku-Pod Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

**Will explain how Lars Lion and Apollonir are Naruto's parents in the future.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he watched Fabia write in the two-way diary they shared. She'd been writing to him every chance she could get and he hadn't answered. Today was the sixth day since he'd found out he was part Bakugan and over two weeks since he'd destroyed a good part of the city. Leonidas stayed by his side the entire time and gave him some comfort but it hadn't gotten him out of his slump.<p>

Naruto finally had enough of Fabia writing to him constantly and quickly scribbled down a message.

Fabia,

Please just leave me alone. I'm not really in the mood to talk. A lot's been going on lately and I just can't talk to people right now. Sorry but I need some time alone.

Naruto sighed as he saw Fabia's message appear below his.

All you had to do was say so. I understand. Write again when you feel like talking.

Naruto closed the diary and put it away. Leonidas rolled up to him and opened up then asked **"You feel like fighting today?"** Naruto looked down and Leonidas said **"Sorry. I'm just worried about you. You've hardly done anything the past two weeks."** Naruto gave Leonidas a smile and said "It's alright. Besides, we have a tournament coming up in a week." Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep. Leonidas watched him with concern and said **"I know you'll return to the old Naruto I know."** He closed and wet to sleep.

**(A Week Later)**

Naruto, in his Castle Knight Uniform, and Dan walked through the halls of the stadium and Dan said "It's almost time for the tournament. You ready?" Naruto nodded and gave a smile and said "You bet. It's all I've been thinking about. I hope both of us make it to the finals." Dan smirked and said "I gotta tell ya Naruto. You sure know a lot about the Battle Brawlers, even though you've only been here for a couple of months." Naruto chuckled at that while he felt Leonidas shake in his holster.

Dan thought of an idea and said "Hey! I got it. If you beat me in this next tournament, I'll make you an official Battle Brawler." Naruto looked at Dan with a shocked look on his face and asked "Are you serious?" Dan nodded and Naruto said "Okay!" Dan gave Naruto a confident look and said "Don't think it's gonna be easy. Drago and I are gonna go all out." Naruto gave Dan a look when he said that.

Naruto tilted his head and said "Leonidas and me haven't lost yet. Well, we did fight Shun to a draw." He then asked "Are you scared?" Dan laughed and said "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, kid. Bring it." Naruto looked up at the ceiling and asked "There are chickens in Bakugan." Dan palmed his head and closed his eyes as he shook his head and said "Naruto, you've still got a lot to learn." Naruto looked at his Baku-Pod as it went off he said "My match starts in fifteen minutes. I've got to go get ready." Naruto jogged past Dan and looked over his shoulder at him and said "I'll see ya in the finals!" Dan smiled as he watched Naruto run down the hall.

When Naruto turned a corner, Drago flew onto Dan's shoulder and asked **"Are you planning on getting Naruto to fight again by making him an official Brawler?"** Dan chuckled nervously and asked "Was it really that easy to see?" Drago sighed and said **"Naruto isn't that easy to fool, Dan. He probably saw through it the moment you made the offer."** Dan looked down and said "It's just that… Naruto hasn't done anything for the past two weeks. Before that happened, he would always be eager to go and fight. But now, he almost never leaves the house for anything but school or to go some place and think about what he did." Drago saw Dan's point in his words.

Naruto splashed water on his face in the bathroom and shook some of the water off his head. He wiped it off and Leonidas asked **"Did you figure out what Dan was trying to do?"** Naruto closed his eyes and nodded then said "Yeah. I know." Naruto looked at his bracelets and thought about what Marucho had told him a week and a half ago.

**(Begin Flashback)**

Marucho went over to a large computer as he pressed some buttons. A couple seconds later, he said "You can remove your arms Naruto." Naruto took his arms out of a scanner and asked "So, what are these things Marucho?" Marucho remained silent for a minute or two before a window opened up on the screen in front of him and he said "Apparently, those bracelets are seals." Naruto looked up at the word.

He looked down at the bracelets as Marucho said "The one on the right holds Pyrus Energy and the one on the left holds Haos." Naruto adjusted them and Marucho turned to him and said "They appear to be sealing your powers as a Bakugan. Or if you want their actual function, they appear to be absorbing the Haos and Pyrus energy you give off naturally." Naruto looked at the bottom of them and saw small engravings. They were in strange symbols but Naruto knew what they said.

Naruto lowered his eyelids and whispered "Mom. Dad." Marucho walked up to him and said "As long as you don't take those off, you won't be able to go berserk again." Naruto closed his eyes and headed back to his room.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto brought his hands together and like he was praying and thought _"Mom. Dad. Thank you."_ His Baku-Pod went off and he looked at it to see he had five minutes left. Naruto picked Leonidas up and asked "You ready for this?" Leonidas nodded and said **"As long as you're my partner, I always will be."** He closed up and Naruto put him away then headed towards the arena.

**(Three Matches Later)**

Naruto faced Dan and said "Told you I was going to make it." Dan smiled and said "Don't think that I'm going to go easy on you." They both held up a Gate Card and they both said "Let's do this!" They turned the Gate Cards and they glowed as they shouted "Field Open!" An glowing Attribute Wheel appeared below them as their hair flailed about from the force of the power coming from the Wheel as they were covered in a bright white light.

**(Pyrus Battle Dimension)**

Naruto looked around and thought _"Dan has the advantage here. This is going to be tough."_ Naruto and Dan both held up another Gate Card and threw them forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" Naruto held up a Haos Bakugan and thought about how he got this particular Bakugan.

**(Begin Flashback)**

Naruto sat in a fetal position on the fountain in the middle of the park he'd met Leonidas in as he thought about what happed a nine days ago. He hadn't written to Fabia at all during this time and she kept writing to him every chance she got. Naruto closed his eyes and thought _"Why can't I get those thoughts out of my head? I killed all those people and almost killed a child."_ Naruto started to cry and thought _"I can never Brawl again."_ As he cried, there was a small flash of light next to him.

He looked at the light as it dimmed and turned into a Haos Bakugan with smaller Bakugan that looked sort of like a coin. The Bakugan opened up to reveal a familiar face to Naruto and it said **"Hello, Naruto."** Naruto smiled and picked up Aranaut and his Battle Gear and said "Aranaut! It's good to see you buddy!" A tear ran down Naruto's cheek and then he asked "What are you doing here?" Aranaut looked up at the sky and tried to remember.

He looked back at Naruto and said **"The Princess was wishing that she could find out why you weren't writing and I told her that I'd try finding out."** Naruto nodded with closed eyes and asked "How did you get here?" Aranaut kept looking at him and said **"We used an experimental dimensional transporter and sent me here."** Naruto gave a smile and asked "You want to compete in a tournament with me and Leonidas?" Aranaut nodded and said **"Count me in."** Aranaut closed up and Naruto put him and his Battle Gear away and ran home.

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto looked up at Dan and said "I'm going to show you right now that I'm the best." Dan smiled and said "We'll see about that." Naruto kissed Aranaut and whispered "Let's go." Naruto threw Aranaut forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Aranaut landed on Naruto's Gate Card and opened up as Naruto shouted "Haos Aranaut, stand!" Aranaut was covered in a bright flash of yellow light and returned to his true form.

Dan looked at Aranaut and said "That's an awesome Bakugan!" Naruto smiled and said "Check his stats." Dan looked at his Baku-Pod and it said **"Haos Aranaut at 450 Gs."** Dan looked at Aranaut's stats in shock and Drago said **"Calm down Dan."** Dan nodded and took out a Bakugan of his own. He threw it forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" It landed on the same Gate Card as Aranaut and opened up and Dan shouted "Bakugan, stand!" Dan's Bakugan was covered in a red light and it returned to its true form as a Pyrus Monarus.

Naruto threw his right arm and shouted "Gate Card open!" The Gate Card glowed yellow and Naruto shouted **"HAOS REACTOR!"** Aranaut threw his arms to his sides and roared as he filled with power. **"Aranaut power increase by 200 Gs."** Naruto pointed at Monarus and shouted "Go get 'em Aranaut!" Aranaut pulled back and shouted **"Take this!"** He turned into a blur and appeared in front of Monarus and punched her. Monarus flew back and glowed red before she flew back to Dan's feet in ball form while Aranaut glowed yellow and flew back to Naruto in ball form, which Naruto caught.

Dan picked up Monarus and said "That was incredible." Drago looked at Naruto and said **"You shouldn't have underestimated him Dan."** Dan looked at Drago and shouted "You don't have to rub it in!" Naruto looked down at Aranaut in his hands and said "Way to go Aranaut." Aranaut opened up in Naruto's hand and said **"It was nothing."** He closed up and Naruto put him away then grabbed Leonidas.

Dan smirked and said "I've got to say Naruto, you're good." Naruto grinned and said "Oh I haven't shown you what I'm capable of." Dan grabbed Drago from his shoulder and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Drago landed on Dan's Gate Card and opened up and Dan shouted "Drago, stand!" Drago glowed red and returned to his true form.

Naruto looked down at Leonidas and said "Let's do this Leo." Leonidas opened up in Naruto's hands and said **"You got it!"** Leonidas closed up and Naruto threw him forward as he shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas landed in front of Drago and opened up as Naruto shouted "Leonidas stand!" Leonidas glowed yellow and returned to his true form.

Naruto thought quickly and held up a glowing yellow Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **SIGMA SWAP!"** The Gate Card glowed red before Naruto threw another Gate Card out and it landed over Dan's Gate Card. It glowed yellow as it grew to giant size and Dan's Gate Card reappeared in his hand.

Dan looked at the Gate Card and asked "What just happened?" Naruto smiled and said "Sigma Swap allows me to replace one of your Gate Cards with my own." Dan smirked and said "Sweet ability." Naruto smiled and said "If you like that then you'll love this." Naruto threw his right arm forward and shouted "Gate Card open!" It glowed yellow and Naruto shouted **"TRIPLE BATTLE!"** Aranaut flew from Naruto's shoulder and landed on the Triple Battle Gate Card and returned to his true form next to Leonidas.

Dan looked at his Baku-Pod and it said **"Drago power level at 425 Gs against a combined total of 900 Gs."** Dan began sweating and said "Oh man. This doesn't look good." Naruto held up a glowing yellow Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **BETA BACKUP!"** Naruto took out a Gate Card and said "That Ability allows both of us to now use Gate Cards as if they were Ability Cards." The Gate Card in Naruto's hand began glowing and he shouted "Ability activate! **LIMITLESS BATTLEFIELD!"** The entire field glowed yellow before it died down and Dan grunted.

Leonidas looked at Naruto and said **"Good strategy."** Naruto smiled then looked at Dan and said "Your move." Dan narrowed his eyes and muttered "This is bad. Naruto has two Bakugan on the field and they beat Drago out by 475 Gs." Drago looked over his shoulder at Dan and said **"Dan, calm down. Just close your eyes and focus."** Dan took Drago's advice and closed his eyes and focused on figuring out a strategy.

Dan opened his eyes a second later and exclaimed "That's it!" He held up a glowing red Gate Card and shouted "Ability activate! **CHARACTER!"** Drago roared as he was cover by a blood red aura. Naruto looked at his Baku-Pod and it said **"Drago power level doubled."** He watched Drago's power level double to 850 Gs and said "Good move Dan." Dan held up a glowing red Ability Card and said "If you like that, then you'll hate this. Ability activate! **FIRE TORNADO!"** Drago flew into the air and started spinning and turned into a tornado of flames that hit Aranaut and Leonidas as they braced themselves.

Naruto looked at his Baku-Pod and it said **"Leonidas and Aranaut power decrease to 800 Gs. Drago power increase to 950 Gs."** Dan held up another glowing Ability Card as the flames receded from Aranaut and Leonidas then shouted "Ability activate! **BOOSTED DRAGON!"** Drago roared as flames leapt from ground and around Drago as their Baku-Pods said **"Drago power increase to 1050 Gs."** Dan held up yet another glowing Ability Card and shouted "Fusion Ability activate! **DELTA FLARE!"** Drago opened his mouth and a growing ball of flames appeared in between his jaws.

Naruto held up a glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **MIRAGE FIST!"** Aranaut threw his arms to his sides and shouted **"I will not let you win!"** The ball of fire in Drago's maw shrunk a little as Naruto and Dan's Baku-Pods said **"Drago Fusion Ability negated and power level decrease by 200 Gs. Aranaut power increase by 200 Gs for a total of 1000 Gs."** Drago fired the ball of fire at Aranaut and Leonidas as Aranaut stepped in front of Leonidas and said **"Let me handle this Leonidas."** He pulled his right fist back and punched the ball of fire. It dispersed and Drago and Dan watched in shock.

Aranaut appeared in the air in front of Drago with his left fist pulled back and shouted **"Take this!"** He punched Drago in the top of the head and Drago fell to the ground but didn't return to Dan. Aranaut landed next to Leonidas, who said **"Impressive. You're just as strong as Naruto said."** Aranaut turned to Leonidas and said **"I am the Princess's Guardian Bakugan."** Dan stepped forward and shouted "Come on Drago! You need to get up!" Drago got to his feet and flew into the air.

Aranaut and Leonidas saw this and Aranaut said **"Naruto! Battle Gear!"** Naruto nodded and fiddled with his Baku-Pod until lights appeared over it and came together as his Baku-Pod said **"Ready, Battle Crusher."** The glow stopped and Naruto grabbed Aranaut's Battle Gear and threw it towards Aranaut and shouted "Battle Gear Boost!" There was a bright flash of gold light and Aranaut was now wearing his Battle Crusher Battle Gear.

Dan and Drago looked at the Battle Gear in shock and Dan asked "What is that thing?" Naruto folded his hands and said "That's Aranaut's Battle Gear. But more about that later." Naruto held up a glowing Ability Card and shouted "Battle Gear Ability activate! **BATTLE CRUSHER DUKE!"** The cannon over Aranaut's left shoulder pointed at Drago as Naruto held up another glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **ALPHA BLASTER!"** Leonidas flew high into the air above Drago as energy gather inside Leonidas's mouth.

Dan looked at his Baku-Pod and it said **"Aranaut power increase by 500 Gs. Leonidas power increase by 200 Gs. Power level at 1800 Gs."** Dan looked up at Drago and shouted "Drago! Watch out!" Aranaut fired a flurry of yellow beams at Drago while Leonidas fired a large continuous beam of blue energy. The beams hit Drago and he was covered by an explosion. He fell out of the bottom of the cloud of smoke and his entire body turned into red energy that shrunk into a small ball and flew to Dan's feet while Leonidas and Aranaut turned into yellow energy and did the same but Naruto caught them.

**(Three Minutes Later)**

Naruto and Dan stood in front of each other with Drago floating next to Dan on his right while Leonidas and Aranaut were floating on either side of Naruto. Dan smirked and said "Whoa! I'm impressed." Naruto cheered and asked "So, I'm in, right? I'm a Battle Brawler?" Dan nodded and laughed then held out his hand and said "You bet! And that means we're teammates." Naruto and Dan shook hands when a familiar voice said "Teammates? What a joke." They looked at a spinning card of light and Marduk appeared. Dan turned around and Masquerade appeared a couple feet away in the same manner.

They both got into stances and Naruto asked "Marduk and Masquerade?" They glared at each of them and Dan asked "What do you two want?" Masquerade smiled and said "I figured it was about time we settled this." Naruto glared into Marduk's eyes and asked "You want of us? Come and get it!" Marduk folded his arms and said "Save it for the Ultimate Battle Tournament in a month. You don't stand a chance Brawlers." Naruto felt his rage flare when Marduk said that.

He stepped forward and shouted "Hey!" Marduk looked at Naruto as he said "You're not the champ until you beat me and Leonidas on me first!" Marduk frowned and said "Are you sure? Remember what happened last time." Naruto went wide eyed then looked down when he remembered the event. Masquerade held up a Doom Card and said "He's a friend for you to play with." He tossed it into the lava as he and Marduk vanished in a flash of light.

The lava started to bubble and a blur flew out of the lava. The blur spread its wings and revealed it was a Pyrus Silenoid that looked like Drago. Naruto stepped back and said "No. No. I won't." Dan placed his Bakudriver on his gut and a red belt wrapped around his waist. He grabbed Drago and tossed him up into the air as his Driver called out **"BRAWL!"** He caught Drago and shouted "Henshin!" He placed Drago into the slot and the Impact Screen went over the front of the Driver as it called out **"STAND!"** A Pyrus symbol appeared in front of Dan then moved over him and turned him into Kamen Rider Draco.

Naruto stumbled onto his butt as he watched Drago fight the Silenoid and said "No. I can't. I can't." Aranaut looked at Leonidas and asked **"What's wrong with him?"** Leonidas sighed and said **"About three weeks ago, he destroyed a good portion of the city and almost killed a baby."** Naruto started to shake and hugged himself and said "I can't fight. I can't let that happen again." Draco hit the ground and a crater formed as some lava poured into it.

Aranaut floated over to Naruto and asked **"Aren't you going to help him?"** Naruto grabbed his head as he partially got into the fetal position and said "All the blood. All the destruction. I can't let that happen again." Naruto flinched as Drago landed in the lava the splash that was caused hit Naruto and burned him but he didn't respond to being burned.

Naruto just let the lava pool down him and Leonidas said **"Oh. And he's also part Bakugan of both Pyrus and Haos."** Aranaut floated over to Naruto and said **"You have to fight."** Naruto ignored him and kept shaking his head and muttering to himself. Aranaut jumped up and down on his head and asked **"Is this really the person who the Princess chose to be here knight?"** Naruto looked up at the mention of Fabia as Draco was thrown on his back.

Draco looked up at the Silenoid and grunted as it opened up its mouth and a growing ball of fire appeared in its maw. Draco attempted to get out of the way but found that his body wouldn't move. Just as the Silenoid was about to fire, a beam of light hit it and set it flying into the side of the volcano. Draco looked in the direction the beam had come from and saw Naruto lowering his hand. Naruto looked at where the Silenoid was and said "One last time." Naruto put his Bakudriver at his waist and a belt wrapped around him.

Naruto grabbed Leonidas and closed his eyes. He held his hands down towards the ground and crossed his wrists as he hung his head and his Driver called out **"BRAWL!"** Naruto's head shot up and held his left arm over his belt and his right hand with Leonidas in it out towards his left. He moved his left arm to his waist as he turned it so the bottom was facing up and moved his right arm back across his chest and shouted "Henshin!" He moved his right hand over the Driver and put Leonidas in it. The Impact Screen moved over Leonidas and the Driver called **"STAND!"** A Haos symbol appeared in front of Naruto as he threw his arms out to his sides and the Haos symbol moved over him and turned him into Kamen Rider Leo Breaker.

Leo crossed his arms over his chest and muttered "Fly on." He threw his arms out to his sides and his wings flew out of his back. He flew high into the air and willed the Haos Saber as the Silenoid flew from the side of the volcano and towards him. Leo Breaker flew towards Silenoid and spun around it as he cut it. He cut off one of the Silenoids wings and it fell onto the platform as Draco got to his feet.

Leo Breaker held up his glowing right hand and ran it over his Bakudriver and it called out **"PYRUS FORM!"** A Pyrus symbol appeared in front of Leo Breaker and he flew through it and his attribute changed to Pyrus. He pulled out an Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate!" He threw it towards the Silenoid and it glowed red as Leo Breaker shouted **"DIGAMMA END!"** The card landed square in the Silenoid's chest and turned into a translucent Pyrus symbol.

Draco held up an glowing Ability Card as well and shouted "Ability activate! **BOOSTED DRAGON!"** Leo Break landed on the ground and his wings retreated into his back as he and Draco ran towards the Silenoid. They both held up their left hands and ran them over their Drivers and they both shouted **"FINAL BREAK!"** Both of their legs were covered in huge flames as Draco jumped into the air. He spread his arms out and his brought his legs together and hit the Silenoid in the back. It flew towards Leo Breaker, who jumped into the air and hit the Pyrus symbol with jumping roundhouse kick. Both Riders landed on one knee and the Silenoid exploded.

**(Several Hours Later on Earth)**

Naruto stood at the fountain in the park with Aranaut on the fountain in front of him and Leonidas on his shoulder. Aranaut looked up at Naruto and asked **"Are you sure you don't want me to tell the Princess?"** Naruto nodded and said "I only found out a short while ago." Leonidas looked down at Aranaut and said **"Take care my friend."** Aranaut looked at Leonidas and said **"You as well."** There was a bright flash of light and Aranaut and his Battle Gear vanished as well. He then headed back towards his and Dan's house.

**(Several Days Later)**

Naruto sat on his bed with his back against the wall and lowered eyelids. Leonidas opened up on the desk next to him and asked **"Are you really not going to fight anymore?"** Naruto stayed as he was and said "I just can't Leonidas. I actually went against my promise to protect. I'm never going to be able to keep my promises again." Leonidas sighed and turned around.

Naruto looked up along with Leonidas as he said **"I sense a Doom Card is being used."** Naruto frowned and said "Dan can get it. He lied back on his bed and closed his eyes as Leonidas said **"It's being used on Dan, Runo, and Marucho!"** Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked at Leonidas with shock.

**(Battle Dimension)**

Dan grunted as Klaus had just sent his Griffon to the Doom Dimension and Julio had just thrown out Tentaclear when they all heard a revving sound and a voice shout "Hold it right there Dan!" Dan, Marucho, and Runo turned around while Chan Lee, Klaus, and Julio looked behind them to see Naruto riding up on his Haos Speedor **(his motorcycle)**, wearing his Castle Knight uniform, and heading towards them. It skidded to a holt a foot in yard of Dan and hopped off.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and asked "Who are you?" Naruto walked in front of Dan and said "The Phantom Brawler." Klaus, Chan Lee, and Julio all took a step back and Dan asked "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto frowned and said "I'm here to do this." He held his hand out towards the floor and a sphere of light appeared in his palm. It then turned into a beam that hit the ground and everything was covered in a bright light.

The light died down to reveal that nothing had happened and Naruto said "Before you ask, I just destroyed the Doom Card that was in play." Dan, Runo, Marucho, and Preyas cheered while Klaus, Chan Lee, and Julio shouted "What?" Naruto's head shot up as he saw a vision.

**(Start Vision)**

Naruto looked around and saw that he was in a hospital bedroom with a single bed in the room and a window. On the windowsill was a white Bakugan with purple highlights. The Bakugan opened up and showed it was a Dragonoid. The Dragonoid looked up at Leo Breaker and its feminine voice said **"Come find me."**

**(End Vision)**

Naruto walked over to his bike and Dan asked "You going back into isolation again?" Naruto stopped as he was about to get on it and looked crestfallen again. Naruto swung his right leg over it and started the engine. He then rode off and vanished two seconds later.

**(Wardington Two Minutes Later)**

Naruto sat on top of the Wardington Tower with his legs dangling over the edge and looked at the section of the city he'd destroyed. Leonidas opened up next to him and said **"You have to get back to fighting."** Naruto looked down and shook his head and said "I can't. I caused so much pain. I can't do it." Naruto's phone rang and he pulled it out.

He checked the Caller ID and sighed. He accepted the call and held the phone next to his head and asked "Yes Dan?" Dan's voice then said "I was wondering if you wanted to meet Webmaster Joe with us." Naruto frowned and asked "Webmaster Joe? Who's that?" Dan then said "He's the administrator of our website." Naruto looked down and said "I'll think about it." Naruto ended the call and put his phone away. Leonidas looked up at Naruto and asked **"Are you going to go?"** Naruto remained silent and closed his eyes and he thought.

**(Joe's Hospital Two Days Later)**

Naruto, in his Castle Knight Uniform, stood in front of the Hospital that Dan said Webmaster Joe was staying at. Dan and the others had been here yesterday and Naruto took a deep breath. He walked up through the doors and up to the reception desk. The receptionist looked up from her work and asked "Can I help you?" Naruto nodded and asked "What room is Joe Brown in?" The nurse checked the patient rooms and said "He's in room 501." Naruto nodded and said "Thanks." Naruto went to the elevator and went up to Joe's room.

**(Two Minutes Later)**

Naruto stood in front Joe's room and took a deep breath. He was about to knock on the door when his left bracelet started glowing. He looked at it and an image of Joe on the roof appeared in his mind. Naruto blinked and Leonidas hopped on his left shoulder and asked **"What's wrong?"** Naruto looked at him and said "Joe's on the roof, apparently." Naruto walked towards the stairs and headed towards the roof.

When Naruto got to the roof, he saw Joe standing against the railing. Naruto folded his arms and asked "You Webmaster Joe?" Joe chuckled and said "That's me." He turned and Naruto saw a white Bakugan with purple highlights on his shoulder. Leonidas opened up on Naruto's shoulder and asked Naruto **"Is that Wavern?"** The Bakugan on Joe's shoulder opened up and said **"Yes. I'm Wavern."** Naruto walked up to Joe and stopped a few feet from him and asked Wavern "Did you know that Hal-G has extracted a portion of the Silent Core from your brother?" Wavern nodded and said **"Unfortunately, I do."** Joe then noticed Leonidas, who looked away.

Joe pointed at Leonidas and asked "What kind of Bakugan is he?" Wavern looked at Leonidas and Naruto said "This is Leonidas. My partner and brother." Joe raised an eyebrow and asked "Brother?" Wavern looked at Naruto and asked **"You're part Bakugan and Leonidas is from the Doom Dimension, correct?"** Naruto and Leonidas looked away while Joe looked at Wavern then back to Naruto and Leonidas.

Wavern flew off of Joe's shoulder and up to Naruto then asked **"I sense that you've lost the will to fight."** Naruto suddenly appeared in a corner a few feet away with an aura of sadness over him. Leonidas sighed and said **"He was responsible for that attack in Wardington."** Joe looked down as he knew about the event. Wavern flew over to Naruto and asked **"Why have you lost the will to fight?"** Naruto remained silent and closed his eyes.

Leonidas flew over to them as well and said **"I've tried to get him back for days."** Wavern looked at Leonidas and said **"I've sensed Vladitor has been released as well."** Wavern glowed brightly and Naruto looked over his shoulder at them when he felt a warm feeling on his back. The glow died down to reveal a floating and small glowing orange orb between Wavern and Leonidas.

Leonidas watched the orb in awe and asked **"What's this feeling? I've never felt anything like this before. It's so warm and soothing."** Wavern nodded and said **"That is the Infinity Orb. It's made from the power of the Infinity Core. I wish for you to have it."** It went into Leonidas and he glowed brightly as well. The glow died down and reveal that nothing had happened.

Leonidas looked at Wavern and said **"Nothing happened."** Naruto stood up as Wavern said **"When you need it, the power of that orb will activate."** Naruto grabbed Leonidas and said "Thanks for your time." Naruto headed towards the door when Joe stepped forward and said "Hold on a second!" Naruto stopped as he opened the door and Joe said "Even if you don't want to fight, you'll have to in order to protect those precious to you." Naruto walked through the doorway and headed down stairs.

**(A Week Later)**

Naruto sat in a tree as he looked down at his wrists and thought _"I just… don't know. If I chose wrong, the world will be destroyed."_ Leonidas hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and asked **"What is it?"** Naruto looked up at the sky through the leaves and asked "What kind of place is the Doom Dimension?" Leonidas was surprised by the question but said **"It's a barren wasteland. Devoid of most life with few living Bakugan."** Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

His head shot up and Leonidas looked off to the side. Leonidas then said **"I sense a Doom Card in play."** Naruto narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Leonidas and jumped down from the tree. He threw his Bakugan, except for Leonidas, through the open window of his and Dan's room along with his backpack. He heard a thud and knew that it had hit the floor. Naruto ran to the street and looked down it then whistled. The Haos Speeder came revving down the street and Naruto hopped onto it as it continued on. As everything else seemed to slow down, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he knew what he had to do.

**(With Klaus Several Minutes Later)**

Klaus fell to the ground as Masquerade laughed and said "Now that Hydranoid has finally evolved, I'm one step closer to getting the Perfect Core." Klaus glared up at Masquerade and said "Give… Siren… back." Masquerade turned away when a voice shouted "Not so fast!" Masquerade turned around just as a blur shot past him. He looked at where the blur had stopped and the dirt cleared to reveal Naruto, who had a scowl on his face.

Klaus went wide eyed and said "You." Masquerade scoffed and asked "Couldn't wait until the Ultimate Battle Tournament, could you?" Naruto held up a Gate Card and said "I'll only need two Bakugan to defeat you." Masquerade laughed and asked "Really?" Naruto didn't say anything but Masquerade said "Fine. I'll only use Hydranoid." Masquerade held up a Gate Card as well and both he and Naruto shouted "Field Open!" The Attribute Wheel appeared below them as the ground began to glow and everything around them slowed down to a stop.

**(Unattributed Battle Dimension)**

Naruto looked at Masquerade, who said "You really think you can defeat me and my new Dual Hydranoid?" Hydranoid floated up next to Masquerade and opened to reveal that he'd indeed evolved. Hydranoid looked at Naruto and Leonidas then one of the heads said **"You'll never be able to compete on our level."** The other head then said **"Your demise will increase our power."** Leonidas looked at Naruto and asked **"You sure about this?"** Naruto nodded and he up a Gate Card. Masquerade held up a Doom Card and tossed it forward as he shouted "Doom Card, set!" The Doom Card sunk into the ground as Masquerade held up his own Gate Card.

They threw their Gate Cards forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" The cards landed in front of the opponent of the person that had thrown them and glowed as they grew to giant size. Naruto grabbed Leonidas and threw him forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas landed on Naruto's Gate Card and opened up as a yellow light covered him and Naruto shouted "Bakugan Stand!" Leonidas also glowed and returned to his true form while Naruto looked at his bracelets.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought _"Please let me have control for a while."_ Naruto glared at Masquerade and focused his power into his bracelets. Naruto glowed with an intense orange aura as a strong wind blew across the field. Masquerade grunted and asked "What's happening?" Naruto was now only a shadow in the raging aura with only his bracelets being visible. The bracelets cracked then shattered into pieces as the shadow that was Naruto became engulfed in aura then turned into a ball that was the size of a sealed Bakugan. The ball of light flew towards the Gate Card Leonidas was on and landed next to Leonidas. The ball opened and the huge wind blew again as a bright orange light covered the field. The light then died down to reveal a panting Gallant.

Masquerade smirked and said "He finally returned to his true form." Leonidas looked at Gallant and asked **"Naruto, are you okay?"** Gallant continued panting then said **"For now. I can feel the power trying to take over."** Gallant threw his right arm forward and shouted **"Gate Card, open!"** The Gate Card below them glowed as Gallant shouted **"Provision Destruction!"** Masquerade's smile got bigger and he said "He just cut off his use of Ability Cards." He grabbed Hydranoid and pulled back.

He then threw Hydranoid forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Hydranoid landed in front of Gallant and Leonidas then opened up as he glowed and Masquerade shouted "Bakugan Stand! Rise, Darkus Dual Hydranoid!" Dual Hydranoid returned to his true form and both heads roared as Leonidas and Gallant stood strong.

Masquerade held up and glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **DARKUS LANDSCAPE!"** The Gate Card that Masquerade had thrown glowed and Gallant saw that it was a Character Card. **"Dual Hydranoid power doubled to 960 Gs."** Masquerade chuckled as he held up another glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **DARKUS GAZER EXEDRA!"** Hydranoid roared with its two heads as Gallant and Leonidas closed their eyes. **"Dual Hydranoid power increase to 1060 Gs against combined power level of 1050 Gs."** Hydranoid fired two balls of purple energy from its mouths that hit both Gallant as well as Leonidas. The force of the impact sent both of them flying into swirling purple portals that closed as soon as both of them went in.

**(Doom Dimension)**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. The sky was completely black and stones of what appeared to be Bakugan were scattered everywhere on the gray earth. Naruto closed his eyes and said "At least now I won't be able to harm anybody." He opened his eyes at the sound of his human voice and looked down at his hands to see they were human and he was wearing his Castle Knights uniform.

He heard the flapping of wings above him and looked up to see Leonidas landing next to him in his true from. Leonidas looked down at Naruto and asked **"Is this truly what you wanted?"** Naruto nodded and said "Here, I can wonder without regrets." Leonidas closed his eyes and said **"As you wish."** Naruto hopped onto Leonidas's shoulder and together, they began to wonder the Doom Dimension together.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Leo Breaker,<strong>

**Naruto faces what he ran away from**

Naruto: No. I can't go back.

**The Brawlers meet six warriors that can help them get stronger**

**Drago: The…**

Naruto: …Six Legendary Warriors of Vestroia.

**Naruto finally faces what he's been fearing**

Naruto: F… Fabia?

**And Leonidas unlocks a new power**

**Leonidas: This power. It's so warm.**

_**Darkness born in light, darkness that seeks retribution.**_


	5. Facing One's Own Fears

**Facing One's Own Fear**

**I Will Protect You**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Hal-G Talking and Baku-Pod Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Doom Dimension)<strong>

Preyas started to shake and said **"You know fellas, I don't think we should've come to the Doom Dimension after all."** Julie looked ahead from on top of Gorem and said "Yes, but we're here to save Naruto and Leonidas." Drago and Skyress came flying towards them and Runo looked up at Drago and Skyress then asked "See anything you guys?" Shun and Dan shook their heads Runo looked down and said "Not good." Drago and Skyress landed next to the others as Julie peered off into the distance.

She pointed in the direction she was looking in and asked "What's that over there?" Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing in and saw a Haos Dragonoid Bakugan sitting against a large boulder. The Brawlers' faces lit up and they all exclaimed "Naruto!"

**(With Naruto and Leonidas)**

Naruto looked down at the cold ground and asked "How long have we been here?" Leonidas shrugged and said **"I don't know."** He looked off to the side and said **"It appears we got company."** Naruto looked in the direction Leonidas was looking and, to his surprise, saw the other Brawlers and their Bakugan running or flying towards them. Naruto stood up as they all stopped in front of them and asked "What are you all doing here?" Shun scoffed a little and said "We came to find you." Naruto tilted his head to the side and asked "To find me?" Runo nodded and said "Yep." Naruto frowned then realized something.

He glared at them and shouted "You know that you all can't get back now, right? What were you thinking?" Runo leaned forward and shouted "You!" Naruto was slightly taken aback as Runo calmed down and asked "Are you saying you want us to leave you alone?" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and said "The whole reason I came here was so I couldn't hurt anyone." Shun closed his eyes and said "It wasn't your fault." Dan nodded and stepped forward and said "It was your Bakugan half." Naruto looked down and clenched his hands.

He opened his eyes sadly and said "No. I can't go back." They all frowned and Marucho asked "What do you mean?" Naruto looked up at them all and said "I know you all are right. It's just that… I can't." Julie rolled her eyes and walked up to Naruto and grabbed his arm then said "Stop being such a coward." Naruto's eyes turned yellow and he pushed Julie back with a shockwave. Shun caught her and everyone's Bakugan got ready as Naruto froze. He panted as he eyes returned to their normal color and he looked down at his hands. He then looked at them and said "See. I can't control my Bakugan powers. It's because of that that I came here." Dan gave him a smile and said "We'll help you control them." Naruto closed his eyes again and remained silent.

Drago looked down at Dan and said **"Daniel…"** Dan looked up at Drago; who said **"…let him be."** Dan looked up at Drago in shock and asked "What are you talking about? Don't we need him to help stop Marduk and Masquerade?" Skyress answered and said **"He's just concerned about everyone's safety."** Gorem nodded and said **"He doesn't want to risk hurting you all."** Preyas folded his arms and closed his eyes then said **"Well, we tried. Let's go."** Tigrerra looked at Preyas and asked **"But which way is out?"** Preyas shook his head and said **"No clue."** Tigrerra knocked him aside and this caused Naruto to laugh, much to everybody's surprise.

Dan turned to them all and said "We'll find a way out. We can do this!" A bright red light appeared behind Dan and a voice said **"And we can grant that wish my friends."** They all looked at the light and Dan asked "Who are you?" The light died down to reveal a large being in red armor and the being said **"I am…"** Naruto looked up at the being and said "Apollonir. He's an ancient Pyrus Bakugan. If he's here, then the Clayf, Frosch, Oberus, Exedra, and Lars Lion should be here momentarily." Everyone looked at him and Leonidas asked **"How do you know those names?"** Naruto was about to answer when the Bakugan in question appeared around them.

Drago stepped forward and said **"The…"** Naruto interrupted him and said "…Six Legendary Warriors of Vestroia. They are the ones who sealed Vladitor." Oberus looked down at them and said **"Since you know of us…"** Frosch continued and said **"…then we shall spare you a long winded history of our plight."** Shun looked around at them and asked "What do you want?" Apollonir looked down at them and said **"Our mission is very clear. We seek a new band of brothers to help save Vestroia from total destruction."** Naruto looked back and forth between Lars Lion and Apollonir as he felt something stir inside he when he looked at them.

Dan raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you talking about us?" Apollonir continued to watch them and said **"We have a little proposition. You help us and we will help you escape the Doom Dimension."** Leonidas noticed that Naruto wasn't moving, except for looking back and forth between Apollonir and Lars Lion, as Clayf said **"But first, we must test your medal to see if you are worthy of the challenge."** Runo tilted her head slightly and asked "Worthy?" Lars Lion nodded and said **"Yes. We must put you through a series of tests."** Drago looked at Apollonir and said **"Our mission is the same. And we need your help to leave."** Dan nodded and asked "So, what kind of tests you talking about and how do we know you're even going to help us?" Leonidas finally spoke up and asked **"What's wrong Naruto?"** Naruto, as if he was in a trance, said "Mom… Dad." Everyone gave Naruto a look of shock at those words.

Apollonir met Naruto's gaze and said **"You must go through the most important test of all."** Naruto covered his eyes as his hair was whipped back by a strong breeze as a glowing Attribute Wheel appeared below him and Leonidas as he heard Lars Lion say **"Be prepared… my son."** He then closed his eyes as he was lifted into the air and blacked out.

**(?)**

Naruto stirred and opened his eyes. He groaned and muttered "What happened?" He looked in front of him and saw Leonidas in his ball form and asked "Leonidas, what happened? Where are we?" Naruto looked around and finally realized the familiar scenery. It was Fabia's room on Neathia. He looked down at his hands and saw that he was in his Neathian form. He kept looking around and said "This is Fabia's…" He rolled off the bed and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

He grabbed his head and asked "What's going on here? How did I even get here?" He then looked around and asked "What happened to the others?" He attempted to call them on his Baku-Pod but couldn't get through. He then noticed that it was eerily quiet and stood up as he asked "Don't you think something is wrong here?" Leonidas nodded and said **"Yeah. It's too quiet."** Naruto looked down at Leonidas and said "Let's go check it out." Leonidas nodded and hopped onto Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto went to the door and it opened up to reveal a shocking sight. He was standing in a large field of rubble that was once the palace and surrounded by miles of ruined buildings. He gasped and asked "W-What happened here?" Leonidas scoffed and said **"Apparently, this place was the site of a siege."** Naruto went wide eyed and shouted "The Sacred Orb!" He quickly climbed through the rubble and towards a large chrome tower that appeared to be made of crystal. He ran through the passageway towards the light at the end of the tunnel. When he walked into the chamber, he froze when he saw the Sacred Orb was missing.

He looked at where the Sacred Orb should've been and said "This can't be. It's gone." His eyes became and he quickly hit the ground as an extremely sharp sword flew right through the spot where his head used to be. Naruto looked up and Leonidas said **"That was close."** Naruto looked in the direction the sword came in and shouted "What's the big i…" He looked at the person who'd thrown the sword in shock and gasped out "F… Fabia?" Fabia Sheen glared at him and demanded "Who are you?" Naruto got to his feet and said "It's me. Naruto." Fabia hardened her glare at him and shouted "Liar!" She pulled another sword out of thin air and ran at Naruto.

Naruto quickly dodged the strikes as asked "What are you doing Fabia? Don't you recognize me?" Fabia continued to slash and thrust as she shouted "Naruto vanished five years ago! You can't be him!" Fabia then cut his right sleeve and revealed the mark on his right arm. She froze at the sight of the mark and froze with the sword over her head and muttered "I… It can't be. You can't be here." She dropped the sword and fell to the ground as she started crying.

Naruto knelt down in front of here and asked "What happened?" Fabia continued to cry but said "Gundalia invaded and stole the Sacred Orb. They killed everyone and took every single Bakugan except for four." She looked up at Naruto with a look of sadness and asked "Why did you leave? You said you'd protect me! You said that you'd always be there for me!" Naruto stumbled back in shock as Fabia shot to her feet and glared at him as she shouted "You said you'd give your life to protect me!" Naruto got to his feet and asked "What's this all about?" A voice above them said **"This is your test."** Apollonir and Lars Lion appeared behind Fabia and Naruto looked at them.

He raised an eyebrow and Leonidas exclaimed **"Apollonir! Lars Lion!"** Naruto looked between them and Fabia then asked "What are you two doing here?" Lars Lion looked at her son and said **"For your test, you must defeat what you're afraid to face."** Fabia held up a Gate Card and said "Get ready Naruto!" Naruto grunted and said "I guess I don't have a choice." He held up a Gate Card as well they both threw them forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" The Gate Cards landed on opposing sides and glowed bright yellow as they grew to giant size.

Fabia held up two Bakugan, one was Haos while the other was Pyrus, and threw them forward as she shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" They landed on Fabia's Gate Card and opened up as Fabia shouted "Bakugan Stand!" The Bakugan glowed and transformed into a Haos Robotallion and a Pyrus Dragonoid that looked like Drago. Leonidas looked at Naruto and said **"I'm ready."** Naruto looked at Leonidas and nodded. Leonidas closed up and Naruto grabbed him.

He threw Leonidas forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas landed in front of Fabia's Bakugan and opened up as Naruto shouted "Bakugan Stand! Go get 'em Leonidas!" Leonidas glowed brightly and returned to his true form. He roared and said **"I'm ready for a fight!"** Naruto looked down at his Baku-Pod and it said **"Haos Robotallion and Pyrus Dragonoid combined power level at 690 Gs."** Naruto held up a glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **PSI RADAR!"** Leonidas closed his eyes and sent out a pulse of energy. He opened them a second later and showed that they were glowing slightly.

Fabia threw her right arm out and shouted "Gate Card, open!" The Gate Card below the Bakugan glowed and flipped over as Fabia shouted **"QUINTET BATTLE!"** A Haos and Pyrus Bakugan flew onto the Gate Card and opened up as they glowed brightly and turned into a Haos Ravenoid and another Pyrus Dragonoid. **"Total combined power level at 1470 Gs."** Naruto went wide eyed and asked "What?" He quickly held up an Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate!" The Ability Card began glowing and Naruto shouted **"EPSILON OVERDRIVE!"** Leonidas roared as he gained a flaming yellow aura while Naruto's Baku-Pod said **"Leonidas power tripled to 1350 Gs."** Leonidas flew quickly at Fabia's Bakugan and struck them all with his claws. They all glowed and shrunk to ball size and flew to Fabia's feet while the same thing happened to Leonidas but Naruto caught him.

Fabia growled and shouted "Tell me why you broke your promise!" Naruto took a step back in shock and asked "What?" Tears started streaming down Fabia's cheeks as she shouted "I trusted you! I loved you, yet you abandoned me!" Naruto looked down at the ground and said "But…" Apollonir spoke up and said **"I think it's about time that we step into this battle."** Lars Lion nodded and said **"Alright."** Lars Lion threw her cape over her body and then it lowered to reveal her mask as a glowing yellow sphere flew down to Fabia.

Fabia grabbed the ball and threw it forward as she shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" The Bakugan landed on Naruto's Gate Card and opened as Fabia shouted "Rise Haos Lars Lion!" The Bakugan glowed and turned into Lars Lion. Naruto looked at his mother in awe and muttered "Beautiful." Lars Lion gave a small smile and said **"I appreciate the complement but that won't allow you to pass the test."** Apollonir held his arms out to his sides and his armor glowed then fell to the ground as a flaming Bakugan flew to Fabia.

Naruto grunted and quickly grabbed Leonidas and threw him forward at the same time Fabia threw Apollonir forward. They opened in midair and returned to their true forms as they clashed in the middle of the Gate Card. As they continued to push each other, Leonidas laughed and said **"Never thought I'd be going claw to claw with the strongest Pyrus Bakugan."** Apollonir laughed as well and said **"I never thought I'd be facing a Bakugan who was born in the Doom Dimension."** Naruto held up a glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **ALPHA BLASTER!"** Leonidas opened his maw and a glowing ball of light appeared in his mouth.

Fabia held up an Ability Card that was glowing yellow as she shouted "Ability activate!** VALKYRIE BARRIER!"** A translucent yellow barrier appeared around Lars Lion as Leonidas grunted and asked **"What's going on?"** Naruto looked at his Baku-Pod as it said **"Leonidas power decrease to 50 Gs."** Naruto grunted and threw his right arm out while Leonidas was being pushed back as he shouted "Gate Card, open!" The Gate Card glowed and flipped over as Naruto shouted **"CHARACTER!"** **"Leonidas power increase to 900 Gs."** The sphere of light in Leonidas's mouth grew larger as Fabia held up and glowing red Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **MAXIMUM NOVA!"** Leonidas and Apollonir jumped back and fired their attacks from each other's mouths.

Naruto grunted as he saw Leonidas's Alpha Blaster was slowly being pushed back as Fabia shouted "You said you'd protect me! You can't even protect yourself! You're a coward who can't even keep your promises!" She then held up an Ability Card that was glowing yellow and shouted "Ability activate! **SAGITTARIUS ARROW!"** A bow appeared on Lars Lion's left wrist and put her right hand in front of her wrist as she pointed it at Leonidas. She pulled back on a glowing arrow that appeared in her grip and said **"Behold the strongest of all Haos Abilities."** She let the arrow fly and it hit the ground behind Apollonir. There was a flash of light and all the Bakugan that Leonidas had defeated were back. **"Combined power lever at 2950 Gs."** Naruto gave his Baku-Pod a look and asked "What?" He looked up and saw Leonidas's Alpha Blaster being pushed back faster and then shouted "Break off the attack! Get out of there!" Leonidas canceled the Alpha Blaster and quickly flew up higher into the air as Apollonir's Maximum Nova flew past where he used to be.

Leonidas landed on one knee in front of Naruto and said **"This is getting bad. It's six on one."** Naruto looked down at his bracelet-less wrists then looked up Lars Lion to see she had an arrow pointed at Leonidas. Naruto ran in front of Leonidas and attempted to shield Leonidas. Lars Lion, Apollonir, and Fabia were confused by this and Fabia shouted "What are you doing?" Naruto looked at her and said "You're right." Fabia raised an eyebrow at this as Naruto said "I am a coward. I did break my promise to you." He started crying and shouted "I was just scared to face you because I had already broken a promise to another person!" He looked down as he thought of Sakura and more tears poured out of his eyes.

He then looked at Fabia through tear filled eyes and said "I was scared to face my true power because I felt that I didn't deserve it because I let you down." He gave her a sad smile and said "But that all changes now." He floated up into the air in front of Leonidas and said "I've been holding onto my past in an attempt to believe that I could still fulfill that promise that I made." He glared at his mother and father then shouted "I'll gladly give up everything I had in order to move on because my future is to protect all of my friends' right here and now!" Lars Lion let her arrow fly and Naruto shouted "I won't run from this path anymore!" Naruto became engulfed in a bright orange light and Lars Lion's arrow hit the light and shattered.

The light died down to reveal Gallant with his lance and shield out as he shouted **"I will return and protect you Fabia! That's a promise I intend to keep!"** Leonidas became enveloped in a white light and said **"This power. It's so warm."** The light got brighter and they all looked at Leonidas as he stood up and his form changed. **"Sensing Leonidas power surge."** Fabia looked at Leonidas in shock and said "He's…" Both Apollonir and Lars Lion then said **"…evolving."** The light then died down to reveal a completely new Leonidas.

Leonidas now had two horns protruding from his muzzle with one being small than the other and two horns just above his eyebrows. His color scheme got slightly brighter to accent the spikes running down along his back and tail. He now had larger claws on his three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. Gallant then noticed that Leonidas's tail ended with a club that had a spike attached to it.

Gallant looked at Leonidas in shock and asked **"Leo?"** Leonidas nodded and said **"Thank you, Naruto. Because of you I have evolved into Omega Leonidas!"** He let out a roar as a voice in Gallant's head said **"Omega Leonidas power level at 600 Gs."** Gallant turned back to his parents and Fabia as he held up a red glowing Ability Card and shouted **"Ability activate! DISPEL ROA!"** The Bakugan Leonidas had defeated earlier vanished as the same voice announced **"Lars Lion and Apollonir abilities negated and power level returned to normal."** He then held up glowing yellow Ability Card and shouted **"Ability activate! OMEGA ERASER!"** Leonidas stood next to Gallant and got on his hands while he was still on his feet.

An extremely bright light appeared in his maw as Gallant held up another glowing Ability Card and shouted "**Ability activate! FINAL ELYSIUM!"** He held his shield out towards Lars Lion and the symbols on it began lighting up as Leonidas opened his mouth to reveal an huge amount of light was inside it. Leonidas fired the light at Apollonir as Gallant fired a crimson colored beam at Lars Lion . The beams made contact and explosions covered the two Ancient Warriors.

Fabia braced herself from the force of the blasts as Gallant asked **"Did we get them?"** The smoke cleared to reveal that Apollonir and Lars Lion were unharmed. Apollonir gave his son a smile and said **"We concede defeat."** Lars Lion nodded as she floated down in front of Gallant and put her left hand on the side of his helmet and gave him a smile as she said **"You've grown so much."** Gallant chuckled and said **"Well…"** Leonidas cleared his throat and asked **"By the way, how are we going to get out?"** A bright light covered both Gallant and Leonidas as he heard Apollonir say _**"Don't die before I do Naruto… my son."**_ He then blacked out and felt weightless.

**(Earth)**

Naruto opened his eyes to look up at a blue sky clouded with branches. He sat up and asked "I'm back?" He looked at the city of Wardington in front of him and said "I am back." Leonidas opened up on his shoulder and said **"It would appear so."** He stood up on the branch he was on and looked down to see the others running towards Dan and Drago below him. After they got reacquainted, Marucho asked "Where's Naruto? Didn't he come back with us?" A stick hit Dan's head and he grabbed his head in pain as they all looked up to see Naruto smiling down at them.

**(At Dan's House at Sunset)**

Miyoko Kuso looked at the doorway of the kitchen when she heard the door open and asked "Who's there?" She walked towards the door and gasped when she saw Dan and Naruto taking their shoes off. She tensed slightly as Dan and Naruto stood up and turned around and looked at her in shock. Miyoko started to cry as Dan and Naruto chuckled and said "We're home!" They were then embraced by the crying Miyoko as Naruto heard Lars Lion say_** "No matter what, you'll always be my baby boy."**_

**(That Night)**

Naruto smiled as he finished writing to Fabia and Leonidas said **"You seem to be doing better."** Naruto smiled at Leonidas and said "That's because I have a new dream." He looked at the diary and said "I will see Fabia again someday." Leonidas looked at the calendar and said **"The Ultimate Battle Tournament is in two days."** Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked out the window at the moon and said "Watch out Marduk. I'm coming for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kamen Rider Leo Breaker,<strong>

**The time for the final battle has come**

Naruto: Everything's riding on this battle guys! We have to beat Marduk and Vladitor!

**Everyone possibly says their goodbyes**

Dan: We'll see you soon.

**A shocking turn of events**

Dan: He's… he's evolved!

**And a legendary power is awoken**

**L**e**o** B**r**e**a**k**e**r**: **I** a**m **n**o**t** g**o**i**n**g **t**o **l**e**t** y**o**u **h**u**r**t **a**n**y**o**n**e**!**

_**Darkness born in light, darkness that seeks retribution.**_


	6. A Rider's Return and Departure

**A Rider's Return and Departure**

"Talking"

_"Thinking and Voice through Communicator"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Hal-G Talking and Baku-Pod Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood on top of Wardington Tower in his Castle Knight uniform as he watched thousands of Gargonoids suddenly appeared in the sky and sighed. Leonidas hopped onto his shoulder and asked <strong>"You ready?"<strong> Naruto nodded and said "Let's go, bro." He grabbed Leonidas and tossed him into the air as his Bakudriver called out **"BRAWL!"** Naruto caught Leonidas and shouted "Henshin!" He ran to the edge and jumped off as he placed Leonidas into the Bakudriver and the Impact Screen moved over him while the Bakudriver called out **"STAND!"** A giant Haos symbol flew out of the Bakudriver and Naruto fell through it as he became a giant Kamen Rider Leo Breaker, who now had a white chest plate and four split wings.

He slowed down as his wings caught the air and he flew back up into the sky. He watched the Gargonoids fly towards him and said "First, we have to find out how many there are." He held up a glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **PSI RADAR!"** He lowered his head and sent out a pulse of energy that moved far beyond the horizon and converged back on him a second later. He raised his head and muttered "That's a lot." Leonidas then thought _**"We've beaten tougher situation."**_ Leo Breaker nodded as he held up another glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **HYPER GAMMA!"** He then turned into a blur and hundreds of Silenoids exploded.

As he struck down Gargonoids, a voice from inside his helmet asked _"Hello?"_ Leo Breaker looked up and asked "Joe? Is that you? It's me, Naruto." _"Naruto? Thank goodness! We have a problem!"_ Leo Breaker quickly cut through the Gargonoids as he sped across the world and asked "I can kind of tell." _"This is different than a bunch of Gargonoids! Naga's here!"_

**(With Joe)**

_"What?"_ Joe quickly typed on his computer and pulled up footage of Naga rising out of the Pacific Ocean and said "He's come for the Infinity Core inside of Wavern." Wavern nodded and said **"You must stop him before he gets here!"** They heard a scoff and a familiar voice said _**"That's not going to happen, Wavern."**_ Wavern looked up and asked **"Leonidas?"** Leonidas laughed and said _**"That's me. We've got to go."**_ The communication was stopped and Joe grunted. He then continued sending messages and said "Attention all Brawlers! The situation has gotten worse! Naga has arrived on Earth! We need your help!"

**(?)**

_"We need you!"_ A Bakugan turned away from the screen in the dimly lit room and asked **"You going?"** A boy in the shadows just leaned against a wall and watched the screen as he asked "What do you think I should do?"

**(Pacific Ocean Five Minutes Later)**

Leo Breaker closed in on Naga's location when he felt energy from the Silent Core slam into the air and he roared in pain. A giant Haos symbol flew out of the Bakudriver and moved over him to turn him back into Naruto as Leonidas flew out of the Bakudriver. Leonidas opened up and returned to his true form then sped towards Naruto and shouted **"Hold on!"** Naruto grunted and managed to pull out a Bakugan in the shape of a cylinder.

He tossed it down below him as he flashed bright orange and the Bakugan opened up. It became something that looked like a bird and Gallant landed on his feet on it. Leonidas stopped next to Gallant asked **"What happened?"** Gallant panted and said **"I don't know. The Silent Core energy somehow knocked us out of Rider Form."** Leonidas glowed and flew back at Gallant and a large Haos symbol went over him and turned Gallant into Kamen Rider Leo Breaker.

**(With Naga Two Minutes Later)**

Naga opened his eyes and said **"I've found it. At long last. Soon, the Infinity Core and the universe will be all mine!"** A voice in front of him then shouted "I don't think so!" Naga looked in front of him and barely managed to dodge a red and white blur that streaked past him.

Naga turned around as the blur stopped and declared **"You!"** Leo Breaker got into a battle stance on his Bakugan Trap, Grani, and said "Naga, I'm home!" Naga glared at Leo Breaker and asked **"How are you here?"** Leo Breaker placed the Haos Saber on his shoulder and said "I'm hard to get rid of." He then raced towards Naga and plowed into him. Grani sped up and Leo Breaker threw Naga into the shore of Japan.

Naga grunted as he got up out of the sand and Leo Breaker looked down at him. He held up a glowing Ability Card then shouted "Ability activate! **YUGGOTH BLASTER!"** Grani opened his mouth and fired a huge beam of blue energy that struck Naga. A giant explosion rocked the area and Leo Breaker braced himself. He then looked down at the spot where Naga was and saw that he was gone. Leo Breaker looked around as Leonidas said _**"That was easy."**_ Leo Breaker nodded and said "Too easy." He was suddenly thrown to the ground as he was struck in the back by a dark pink beam.

Naga looked down at Leo Breaker and said **"You're pathetic! To think you were the one chosen by Code Eve!"** Leo Breaker grunted as smoke rose off him and burn marks appeared on his armor as he thought _"Damn. He's too strong. I need help."_ Naga opened his jaws and energy from the Silent Core in his chest flowed into it. It formed a large ball of dark pink energy that Naga then fired at Leo Breaker. "Ability activate! **SHADOW NOCTURNE!"** A giant Darkus symbol appeared in front of Leo Breaker and deflected the beam up into the sky.

Naga stopped his attack and asked **"What?"** Leo Breaker looked at the symbol in shock and said "But… that's…" An arc of purple energy flew from Leo Breaker's left and hit Naga and caused him to go down. Leo Breaker looked in the direction the arc had come from and froze as he said "No way. It's… you." Kamen Rider Knightmare looked at where Naga had landed in the ocean and asked "**W**h**a**t**'**s **w**r**o**n**g**, **N**a**g**a**?** I**s** t**h**i**s** r**e**a**l**l**y** a**l**l **y**o**u** h**a**v**e**?**"** Leo Breaker got to his feet and continued to watch Knightmare.

Naga flew out of the water and shouted **"You're going to pay for that!"** Knightmare looked at Leo Breaker and said "**H**u**r**r**y** b**a**c**k** t**o** t**h**e **c**i**t**y**.** Y**o**u **n**e**e**d **t**o **p**r**o**t**e**c**t** W**a**v**e**r**n**.**"** Leo Breaker nodded and flew up into the air then back to Wardington. Naga glared at Knightmare and said **"I'm surprised to see you're still alive Vladitor."** Knightmare scoffed and Vladitor's voice said **"Code Eve has seen fit to resurrect me for helping the Brawlers to stop you."** Naga scoffed and said **"Impossible! I have surpassed Code Eve!"** Knightmare willed his ax into his right hand and jumped up towards Nag, who also headed towards him.

**(Wardington Two Minutes Later)**

Jenny's skirt ripped and she and Jewls began falling from the crane that jenny was caught on. Everyone gasped when a white blur grabbed Jenny and Jewls then sat them down next to Marucho. Marucho looked up at the Bakugan that had saved Jenny and Jewls and took a step back then asked "Leo Breaker?" Leo Breaker flew off in the direction of Wardington Tower as Preyas and Angelos also watched in shock.

**(With Julie, Billy, and Nene)**

Just as everyone was about to use their finishing attacks, a voice from above them shouted "Ability activate! **HAOS ANGEL!"** A bright white light flew at Tricloid and knocked her down. Everyone managed to get see the light heading for Wardington Tower and Julie said "No way! It's Leo Breaker!"

**(With Leo Breaker)**

Leo Breaker was almost to the Tower when he sensed another Brawler in trouble. He growled and said "Damn it!" He diverted course again and headed towards the Brawler.

**(With Julie and Christopher)**

Just as Julie and Christopher had throw out Hydranoid and Juggernoid, a voice above them shouted "Pick on somebody your own size!" Rabeeder looked up as Leo Breaker slammed into her. Alice went wide eyed and exclaimed "Naruto!" Leo Breaker looked down at Alice and a giant Haos symbol appeared in front of him and he flew through it and returned to normal size. He went up to Alice and handed her a black Bakudriver that had Hydranoid's wings on it. He then flew through another large Haos symbol and grew to giant size again as he flew towards Wardington Tower.

**(With Leo Breaker)**

He flew over Shun's house and saw Hairadee was about to kill Harpus with Skyress in a cage of ice. Just as Hairadee reached out to Harpus, Leo Breaker grabbed his wrists and squeezed as he said "You really shouldn't hurt a lady." Hairadee roared in pain at the pressure Leo Breaker was applying to his wrists and dropped Harpus. Skyress looked on in shock and called out **"Leo Breaker!"** Harpus looked up at her hero and blushed as he threw Hairadee into a tree then flew off towards Wardington Tower.

**(Several Miles from Wardington Tower)**

Just as Kamen Rider Draco, who was a giant and modeled after Ultimate Dragonoid, and Blade Tigrerra were about to do battle with Centorrior and Druman, a glowing Ability Card landed in Druman's back as a voice shouted "Ability activate! **STIGMA FINALE!"** The Ability Card became a large Haos symbol and a rainbow colored light hit the symbol. Druman was covered in an explosion then flew to the ground next to Centorrior.

Centorrior looked down at Druman and asked **"Are you alright, Druman?"** Druman grunted as he got to his feet and said **"Yeah."** He everyone then looked up at the cloud of smoke and Draco laughed as the smoke cleared and called out "Naruto!" Leo Breaker looked down at Draco and nodded. He then flew danger close to Runo and dropped a white Bakudriver with Tigrerra's claws on the front before he flew to Wardington Tower.

**(Wardington Tower a Minute Later)**

Just as Alice had asked Wavern to use the Infinity Core to save Dr. Michael, a Leo Breaker, that was human sized broke through the window and shouted "Get away from her!" He pushed Dr. Michael away from Wavern and got in front of her. Leo Breaker willed the Haos Saber into his right hand and was about to run at the Dr. when Alice grabbed his arm and asked "What are you doing?" Leo Breaker pulled his arm out of Alice's grip and said "That's not Dr. Michael." "Dr. Michael" got to his feet and laughed as he said "I'm surprised that you managed to figure that out!" He then hung his head and continued to laugh.

He then smiled and exclaimed "My dear, you've help me more than you ever know!" Alice took a step back in shock as her grandfather turned back into Hal-G. Hal-G then reached into his robes and took out Naga. Leo Breaker went wide eyed as Hal-G said **"Everything has led to this moment."** Wavern gasped and exclaimed **"Naga!"** Hal-G threw Naga forward and he opened up as he was covered in a bright dark pink light.

The roof of the tower exploded as Naga, Wavern, Leonidas, Gallant, and Grani, who was being ridden by Gallant, faced each other in the air. Naga laughed and said **"It's so good to see you again Wavern. It's been a long time."** Gallant glared at Naga and shouted **"What did you do to Marduk and Vladitor?"** Naga laughed and said **"Let's just say he's swimming with some fish."** Gallant roared in rage and flew towards Naga with Grani and his sword pointed at Naga. Naga effortlessly dodged it and knocked Gallant and Grani through several buildings and they both were covered in a pile of rubble.

Leonidas flew at him and shouted **"You bastard!"** Naga knocked Leonidas aside effortlessly and knocked him into several buildings that collapsed on top of him. Wavern landed on the street and let Joe and Alice down as Naga floated down to them and said **"Don't make this harder than it has to be. Give me the Infinity Core, Wavern!"** Wavern flew up into the air and shouted **"I said 'No'!"** Naga glared at Wavern as he held up his right claw and it began to glow as Shun's voice shouted "Not so fast Naga!" Skyress's wings glowed green and she flapped them as she shouted **"Whirlwind Lightning Sword!"** Glowing green feathers flew from her wings and towards Naga, who swatted them away with his wings.

**(Naruto's Consciousness)**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a pitch black space and looked around with dazed eyes. A voice then asked _'Why are you not saving the Infinity Core?'_ The dazed Naruto stopped looking around and said "Naga's too strong." The voice then said _'No one is stronger than you.'_ Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "No one is stronger than me?" The voice, which Naruto realized was female, then said _'I have chosen you to protect Vestroia, Earth, Neathia, and all the people in them.'_ A light appeared in the distance Naruto walked towards it and reached out to it as the voice said _'Never give up and all my power will be yours to use and protect with.'_ The light then engulfed Naruto as he suddenly became determined and clenched his fist around the pure white angelic sword that appeared in front of him.

**(Back in the Real World)**

As the six main Battle Brawlers faced Naga on top of the floating section of the city, bright white light shot up from their right and stood with the rest of the Bakugan. Every one of the Brawlers and their Bakugan watched in awe as the new Leonidas appeared in front of them. He looked almost exactly like Infinity Drago, except for he had arms that weren't connected to his wings, white replaced the red, yellow replaced the orange, and purple replaced the white on his chest.

Naga flew back in shock and asked **"What? How did he evolve?"** Leonidas gestured to the green gem on his chest and said **"Before I faced Vladitor in the Ultimate Battle Tournament, Wavern gave me a portion of the Infinity Core. Not only that, but Vladitor also gave me the Silent Orb so I could be revived."** Naga regained his composure and said **"It doesn't matter if you have a portion of the Infinity Core! I am still the strongest Bakugan!"** A bright crimson light appeared above them and everyone covered their eyes.

The light died down and everyone gasped at the sight of the angelic Gallant. His armor was now more ornate and red with silver and gold highlights. His shoulder armor now had a dark blue jewel in it with yellow plates holding them in place. The front half of his boots were red while the rest was white and a black plate with yellow highlights and writing on them protected his ankles. The front of his chest armor was now red and had the same jewel as on his shoulders in the middle of it while the hips remained white. The dragon-like mask on the top of his helmet that was over his eyes was now bigger and went around his the border his face. To add to the angel look, he had an angelic sword in his left hand and glowing white wings.

He held up his right hand and a glowing white lance appeared in it. He pointed it at Naga and shouted **"FINAL JUSTICE!"** The light struck all of the Fifth Paladin and destroyed them. Naga stared in shock and Hal-g shouted **"Impossible!"** Gallant then glowed crimson and turned back into Naruto, who looked at Naga and said "You want to rule the universe, but you'll never succeed." Naga glared at Naruto and asked **"What?"** Naruto frowned and took a step forward as he said "Ruling over others with cruelty will never make you the greatest." A voice off to the left of the Brawlers then said "That's right!" They all looked and Naruto smiled when Marduk walked up next to him.

Marduk glared up at Naga and shouted "No matter how much power you'll get, you cannot stop those who will fight against you!" Naruto nodded and shouted "We all will stop you!" The Brawlers ran up next to them as their Bakugan returned to their ball forms and they all caught them. They then shouted "We are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and we'll stop you!" They all put their Bakudrivers at their guts and belts that were the color of the attributes they used wrapped around their waists.

They all tossed their Guardian Bakugan in to the air and the Bakudrivers announced **"BRAWL!"** Dan, Shun, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Alice, and Marduk caught them and shouted "Henshin!" Naruto caught Leonidas as the mark on his right arm glowed and shouted "Tensou!" They placed them in the holes in the Bakudrivers and Impact Screens moved over them as the Drivers announced **"STAND!"** They were all covered in bright lights that were the colors of every attribute as Naga covered his eyes.

The lights died down to reveal Kamen Riders Knightmare, Infinity Draco, Ultimate Leo Breaker, and several new ones. The new Kamen Riders looked almost exactly like Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem, Skyress, and Hydranoid. The one that looked like Tigrerra had armor that looked exactly like Tigrerra; this was Kamen Rider Tigress. The Aquos one wore armor that looked exactly like Preyas and was called Kamen Rider Surge. The Subterra one wore armor that looked exactly like Gorem except for the armor that went between her legs was called Kamen Rider Terra. The Ventus one had armor that looked like Skyress had pale green arms and light green gauntlets on his forearms and pale green legs along with light green armored boots was called Kamen Rider Aero. The Darkus one that was modeled after Hydranoid had Hydranoid's middle head for a helmet and the other two heads as gauntlets and she was called Kamen Rider Hydra.

Naga began shaking and said **"This can't be happening!"** Kamen Rider Tigress ran her glowing white right hand over her Bakudriver and it announced **"FINAL BREAK!"** The claws on the heel of her right boot extended and she ran forward as she shouted **"VELOCITY STRIKE!"** She jumped into the air and raised her right leg and hit and Naga with an Axe Kick. Naga staggered as Tigress's claws shrunk and she knelt down behind him.

Kamen Rider Surge ran his glowing blue hand across his Bakudriver and it announced **"FINAL BREAK!"** He moved his hands back and forth in front of his face and shouted **"STEALTH FURY!"** He faded away and Naga looked around for him. Surge then appeared in front of Naga and hit him with a flurry of Side Kicks. Naga skidded back and panted as Hal-G watched in horror as his master was being defeated.

Kamen Rider Terra ran her glowing brown right hand and ran it across her Bakudriver and it announced **"FINAL BREAK!"** A large pillar of rock rose high above Naga with Terra on it and she jumped off it with her feet forward as she shouted **"GRAND FLAIL IMPACT!"** She began making a scissor motion with her legs and hit Naga with a Bicycle Kick. He flew through a building and it crumbled as he went through it. Naga panted and exclaimed **"I'm not going to let this happen!"** He heard a giggle from behind him and froze.

Kamen Rider Hydra ran her glowing purple right hand in front of her Bakudriver and it announced **"FINAL BREAK!"** Her arms became Hydranoid's two heads and the necks extended and grabbed Naga's arms and restrained him. The necks then pulled Naga towards Hydra and she landed a Jumping Roundhouse Kick with her right leg as she shouted **"DARK RETRIBUTION!"** Naga was sent into the air as Kamen Rider Aero looked on.

Aero held up his glowing green hand and ran it in front of his Bakudriver and it then announced **"FINAL BREAK!"** A green tornado flew out from the Bakudriver and turned around so that it picked up Aero. Aero crossed his hands across his chest and started spinning as the tornado engulfed him and headed towards Naga as Aero shouted **"SWIFT DYNAMIC!"** The tornado hit Naga and tore off his wings as he was carried higher into the air and Aero came out of the top of the tornado.

Draco ran his glowing red right hand across his Bakudriver while Knightmare did the same and their Bakudrivers announced **"FINAL BREAK!"** They both ran forward and jumped towards Naga as Knightmare's right knee started to glow and Draco's right foot glowed. Knightmare got to him first and shouted **"SIN SHADOW!1"** He grabbed Naga's head and forced it into his knee that sent Naga higher. Draco did a flip and stuck his right leg out with his chest facing straight up at the sky and shouted **"PYRO BLAZER!"** He hit the Silent Core in Naga's chest and sent the Dragonoid that was in pain into outer space.

Leo Breaker held up his rainbow glowing right hand and ran it across his Bakudriver and it announce **"FINAL BREAK!"** Leo Breaker's angelic wings flew out of his back as two rainbow glowing spears appeared in his hands. He flew up into outer space after Naga and threw the two spears through the Silent Core. Naga froze in pain as Leo Breaker flew behind him with his right foot glowing and extended it towards Naga. He then shot straight at him and hit the Silent Core as Naga turned around. They sped towards the Earth and Naga disintegrated then exploded.

Ultimate Leo Breaker landed on the piece of Earth that Naga had lifted up into the air and it lowered until it returned to its place in the actual Earth. The transformation of all the Riders canceled as they met up and they were greeted by the other Bakugan players. Marduk looked down at the fading Vladitor and said "I'm happy we got to fight together one last time." Vladitor looked up at his partner and said **"Me too. Goodbye."** Vladitor the faded away and Marduk smiled as he looked up at the sky.

Naruto looked up at the still distorted sky and said "Guys! The sky still isn't blue!" Drago nodded and said **"He's right."** They all looked up at the sky and Alice asked "Why's it like that?" Dr. Michael, who returned to normal, also looked up at the sky and said "The only explanation is that the human world and Vestroia are still merging." Marucho stepped forward and asked "What does that mean, Doctor?" Dr. Michael turned to him and said "It means that once the two worlds merge into one dimension, they will simple collapse." Naruto, who was just as shocked, asked "So basically, the end of the world." Dr. Michael nodded and Leonidas and Drago met each others' eyes.

Runo frowned and asked "I thought all we had to do was defeat Naga?" Tigrerra floated up in front of her and said **"That's true, Runo. But we must also restore balance to Vestroia."** Drago nodded and said **"And there is only one way."** Leonidas continued where Drago left off and said **"Drago and I both hold a piece of both Cores in us. We must journey to the center of Vestroia and return both the Silent and Infinity Cores."**Shun stepped towards Drago and Leonidas and said "Well that makes sense." Naruto then realized something.

Before Dan could speak, Naruto pushed him aside and asked "This means that all Bakugan will have to return to Vestroia, right?" The Brawlers all gasped and Preyas said **"Drago and Leonidas will become Vestroia's core."** Dan gasped again then looked at Drago and asked "Is it true what they're saying?" Drago lowered his head and said **"Yes."** Leonidas looked at Naruto and said **"Since you're part Bakugan, Naruto, you must also live on Vestroia."** Everyone looked at Naruto in shock while Naruto himself was also in shock.

He then said "But… my friends are here." Leonidas looked down and asked **"What about your promise to Fabia?"** Naruto went from shock to realization then to depression. Naruto sighed and said "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He raised his right hand to his mouth and whistled. The Haos Speedor came revving up by and Naruto hopped on to it and rode off. He arrived on a hill that the others were on a few minutes later with a bag and the Haos Speedor vanished.

He went up to Dan and said "Tell your mom that I had a great time." Dan nodded and smiled as he said "I will." He and Naruto shook hands then Naruto did the same with the other Brawlers. He then turned to Marduk and said "I know we haven't been friends for long, but it was a blast having you as one." Marduk smiled and said "I feel the same." He removed his mask and held it out to Naruto. Naruto looked from the mask and back up to Marduk, who said "A little something to remember me by." Naruto nodded with a smile then put the mask on the left half of his face.

Drago and Leonidas flew up in front of their Brawlers and Drago said **"Well, I suppose Leonidas and I should begin our long journey back home."** Naruto glowed crimson and turned into a human sized Crimson Gallant. Leonidas and Drago began glowing a rainbow of colors before two beams shot from them and high into the sky to make a portal. Leonidas turned to Gallant and said **"I'm sorry it has to end like this again."** Gallant laughed and said **"It's not ending."** Leonidas got confused by this and asked **"Huh?"** Gallant looked at the others and they looked at him as he said **"We'll all see each other again. The journey's only beginning."** They all smiled and nodded before they grabbed their partners.

Dan then said "This is the last time we'll ever brawl, guys!" He then asked "Everybody ready?" They all pumped their right hands that held their partners into the air and shouted "**Y**e**a**h**!**" They then threw their Bakugan towards the portal and shouted **"**B**a**k**u**g**a**n **B**r**a**w**l**!**"** The Bakugan glowed their respective colors and Gallant followed them through it.

**(Vestroia)**

Drago, Skyress, Preyas, Tigrerra, Gorem, Hydranoid, Leonidas, and Gallant entered Vestroia and Leonidas said **"Mine and Drago's mission is to restore Vestroia to its original form."** They turned to the others and Drago said **"This is where we part."** Preyas began crying and asked **"This is what they call the end of the line, huh?"** Angelos looked at Preyas and said **"Don't worry, Preyas. There will be other adventures."** He back flipped and turned into Diablos, who said **"He's right. And besides, Drago and Leonidas have a job to do."** Gallant silently sighed and looked away.

Tigrerra looked between Leonidas and Drago then said **"Thanks you two. I'm really going to miss you both."** Skyress did the same and said **"You both have been great leaders."** All three of Hydranoid's heads looked at them and he said **"Same goes for me you two."** Gorem nodded and said **"And me as well."** Drago lowered his head and said **"Thanks to all of you."** Leonidas went over to Gallant and said **"Don't worry. We'll always be brothers."** Gallant and Leonidas hugged before Leonidas and Drago flew off towards the center of Vestroia and they both said **"And now, we must go."** Gallant looked on with hope as he noticed an image of Wavern following them.

As he flew, Leonidas thought _**"I'll never forget you, Naruto."**_ Once they disappeared from view, there was a bright flash of light and all the attributed worlds came together and Hydranoid said **"The change… has begun!"** Skyress leaned forward and exclaimed **"Yes! Vestroia is returning to normal again!"** Gorem nodded and said **"And the land is becoming one."** Gallant looked at Tigrerra and asked **"What's going on here?"** Tigrerra kept watching and told him **"Eons ago, Vestroia was one world. But then it split into six attributed worlds. Now, it's back to being one again, the Wonder Revolution."**

**(A Year Later)**

Naruto wrote in the two-way diary he shared with Fabia and smiled as a picture of him and her cuddling on Fabia's bed appeared on the page. He laughed and drew his own picture of Fabia in a wedding dress. He waited for a few moments before Fabia's message appeared below it.

* * *

><p>I'd like to see that happen someday.<p>

* * *

><p>He wrote that he was going to talk to her later then closed the diary. He put it in his bag and stood up. He looked out over Vestroia and watched Bakugan play, eat, and drink in the shining sun. He then heard a familiar voice say <em><strong>"Take care, my friend."<strong>_ He looked up and around as he asked "Leonidas?" When he didn't see him, he smiled and said "I must be imagining things." He then hopped down from the cliff he was on top of and flashed crimson before he turned into Crimson Gallant and flew off.


	7. New Vestroia Invaded

**New Vestroia Invaded and Return of an Old Friend**

"Talking"

_"Thinking and Voice through Communicator"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Gauntlet Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

* * *

><p>Naruto, who now had shoulder length blond hair, sighed as he laid back on the dirt of a canyon in New Vestroia and sighed. He closed his eyes as he relaxed and said "Man. I'm getting more rest here than anywhere else." He was about to fall asleep when the Eve Mark, as Naruto had decided to call it, began glowing and sent a pain through his arm. He opened his eyes and froze when he saw a giant dome with six smaller domes spinning around it land nearby. An antenna with a green crystal in a slot at the top rose out of the giant dome and sent out a wave of energy. Naruto's head suddenly was filled with images of every Bakugan returning to ball form and he gritted his teeth as he went to find a place to lie low for a while.<p>

**(Half a Year Later)**

Naruto walked around the crowded Alpha City and thought _"What's going on here? Why are these people here?"_ He turned a corner and bumped into someone. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head as he said "I'm sorry." He then heard a female voice say "It's alright." He looked in front of him and stopped moving as he was mesmerized by the girl that he saw. She had short orange hair and was wearing a small silver jacket and blue earrings. She had sapphire blue eyes and was also wearing a rouge jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings.

Naruto stood up and helped her too her feet as he said "I should've watch were I was going." The girl shook her head and said "No. I should've. I was supposed to meet my brother ten minutes ago." She ran past him and called out "I'll see you around!" Naruto watched her run off and blushed as he watched her rear swing back and forth. He then thought _"She reminds me of Fabia."_ His Eve Mark started glowing slightly and he then looked at it and covered it as he muttered "What's am I supposed to do?" He then noticed it was glowing slightly brighter than before.

He held it in the direction the girl had gone and it got brighter. He narrowed his eyes and began running. He used the glow of his Eve Mark to move around the city and it led him to the girl he bumped into before. He hid in an ally and pointed it at her as the glow got more intense than before. He frowned and asked "I found the girl, so now what do I do?" A boy with short extremely bright pink hair and blue eyes wearing a tan shirt and pants ran up to the girl and said "There you are, Mira!" Mira turned to the boy and said "Sorry I'm late, Keith. I took a nap and it ran a little long." Naruto narrowed his eyes as his Eve Mark got brighter and a vision Mira stepping out into the street and getting hit by a car appeared in his head.

Naruto ran out of the ally and towards Mira, who was just about to step out into the street and pulled her back just as a car sped past. Mira looked up at the Naruto and blushed. Naruto stood her up and said "Make sure you look both ways, Mira." He then walked into a crowd as Mira watched and Keith asked "Who was that?" Mira's face remained pink and she said "I don't know. I just ran into him earlier, literally."

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto sighed and wiped the sweat off his head and said "That was close." He looked at his Eve Mark again and saw a vision he never wanted to see. A Haos Hammersaur and Anchorsaur Silenoids attacked Mira and Keith and they ate Mira. He shuddered as he ran to Mira and Keith but found that they were gone. He groaned then moved pointed his Eve Mark in different directions. When he found where it was glowing the brightest, he ran in that direction and headed out to find Mira and Keith as he put on Marduk's mark, which now covered the entire upper half of his face and turned his hair deep blue and his clothes, became a white cloak with a black collar along with black gloves on his hands.

**(Park Twenty Minutes)**

Mira and Keith walked through the park and Mira asked "What do you think we should dad for his birthday?" Keith shrugged and said "Hard to tell. He can get anything he wants." Mira looked down and suggested "How about… a picture of Mom?" Keith looked up and said "That sounds like an idea." They then heard a scream and people running from the direction they were heading in.

They froze took a step back in shock when they saw a human-sized Hammersaur and Anchorsaur destroying everything they could get their hands on. They landed their gaze on Mira and Keith and Keith grabbed Mira's hand and they ran away. As the Hammersaur and Anchorsaur ran after them, Mira tripped and let go of Keith's hand. She fell to the ground and Keith turned around then shouted "Mira!" Mira grunted as she tried to stand up then fell down and looked at her right ankle and said "My ankle. I think I twisted it." She then looked up behind her and saw Hammersaur and Anchorsaur tower over her with saliva falling out of their open jaws.

Mira braced herself and screamed when a shadow appeared over her and sent both the Hammersaur and Anchorsaur flying back fifteen feet. Mira looked up at the man who saved her and saw that he had shoulder length blue hair and wearing a white cloak with a gold collar and black gloves on his hands. He turned around and knelt down in front of her and looked into her blue eyes with his through his mask and asked "Are you alright?" Mira looked at her ankle and said "My ankle." They heard a roar and looked to see that the Hammersaur and Anchorsaur were getting up.

The man stood up and turned towards them and said "Hey, boy!" Keith looked at the man and said "Get her somewhere safe." Keith nodded and went up to Mira. He helped her to her feet and she said "Wait!" The man stopped looked over his shoulder at her and asked "Yes?" Mira then asked "What's your name?" The man turned away from Mira and Keith then said "X. My name is X." X then quickly ran at the Hammersaur and Anchorsaur as Keith led the limping Mira to safety.

**(With X)**

X knocked the Silenoids to the ground again and said "I never thought I'd see your kind again after Naga was defeated." The Silenoids roared as they both glowed and the Anchorsaur vanished. X went wide eyed as he was knocked aside by a blur. He was sent straight towards the Hammersaur, who sent him flying into a tree.

**(The Perfect Core)**

A disembodied voice then shouted **"Rah! I've got to get out of here!"** Another voice said **"Calm down, Leonidas." **Leonidas then asked **"How can I? Naruto's in trouble and you're telling me to relax? Are you insane, Drago?"** Leonidas roared and asked **"I ask you ancestors, am I doomed to watch my brother die defending the world Drago and I sacrificed everything to protect? Answer me!"** The Six Legendary Warriors appeared around the Perfect Core and Apollonir said **"We hear you Leonidas and we have come."** Leonidas then growled as he looked out from the Perfect Core at them.

He then shouted **"Are you just going to stand around and let your son die, Apollonir?"** Lars Lion looked at the Perfect Core like the others and said **"We were coming to send you to Naruto."** Exedra nodded and said **"We can't let our mother's chosen die."** Oberus then said **"He is the guardian of the Perfect Core."** Apollonir then said **"In this time of need, we ask you to sacrifice once again, young Dragonoid."** Leonidas growled and said **"That's great and all but in case none of you noticed, I'm not a Bakugan anymore!"** Drago sighed at this.

Frosch then said **"There is a way. If we combine our power, you can separate from the Perfect Core and regenerate your body."** Leonidas then asked **"But what of New Vestroia?"** Clayf then said **"You must leave behind enough power for Drago to sustain the Core, Leonidas. But it can be done."** Leonidas then said **"Then we must do it or Naruto's lunch for those Silenoids."** Lars Lion nodded and said **"Agreed, but you must accept the consequences."** The Legendary Warriors held up their right hands and Frosch said **"Once you are separated from the Core, you will not be as powerful as you once were and you will not look the same."** Leonidas roared and shouted **"None of that matters! I'd give anything to fight with my brother again! Help me! Help me please!"** Apollonir nodded and said **"Very well, Leonidas."** They each sent lightning shaped energy in the color of their attribute at the Perfect Core and Leonidas roared in pain.

Leonidas then screamed **"What's going on? I feel like I'm being ripped apart!"** Frosch then said **"You must endure Leonidas."** A small sphere of white light flew out of the Perfect Core and Apollonir said **"It is done! Remember Leonidas, you and Naruto must work together in order to win!"** They sent the sphere into a portal above them and the sphere, which hand Leonidas's consciousness in it, said **"Don't worry. I will fight with him until I die!"**

**(With Mira and Keith)**

Keith led Mira towards the park entrance when X landed in front of them and yelped in pain. Mira attempted to run forward and exclaimed "X!" She immeditally fell to the ground and yelped in pain. The Hammersaur and Anchorsaur Silenoids moved closer to them and Keith pulled Mira close as X struggled to push himself up. A portal opened up above them and a fast moving ball of light landed between the two groups and caused an explosion. Mira, Keith, and X covered their eyes as the Silenoids were pushed back yet again.

When the smoke cleared, X asked "What was that?" A familiar voice then said **"That was me, Naruto."** A Haos Bakugan rolled up to him and X asked "A Bakugan? But… which is it?" The Bakugan opened up and the top half spun around to reveal a familiar face that said **"Hello, Naruto."** X laughed and asked "Leo? Is that you bro?" Leonidas nodded and said **"Of course."** He hopped into X's hands and asked **"Who else would make an entrance like that?"** X stood up and was about to celebrate when the Silenoids stirred.

X looked back at Mira and Keith then said "This is going to be our little secret." He took out a Bakudriver and placed it at his gut then a white belt wrapped around his waist. He tossed Leonidas up into the air as the Bakudriver announced **"BRAWL!"** X caught Leonidas and shouted "Henshin!" He placed Leonidas into the slot in the middle of the Bakudriver and the Impact Screen moved over it as the Bakudriver announced **"STAND!"** X threw his arms out to his sides as a Haos symbol that was his size appeared in front of then moved over him and turned him into the new Kamen Rider Leo Breaker Neo.

This one had yellow spikes going down his neck and down to his tail. His chest armor now had a yellow arrow pattern going down with purple between the arrows along with a green gem in the middle of it while his hips were white and his thighs were now covered over by white armor with a yellow claw shaped mark on them. His boots were still the same but the three claws on the ends of them were now sterling silver and extended a little past the toes of the boots.

Keith and Mira looked at Leo Breaker in shock and Mira said "That's…" Leo Breaker Neo cracked his knuckles and announced "Watashi-tachi wa jundo no sagyō o hajimemashou!" He then dashed forward and punched the Hammersaur Silenoid in the jaw then kick the Anchorsaur Silenoid through a tree and a bench. He then punched the Hammersaur in the chest five times then blocked a punch it sent at him. He then willed the Haos Saber into his free hand then pushed the Silenoid back and brought the Haos Saber down on it and turned away. The Silenoid roared then it exploded, with Leo Breaker Neo not even flinching.

Mira and Keith watched in awe and Keith said "That Bakugan he's using must be one of the Eight Fighting Bakugan, Haos Leonidas." Mira watched as Leo Breaker Neo walked up to them and stopped several feet away when the Anchorsaur ran towards him and with its left claw pulled back and Mira shouted "Watch out!" Leo Breaker Neo placed an Ability Card in the Gauntlet on his left arm and shouted "Ability activate! **DELTA BARRIER!"** A translucent yellow sphere appeared around Leo Breaker and the Anchorsaur bounced off it.

The barrier disappeared as Leo Breaker Neo turned to the Anchorsaur and said "Time to finish this." He placed another Ability Card in his Gauntlet and shouted "Ability activated! **STIGMA FINALE!"** He pointed the Gauntlet at the Silenoid and a beam shot out of it. Once it made contact, the beam stopped and formed a large Haos symbol appeared on the Anchorsaur's chest and held it in place.

Leo Breaker Neo threw his arms out to his sides as he brought his feet together and his four wings shout out of his back. He flew high into the air and swiped his glowing right hand over his Bakudriver and it announced **"FINAL BREAK!"** Leo Breaker did a spinning flip and extended his right leg as he headed down at the Silenoid. The sole of Leo Breaker Neo's right foot began glowing brightly and a second later, he hit the symbol and the Silenoid exploded the moment Leo Breaker's foot touched the symbol. Leo Breaker back flipped and landed on one knee.

The Impact Screen vanished as Leonidas flew out of the Bakudriver and Leo Breaker Neo caught him. A Haos symbol appeared behind Leo Breaker and moved over him and it turned him back into X. X began walking and shimmered as he vanished from sight. Mira flinched as her ankle throbbed and a voice she recognized called out "Mira!" Keith and Mira turned around to see Naruto running towards them.

Keith looked at Naruto and said "You?" Naruto went up to Mira and knelt down next to her and asked "What happened?" Mira flinched again and said "Keith and I were attacked by these monsters when a man named X used one of the Seven Fighting Bakugan to become Kamen Rider Leo Breaker saved us." Naruto moved his hand down to her right ankle and Mira flinched. Naruto quickly pulled his hand back and said "We need to get you home. I can bandage it up for you there." Mira nodded and both Naruto and Keith helped her up and head to Mira and Keith's house.

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Mira flinched as she sat her right foot up onto a pillow that was on the table in front of the couch she was sitting on. Naruto looked at Keith and asked "Can you go get a bag of ice?" Keith nodded and went into the kitchen. Naruto gently lifted Mira's foot and pulled off the boot. She flinched while he did it then removed her sock. He looked at her swollen ankle and gently massaged it. Keith came back in with the ice and Naruto took it from him and said "Thank you." He placed it on Mira's ankle and she flinched again in both pain and at how cold it was.

As they waited for the swelling to go down so Naruto could check, he hummed a song and Mira closed her eyes as the tune made her drift off. Naruto removed the ice a minute later and gently moved his hand s over her ankle. He looked up at Mira and said "Let me know if you fell a sharp pain where I push." Mira nodded and Naruto gently pressed down on different spots on her ankle. Mira yelped when Naruto hit a certain spot and said "There! There! There!" Naruto nodded and looked at the spot closely.

He then looked up at Mira a few minutes later and said "I have good news and bad news." Mira nodded and asked "What's the good news?" Naruto took out some gauze and began wrapping it around her ankle as he said "The goods new is it isn't broken. The bad news is that it's sprained." He finished wrapping the leg up and said "Just stay off it as much as you can for the next couple of weeks." Mira nodded and blushed.

She then said "You really know your stuff Naruto." Naruto chuckled and said "I just study a lot." Keith leaned against the wall behind the couch and asked "Where do you live?" Naruto quickly thought of a lie and said "I just got here today. My parents sent me here and gave me enough money to find a place to stay until they can come." Mira frowned and said "That's not good." She began thinking and said "You should come live here!" Keith narrowed his eyes while Naruto was surprised and asked "Really? I wouldn't won't to intrude." Mira shook her head and said "It's no problem." Keith cleared his throat and asked "What about father?" Mira nervously chuckled as she suddenly realized that there was a problem.

**(That Night)**

Naruto sat in a side room that was off from the living room as Keith talked to his father, Professor Clay. The door opened a few minutes later and Keith walked in. Naruto looked up and asked "Well?" Keith folded his arms and said "Our father says you can stay… on the condition that you do all the chores." Naruto stood up and bowed to Keith and said "Tell him I said thanks." Keith nodded and said "You'll be staying on the couch in the living room." He then exited the room and Naruto pulled Leonidas out of his pocket.

Leonidas opened up in Naruto's hand and said **"We have to be careful here."** Naruto nodded and said "We can't let these Vestals know who we really are." Leonidas looked at Naruto's bag and asked **"What about Fabia?"** Naruto looked at the bag as well and said "I'll write to her later." He looked down at Leonidas and said "You're going to have to make yourself scare when the others are around." Leonidas nodded and said **"I'll try."** He closed up and Naruto put him back in his pocket. He went over to his back and pulled out the two-way diary.

**(Three Days Later)**

Naruto sat on the couch and watched the TV when Mira came in and asked "What are you doing?" Naruto looked at her and said "I'm watching TV?" Mira looked down and asked "Do you… want to go out?" Naruto looked at her incredulously and said "Uh, sure."He stood up and walked out of the building with her.

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Naruto and Mira walked out of an ice cream shop after they had shared a shake and Mira asked "What do you like to do?" Naruto thought about this and said "Well, I like to…" He suddenly froze and went wide eyed. Mira looked at him in confusion and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto tackled Mira just as explosions rang out and everybody started running and screaming. Naruto looked at where Mira's head had been and saw that the wall was destroyed. He then looked in front of them and saw a strange person in front of them.

It was a humanoid cockatoo monster and it had its gaze on Mira. Naruto looked at Mira and saw that she had been knocked out. He then looked around and saw nobody was around. He put his mask on and turned into X. X then took out his Bakudriver and pulled out Leonidas. He got to his feet and put the Bakudriver at his gut and a white belt wrapped around his waist. He then tossed Leonidas into the air and his Bakudriver announced **"BRAWL!"** x caught Leonidas and shouted "Henshin!" He caught Leonidas and placed him in the slot of the Bakudriver then the Impact Screen went over it and the Bakudriver announced **"STAND!"** X threw his arms to his sides as a large Haos symbol moved over him and turned him into Kamen Rider Leo Breaker Neo.

He cracked his knuckles and said "Watashi-tachi wa jundo no sagyō o hajimemashou!" He then ran forward then suddenly dodged to the right when it shot a ball of fire from its mouth at him. He rolled on the ground and said "So, it can you fire attacks." Leonidas laughed and said _**"Just go into Aquos Form."**_ Leo Breaker Neo nodded and ran at the creature. He grabbed it just as it flew up into the air and they were flying across the sky of Alpha City. The creature looked down at Leo Breaker grabbing onto its talon and kicked him off.

Leo Breaker Neo spun around as he fell and thought _"What am I going to do?"_ Leonidas sighed and said _**"You can fly idiot."**_ Leo Breaker Neo nodded then quickly shouted "Fly on!" His four wings shot out of his back and he flipped backwards then flew towards the cockatoo creature. It looked back at him as he grabbed it and plowed it into the center of a busy square.

The Vestals in the area ran screaming as Leo Breaker Neo and the creature got to their feet. Leo Breaker Neo ran his glowing blue left hand across his Bakudriver and it announced **"AQUOS FORM!"** The creature ran at him then was thrown back when it hit a large Aquos symbol that flew out of the Bakudriver and moved over Leo Breaker and turned him into Aquos Form.

Leo Breaker Neo held his hand out to his sides and glowing blue spheres appeared in his palms. He then threw the spheres at the creature and it roared in pain. Leo Breaker Neo then placed an Ability Card in his Gauntlet and shouted "Ability activate! **SAMPI FINISH!**" He pointed the Gauntlet at the creature and a blue laser shot out from it and made contact with the creature's chest. A second later, the laser stopped and a large blue translucent Aquos symbol appeared on the creature's chest.

Leo Breaker Neo jumped high up into the air and stuck out both of his legs as his wings shot out of his back then propelled him towards the creature. He crossed his arms across his chest as his wings receded into his back and began spinning. A torrent of water gathered around and turned him into a spinning missile of water. The missile hit the symbol and the creature exploded on contact. Leo Breaker Neo landed on one knee ten feet away as thousands of silver coins rained down from the ground. A wall of silver smoke then appeared in front of Leo Breaker Neo and he jumped back as the wall moved towards him and all the coins that touched it vanished before the wall disappeared.

Leo Breaker Neo tilted his head to the side and said "That was weird." He looked around and saw that people were starting to come out of hiding. They all circled around him and Leo Breaker Neo heard them muttering about Leonidas, the Eight Fighting Bakugan, and the Bakugan Brawlers. His wings flew out of his back and he flew off into the air with everybody watching him.

**(With Mira a Few Minutes Later)**

Mira stirred and she found she was lying on something soft. Naruto's voice then said "Wake up sleepy head." Mira looked up and found she was lying on Naruto's lap. She quickly sat up and said "I'm sorry! I guess I dozed off." Naruto gave a happy laugh and said "It's alright." Mira then looked around to see they were sitting on a canyon outside of Alpha City. Mira looked at Naruto and said 'We shouldn't be out here." Naruto looked at the sun set in front of them and asked "What's the worst that can happen?" Mira looked around nervously and said "There could be wild Bakugan out here." Naruto sighed and said "If you're really that concerned…" He held Mira close and said "Hold on tight." He took out a Gate Card that Mira had never seen before and they both vanished as a large glowing card that was their size spun between them and they vanished.

**(Mira and Keith Apartment)**

They appeared outside the door and Mira looked around. She then looked up at Naruto and asked "What was that?" Naruto put the Gate Card away and said "It's a trick I learned." He opened the door and said "I'll be back in a few hours. There's something I need to do." Mira nodded and walked inside. Naruto closed the door and headed out of the building.

**(Park that Night)**

Leonidas hopped onto Naruto's shoulder as he walked and asked **"How are we going to free the Bakugan here?"** Naruto pulled out his mask and said "I've heard of this group called the Vexos. They're supposed to be the best Brawlers in Vestal." Leonidas looked at Naruto and asked **"Where are you going with this?"** Naruto looked down at the mask and said "If I can join them, I can get information on how their operations work. From there, I can come up with a plan." Leonidas nodded and said **"Sounds like a plan to me."** Naruto put the mask away and continued walking.

He then frowned and said "However,…" Leonidas looked up at Naruto as he said "I wonder what that creature was." Leonidas nodded and said **"It was strange."** Naruto cupped his chin and said "I know it wasn't a Silenoid." He stopped and grabbed Leonidas as he felt a presence behind him. A man wearing a tan hat, an overcoat, black pants, and glasses walked out from behind him and Naruto turned to him.

The got up close to Naruto and said "This world is being corrupted. By Riders. By Galaxy. Galaxy will destroy the world. You need to remove him." Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "You are…" The man turned away and started walking. Naruto went after him but the man walked through a wall of silver smoke the disappeared the moment he passed through it. Naruto looked around as a voice to his left asked "Leo Breaker, eh?" Naruto turned towards the direction the voice had come in and saw a Vestals guard with blond hair that was the length of Mira's and his visor removed to reveal his emerald green eyes.

The guard walked up to him and said "Looks like this portion of this world needs more Kamen Riders." He then grabbed his outfit and threw all of it off to reveal he was wearing a plan white t-shirt and black pants and shoes with a gold Blackbird, fly 135 Twin Lens Reflex Camera. He then walked past Naruto, who followed his gaze with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	8. A Rider's Betrayal

**A Rider's Betrayal**

"Talking"

_"Thinking and Voice through Communicator"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Gauntlet Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

* * *

><p>Lync and Volt got out of their transport and headed out of the hanger when a voice behind them said "I hear you two got your asses kick." They turned to see a boy that was about Spectra's age with shoulder length blue hair that was covering the right side of his face and one of his piercing white eyes that you could see through the holes of the mask and wearing a white cloak with a black collar, black gloves, a white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of white pants, and white shoes standing against the wall. Lync glared at the man and gritted his teeth. Volt folded his arms and kept frowning.<p>

Lync stepped forward and exclaimed "No we didn't!" The boy scoffed and said "That's not what I heard from Spectra." Volt looked down at Lync and said "Let it go, Lync." Lync glared at the boy and bellowed "You try defeating Pyrus Dragonoid!" The boy looked up and asked "Did you say Pyrus Dragonoid?" Lync frowned and asked "Yeah, what about it?" The boy laughed and Lync got confused. The boy walked past Lync and Volt then out of the hanger as he kept laughing.

**(With the Boy)**

The boy knocked on Spectra's door and said "It's me." The door opened and the boy walked inside. Spectra Phantom looked at him and asked "What is it?" The boy smiled and said "Pyrus Dragonoid has been spotted." Spectra lowered his head and smiled as he asked "Really?" The boy nodded and said "Lync and Volt confirmed it." Spectra walked past the boy and said "I'll go report this to Prince Hydron. You go scout the Dragonoid's power." The boy nodded and Spectra left the room. The boy pulled out two Haos Bakugan and muttered "I wonder how stronger you've gotten."

**(With Dan, Marucho, and Mira)**

Dan sneezed as he and Marucho rode with Mira on her motorcycle and she said "If you're going to sneeze, try not to do it on my jacket." Marucho removed his glasses and cleared them as he said "Actually, it's all over me." Dan laughed while Mira looked ahead and smiled. A few seconds later, Dan asked "Hey, Mira, aren't you a Vestal just like those Lync and Volt dudes?" Mira frowned and said "I may be a Vestal, but I'm not like them." Marucho nodded and asked "So is that why you lead the Bakugan Brawler Resistance?" Mira looked up slightly and said "Sort of. It's a long story but I guess it's important for you to know what's happened." She then told them the story of the Vestals coming to New Vestroia in order to solve their population problem.

After Mira was finished, Drago scoffed as he hopped up onto Dan's shoulder and said **"You Vestals treat us like circus animals. The Bakugan were living in peace when you Vestals attacked. Now they're enslaved and forced to battle for the amusement of the Vestal people."** Drago then asked **"How can you be so cruel?"** Mira took a sharp intake of air in shock as she was reminded of someone she knew then looked down and said "We didn't know. The people have never been told the Bakugan are intelligent creatures." Dan frowned and asked "So your people think Bakugan are like pets that do tricks for them?" Mira nodded and got even more depressed as she said "Yes. And so did I until I found out the truth."

**(Flashback)**

As Mira walked through the research facility with a guard next to her, there was a loud explosion and the entire building shook. Mira leaned against a wall and said "Whoa! What was that?" She looked through the windows at the end of the hall and saw electricity fly into the air. She took a sharp breath then ran towards the window as the guard shouted "Mira, wait!" Mira ran up to the window and looked down below to see Darkus Alpha Hydranoid roar in pain.

She watched in horror and asked herself "Father, what are you doing here?" The guard went up to her and said "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guard attempted to drag her away from the area but she managed to pull her arm out of the guards grip and ran down a spiraling platform as she watched Hydranoid roar in pain again. Professor Clay ran up to the other researchers and asked "Can't you keep him quiet?" He glared at Hydranoid and Mira continued to watch in horror.

The building rumbled again and she leaned again the window and looked through it as two of Hydranoid's head shouted **"Do your worst, destroyer! We will never give in!"** Mira gasped and said "That Bakugan… it spoke."

**(That Night at her House)**

Mira confronted her father and said "It's not right, father." Professor Clay lowered his head as Mira said "You said we were colonizing an uninhabited world, but that's not true." Mira looked down slightly in shame and asked "We're the invaders, aren't we?" She looked back up at her father and asked "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Professor Clay closed his eyes and stood up as he said "This is not your concern, Mira." He turned and walked out of the room as Mira got to her feet and exclaimed "Father!"

**(End Flashback)**

Mira narrowed her eyes and said "My father didn't even care… but I did. I was alone. But someone needed to help the Bakugan." She gritted her teeth and said "So I gathered people who felt the same way I did. We started the Bakugan Brawler Resistance and we've been fighting to free your Bakugan friends ever since." She lowered her head and said "But the Vexos Champions are strong. Volt Luster is their top Haos Brawler. Gus Grav is a weasel but a powerful Subterra Brawler." She took a deep breath then remained silent.

A moment later, she said "Mylene Pharaoh is the leading Aquos Brawler. She's devious. You've met Lync Volan, the top Ventus Brawler and will do anything to win. Shadow Prove is the top Darkus Brawler. He's brutal and cruel. Then probably the most deadly of all, Spectra Phantom, the top Pyrus Brawler." She got depressed again and said "Spectra is the co-leader of the Vexos along with… him." Dan and Marucho both raised an eyebrow as Drago asked **"Him?"** Mira looked up and said "The only Vexos who has never been beaten, X." Dan frowned and asked "X?" Mira solemnly nodded and said "He's recently new to the Vexos but he managed to defeat each of the Vexos without losing a single point on his Life Gauge and with a single Bakugan." Dan whistled and said "He must really be something." Mira closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek that only Drago noticed.

She opened her eyes again and said "Rumor has it that he managed to alter the minds of two of the Eight Fighting Bakugan so they would obey him and that he killed one of the Seven Bakugan Brawlers." Dan, Marucho, and Drago all froze at the news as Mira said "There's another rumor that says he is also Kamen Rider Leo Breaker." Dan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at that.

**(With X)**

X stopped his motorcycle and looked around the area that Volt and Lync had lost. There were burn marks on the ground and he scanned the area with the computer in his mask. It showed him a trail that three people took on a motorcycle and he smirked. He started his motorcycle as the Bakudriver around his waist announced **"BRAWL!"** He quickly followed the trail the members of the Resistance took as he pulled out a Haos Bakugan and said "Henshin."

**(Back with Dan and the Others)**

They rode up to the base and Barron waved as he shouted "Welcome back!" Mira pulled the clutch and turned the handlebars and began skidding. Barron fell onto his rear as Mira came to a stop in front of them. Dan, Marucho, and Mira looked down at him as Mira said "Hello, Barron." Barron's eyes sparkled when he saw Dan and Marucho as Mira said "Let me introduce you to our guests." Barron shot to his feet and exclaimed "The Masters!" Dan and Marucho leaned away in surprise and shock at the level of excitement Barron was showing.

Mira groaned and turned away as she grabbed her forehead. Barron then shook Dan and Marucho's hands so hard that he pulled them off the motorcycle. Drago laughed as he floated up and said "I've never seen anyone so happy." Barron's eyes sparkled again when he noticed Drago and Mira tried to ignore what was going on as she held up her necklace. She quickly looked at the two pictures inside then put it away as she got off the motorcycle.

She folded her arms and gave a small smile as she asked "So, where's Ace?" Barron looked at Mira and said "He said he had something to take care of." A sharp pain shot through Dan's head as Ace's voice shouted "Up here!" They all looked at him and Mira exclaimed "Ace!" Ace scoffed and said "So sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your bragging." He then chuckled as Dan asked "What's your problem?" Mira stepped forward and said "Get it together, Ace. We've got company." Ace rolled his eyes as Barron spoke and glared at Dan.

He threw his left arm out to his side and said "They can go back to where ever they came from. We don't need their help. We can free the Bakugan alone." Mira sighed and said "Ace." Ace glared at Mira and said "You disappoint me, Mira. I thought you were a true Vestal Warrior… just like him. That you were gonna make a difference." He looked back at Dan and Marucho as Mira looked away in regret then said "And now you invite a couple of Earth Dweebs to join the Resistance?" He pointed at her and shouted "You're just a star struck fan girl who will never be like him!" Mira began lightly sobbing and Dan had had enough.

He stepped forward and shouted "Watch it!" He took several more steps towards Ace and declared "We won't walk away if the Bakugan need us!" Drago nodded and said **"Well said."** Ace glared at him and said "Too bad. We don't need any of your help to rescue all of the captured Bakugan! This is none of your business so take your friend and go home!" Mira walked forward and said "No, Ace." Ace glared at Mira while Dan turned to her.

She stopped next to Dan and said "We need all the help we can get! We don't have time for one of your ego trips!" Ace smirked then said "Just humor me. The human should prove himself." He held up his right hand and showed him a Darkus Bakugan and held up a black Bakudriver and asked "What do you say, 'master'? Beat Percival and I, and you can join the Resistance." Dan chuckled and asked "Drago?" Drago nodded and said **"I'm up for it."** He jumped into Dan's hand and Dan shouted "Okay, Ace! We'll take you on!" Ace smirked and Dan pulled out an old Bakudriver that was covered in dust.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Naruto and Ace placed their Bakudrivers on their waists and Dan got a good look at the Bakudriver that Ace had. Instead of a rectangle, it was an oval and had a slot on the side to slide the Bakugan inside. Ace scoffed and said "You'll see that we new Riders are stronger than you old relics." Dan laughed and said "Well, this old relic is going to kick your butt." They both tossed their Bakugan into the air and their Bakudrivers announced **"BRAWL!"** They both caught their Bakugan and shouted "Henshin!" Dan put Drago in the slot on the front of his Bakudriver and the Impact Screen slid over Drago as Ace put Percival into the slot on the side and their Bakudrivers announced **"STAND!"** Symbols of their respective attributes moved over them and turned them into their Kamen Rider forms.

Draco looked exactly like Neo Dragonoid while the new Darkus Kamen Rider was wearing a dark purple bodysuit. He had a chest plate that coved met the Bakudriver at a point and the belt in the back. The chest plate was a lighter shade of purple and the front had silver lining around what appeared to be purple scales. His shoulders were covered by several layers of armor and were attached to the cape that draped over his back and what appeared to be two large horns. His forearms had gauntlets that depicted the heads of dragons while his left arm had the Gauntlet for his Ability Cards. The sides of his thighs were covered by several scales as well and his feet were covered by sleek purple boots. His helmet consisted of a dragon-like head with silver teeth showing, two yellow horns that points back, and two red eyes.

Draco chuckled and asked "What do you call yourself when you're a Rider?" The Rider folded his arms and floated up into the air above Draco and said "Kamen Rider Medieval." Draco smirked and said "If that's the way you want it…" He hopped up into the air and his four wings shot out of his back. Medieval froze when Draco appeared in front of him and sent him straight to the ground with a single punch. Mira, Marucho, and Barron braced themselves as dirt was kicked up and a huge shockwave shook the area.

Draco landed several feet away as the smoke cleared and Medieval grunted as he pushed himself up while Draco asked "What was that you said about being stronger than me?" Medieval began growling and shouted "Don't underestimate me!" He and Draco dashed towards each other when a huge light crashed into the ground between then and sent them both flying apart. Draco landed in Mira's arms while Medieval rolled and bounced across the deserted landscape.

Draco and Medieval got to their feet and Draco asked "What was that?" The smoke in the small crater that was created from the impact of the light cleared a little and they all could see the shape of something. When the smoke cleared, everyone froze as they saw Kamen Rider Leo Breaker Neo standing in the crater. Draco took a step forward and asked "Naruto?" Leo Breaker Neo looked up at the sky and said "Naruto. That was the name of the Brawler that I killed." Draco started growling and asked "What?" Leo Breaker Neo turned to Draco and willed the Haos Saber into his right hand and said "I heard that the Pyrus Dragonoid was spotted and came to collect it." He turned the Haos Saber around in his hand into a reverse grip and stabbed Medieval in the chest. Lightning then flew from the Haos Saber and Medieval roared in pain before he flew back and a Darkus symbol moved over him to reveal that Ace had bruises and burns all over his body.

Mira, Barron, and Marucho ran past Leo Breaker Neo and crowded around him as Draco asked "Why didn't you stop them?" Leo Breaker Neo looked over his shoulder at the rest of the Resistance and said "They are not a part of this battle." He looked back at Draco and said "I'm not a coward that attacks unarmed opponents." Drago's voice came from Draco and asked **"Leonidas, why are you doing this? Why?"** Leonidas's voice scoffed and said **"I have no need to explain myself to you Drago."** Leo Breaker Neo's voice returned and he said "Show me what you've got." Draco dashed forward and pulled his fist back. He pushed it forward and Leo Breaker Neo caught it.

Draco looked at his caught fist and asked "What?" Leo Breaker Neo grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him forward. He then kneed Draco in the gut and Draco let out a strangled cough. Leo Breaker Neo then hit Draco with a huge uppercut and Draco went flying into the air. Leo Breaker Neo appeared next to Draco when he was horizontal in the sky and planted his fist into Draco's gut. Draco was sent into the ground quicker than in the blink of an eye and there was a loud boom in the area.

Mira ran through the dirt to an injured Dan that had a little blood dribbling out of his mouth and Drago next to the pieces of Dan's smashed Bakudriver. Leo Breaker Neo landed several feet in front of Dan and slowly walked towards him. Mira got to her feet and stood with her arms wide open in Leo Breaker Neo's path. Leo Breaker Neo stopped in his tracks and he met Mira's glare of determination.

They looked at each other for a minute when Dan stirred. Leo Breaker Neo turned and started walking as Dan weakly said "Wait." Leo Breaker Neo stopped in his tracks as Dan asked "Where… *cough* do you think you're going?" Leo Breaker Neo kept his back to Dan and said "You're in no condition to be defeated by me. When your wounds heal, that is when we shall fight." He flew off into the air and vanished from their sight.

**(Vexos Airbase Two Hours Later)**

Leo Breaker Neo landed inside the hanger and deactivated his transformation. X caught Leonidas and put him away. He walked out of the hanger and towards his room when a strict feminine voice behind him said "X." X stopped in his tracks and turned around then asked "Yes, Mylene?" Mylene kept her frown on her face and said "Prince Hydron wants to have a word with you." X got back to walking and headed towards his room.

He walked inside and looked around. It was a plain room with nothing on the walls except for a large monitor. There was a closet on the wall next to the monitor and a dresser on the other side. Against the wall opposite the door was a plain bed with a nightstand next to it that had a lamp and a picture frame on it. He went up to the monitor and typed on some keys that went in the wall just below it and stepped back.

Prince Hydron appeared on the screen as X bowed and asked "You wanted to speak with me, your majesty?" Hydron played with his hair and said _"I understand that you let Drago get away."_ X knelt down and said "It was pointless taking him now. I fight with honor and will only 'end' a battle when the opponent is strong enough. Give me time. I will bring the Dragonoid to you." Hydron sighed and said _"Very well."_ Hydron stopped playing with his hair and said _"Remember, I'm letting you Brawl with two of the Fighting Bakugan. I can just as easily take them away."_ The screen went black and Leonidas hopped on X's shoulder as he exited the room.

He looked at Naruto and said **"It didn't feel right doing that to Dan and Drago."** X frowned and said "We need to gain their trust in order to continue." He walked to the door of Spectra's room and knocked on it again as he said "I'm back." The door opened and X walked through it to find Spectra talking to Gus. The door closed behind X the moment he walked inside and Spectra asked "How was the Dragonoid?" X folded his arms and said "Weak. It wasn't even worth my time." Gus looked at Spectra and asked "What now, Master Spectra?" Spectra folded his arms and said "Wait a few days then engage him in a brawl Gus." Gus bowed and said "Yes, sir." X met Spectra's gaze and Spectra said "Gus, I need to talk with X alone." Gus bowed and left the room.

Spectra smirked and asked "How was she doing?" X reached up to his mask and said "She's doing fine." Spectra reached for his mask as well and said "She's going to find out who you are." X removed his mask and his hair became a darker shade of blond than Spectra's and said "Same goes for you… Keith." Spectra smirked as he removed his mask and said "Remember your promise." X nodded and said "I _always_ remember them and keep them." He turned around and put his mask back on as it beeped and his hair turned extremely dark blue. He walked out and left Spectra to his own accords while he went to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	9. Memories of the Past

**Memories of the Past**

"Talking"

_"Thinking and Voice through Communicator"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Gauntlet Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

* * *

><p>Spectra and X, along with Helios and Leonidas, watched Dan and Gus brawl and Spectra said "Interesting. This 'Drago', he had once been the Perfect Dragonoid Bakugan." Leonidas turned slightly to Spectra when he said this then Helios said <strong>"And then he became the Core of New Vestroia. How could he return to Bakugan form after that?"<strong> Leonidas completely turned to them and said **"In case you're forgetting, I had energies of both the Infinity and Silent Cores along with, and still have a quarter of each of the attribute energies from the Six Legendary Warriors."** Helios looked at Leonidas and sarcastically said **"Oh, I'm **_**so**_** sorry."** Leonidas was about to jump at Helios when X said "Stand down, Leonidas." Leonidas glared at Helios but obeyed.

X turned away and Spectra asked "You're not staying?" X began walking and said "I already know Drago's powers." Spectra scoffed and turned back to the battle as he said "Suit yourself." X took out a Gate Card and vanished as a rectangular light that was his height spun around him and he vanished.

**(Resistance Base)**

X appeared behind Mira as she left the control room for the base and he was left by himself. He headed towards the bedrooms and entered Mira's room. He sat down on her bed and muttered "Why does that girl get to me? Why is it that she's able to make me not fight anymore?" He picked up a photo of Mira and a boy with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. A second later, the frame smashed as X dropped it and grabbed his head as images flashed through his head.

His eyes became bloodshot as an image of Mira falling into a chasm caused by one of Drago's Abilities. He quickly vanished as a tear appeared in picture, going through the boy that was hugging Mira.

**(Currently at Dan and Spectra)**

Dan placed an Ability Card in his Gauntlet and shouted "Ability activate! **STRIKE DRAGON!"** A rainbow aura appeared around Drago and the ground started to break apart. Mira looked down and saw a chasm opening between her legs. Ace noticed this too and shouted "Scatter!" Marucho, Barron, and Ace jumped away as the chasm got bigger and Mira fell in. A hand grabbed her wrist and she looked up and went wide eyed when she saw that X had saved her. He grunted and said "Don't let go." Mira nodded and X grunted as he attempted to pull her up. He managed to get her over the top and she crawled onto him. She blushed then rolled off.

X got to his feet and saw that Spectra and Gus were gone. He passed by Shun and walked up to Dan, who met his gaze. He stopped in front of Dan and they glared at each other. X raised his right hand and smacked Dan across the face. Everyone went wide eyed as X said "You almost got Mira killed." He then punched in the gut and Dan doubled over as he coughed up some blood.

X walked past him and said "Never activate Abilities so recklessly." Everyone ran up to Dan as X stopped and looked up at the sky. X walked off and Mira ran after him. X continued walking when Mira shouted "Wait!" X stopped and said "Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I step forward to realize this wish." Mira went wide eyed and asked "How do you know that poem?" X vanished as a wall of what appeared to be glass spun around him and Mira looked down.

**(That Night)**

Mira walked into her room and saw that the picture she had was shattered and there was a tear through the boy hugging her. She picked it up after she cleared up the broken glass and looked at it. She was smiling and laughing as they boy leaned over her. A tear rolled down her cheek before a voice said _"It's interesting how you'd get so emotional over a worthless picture."_ Mira looked up and saw X leaning against the wall of her room reading a book.

Mira shot to her feet and asked "How did you get in here?" X turned the page of his book as he kept his gaze on it and said "I used the door." X smirked and said "Dear diary, I had lunch with Naruto today. He acted like an idiot but he managed to make m laugh." Mira blushed then lunged at X and shouted "Give me that!" X side stepped Mira and she fell to the floor. X continued reading and tilted his head to the side and asked "How is that even possible." Mira got to her feet and said "Give that back now." X closed the book and said "If you want it back…" He tossed a card to Mira's feet and said "Go to the place on that card and face me in a brawl." He then vanished as a pane of glass that was slightly bigger than him spun around him. Mira picked up the card and narrowed her eyes. She ran out of the room and down the hall towards the door as Shun stepped out of his room and watched her with narrowed eyes.

**(A Couple Miles Outside of Alpha City)**

X smirked when he saw Mira ride towards him on her motorcycle and stop several yards away. Mira removed her visor and said "I'm here." X smirked and said "Let's get started then." They both held up their Gauntlets and shouted "Gauntlet Power Strike!" The Gauntlets glowed brightly and X tossed a Gate Card forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" He then threw a Haos Bakugan forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" The Bakugan opened several feet from him and X shouted "Bakugan Stand!" The Bakugan flashed brightly and Leonidas returned to his true form.

Mira stepped back in fear as Leonidas looked down at her and asked **"I'm facing this weakling?"** Wilda hopped onto Mira's shoulder and said **"It's alright Mira."** Mira nodded and grabbed Wilda then threw him forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Wilda landed several yards in front of Leonidas and opened up. He flashed brightly and returned to his true form. **"Neo Leonidas power level at 700Gs. Thunder Wilda power level at 450 Gs."** X smirked and said "The first attack is yours." Mira held up her Gauntlet as the Ability Card inside glowed and shouted "Ability activate! **GUN LOCK!"** **"Wilda power increase to 650 Gs."** Wilda pointed the top of his shoulders at Leonidas and fired two balls of fire at him. Leonidas swatted them aside and they exploded several yards behind him.

X laughed and said "That was pathetic." He threw his left arm out and shouted "Gate Card, open! **PERFECT REACTOR!"** The ground flashed brightly as Leonidas roared and gained a pure white aura. **"Leonidas power increase to 900Gs."** Leonidas dashed at Wilda and struck him across the chest. Wilda flew back and glowed brown before he returned to ball form and flew to Mira's feet. X caught Leonidas as he returned and said "Enough." Mira raised an eyebrow as X deactivated his Gauntlet and Mira deactivated hers as well.

X opened Mira's diary again and read "And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky - one sky, one destiny." He closed the diary and glared at Mira and asked "Why?" Mira raised an eyebrow when X appeared in front of her and grabbed her throat and asked "Why are you able to make me stop?" He squeezed and Mira gagged as she struggled to breath while X lifted her up off the ground.

X threw Mira back as he jumped back when three shuriken hit the spot where he'd just been. He looked up at Shun on the top of the cliff and said "This has nothing to do with you Kazami." Shun hopped down from the cliff and took the unconscious Mira in his arms. He looked at X and asked "What did you do to her?" He held up Mira's locket and said "I no longer need to seek her. She'll come after me." He then vanished as a pane of glass that was a little bigger than him spin around him.

**(X's Room in Alpha City)**

X went up to a video screen and typed in a code. He stepped back as Prince Hydron appeared on the screen and said _"You better have a good reason for waking me up at this hour."_ X knelt down and said "I believe I have found a way to acquire the Pyrus Dragonoid for you." Hydron frowned and asked _"How?"_ X smiled and told Hydron his plan.

**(The Next Day in the Shopping District of Alpha City)**

Ace looked at Dan and said "Bakugan are intelligent beings that deserve to be free." Mira looked away and said "Remember, it's not their fault. I was the same until I found out."

**(Flashback)**

Mira's Verias flew back and glowed brown before it returned to ball form and landed at Mira's feet. She picked it up and sighed as she said "Oh darn. I lost again." Keith laughed as he walked up to his younger sister and said "You're just not following through Mira." He tossed his Bakugan into the air then caught it and said "You corner your opponent, yet for some reason, you lose focus on the final attack." Mira looked up at her brother and said "Well, I just want to beat my big brother. So there." Keith tapped her on the head and said "Just chill." Mira blushed as Keith said "You're learning fast, short stuff." Mira smiled and closed her eyes and giggled.

She then felt something tickling her side and she fell to the ground as she began laughing. Naruto smirked as Mira kept laughing and asked "Give up?" Mira continued laughing and managed to say "I give!" Naruto stopped tickling her and she took deep breaths. Naruto helped her to her feet and asked "How was your day?" Mira blushed and said "Better now that you're here." Keith rolled his eyes and said "Get a room." Naruto glared at Keith and led Mira away.

Once they were in the park, Naruto and Mira sat on a bench and Naruto asked "Peaceful, isn't it?" Mira snuggled up against Naruto and said "Yes. It sure is." Naruto pulled out something from his pocket and said "I have a gift for you." Mira looked up at him and asked "A gift?" Naruto nodded and said "Close your eyes." Mira did as Naruto had told her while he put a locket around her neck. He smiled and said "Open your eyes." Mira opened her eyes then looked down at the locket. She gasped then wrapped her arms around Naruto then kissed him.

**(End Flashback)**

Mira walked into her old apartment and thought _"It was foolish to think they would be here."_ She went to Naruto's room he'd been given after he started dating her and sat at his computer. A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned on his computer. All she came across was the same thing she found the last time she looked at it. It was all pictures of her or of them when they were together. She then came across the last picture they had taken together before he'd disappeared.

She sighed and deactivated it then went to Keith's room. She went up to Keith's computer and took it into a table in the dining room and activated it. Wilda hopped down off Mira's left shoulder and watched her go through the computer. As she went through the data on it, Mira thought _"There must be some clue here. Something that'll tell me they've gone."_ She then came across pictures of her and Keith and said "I know… if I just keep looking." She frowned and muttered "It's just… I feel like something is wrong. I hope they're out there fighting to free the Bakugan like me." She looked down at Wilda and asked "What do you think, Wilda? Does that make any sense to you?" Wilda looked away and said **"Well, I…"** The door suddenly opened and Mira turned off the computer. She stood up and asked "Who's there?" She looked at the door and froze in shock.

Professor Clay smiled and said "Mira, you've come back." Mira frowned and said "Father." Professor Clay walked up to his daughter as she looked away and said "Well, I'm glad you've come to your senses." Mira glared at her father and said "Never, if it means enslaving the Bakugan." Professor Clay kept smiling and said "No need to get so upset Mira. Why can't you just enjoy your good life?" Mira hardened her glare and exclaimed "No way! That life depends on the misery of others!" Professor Clay leaned back in shock and said "Enough." Mira blinked and asked "Father, where are Keith and Naruto?" Professor Clay said nothing and turned away.

Mira stepped forward and demanded "Tell me. You know something, don't you?" Professor Clay grunted then said "I… Mira, you brother and 'him'. They're no more." Mira froze and Professor Clay said "Mira, please take my advice and just forget that you ever knew them." Mira watched her father in horror and muttered "Monster." She took a step back and asked "How could you?" Professor Clay's phone ran and he answered it. From across the street, X watched as Professor Clay shoved Mira to the ground after he tried to leave and frowned.

**(Several Minutes Later at a Research Facility)**

Mira walked into a large room after she called the others to tell them to come to her location when she found out that her father was making mechanical Bakugan. Mira looked behind her and said "I can't believe it. This is a nightmare." The lights turned on and Lync stepped in front of Mira as she said "Lync." Lync smiled and said "You thought you were so smart coming here, Mira." Mira gritted her teeth as Lync said "You're father is a genius, you know. But it's too bad for you that you didn't inherit his brain." A pane of glass that was slightly larger than Mira appeared in front of her and spun around to reveal X with his coat landing against his legs.

Mira took a step back in shock as X faced her and Lync asked "What are you doing here?" X held up Mira's locket and she gasped then looked at her neck to see that it was gone. Just as she was about to demand it back, X tossed it to her and spun around to face Lync as he held up his Gauntlet. Lync went wide eyed and asked "What are you doing?" X glared at Lync and said "Let's see if the Mechanical Bakugan can defeat the Ultimate Organic one." Lync smirked and said "Fine. I don't mind beating you." The ground glowed bright red as sirens went off.

As a mechanical voice said something about started a battle, X and Lync held up their Gauntlets and shouted "Gauntlet Power Strike!" Their Gauntlets glowed brightly and a cab broke through the glass window above them. X tackled Mira to the ground as the cab stopped between them and Lync, who blinked and asked "Huh? What the…?" Dan and Marucho got out of the cab as Marucho said "I'm dizzy!" Dan staggered forward and said "Oh man!" Mira got up and smiled when she saw the rest of the Resistance and exclaimed "You're here!" Lync laughed as they all turned to him as he said "Just in time. Now I can defeat you in front of an audience X." Dan stepped forward and exclaimed "Lync! You again!" X held his arm out in front of Dan, who, along with the rest of the Resistance except for Mira, looked at X in confusion.

Lync held up a Gate Card and threw it forward as he shouted "Gate Card, set!" It landed between him and X then vanished as a green pulse of energy spread across the floor. He held out his Bakugan and shouted "Check this!" He then threw it forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" It landed several feet from him and opened up as it was covered in a bright light and he shouted "Bakugan Stand! Go, Ventus Altar!" Altar, the Mechanical Bakugan, returned to its original form. The Resistance gasped and X glared at the Mechanical Bakugan.

Dan then asked "What is that thing?" Drago then said **"I've never seen anything like it."** Mira gritted her teeth and said "It's a cybernetic Bakugan. Unfortunately, my father made it." X looked up at Professor Clay, who was in the observation area above them and said "That piece of tin can't even compare to Leonidas." He looked at Leonidas on his left shoulder and said "Let's destroy them." Leonidas nodded and said **"Let's."** X grabbed him and threw him forward as he shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas landed several feet from X as he shouted "Bakugan Stand!" Leonidas was engulfed in a bright light and returned to his true form as he fly up to the ceiling.

X looked at his Gauntlet and saw that Altar had a Power Level of 500 while Leonidas had a Power Lever of 700. Lync placed an Ability Card in his Gauntlet at it glowed as he shouted "Ability activate! **SPINAL SAUCER!"** Two glowing green disks came out of the bottom of Altars wings and floated just below them. **"Altar power increase by 200."** X held up his Gauntlet and the Ability Card inside glowed as he shouted "Ability activate! **HYPER GAMMA!"** Leonidas vanished and the rings missed him while Altar was thrown back slightly. **"Leonidas increase by 100."** X then held up his Gauntlet with another glowing Ability Card inside and shouted "Ability activate! **THETA STANDOFF!"** Leonidas and Altar glowed their respective attributes then Altar screeched as the glow stopped. **"Power levels equal at 750 Gs."**

Lync frowned and said "So I'm just a little off my game right now. Don't think you've beaten me." He placed two Ability Cards in his Gauntlet and held it up as the cards glowed and shouted "Double Ability activate!** MEGA SHIELD** plus **THUNDER FIRE!"** A green shield appeared around Altar as it pointed its tail at Leonidas while it began crackling with electricity. Dan then shouted "Look out! Altar is sapping Leonidas's power!" X looked at his Gauntlet and saw that Altar had been transferred 200 of Leonidas's Gs then gained 200 more.

X lowered his head and chuckled. Everyone cocked an eyebrow as Lync asked "What's so funny?" X kept chuckling and said "This is a lot longer than the battles I normally have." He looked up at Lync with a sadistic grin and said "I think this is the first time I'm going to use a second Bakugan." He held up a crimson colored Bakugan and threw it forward as he shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" The Bakugan landed several feet from him and opened up as it was covered in a bright crimson light as X shouted "Bakugan Stand!" A bright white light floated slowly into the air and the three members of the Resistance from Earth looked at the Bakugan in shock.

Crimson Gallant looked at Altar with lifeless eyes the Mechanical Bakugan fired green lightning at him. Gallant held up his hand and deflected the lightning with ease. Dan continued to look at Gallant in shock and said "It can't be." Marucho cleaned his glasses and put them back on as he said "I can't believe it." Elfin looked around and asked **"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"** X smirked and held his arms wide open as he declared "Behold the child of Pyrus Apollonir and Haos Lars Lion! The Ultimate Hybrid Bakugan, Pyrus and Haos Crimson Gallant!" Mira's locket began glowing and she looked down at it. **"Combined power level at 1400 Gs."**

Altar cackled with electricity as Lync said "Something's wrong." X smirked and said "Altar's Booster System can't handle all that power. That Double Ability drained too much power." Lync frowned and asked "So what? Altar will still defeat you." X placed an Ability Card in his Gauntlet and it began glowing as he shouted "Ability activate! **HEAVEN'S BINDINGS!"** Hundreds of glowing white chains shot out from the light emanating from Gallant and bound Altar in place. Everyone watched as Gallant's power level increased by 200 Gs as Lync gritted his teeth and the chains started pulling Altar towards Gallant and Leonidas.

Lync held up two more Ability Cards and said "Alright. You've had your fun. Time for another Double Ability!" X frowned as Professor Clay shouted "Do it, Lync! Destroy them both!" X went wide eyed as a vision appeared in his head while Lync placed the Ability Cards in his Gauntlet and they glowed as he shouted "Double Ability activate! **SPINAL SAUCER** plus** THUNDER FIRE!"** X gritted his teeth as green disks of energy flew out from under Altar's wings and Leonidas deflected them while Altar pointed its tail not at Gallant, but at Mira while electricity gathered its tail.

X ran to Mira and wrapped his arms around her as Altar fired at the beam struck X in the back. Everyone looked on in shock as X screamed in pain while Mira looked at him in shock and worry. The blast stopped when Leonidas swiped at Altar and tore his wing off. Altar exploded and Leonidas and Gallant turned into energy and flew to X's feet. X slumped against Mira and she struggled to support his weight as Dan stepped forward and shouted "How could you? He was your ally!" X groaned as he got off Mira and glared at Lync as he picked up Gallant and Leonidas. He put them away and turned to Lync. A dark aura covered him as he ran at Lync and tackled him as they vanished into a spinning pane of glass.

**(Vexos Base: Alpha City)**

Lync was thrown against the wall that became dented as X walked towards him. Lync chuckled nervously and back away as X slowly walked towards him. Lync quickly got to his feet and held up his hands as he said "N-now X. Let's not be hasty here." X grabbed Lync's collar and lifted him off the ground and held him up against the wall with his right hand pulled back into a fist. His fist started glowing as Lync braced himself. Spectra walked towards them and said "That's enough. X, let Lync go." X gave Lync one last glare before his fist stopped glowing and he threw Lync to the ground. He then walked away, limping as he went while Lync looked at X in fear.

**(A Week Later)**

X watched the tournament from a viewing box above the stadium with Volt sitting next to Lync several yards away. X narrowed his eyes when he saw Mira, Barron, and Dan get up and leave after a disguised Marucho got himself disqualified. He headed towards the elevator and Volt asked "Where are you going?" X stopped in front of the elevator doors and said "To get ready to announce we're here. Got a problem with that?" Volt looked back down at the arena floor and remained silent.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

X stood on top of a giant moving column as the announcer exclaimed "We've got special superstars in our audience today! Spectra, X, and their mighty Vexos!" Mylene's column moved forward as the announcer exclaimed "The merciless Mylene!" Shadow's moved next and the announcer shouted "The ravenous Shadow Prove!" Gus was next and the announcer exclaimed "The relentless Gus!" Spectra came next and the announcer announced "The supreme Spectra!" Finally, X's column moved forward and the announcer exclaimed "And the mysterious X!"

**(Five More Minutes Later)**

X and the other Vexos walked down a hall in the stadium and let Mylene and Shadow go ahead of them as he, Spectra, and Gus stopped to check in with some guards. When the guards told them about some fans sneaking backstage, X looked up as he tossed Leonidas into the air and Spectra asked "Really? What fans?" Gus looked at Spectra and asked "Shall I go check on it?" Spectra turned away and said "Don't bother. It's nothing." He flicked Helios into the air with his thumb then caught him as X heard an extremely silent gasp.

X held his arms at his sides then tossed Leonidas up and over the back of his shoulder then caught him as he said "If it was a problem, I would know." He heard another extremely silent gasp then some sounds from around a corner. Gus went and checked to find nothing. Gus looked at them and said "It was nothing. Probably some mice." X stood in front of the hallway and held up Gallant. The Bakugan glowed slightly and said "It would appear that we have a 'big mice' problem." He walked down the hall as he continued to hold up Gallant and followed the direction that it glowed the brightest in.

**(So Much Later that the Old Author got Tired and They had to hire a New One)**

Just as one of the guards pointed their baton at the tied up members of the Resistance, they both crumpled to the ground and X sighed. He looked away and said "I'm really getting tired of running into you." He snapped his fingers and the ropes came loose. The Resistance got up and Dan asked "Why are you helping us?" X looked at Mira and said "I have some questions for her." Everyone looked at Mira while she pointed at herself and asked "Me?" X stepped back as a ceiling tile fell and Marucho and Elfin landed on the unconscious guards.

**(Later)**

As they ran to the switch for the Alpha Controller, several guards blocked their way and X appeared in front of them. He hit each one in the gut hard and they crumpled to the floor. Barron tossed Dan the plans and said "Here're the plans. Now go." X looked at Dan and said "Stay with me. I have full access to this place." X started running and Dan followed.

They snuck past a guard station then Drago asked **"Are we going the right way?"** X kept his gaze ahead of him and said "I'm in charge of security in all the cities. I have to know the layout of every inch of this place." They stopped in front of some doors and X said "This is it." The doors opened and revealed an extremely empty room except for a huge generator that was glowing a rainbow of colors.

Just as Dan was about to run forward, X stopped him and took the plans from him. He tossed them forward and it was sliced in two by a wall of lasers. X looked over his shoulder at the doors and said "We've got company." He walked to the doors and said "I'll hold them off." He walked through the doors and placed an oval-shaped Bakudriver with a slot on the left side at his gut as a white belt wrapped around his waist. The guards ran down the hall towards him as he tossed Leonidas in the air and the Bakudriver declared **"BRAWL!"** He grabbed Leonidas and slid him into the slot on the side as he said "Henshin." The Bakudriver then declared **"STAND!"** He walked forward as a Haos symbol his size shot out of the Bakudriver and sent the guards flying when they touched it. It moved over X and turned him into Kamen Rider Leo Breaker Neo.

Leo Breaker Neo held up his left arm after he put an Ability Card in his Gauntlet and it started glowing. He then shouted "Ability activate! **ZETA ILLUSION!"** There was a bright flash of light before the guards got up and ran in the opposite direction. Leo Breaker Neo hit a switch on the right side of his Bakudriver and a slot on the right side opened up and Leonidas was ejected. A Haos symbol appeared behind Leo Breaker Neo then moved over him. X looked down at Leonidas and asked "You think Dan and Drago did it?" Leonidas began glowing and grew in size as he broke through the ceiling.

**(That Sunset)**

While the Bakugan the Resistance saved left, Dan said "Alright! Let's go!" Ace looked at Dan and said "Hold on a minute." Everyone looked at Ace as he gestured behind him and asked "Why's he here?" They all looked at X on top of Leonidas as he said "I still haven't gotten my answers from that girl." Leonidas smirked and said **"You're going to be stuck with us for awhile."** While the others talked amongst themselves, Mira kept watching X and thought _"Could it really be him?"_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	10. Leaders Unmasked

**Leaders Unmasked**

"Talking"

_"Thinking and Voice through Communicator"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Gauntlet Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

X took out a communicator from his pocket and activated it and a screen came up with Prince Hydron on it. Hydron glared at X and said _"You better hope that I don't have you executed when I get my Pyrus Dragonoid."_ X smiled and asked "Have I ever failed you, your majesty? It takes time to gain trust. That's all I ask for. Time." Hydron gritted his teeth and said _"Just hurry up."_ The screen deactivated and X put the communicator away. Dan walked in his room and said "Dinner's ready." X turned his back to Dan and said "I'll be right out." Dan narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room.

X pulled out a book from his coat and opened it. He went through its blank pages as Leonidas hopped onto his shoulder and asked **"What's wrong?"** X frowned as stopped at no particular page and asked "Shouldn't this book actually have something in it?" Leonidas looked down at the book and said **"Maybe you have to do something to be able to read the text on it."** X glared at the book and put it away. He then headed out of his room and went outside.

**(Three Minutes Later)**

Dan and Barron stuffed their faces with food while everyone else ate calmly. Mira finally had enough and asked "Guys, do you really have to make so much noise when you eat?" Dan sulked and muttered "Runo used to say that too." Mira frowned and asked "Who's Runo?" Barron's eyes lit up and he said "I know that name. Runo's one of the Seven Original Bakugan Brawlers." He leaned closer to Dan, who turned away, and asked "Am I right, Master Dan?" X looked up at the name Runo as it stirred something in his memories.

Dan started to get a little creped out and said "Yeah. Right." Dan took a drink and Mira asked "Do you miss her?" Dan began coughing as Ace told Mira "You sound jealous." Mira looked at him and said "I just like to know where I stand." She looked back at Dan and asked "She's your girlfriend?" Dan turned away slightly and said "No, she's not." Marucho smiled and said "That's not what I heard from Runo." X resumed eating and continued to ignore the rest of the conversation.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

X stood outside of the base when the entire area began glowing a rainbow of colors and he heard voices that made his head throb. A minute later, the voices stopped and the sky stopped glowing. Everyone ran outside and looked around as Dan asked "Am I going crazy, guys?" A voice behind them then said "Dan." They all turned around and saw a translucent Runo standing before them. Dan staggered back in shock and exclaimed "Runo!" Marucho then exclaimed "No way!" Mira then questioned "That's Runo?" Dan walked up to her and asked "Runo, you never give up, do you?" X watched this unfold and flinched when an image of a younger Runo being attacked by a Silenoid appeared in his mind.

Dan and Runo attempted to embrace each other but Runo passed right through him. X now grabbed his head in pain and Mira noticed this. X shook the pain out of his head as the sky turned a rainbow of colors and a voice asked "Dan, is that you?" Dan looked up at the sky and said "It's me, Doc. I'm here." The voice then said "I'm sending you coordinates. Take Runo there immeditally." Dan then shouted "You've got it!" X ran into the base and quickly started the base's systems.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

The Resistance towards a Dimensional Gate as Dan shouted "Step on it, Runo! We can make it!" Runo continued panting and exclaimed "I'm hurrying! Sorry, Dan. I came to help you out but…" She looked down and said "…I just made everything worse." X floated alongside them and said "We've got company." Shadow Prove jumped down from above them and said "And they all lived happily ever after, not!" They stopped in their tracks and Shadow said "Sorry kiddies. This ride is closed." Dan gritted his teeth and said "Shadow Prove." X got in front of them and said "If you know what's good for you Shadow, you'll step aside now." Shadow laughed and exclaimed "Like you can defeat me now, traitor!" X reached for Leonidas when a voice said _"Guard the Brawler."_ X gritted his and grabbed Leonidas.

He put his Bakudriver at his gut then tossed Leonidas into the air as it called out **"BRAWL!"** He caught Leonidas and exclaimed "Henshin!" He slid Leonidas into the slot on the left side and his Bakudriver exclaimed **"STAND!"** A Haos symbol flew out of it then slid back over X and Leo Breaker Neo got ready.

Marucho stepped in front of them and said "Just get Runo to the gate. I'll take care of Shadow Prove." He looked back at Dan and said "You don't have time to waist on a dude in fur and tights." Leo Breaker Neo grabbed Dan and somehow grabbed Runo then pulled them to the gate as Shadow and Marucho started to brawl. Just as Shadow's Darkus Sylvee came at them, Leo Breaker Neo kicked it away then continued to run with Dan and Runo. Leo Breaker Neo looked behind them and grunted when he saw that Sylvee was about to attack them. He placed an Ability Card in his Gauntlet and it glowed as he exclaimed "Ability activate! **DELTA BARRIER!"** He was encased in a translucent yellow barrier as Sylvee fired a ball of purple flames at them and Dan was thrown off his feet.

Runo was about to run to him when Leo Breaker Neo grabbed her wrist and said "He'll be alright. We need to get you through that gate or this'll all have been for nothing." Runo gave Dan a worried look then ran with Leo Breaker Neo to the gate. She gave one last look at the others before she went into the gate with Leo Breaker Neo right behind her.

**(Dr. Michael's Lab)**

X stepped out of the Dimensional Gate and held his hand out to Mira and asked "Need a hand?" Mira blushed as she took X's hand and pulled her off Dan and Barron then out of the transporter. Mira looked around with Barron, who said "Hi there." Dr. Michael looked at the monitor in front of him and said "We've got company." Spectra, Gus, and Lync came out of the Dimensional Gate and X shielded Mira. Dan glared at them and said "Get this straight guys. This is my home turf and you're not welcome." X looked over his shoulder as he felt something calling him.

Spectra smirked and said "Fine then. But I want…" He appeared in front of Runo and grabbed her as he said "…a souvenir." He hopped on top the Dimension Transporter and Runo glared up at him and said "You feather freak." Spectra glared down at her and said "Be quiet." He then jumped through the glass roof and off into the forest. They ran out of the building and into the forest outside as Dan called out "Runo? Hey, Runo!" X hit Dan over the head and he flinched in pain as the Vexos said "Keep doing that and Spectra will keep moving around." Dan got in his face and shouted "You have no right to tell me what to do!" He and X glared at each other as Barron pushed them away from each other.

Barron looked at each of them and said "Now's not the time to be fighting each other. We need to find Runo." Mira nodded and said "Barron's right. We need to split up." X went by Mira then ran with her and Barron when groups had been sorted out. When they came across Gus and Lync about to brawl each other, X just remained silent and watched the conversation. He then followed Mira as she ran after Gus and that feeling he had earlier got stronger.

**(Two Minutes Later)**

Gus walked towards Spectra from behind Dan and said "It's true, human. Prince Hydron is your real enemy." Gus leaped into the air and landed in front of Dan, who asked "Prince Hydron?" Mira and X walked up to them and Mira said "Vestals Prince." X nodded as Dan turned to them and said "He's the one who rules over new Vestroia." Dan glared at them and said "So what?" Spectra kept his gaze on Dan and said "If we combine our forces, we can end Hydron's threat." Mira looked at Spectra with curiosity and thought _"Could Spectra actually be working to save the Bakugan?"_ X grabbed Mira and held her back as Dan said "Mira, hold it. Don't trust him." X moved Mira behind him and appeared in front of Spectra.

He and Spectra gave each other extremely small nods in the space of a nanosecond before X punched Spectra in the gut, grabbed Runo, and reappeared next to Mira. He let Runo go and she hugged Julie as Spectra gritted his teeth and said "You might be interested to know that your former Bakugan now belong to Hydron." They all looked at Spectra in slight confusion as X said "He's right. They are now giant bronze statues that decorate his throne room." The Brawlers went wide eyed in shock while X grunted and grabbed his head. He collapsed and Mira caught him.

**(The Next Day)**

X panted as he leaned against the wall of Marucho's family airship and panted out "What's happening to me?" He fell to the floor and tried to find his breath when Mira came running down the hall towards him. She knelt down next to him and asked "Are you alright?" X looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and his voice suddenly changed as he asked "Mira?" Mira gasped at the voice before X shook his head and got to his feet. He calmly walked down the hall as Mira looked after him and thought _"That voice. It can't be."_

**(An Hour Later)**

They all got out of the airship when they landed in Wardington and X tripped down the stairs. He landed on top of Mira and pushed her to the ground. Everyone looked at them and Dan smiled as he said "Get a room you two." X quickly got off Mira and turned his back to them. He then looked towards the park when a sharp pain entered his head. Mira looked at him and asked "You okay?" X took some deep breaths and said "Yeah. I just need to go check something." He vanished as a pane of glass spun around him and he vanished.

Dan frowned and asked Mira "Why do you trust him so much?" Mira took a deep breath and said "It's complicated." Dan folded his arms and asked "How complicated could it be?" Mira sighed and said "That time he saved me from falling down that chasm wasn't the first time he saved my life." This got everyone confused.

**(Wardington Park)**

X appeared as a pane of glass began spinning and he felt a pulsing come from his pocket. He pulled out Gallant and the Bakugan started glowing. He moved his arm around and it seemed to be glowing brightest when it was in front of him. He walked forward and Gallant's glow got brighter. He soon started hearing running water and ran towards the sound. He ran down some steps and came to a fountain. He stood in front of the fountain and looked around as he said "This place. It seems so familiar." Leonidas hopped out of Naruto's pocket and landed on the edge of the fountain.

He opened up and looked at X then said **"You have to remember."** X looked down at Leonidas and asked "What are you talking about?" Gallant floated out of X's hand and melted into his chest. X fell to the ground and grabbed his head as millions of images appeared in his head. He started roaring in pain as Leonidas said **"Please. You need to remember. We're all doomed if you don't."** X let out one final roar of pain that kicked up a dust cloud around him.

He panted as the dust cloud settled and his mask fell to the ground and his hair became blond as he said "I remember… everything." Leonidas floated over to X and asked **"Do you remember really everything?"** X nodded as he picked and placed it on his face which caused his hair to turn dark blue again as it beeped. He looked at Leonidas and said "I'm sorry for what I did." Leonidas nodded and said **"I forgive you."** X looked at his arm as a mark appeared on it and he said "More of that later. We've got to catch up with the others." Leonidas nodded and he grabbed Leonidas as a pane of glass spun around them and they both vanished.

**(Wardington Pier)**

Spectra smirked and said "I only infiltrated Prince Hydron's inner circle to find the truth." Spectra jerked his thumb to his left and said "Just like him." They all watched X stand next to Spectra and he faced Mira as they both said "Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer." Mira gasped and breathed out "Keith. Naruto." Julie looked at Mira in shock as she knew one of those names and Mira stepped forward and said "It's you two. Isn't it? You both have got to tell me!" X and Spectra both smirked and Mira threatened "Tell me or I'll wipe those smirks off your faces." Mira sulked a little and asked "Why won't you answer?" Spectra's smile got a little bigger while X lowered his head slightly.

Mira clenched her fists and growled as her anger boiled over and she said "You want to keep playing your little games? Okay then. I challenge you both to a brawl and if I win, you both have to take off your masks." Gus stepped forward and said "No way." Spectra held his arm in front of Gus to stop him and said "Very well. We accept your challenge." X closed his eyes as Spectra said "But if we win, you will join me and the Vexos against Prince Hydron." Mira gasped in surprise at the stakes but stood her ground.

X looked up to see that Gus was taking their place and both he and Mira held up their Gauntlets and shouted "Gauntlet Power Strike!" The Gauntlets glowed as everything in the area around them froze and Gus threw a Gate Card forward as he shouted "Gate Card, set!" The Gate Card landed between them and glowed as it vanished and a brown pulse of energy went through the area. Gus got ready to throw Vulcan and said "Let's do it, Vulcan." He threw him forward and said "Bakugan Brawl!" Vulcan landed between them and opened up then glowed and returned to his true form as looked around.

He looked down at Mira and said **"I do not know this land but I'm sure it'll give me strength."** Mira frowned and said "We'll see about that. Subterra Wilda, you're up." She threw Wilda forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Wilda landed several feet from him and opened up as she shouted "Bakugan Stand!" Wilda glowed brightly and returned to his true form as he flexed his arms over his head.

Mira paled when she saw Vulcan's power level on her Gauntlet and said "Oh man. I didn't think Vulcan's power level would be that high." Julie reassured her and said "No worries, Mira. We know something they don't know." Mira kept her eyes on the Bakugan in front of her and asked "We do?" Julie smirked and said "Trust me. Gus and that Viking dude won't know hit them." X narrowed his eyes as Leonidas hopped on his shoulder and whispered **"Aren't you going to do something?"** X remained silent and watched the battle.

Spectra smiled and said "Show them your power, Gus." Gus nodded as he loaded his Gauntlet with an Ability Card and said "No problem." He held his Gauntlet up as it started to glow and he shouted "Ability activate! **TITAN KNUCKLE!"** Vulcan held his fists out in front of him and he launched his Gauntlets as his power increased by 200 and Gus said "Nothing can stand up to Vulcan's sheer power." Wilda's power decreased by 200 and Gus said "Especially when he's taking it from Wilda." Mira gritted her teeth and held up her glowing Gauntlet as she shouted "Ability activate! **GUN LOCK!"** Wilda pointed the craters on his shoulders at Wilda and fired balls of magma at him.

X looked down at his Gauntlet as Wilda's power increased by 200 and thought _"She's not even thinking."_ Vulcan's gauntlets plowed into Wilda and knocked him down. Spectra kept his smile up and said "An impressive opening, Gus." Gus closed his eyes and smiled as he said "You taught me." He held up his Gauntlet as it began glowing and he shouted "Ability activate! **SCREW JOLT!"** Vulcan's gauntlets turned back towards Wilda and began spinning. Wilda got to his feet and exclaimed **"This is gonna hurt!"** Gus kept his smile on his face as Wilda lost 200 points while Vulcan gained 200 and declared "It's gonna wipe you out!" X finally had enough and shouted "Mira!" Mira looked at X as he shouted "Think! Vulcan can't take out Wilda if his attacks don't reach him!" Mira realized what X was saying while Spectra looked at him with suspicious eyes.

Mira held up her Gauntlet with a glowing Ability Card in it and shouted "Ability activate! **CLAY WALL!"** Wilda clapped his hands together then got into a sumo position and a giant wall of clay and mud rose in front of him. Mira smirked as Wilda gained 200 points and Vulcan's power level returned to its base stat and said "So much for your extra power, Gus!" The gauntlets hit the wall and attempt to go through as Mira exclaimed "Try and drill your way through this!" Julie cheered as Mira said "Nice job blocking those punches, Wilda." Gus looked back at X and thought _"Is he trying to help her?"_ Leonidas nodded and whispered **"She's doing well."** X nodded and continued to watch.

Vulcan's gauntlets flew back to him as the wall of clay fell down and Wilda said **"Heh. Heh. Looks like someone could use a hand."** Vulcan glared at Wilda as his Gauntlets reattached to his arms and said **"Laugh while you still can."** Spectra smirked and said "One trick doesn't win a battle… or is it, Gus?" Gus looked back at Spectra and scoffed then faced forward once again and said "We shall see." X watched as Gus held up his Gauntlet again with a glowing Ability Card inside and shouted "Vulcan! **TITAN KNUCKLE!"** Vulcan's gauntlets flew towards Wilda again as Julie said "His skin looks dry. I think we need to give Vulcan a mud bath." X gave a low chuckle at the wordplay and Spectra again gave him a suspicious look.

Mira held up her glowing Gauntlet and shouted "Ability activate! **SAND BEAST!"** Wilda's body turned to sand and Vulcan's fists went right through him as he said **"Talk about a hole in one."** X narrowed his eyes and Leonidas whispered **"Mira appears to have the upper hand."** X folded his arms and whispered "Don't count out Gus yet. He may still have a trick up his sleeve." X turned his attention back to the match and thought _"Do your best."_

**(Five Minutes Later)**

X frowned as Mira and Gus were just about out of points on their Life Meters and said "This next round will decide it all." Gus glared at Mira and shouted "Don't worry! I'll make this quick! Gate Card, set!" He threw a Gate Card forward and it vanished as a brown pulse of energy moved across the ground and Vulcan returned to his true form moments later. Mira threw Wilda and Baliton forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Wilda and Baliton returned to their true form seconds later as Mira shouted "Let's go, Wilda! And Bakugan Trap, Baliton!" Mira held up her glowing Gauntlet and exclaimed "Ability activate! **APOLLO HEAD!"** Baliton's spikes shot off his body and wrapped around Vulcan's limbs. Mira smirked as Baliton gained 200 points and asked "Who's on the ropes now?" X palmed his head at the joke and muttered "Now that was a dumb joke." Leonidas gave a small chuckle at this.

Mira held up another glowing Ability Card in her Gauntlet and shouted "Ability activate! **IRON PLATE!"** Vulcan's lower body suddenly became silver and he lost 200 points as Spectra said "Be careful, Gus. She's not giving up." Gus smirked and said "Good. That makes winning that much sweeter." He threw Hexados into the air and shouted "Go Hexados! Take this battle underground!" Hexados unfolded and became a bright brown light that shot into the ground.

Mira glared at Gus and shouted "Not so fast!" She held up her Gauntlet with another glowing Ability Card inside and shouted "Ability activate! **GROUND DETONATOR!"** Wilda roared then planted his fists on the ground hard and caused a fissure that sent spikes up into the air and restrained Hexados as Julie shouted "You've got serious hang ups!" Gus frowned and held up two Ability Cards and said "In that case, I'll win with double attacks!" Mira and Julie went wide eyed as Gus placed the two Ability Cards in his Gauntlet and they started glowing as he shouted "Double Ability activate! **TITAN KNUCKLE **plus **SCREW IMPACT!"** Vulcan's gauntlets blasted off of him and started spinning as they headed towards Wilda while he and Baliton lost 200 points each and Vulcan and Hexados gained 200 each.

Gus began to laugh and said "Victory is Spectra's!" Mira and Julie put their backs together and Julie held up an Ability Card and asked Mira "Ready, Mira?" Mira smirked and said "Yeah!" Gus went wide eyed and exclaimed "What?" Julie loaded the Ability Card into Mira's Gauntlet and said "Add this up, math whiz!" Mira held up her Gauntlet and touched it to Julie's arm as the Ability Card started glowing and they both shouted "Ability activate! **COPYCAT!"** Wilda held his arms out towards Vulcan and his arms did the same thing as Vulcan's gauntlets.

Their attacks met in the middle and Wilda's arms pushed Vulcan's gauntlets back as Gus shouted "Impossible!" Wilda's arms hit Vulcan and sent him flying back into Hexados, which caused an explosion and end the battle as Gus's Life Meter ran out. Gus fell to one knee and said "I'm sorry, Master Spectra." Spectra turned away and Julie said "Not so fast! You're not backing out on the deal you made with Mira." Mira walked up to Spectra then in front of him as Gus shouted "No, master! The loss is mine, not yours! Don't let her unmask you!" Mira looked at Spectra and asked "So, what do ya say? Are you a man of your word?" Spectra remained silent as Gus yelled at him not to do it and X just watched.

Mira clenched her hands and said "Come on. Show me your face." Spectra lowered his head and smiled as he chuckled and said "A promise is a promise." He reached up to his mask and Mira froze as he lowered it and said "Maybe this will prove I'm a friend to the Bakugan." He let his arm fall to his side and said "And maybe something more to you." Gus closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Mira looked into Keith's eyes with her own confused ones as she said "It is you, Keith. But… but why?" Keith walked off with Gus right behind him as X turned away and started walking in a different direction.

Julie looked at him and shouted "Hold it right there!" She ran in front of X and said "You lost the bet so remove your mask!" X frowned and said "I'll show my face to Mira but not you." He turned back to Julie and walked up to Mira. He looked into her eyes and said "You remove it." Mira looked up at him and slowly raised her hands to his mask when he grabbed her wrists. He gestured to Julie and Mira said "Turn away, Julie." Julie sighed but reluctantly did so. Mira grabbed the sides of X's mask as he said "Watashi-tachi wa jundo no sagyō o hajimemashou." Mira pulled the mask off and X's hair turned blue but his eyes remained white and she nearly dropped the mask in her hands as she recognized this face as well.

Mira reached up and cupped Naruto's cheek and said "I thought you were dead." Naruto threw his left arm out towards Julie and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Naruto closed his eyes and grabbed Mira's chin. He pulled her mouth towards him and kissed her. Mira returned the kiss as tears streamed down her face and she wrapped her arms around him. They parted a minute later and Naruto took his mask from Mira then put it back on his face as it beeped and his hair turned blue again. X walked off and said "Don't tell anyone." Mira watched X head towards the amusement park as Julie stirred then thought _"Naruto."_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Brother vs Brother

**Brother vs. Brother**

"Talking"

_"Thinking and Voice through Communicator"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Gauntlet Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

Dan, Mira, Barron, and X stood in front of Dan's house and Barron looked at it in awe then said "Wow. I can't believe it! Finally, Master Dan's house!" Drago and Leonidas started to get annoyed and both of them asked **"Can we move this tour along?"** Dan smirked and said "You know, Barron's got a point. I haven't been home for awhile." X rolled his eyes and whispered in Mira's ear. She giggled and Dan asked her "What's so funny?" Mira blushed and said "Nothing. Let's just go in already." They walked up to the door and Dan opened it.

They walked inside and Dan called out "I'm home!" Dan's mother ran out of a room down the hall and exclaimed "Daniel!" She began to tear up as she said "I'm so glad you're back. Your father and I have missed you so much." Dan started to cry too and said "Oh, mom." Drago fell off of Dan's shoulder as he and his mom ran to each other but Dan fell to the ground as Barron suddenly grabbed Dan's mom's hands and said "Oh boy! It's good to meet you." Mira gave the scene a weird look and said "He's one friendly guy." X leaned next to her ear and whispered "Not as friendly as you were that one night." Mira turned a bright shade of crimson and hit X over his head.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

They all sat at the table in the dining room with dozens of plates filled with food as Dan's mom said "Just a little something I whipped up." She held up a cake and said "Dig in everyone!" Dan, Barron, and X virtually inhaled their food as Mira shook her head and thought _"Not again."_

After an hour, Dan walked into the living room and said "Hey, Mira! X! I can't believe mom roped you both into joining her." Mira turned red as her muscles were aching from stretching so much and asked "I-is this… some kind of Earth torture?" Dan's mon giggled and said 'Sort of. It's called yoga." X got into a position that didn't even seem possible with his legs behind his head and said "Riders need to be flexible. I do stuff like this all the time." Mira just about collapsed and thought _"So that's what he was doing back then."_ X then got to his feet and stretched his aching muscles then said "I'm going to hit the hay." He walked out of the room and upstairs while Dan swore he'd seen someone do that before.

**(The Next Day)**

X stopped in front of Mira as he beat Dan and Barron in a mile-long race and said "That was a refreshing stroll." Mira looked down the street and saw that Dan and Barron were still a good ways away then looked back at X as she asked "Why did you join the Vexos?" X frowned and said "I have my reasons." Mira stepped forward and said "Tell me!" X looked down and said "I can't." He vanished as a pane of glass spun around him and Mira looked at the spot he was just at in worry.

**(An Hour Later)**

Dan hung his head as he had just lost Drago and Spectra walked past him with a smirk on his face as he said "Thanks for the Pyrus Dragonoid, Dan Kuso." Dan fell unconscious to the ground with a thud and Spectra turned around to see X facing him with a scowl on his face. Spectra gave X a sinister smile and asked "To what do I owe the pleasure of having my comrade in the Vexos join me?" X hardened that scowl on his face and said "Hand over Drago, Spectra." Spectra frowned and asked "What?" X held up his Bakudriver and said "Don't make me say it again." Spectra's frown turned into a smirk as he put Drago away and held up a Bakudriver that was the same shape as X's but was red and black.

They placed them at their guts and belts wrapped around their waists. Spectra and X tossed Helios and Leonidas respectively into their air as their Bakudrivers declared **"BRAWL!"** They each caught their respective Bakugan and Spectra asked "You really think you can defeat me after I captured Pyrus Dragonoid?" X gritted his teeth and said "I won't let you take Drago." Both of them then shouted "Henshin!" They placed their Bakugan in the left side of their Drivers and they beeped before their declared **"STAND!"** A Haos and Pyrus symbol flew out of the Bakudrivers and made contact between the two becoming Riders. Electricity flew from the symbols when they made contact then went over the people who they represented and turned them into Kamen Riders.

Kamen Rider Leo Breaker Neo faced the Dark Rider in front of him and growled loudly. The Dark Rider had mostly black, scaly armor with silver spikes on his shoulders, down his arms, and on his knees over a red body suit. On his hands were pitch black gauntlets with a Vexos Gauntlet on his left arm while his legs were covered by black boots and thigh guards. He had black armored plating going up the back of his neck to his coal colored helmet that looked almost exactly like Draco's. However, the plate covering the mouth was shaped like sharp teeth and around his red eyes were markings that were a lighter shade of red. On top of his helmet was a bent dark gold horn that went up then bent ninety degrees in front of him.

Leo Breaker Neo clenched his hands so tight that blood came out through his suit and his growling got louder as he said "It doesn't matter if you fight as Spectra or Kamen Rider Eclipse. I will still defeat you." Eclipse met Leo Breaker Neo's gaze and said "I have defeated the Ultimate Dragonoid. I will destroy Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld." He then held his arms up in the air and proclaimed "And I will rule all Bakugan!" Leo Breaker Neo was about to engage Eclipse when he heard the sound of running feet from behind him.

They looked and saw Mira, Barron, Runo, and Julie run onto the field and gasped when they saw Dan on the ground while Leo Breaker Neo and Eclipse watched them. Leo Breaker Neo picked Dan up by the back of his collar and turned his gaze back to Eclipse as he threw Dan towards them and shouted "Take Dan and get out of here! I've got some unfinished business with Eclipse here." Mira stepped forward and shouted "Keith! Naruto! Please stop this!" Runo, Julie, and Barron looked at Mira in shock and all three of them asked "Naruto?" Leo Breaker Neo looked back at them for a second then turned back to Eclipse to find him standing an inch in front of him.

Eclipse punched Leo Breaker Neo into the stands and jumped after him. Leo Breaker Neo got up on the stairs he landed on as Eclipse landed in front of him and continued to punch him up the stairs while the Rider receiving the blows stumbled up them." Once they got to a flat area about half way up the stands, Leo Breaker Neo stumbled to his right with Eclipse following him and spat out "Spectra." Eclipse kept punching Leo Breaker Neo, who kept stumbling back until he leaned against the railing of some stairs. Eclipse picked him up and punched him in the head and sent him down the stairs.

Barron looked at the other Brawlers and said "We have to do something!" Runo grunted and said "If only we had our Bakugan, then we could become Riders." Julie watched the fight and said "I still can't believe X is actually Naruto." Mira looked at the two Riders with worry and thought _"Please, stop this."_

As Eclipse continued to punch Leo Breaker Neo, who was on his back on the stairs, they both heard a voice that said **"Eclipse power level at 1100 Gs. Leo Breaker power level at 1300 Gs."** Eclipse began laughing as he picked up Leo Breaker Neo by the neck then punched him hard and sent him flying to the arena floor. Leo Breaker Neo rolled on the ground and stopped on his stomach as Eclipse held up a Forbidden Ability Card and said "This is the end." He the card over his head and triumphantly shouted "Ability activate! **NOVA BLAZER X!"** The card glowed purple as Leo Breaker Neo tried to get to his feet and the crest on the card attacked to Eclipse's chest.

The corners of the crest wrapped around Eclipse's body and what appeared to be veins popped out and his wings shot out of his back as his helmet opened like Helios's mouth and he roared as he released a huge shockwave that tore up the stands around him. **"Eclipse power level at 1800 Gs. Leo Breaker power level at 400 Gs."** Mira stepped forward and shouted "Keith! Please don't do it!" Eclipse flew up high above the clouds and his right hand started glowing. He moved it over his Driver and its dark voice declared **"FINAL BREAK!"** The sky turned dark as the clouds vanished to be replaced by a solar eclipse with Kamen Rider Eclipse in front of it.

Leo Breaker Neo got to his sluggishly got to his feet and looked up as time seemed to slow down while Leonidas thought _**"I'm sorry, brother."**_ Leo Breaker Neo watched as Eclipse absorbed the eclipse behind him and became engulfed by a huge orange and black flame while Leonidas thought _**"I let you down."**_ Eclipse flew towards him and Leonidas thought _**"Looks like this is it for me."**_ Eclipse flipped so that his back was now facing the ground as he stuck out his right leg and Leonidas thought _**"Thank you for all the good times."**_ Eclipse started spinning and became a twisted of flames as Leonidas thought _**"Goodbye."**_ The Hell Blazer Rider Kick landed on Leo Breaker Neo and they were both covered in and explosion.

Everyone braced themselves as the force of the blast hit them and they barely managed to hold their ground as a tremendous amount of heat hit them. They looked ahead and saw Eclipse standing in front of a burned and bleeding X with his back to him as a Bakugan fell into his right hand. X's mask cracked and shattered to pieces and his hair turned blond as he fell back against the ground. Eclipse deactivated his transformation and Spectra smirked as he held up a Pyrus and Haos Bakugan.

Everyone gasped as Runo asked "Are those…" Barron shook his head and said "No way." Julie covered her mouth and said "It can't be." Mira began crying and ran up to the injured Naruto as tears ran down her cheeks. She embraced him and cried into his shoulder as Spectra walked away. Mira looked up at him with tear filled eyes and asked "How could you, Keith? How could you?" Spectra stopped in his tracks and said "Shudan to hōhō wa, seigi no me ni wa muimidesu." He resumed walking as Mira went back to crying into Naruto's shoulder and the rain continued to pour while her clothes became covered in blood.

**(Naruto's Dream)**

Naruto looked up in horror as an out of control Leonidas roared and fired his Omega Eraser all over the place. He began shaking and said "Leo." Leonidas roared and flew up high into the air then flew away from Naruto. Naruto attempted to catch up on his feet and shouted "Leonidas!"

**(End Dream)**

Naruto bolted up and gasped as he was sweating profusely. He then noticed he was on the bed he used while he lived with Dan and his parents years ago. He also noticed that he was now wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and gasped out "Leonidas." The door flew open and Barron asked "What's wrong?" Naruto looked at the door and saw Barron, Runo, Julie, and Mira run inside.

Naruto hung his head so that his hair covered his eyes and he said "Nothing guys." Runo went up to him and smiled as she said "We were so worried. You've and Dan have been out for three days." Naruto remained quiet as he kept his head hung while Barron joyfully said "I was really surprised when I found out you were X, Master Naruto." Naruto clenched his hands as Julie happily said "Dan woke up awhile ago." Naruto finally snapped and shouted "Shut up!" Everyone but Mira jumped back in surprise as Naruto shouted "Shut up! Shut up1 Shut up!" He threw the covers of the bed off him and stood up. He tore the bandages off him and jumped out the window while the others yelled at him to come back.

**(Warehouse)**

Spectra sat on some crates as Gus stood in front of him and said "The two Dragonoids are mine, Gus. And yet I feel strangely unsatisfied." Gus bowed and said "But master, now you can complete your plans and build the most powerful hybrid Bakugan ever created." Spectra looked at the two Dragonoids that he corrupted and said "Still, it feels like it was too easy."

**(With Dan at that Moment)**

Dan, Naruto, and Barron continued running laps around the lake as Dan shouted "After our run, we can swim some laps then we can get in some weight training!" Dan then shouted "Come on, Barron! Pick it up!" Naruto kept up with Dan and thought _"I can't believe that I lost Leo, my first real friend, my brother."_ Barron panted and said "Master Dan! Master Naruto!" Dan and Naruto looked back at Barron as he said "Please wait. Can we… take a little rest? I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Dan and Naruto turned around and jogged in place as Dan asked "What's the matter, Barron? Out of shape?" Barron had stopped as well and attempted to catch his breath while Naruto's mind was still elsewhere.

Several minutes of talking found Naruto and Dan pulled tires attached to rope around while Barron and Nemus watching them. Barron took a deep breath as he watched them and said "I'm tired just watching them." He smiled and said "But if they keep this up, they'll have no trouble beating Spectra." Nemus watched the two Riders train closely and said **"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Barron."** Barron looked at his Guardian Bakugan then back at Naruto and Dan as they shouted "One more time!" Just as they were about to finish, they suddenly stopped and collapsed on the ground.

Barron gasped as he shot to his feet and exclaimed "Master Dan! Master Naruto!" He ran to them and asked "Are you both alright?" He picked them up in his arms and turned them over then said "You both have been training too hard." He then checked their temperatures and gasped as he said "You're foreheads are so hot. We need to go home right away." They both tried to get to their feet as Dan said "No, Barron." They both started to shake as Naruto said "We got to train… for Drago… and Leo." Both of them then said "We've… got… to…" They then passed out and Barron exclaimed "Master Dan! Master Naruto!"

**(?)**

The Six Legendary Warriors watched the Perfect Core go haywire and Apollonir said **"The Perfect Core's strength is fading. We must retrieve the young Dragonoids and restore them before it is too late for New Vestroia."** Frosch kept his gaze at the Perfect Core and asked **"But who will do this task?"** Exedra looked at Apollonir in front of him and said **"You and Lars Lion should go, Apollonir."** Oberus nodded and said **"The Dragonoids primary attributes are yours and the Chosen One is your son."** Clayf nodded and said **"I agree."** Lars Lion stared into the Perfect Core in front of her and thought _**"We are coming, Naruto."**_

**(Dan and Naruto's Dream)**

Naruto and Dan ran towards a the sunset and they called out to their respective partners. Both of them then shouted "Where are you?" They ran to the fountain in the park and shouted "If you're there, answer me!" They closed their eyes and threw their heads up as they respectfully shouted "Drago! Leo!" They both then fell to their knees and they said "I'm sorry, partner. We let you down." They clenched their hands and said "We weren't strong enough to stop Spectra." They then pounded their fists into the ground so hard that they began bleeding before threw their heads up and shouted "Drago! Leo!" Translucent red and yellow spheres appeared in front of them and they stood up.

A familiar figure appeared in the red sphere as the figure aid **"Your call have been answered, Dan Kuso."** Another familiar figure appeared in the yellow sphere as her voice said **"So has yours, my son."** They both went wide eyed and Naruto said "Mom. Dad." Apollonir nodded and said **"It's been awhile."** Dan nodded and said "Yeah. Hey, Apollonir. Lars Lion. What are you two doing here?" Lars Lion looked at them both and said **"We have come to retrieve Drago and Leonidas."** Both Naruto and Dan hung their heads as they were reminded of their failures.

A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek and he said "I had a chance to get Drago back but I lost Leonidas instead." They both gritted their teeth and Dan said "Now Spectra's got them and there's nothing we can do the Vexos." Apollonir and Lars Lion kept their gaze on them as Apollonir said **"We heard your cries for help even in the Perfect Core. But you disappoint us, Dan Kuso. You disappoint us even more, Naruto."** They both looked up as Lars Lion asked **"Have you both given up so easily? Do both have the courage to battle again? To win Drago and Leonidas back?"** They both got determined and Dan said "You bet." Naruto nodded and said "We'll never stop fighting to save Drago and Leonidas and free New Vestroia. You have our word." Lars Lion smiled under her helmet.

Apollonir's voice got more proud as he exclaimed **"That's the Dan Kuso and son I remember!"** Naruto and Dan looked down as Dan told them about their dreams. Naruto then said "We're afraid we're already too late to save them." Lars Lion watched her son and calmly said **"Maybe they too have lost hope in blaming themselves."** Naruto and Dan looked up at the Ancient Warriors as Apollonir said **"Perhaps they were just frustrated just like you both."** Dan frowned and asked "Frustrated?" Lars Lion then said **"Frustrated by their own weakness and angry at themselves for losing the battle and letting both of you down."** They both then went wide eyed as they remembered how Drago and Leonidas looked in their dreams.

Tears gathered in their eyes as Dan said "That's right. Drago and Leonidas weren't screaming because they turned bad." Tears started rolling down their cheeks as Naruto said "They were crying for help. They were trying to talk to us. Trying to help us find them." The tears came out gushing now as Dan said "We're… still partners." Apollonir nodded and said **"Of course you are. You and Drago…"** He then looked at Naruto and said **"… and you and Leonidas, Naruto. You all share a special bond with them."** Dan and Naruto stopped crying and proclaimed "And that's why we're gonna win them back!" Lars Lion became happy and said **"That's the spirit!"** Hers and Apollonir's spheres grew and covered Naruto and Dan as Apollonir proclaimed **"Let the battle begin! But you two won't be alone! You both will need the help of all your friends!"**

**(End Dream)**

Naruto and Dan woke in the same bed with wet towels on their foreheads as Dan asked "Was… that a dream or what?" Runo smiled and said "See for yourselves, hotshots." Naruto and Dan looked at them as Apollonir's voice said **"Their fevers have broken at last."** Lars Lion's voice then said **"Now, we can get started."** Naruto and Dan both looked above the tops of their heads where the source of the voices came from and got up. They looked on top of the head board and saw two familiar Bakugan. They both smiled and Dan said "Apollonir! Lars Lion!" The two of them laughed and Naruto said "We're back in the game." Lars Lion let a chuckle escape at their enthusiasm.

She then said **"We are relieve that you two are back."** Both hers and Apollonir's eyes glowed as they searched for Drago and Leonidas as Apollonir said **"We are linked to the Perfect Core, just like Drago and Leonidas. Spectra cannot hide them from us."** They found Spectra heading into a warehouse as he looked over his shoulder when he felt their presence and both Apollonir and Lars Lion exclaimed **"Let us proceed!" **Everyone in the room were covered by an orange and yellow sphere and they all vanished.

**(Spectra and Gus's Warehouse)**

They all appeared in front of Gus and Spectra as Gus stepped forward in shock and asked "What the…?" Spectra stood up and said "You both finally found me. Took you both long enough." Dan stepped forward and asked "What's the matter? Afraid to give both of us another shot?" Naruto gritted his teeth and said "Because after we shut you down, we're taking back Leonidas and Drago." Gus scoffed at how ridiculous he thought they sounded and said "Nice try, whiners. You two don't stand a chance against Spectra. No matter how many times you brawl." Naruto began growling as he gained an extremely dim crimson aura.

Dan then shouted "Then why don't you prove it!" Gus laughed and said "You're not worthy of Master Spectra." Naruto threw his left hand out towards Gus and a beam of white light flew past Gus's head and destroyed the boxes behind him. Gus froze and looked at the damage out of the corner of his eye and asked "Still think we're not serious?" Spectra stepped forward and said "I accept your challenges, Dan Kuso, X. On the condition that I have double the points on my Life Meter since it'll be two on one." Gus looked at Spectra and asked "But why, Master?" Spectra kept his cocky smile on his face and said "It's my chance to test both Dragonoids' power." Now Dan began growling as Spectra talked about their Bakugan like machines.

Spectra then asked them "What will you two Brawl with? I'm pretty sure I took the only Bakugan either of you had." Naruto and Dan held out Apollonir and Lars Lion and they opened up as Dan declared "Two Ancient Bakugan! Meet Apollonir and Lars Lion!" Gus released a sarcastic laugh and asked "Those old things? You really think you both can beat Spectra with some hand-me-down Bakugan?" Naruto glared at Gus and said "Watch it! Those are my parents you're talking about!" Everyone but Dan, Runo, and Julie gave Naruto looks as Apollonir laughed.

Mira stepped forward and said "Spectra, you know it doesn't have to be this way. Unless you recognize the Bakugan as living beings, we'll never stop fighting to free them." Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "It's no use, Mira. The Keith we both knew is gone." Spectra chuckled and said "Have it your way." Dan and Naruto attached their Gauntlets to their left arms and Dan asked "Ready, Spectra?" Spectra placed his Gauntlet on his left arm and said "I'm always ready." The three of them held their Gauntlets up and shouted "Gauntlet Power Strike!" The Gauntlets glowed and everything outside the warehouse froze.

Spectra held up Helios and said "Helios, I want to test Apollonir and Lars Lion to see if they are worthy of facing the Dragonoids." He then narrowed his eyes and asked "No holding back, understand?" Helios nodded and said **"No fear. Those old fools don't stand a chance against me. I will crush them like I crushed Drago and Leonidas."** Spectra looked up at his opponents and said "It was the power of the Forbidden Card that defeated them. You won't need it to defeat Apollonir and Lars Lion." Dan stepped forward and shouted "Stop stalling, Spectra!" Spectra smirked and decided to get started.

He threw a Gate Card forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" The Gate Card landed between them and vanished as a red pulse of energy spread across the ground. Spectra held Helios out to his side and shouted "And now, you have to face Pyrus Helios!" He threw Helios forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Helios opened several feet on the ground from him and was covered in a bright light as he returned to his true form and broke through the roof.

Naruto glared at Spectra and shouted "Bring out Drago and Leonidas!" Gus laughed and said "Guess you forgot to say pretty please. You've got to earn the right to battle those two." Dan grunted and declared "Then we'll trash Helios and make you bring them out!" As Dan quickly talked to Apollonir, Naruto looked down at his mother and asked "Are you sure about this, mom?" Lars Lion opened up and said **"It's a mother's job to make her son happy."** Naruto nodded and both he and Dan threw the two Legendary Warriors forward as they shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" The Legendary Warriors opened up several feet from them and Dan and Naruto shouted "Pyrus Apollonir and Haos Lars Lion, stand!" Apollonir and Lars Lion glowed their respective attributed colors and returned to their true forms as they broke through the ceiling like Helios did.

Apollonir held his left arm in front of Lars Lion and said **"Let me handle the fighting. You stay back and provide support."** Lars Lion nodded and said **"Alright."** **"Calculating power levels."** Helios glared at them and said **"So, you both are part of the Six Ancient Warriors. You don't look so legendary to me."** Apollonir bared his teeth and said **"You have no Bakugan pride or manners."** Lars Lion nodded and said **"We'll have to teach you some."** Helios and Apollonir growled before Helios said **"You'll pay for that."** He and Apollonir flew into the air and got ready to fight.

Spectra smirked as he held up his glowing Gauntlet and said "Keep your cool, Helios. Ability activate! **MAXIMUM QUASAR!"** Helios reared his head up then fired a giant stream of flames at Apollonir. **"Helios increase by 300."** Apollonir then asked **"That's it?"** Naruto held up his glowing Gauntlet and said "I've got this one, Dan. Ability activate! **NEO VALUTE!"** Apollonir began glowing red and covered himself with his wings as the flames hit. When the flames stopped, Apollonir spread his wings and laughed as Helios's power level became equal to his base level and said **"That cuts you down to size."** Naruto smirked as he'd been itching to use those Abilities for awhile.

Spectra laughed and said "Not too shabby for an old Bakugan." Helios scoffed as Runo shouted "Way to go, Apollonir!" Julie smiled and said "He blew away 400 points in a single move!" Dan nodded and said "Nothing's gonna stop us now." He held up his glowing Gauntlet and shouted "Ability activate! **SIAM LOW!"** Apollonir spread his wings out as far as they could go and gained a flaming red aura as that engulfed Helios. Helios writhed in pain as Naruto smirked and said "Siam Low drains an enemy Bakugan of all their power and prevents the Bakugan from moving." Helios continued to writhe in pain as Spectra frowned.

He then shouted "This is a cowardly way to battle! Why won't you fight?" Apollonir kept his gaze on Helios as he said **"We are not like you Vestals. Why should we bring harm to a fellow Bakugan when we can simply stop you and take back our friends. You have much to learn about Bakugan spirit."** Helios continued to writhe in pain as Spectra said "Nobody lectures me." He tossed Metalfencer into the air and shouted "Come Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Metalfencer!" Metalfencer opened up and glowed brightly then returned to his true form as Spectra shouted "Hold on, Helios! Metalfencer, got to Battle Mode immeditally!" Metalfencer attached to Helios, who roared as Apollonir's Ability was negated. **"Helios and Metalfencer combination complete."** Naruto gritted his teeth as his crimson aura got slightly brighter.

Naruto stepped in front of Dan as he was about to activate an Ability and said "Let me handle this." Lars Lion suddenly appeared behind Helios and asked **"Forget about me?"** Helios looked over his shoulder in shock as Naruto held up his Gauntlet that was glowing two different colors and shouted "Double Ability activate! **MAXIMUM PYRUS** plus **SAGITTARIUS ARROW!"** A bow appeared attached to Lars Lion's outstretched left arm and pulled back on the string as a yellow glowing arrow appeared and notched while Apollonir reared his head up. Lars Lion let the arrow fly as Apollonir unleashed a giant tunnel of flames from his mouth. The attacks hit Helios at the same time and Helios roared as he was covered in a huge explosion.

Spectra growled and shouted "Helios!" He gritted his teeth and said "They swatted Helios and Metalfencer form the sky like they were insects." Helios and Metalfencer landed at Spectra's feet while Apollonir and Lars Lion glowed and returned to Dan and Naruto respectively. Dan and Naruto smirked as they caught their Legendary Bakugan as Dan said "First time for everything." Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes as he thought _"This is where it gets tough."_ He then waited for Spectra to send out Leonidas and Drago.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Dan smirked as he caught Drago and said "I did it!" Apollonir nodded and said **"Well done, Dan Kuso."** Spectra smiled as his Life Meter decreased and said "Well done indeed. You've gotten one Dragonoid back." He held up a silver and gold Bakugan as he said "Let's see if you can get this one back." They all looked in shock as Naruto's anger started boiling over and said "That's…" Spectra threw a Gate Card forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" The Gate Card vanished as a yellow pulse of energy moved across the ground and Naruto's anger started reaching unheard of heights while his crimson aura got brighter.

Spectra threw the Bakugan forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" The Bakugan landed several feet from his and opened up as Spectra shouted "Rise, Haos Leonidas!" A huge tornado of silver light flew up into the sky before it dispersed to reveal a corrupt Leonidas. Where the white on his body was supposed be was silver and where the yellow was supposed to be was gold. His eyes were pure white with no cornea or iris and the crystal on his chest was pure black and the sight caused everyone but Naruto to gasp. Leonidas roared as his wings extended to their full length as he released a huge shockwave that tore the warehouses apart and sent everyone but Spectra and Gus flying.

Naruto slowly got to his feet as an outline appeared on his face and he was covered by a bright crimson light. He floated up into the sky and up to Leonidas's level then turned into Crimson Gallant at his normal size with no life in his eyes. The two Vexos as well as Mira and Barron looked at Gallant in shock as Spectra asked "What? You are…" Mira looked at Gallant with confusion and muttered "Naruto?" Gus gritted his teeth and asked "What?" Gallant seethed as Mira asked "Naruto is… a Bakugan?" Lars Lion and Apollonir floated in front of the Brawlers and Lars Lion exclaimed **"We need to get away from here now!"** They all looked at her as Gallant roared and Leonidas did in unison.

Lars Lion and Apollonir warped them far away enough just as the fighting got started. Gallant rushed at Leonidas and flipped over him. Leonidas pulled back his right claw as Gallant flew towards him and swiped at him. Leonidas missed as Gallant flipped over him again and flew towards him then flew at him again and back flipped as he used Leonidas's chest for help. Leonidas fell to the ground then instantly got to his feet and flew up to Gallant and they began grappling. Gallant broke the grapple and flipped back as he let out a growl then flew at Leonidas again. He swung his left foot and hit Leonidas in the chest and rolled back as Leonidas swiped his claws at him. He then flew a little higher into the air and brought his right foot down in an ax kick. A second later, he and Leonidas were grappling again.

Apollonir grunted as they watched from a safe distance and said **"I was hoping this would happen again."** Everyone but Lars Lion looked at Apollonir and Dan asked "You were hoping that what wouldn't happen again?" Apollonir looked at Dan, Runo, and Julie and asked **"Remember what Naruto was like when he first became a Bakugan?"** The three of them nodded and suddenly froze when they realized what Apollonir was talking about. Barron and Mira were completely lost and Barron asked "What's going on? What was he like?" Lars Lion continued to watch her son and Leonidas fight as she said **"Back then, Naruto relied on his instincts. He had reverted to a primordial state and destroyed everything as a result. That has happened again and I'm guessing by the way Leonidas is acting that he's in a primordial state as well."** Mira looked on in worry as Gallant and Leonidas continued to grapple.

Spectra tossed a Forbidden Ability Card up towards Leonidas and shouted "Ability activate! **DIANOS COCOS X!"** The Forbidden Card vanished as they all heard a loud, strong, heartbeat before Leonidas roared. **"Leonidas power increase to 1000."** Gallant roared as he shouted **"FINAL JUSTICE!"** He fired a stream of light from his lance at Leonidas as Spectra smirked even thought Gallant's power level went to 1200 and asked "You just don't learn, do you?" Leonidas swiped the attack aside as his power level went to 1400 then roared.

Spectra held up his glowing Gauntlet and shouted "Ability activate! **OMEGA ERASER!"** Leonidas opened his mouth and a sphere of light gathered between his jaws. **"Leonidas power increase 200."** The ball of light turned into a menacing beam of raw power as Leonidas fired it at Gallant. Gallant then shouted **"NEO VALUTE!"** Gallants wings wrapped around him and he glowed with a white aura as the beam hit his wings. The beam was deflected and it hit many things on the ground that were blown to atoms as Leonidas's power level went down to Gallant's base level, 800.

Spectra gritted his teeth and shouted "Enough of this!" He threw another Forbidden Ability Card at Leonidas and shouted "Ability activate! **DIANOS DURANCE X!"** The crest of the Forbidden Ability attached to the back of Leonidas's neck and the corners wrapped all over him. They then shot towards Gallant, who roared as the Brawlers shouted "Naruto!" Gallant growled and shouted **"DISPEL ROA!"** Gallant glowed bright red and deactivated all their Abilities as Spectra said "We're back to square one!" Gallant and Leonidas glared at each other as they landed on the ground and growled.

Gallant appeared in front of Leonidas and began strangling him. Leonidas flailed his tail about before Gallant shoved him to the ground. Spectra smirked and said "Impressive but you'll never be able to win him back unless your power level is 500 more than his." Mira gritted her teeth and said "He's right." Dan looked at Apollonir and said "We have to help." Apollonir looked at Dan and said **"No. This is Naruto's fight. He must win this on his own."** Dan was about to say something when Mira put her arm out in front of him. Dan looked at her and she shook her head.

Leonidas got to his feet and Spectra held up another Forbidden Ability Card and said "Let's see how you feel after you see what this Forbidden Card does." He threw it at Leonidas and shouted "Ability activate! **VESTROIA X!"** The crystal on Leonidas's chest began glowing and bulged out as Leonidas grew more ferocious. His limbs bulged and he got slightly bigger then roared as his power increased by 100. Lars Lion grunted and said **"He doing the same thing to Leonidas that he did to Drago."** Apollonir grunted as well and said **"Leonidas hasn't spent as long a time merged with the Perfect Core as Drago so those Abilities could kill him."** Everyone but Lars Lion looked at Apollonir in shock as Gallant roared and dashed towards Leonidas.

Spectra threw a Forbidden Fusion Ability Card at Leonidas and shouted "Fusion Ability activate! **DARKUS X!"** Leonidas suddenly changed to Darkus Attribute and fired a ball of purple flames at Gallant and sent him skidding back as his power decreased by 200. Spectra threw another Forbidden Fusion Ability Card at Leonidas and shouted "Fusion Ability activate! **VENTUS X!"** Leonidas changed to Ventus and flew up into the air.

**(?)**

Exedra watched in shock and exclaimed **"Impossible!"**

**(Back on Earth)**

Leonidas flew at Gallant as he became engulfed in green flames and plowed into him. Gallant fell on his back and roared in pain as feathers from his wings fell all over the ground while his power level decreased by 100. Gallant got to his feet as Leonidas landed in front of him and roared.

**(?)**

Oberus continued to watch the battle and said **"If Leonidas dies, the Perfect Core will explode and it will cause a dimensional rift and wipe out everything in Vestroia and on Earth."** Clayf watched as well and said **"Apollonir's and Lars Lion's son must hurry or Leonidas will die."** Frosch watched too and said **"Leonidas forcibly removed his power to change attribute so using the Perfect Core is putting a huge strain on his body."** Exedra cut in and said **"We must hurry if we are to save Leonidas."** They all glowed and pillars of light that matched their color shot into the Perfect Core.

**(Back to the Battle)**

Spectra pointed at Gallant and exclaimed "Destroy them, Leonidas!" He then yet another Forbidden Fusion Ability Card at Leonidas and shouted "Fusion Ability activate! **SUBTERRA X!"** The card went through Leonidas's neck and he roared as he turned into Subterra. He then swung his tail into Gallant, who screamed in pain as Leonidas's power went up by 200. Lars Lion and Apollonir looked up then looked at each other. They nodded and both floated into the air and glowed slightly.

Spectra held up another Forbidden Fusion Ability and shouted "Fusion Ability activate! **AQUOS X!"** Leonidas then became an Aquos Bakugan and a torrent of water spun around him while his power increased by 200. The whirlpool of water flew into Gallant and he spun around until he reached the top and the water dispersed and Gallant fell to the ground as his power level got 100 Gs subtracted from it. A light flew from Lars Lion and Apollonir as four other different colored lights came down from the sky and they all hit Gallant.

Everyone looked at Gallant in curiosity as he got to his feet and a Naruto's voice asked **"L… Leo? Brother?"** Spectra went wide eyed and threw another Forbidden Fusion Ability Card at Leonidas and shouted "Fusion Ability activate! **PYRUS X!"** The Forbidden Ability stopped above Leonidas's back and flashed brightly as it forced him to change to Pyrus and he gained he gained 300 points to bring him to 1700. Flames started leak out of his mouth then he opened his mouth and fired a huge stream of flames at Gallant and sent him to the ground again.

Everyone gasped as they thought Gallant was about to lose when he said **"Brother."** Gallant slowly got to his feet and shouted **"Brother! Please wake up!"** Spectra frowned and said "It's useless. Leonidas only obeys me." His frown got bigger as they others went wide eyed when they saw Leonidas crying in pain. Gallant panted and said **"I understand. You're upset that I got hurt. You don't have to be upset anymore."** Gallant floated up into the air as Leonidas followed him. They looked at each other as Gallant shouted **"I'm the one who let you down! I'm letting you get hurt right now! And now…"** Tears started to stream out of Gallant's eyes as he shouted "**…I will save you!"** He flew towards Leonidas as an image of his human form appeared behind him as one of Leo Breaker Neo appeared in front of him. The same thing happened to Leonidas as he flew towards Gallant but with images of his different attributed forms.

The images came together and returned Leonidas to his Haos Form while the images around Gallant somehow turned him into Leo Breaker Neo, which shocked everybody. They both went for a punch but Leonidas's landed first. It sent Leo Breaker Neo flying to the ground and Leonidas landed next to him. He kicked Leo Breaker Neo and sent him rolling on the ground. Leonidas walked towards Leo Breaker Neo as he got to one knee and punched him in the head and sent him back to the ground.

The Brawlers watched in shock as Barron asked "How can Master Naruto become Leo Breaker without Leonidas." Lars Lion then said **"He became Leo Breaker with Leonidas. To be more specific, he was able to transform with Leonidas's power."** They all looked at the two Legendary Bakugan as Julie asked "Leonidas's power?" Apollonir nodded and said **"Before Leonidas was taken by Spectra, he transferred some of his power to Naruto. The other Legendary Warriors and ourselves simply awakened that power and it allowed him to become Leo Breaker."** Leonidas pulled Leo Breaker Neo to his feet then punched him hard and sent him flying towards the other Brawlers.

He landed hard on his back next to them and stopped moving. Spectra laughed and shouted "Finish him, Leonidas!" Leonidas slowly began walking towards Leo Breaker Neo and began to close the distance between them. Dan looked at Leo Breaker Neo and shouted "Come on, Naruto! You can do it!" Runo then shouted "Get up, Naruto!" Julie joined in and shouted "You can beat him!" Barron joined in as well and shouted "Go, Master Naruto!" Mira looked down then closed her eyes before she suddenly looked up, opened her tear filled eyes, and shouted "Naruto, I love you!" The Brawlers, Spectra, Gus, and the Legendary Bakugan all gave her looks of surprise as Leo Breaker Neo started to stir.

He grunted as he turned his head to look at Mira then asked "Really?" Mira nodded and as tears ran down her cheeks and said "I don't care if you win. Just… don't get hurt anymore." Leo Breaker Neo chuckled. His chuckle turned into a laugh of joy as Spectra frowned and asked "What's so funny?" Leo Breaker Neo pushed himself to his feet and said "Well, since she said that, Keith, I'm no longer allowed to get hurt." He stepped in front of the Brawlers and his parents then turned completely towards them and said "Wish me luck." They all nodded and said "**G**o**o**d **l**u**c**k**.**" Leo Breaker Neo nodded as his Eve Mark appeared on his right arm and a voice announced **"STANDING BY!"** He put his clawed hand over it then ran it along the Mark and glowing lines rose from where the claws had scratched as Leo Breaker Neo turned towards Leonidas while the voice announced **"AWAKENING!"** Leo Breaker Neo met Leonidas's gaze and said "Tensou." He was suddenly covered in a bright white light and Leonidas stopped in his tracks.

The light then died down and Ultimate Leo Breaker looked Leonidas. **"Leo Breaker power level at 1400 Gs."** Leo Breaker Neo walked towards Leonidas and said "**H**E**A**V**E**N**'**S **B**A**N**I**S**H**I**N**G**.**"** Several portions of the sky cleared as white chains flew from them and wrapped themselves around Leonidas before they vanished. Apollonir's mood lightened up as he said **"Heaven's Banishing is a special Fusion Ability that prevents your opponent from activating anymore abilities."** Spectra gritted his teeth and shouted "So what if I can't use any Abilities? Leonidas will still defeat you!" Leonidas then began walking and the distance between him and Ultimate Leo Breaker closed faster.

Ultimate Leo Breaker punched Leonidas in the chest and he staggered back a little. Ultimate Leo Breaker shook his right hand before he punched Leonidas again. Leonidas staggered back again then delivered a punch to Ultimate Leo Breaker's chest but it didn't do anything. Ultimate Leo Breaker punched Leonidas again and sent him skidding back two miles. Ultimate Leo Breaker held up his left arm and the two Ability Cards inside began to glow as he said "**D**o**u**b**l**e **A**b**i**l**i**t**y** a**c**t**i**v**a**t**e**. **INFINITY WAIVER** **p**l**u**s **MAXIMUM REVOLUTION."** He glowed with a mighty rainbow aura as the Brawlers watched in awe while Spectra was sweating. **"Leo Breaker power increase to 4100."**

Spectra went wide eyed and asked "What?" Lars Lion nodded and said **"Infinity Waiver gives you 300 Gs as well as every other Bakugan on you have out."** Apollonir laughed and said **"And Maximum Revolution is an Ability that gives you 1200 Gs."** Ultimate Leo Breaker then appeared in front of Leonidas and delivered a huge uppercut that sent Leonidas up high into the sky. He held up his right hand as it started to glow and ran it across his Driver, which made it declare **"FINAL BREAK!"** Ultimate Leo Breaker threw his arms out to his sides and two spears of rainbow-colored light appeared in his hands as his angelic wings shot out of his back.

He then flew up high through the air and found Leonidas in outer space. He threw the two spears through the jewel on Leonidas's chest and Leonidas roared in pain. Ultimate Leo Breaker flew behind him with his right foot glowing a rainbow of colors and extended it towards Leonidas. He then shot straight at him and hit him in the part of his back that was adjacent to the jewel on Leonidas's chest and Leonidas yelled in pain as an image of Naruto's face appeared in front of Ultimate Leo Breaker's helmet and said "Watashi-tachi wa jundo no sagyō o hajimemashou." Leonidas blinked and his green slitted eyes returned as both of them were covered in a giant explosion.

Everyone down at their Gauntlets and saw Spectra's Life Meter go to zero and they all cheered. Dan then shouted "Naruto did it!" Runo and Julie hugged as they jumped up and down with smiles on the faces while Barron smiled and said "I knew Master Naruto could pull it off." Mira gave a soft smile and thought _"Way to go, Naruto."_ Two objects then began falling from the sky and Apollonir and Lars Lion quickly returned to their true forms. Apollonir caught Leonidas while Lars Lion caught Gallant and they headed to the ground. They calmly sat them down and Gallant glowed crimson before he turned back into Naruto.

Gus looked on in worry and asked "What are we going to do now that both Dragonoids are gone?" Spectra frowned and said "Never mind. I've got all the data I needed, Gus." He smiled and said "The next time the three of us do battle, things will go differently." He removed his Gauntlet and said "See you later, Battle Brawlers." He and Gus turned away and began walking while Mira thought _"He doesn't look defeated. Oh Keith, what horrible plan are you going to come up with next?"_ Dan fell to the ground next to Naruto and Drago fell out of his hand as he was exhausted while everything unfroze and Apollonir, Lars Lion, and Leonidas returned to their ball forms and Leonidas's color scheme returned to normal.

**(The Next Day)**

Everyone crowded around Naruto's bed and they waited for him to wake up. Naruto stirred and he weakly opened his eyes then asked "Where?" Apollonir answered and said **"You're back at Dan's house. You've been out for a day."** Naruto weakly coughed and Mira gave him some water. He drank deeply then asked "A… Day?" He looked around and asked "Where's… Leo?" Dan pulled out Leonidas's ball and Lars Lion said **"He has woken up yet. His body may be dead from using so much power of the Perfect Core."** Dan sat Leonidas next to Naruto's head and Naruto looked at it.

Naruto began to tear up and said "Leo. Brother." He began lightly sobbing and everyone hung their heads. The Eve Mark on Naruto's arm began glowing and a small sparkling light gently flew from it and was absorbed by Leonidas. Leonidas shook then opened up and asked **"Are you alright, brother?"** Naruto smiled and held Leonidas close to him as he continued to cry and Apollonir said "We should let them rest." The Brawlers nodded and they along with the other Bakugan left the room so that Naruto and Leonidas could get some rest.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Break the Walls to Evolution

**Break the Walls to Evolution**

"Talking"

_"Thinking and Voice through Communicator"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Gauntlet Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

Naruto looked down at Beta City from an overlooking cliff after he'd gotten back to New Vestroia and folded his arms. Leonidas hopped up on his left shoulder and asked **"You ready for this?"** Naruto reached into his coat and pulled out a cream-colored mask. It had two thin holes for eyes and a long line going down between them. He looked up at the sky as he thought about how he'd gotten it.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto stood in front of his mother, in her Ball Form, as she asked **"Are you sure that this is a good plan?"** Naruto nodded and said "I've gained Hydron's trust and now I can use Spectra's interference to gain his favor even more." Lars Lion sighed as she looked down and said **"I have something for you."** Naruto raised an eyebrow and Lars Lion's eyes flashed. A light appeared in his hands and it went out to reveal the mask she wore while she was in Masked Form.

Naruto looked up from the mask to her and asked "You're really giving this to me?" Lars Lion looked up at Naruto and said **"Think of it as 16 years worth of birthday presents."** Naruto placed the mask on his face and his hair turned dark blue. There was another flash of light in Naruto's right hand then it went out to reveal a small rectangular mirror that could fit in the palm of his hand. Lars Lion then said **"If you ever want to talk to me, just say my name to the mirror and I'll be able to talk with you at any time."** Naruto started to tear up and said "Thanks… mom." Lars Lion suddenly returned to her Bakugan form, but the size of an adult human, and wrapped her arms around Naruto and said **"Remember, your father and I will always be there for you."**

**(End Flashback)**

Naruto looked down at the mirror, hanging by a rope around his neck then placed the mask on his face. His hair became blue and his eyes turned white. X looked down at Beta City with a smile on his face and said "Let's go see everyone, Leonidas." Leonidas nodded and said **"Let's."** They both then vanished as a pane of glass spun around them.

**(Beta City)**

Mira looked in horror as she saw Ace, Shun, and Marucho being held in tanks of water with Shadow's hands on her shoulders when a familiar voice from behind them said "Keep your hands off her Shadow." They all turned towards the door and watched as a pane of glass spun around in front of it and X appeared with a new mask on his face. Volt went to hit the alarm when he was suddenly thrown against the wall by a shockwave sent at him by X. X appeared in front of Shadow, grabbed him by the neck, and threw him away from Mira.

He then appeared in front of Spectra and punched him in the gut. Spectra doubled over and coughed as X said "That's for trying to kill me." He then brought Spectra's head crashing into his knee and Spectra stumbled back as X said "That's for insulting my family." He then super kicked Spectra in the chin and said "And that's for ruining my plan." He threw a card at Mylene and she caught it as he said "I believe that explains everything." Mylene read the card and she looked up at him.

He glared at Lync, Shadow, and Volt then asked "I'm the only leader of the Vexos now, got it?" They nodded as X walked out of the room and Mira ran after him. X walked down towards his room when Mira grabbed his arm and stopped him. Mira looked up at him and asked "What are you doing back here?" X looked back at her then said "For my own ideals." He pulled his arm out of Mira's grip and said "Don't trust Keith." He started walking again as Mira ran towards him and shouted "Wait!" As she reached out to him, X's arm suddenly found its way to her throat and she struggled to breath.

She looked at X with fear and asked "Why?" X squeezed and Mira gagged as he said "If you don't want to die, stay away from me for now." He dropped her and she coughed as X turned away. He tossed something in front of her and she looked at it. It was what he called a Kunai that had three prongs on the end of it and a seal on the handle. She then looked up to see that X had vanished.

**(With X Several Hours Later)**

X walked up the Dimension Controller controls and saw that there had been a huge power spike but nothing had happened. Leonidas opened on his left shoulder and asked **"Weren't you the one who calibrated the Dimension Controllers?"** X nodded and said "The only one of the Vexos who could recalibrate these things would be Mylene." He started typing on the keypad in front of him and stepped back a second later. The door opened and Gus walked inside and asked "What are you doing?" X gave him a hard glare and said "Checking to make sure that Mylene didn't destroy the programming in any way when she recalibrated it. The monitor on the controls went haywire and it shut down.

**(Five Minutes Later)**

Mylene glared at Spectra and said "They destroyed Beta City's Dimension Controller and all of our prisoners have escaped." Her glare became more sinister and she said "This is all your fault!" Mira stepped forward and said "No it's not." Mylene ignored her and said "You let her join us! You took the enemy in! And look what happened! You even cost X getting the Dragonoid!" Spectra placed his Bakudriver at his waist and returned Mylene's glare and asked "Are you questioning me, Mylene?" He pulled out Helios and said "Be careful." X reached up to his mask and said "Actually, it's all your fault Mylene." They all watched him as he hung his head and removed his mask while his hair turned blond.

Mylene frowned and asked "My fault?" X looked down at the face of his mask and said "Of course. You're the one who lost the brawl. Yet you accuse Spectra." Mylene gritted her teeth as X replaced his mask and his hair turned blue as it beeped. Shadow grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall then said "No fair! I want a do over!" Lync laughed then looked at him and asked "Wanna see the playback of your loss?" Shadow looked over his shoulder at said "Be quiet you!" X walked out of the room and said "I'm going to report to Prince Hydron." The doors closed behind him and Mira looked from the doors to Spectra in worry.

**(An Hour Later at the Resistance Trailer)**

X appeared in the hallway of the Trailer as a pane of glass spun around and he removed his mask. Naruto put the mask away as he walked down the hall and Shun suddenly came down from a side corridor. Shun looked at him and said "Dan and Baron told us about what happened on Earth." Naruto looked away and said "I'm sorry about Skyress." Shun closed his eyes and said "While I hate X for capturing Skyress, I don't hate my friend Naruto." Naruto looked at Shun in surprise then smiled.

He blushed a little and asked "Can I… can I talk to Ingram alone for a moment?" Shun raised an eyebrow and asked "Why do you need to talk to her?" **(Yes, Ingram is a girl in this fic.)** Naruto diverted his gaze from Shun and said "I just need to ask her some questions." He tossed Leonidas over to Shun and said "As a sign of good faith, I'll let you hold onto Leonidas for a while." Shun looked down at Leonidas then took out Ingram and said "Make sure you return her." He tossed her to Naruto and walked off with Leonidas.

Ingram opened up in Naruto's hands and said **"It's been awhile… Naruto."** Naruto nodded and said "I has been awhile. How are you?" Ingram looked away slightly and said **"Fine."** They stood in silence and Naruto said "Okay… awkward." Ingram chuckled and said **"You could always find a way to make me laugh."** Naruto scratched the back of his head and said "Yeah." Ingram noticed Naruto looking down at the mirror around his neck and asked **"Your mother give that to you?"** Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He gave Ingram a small kiss then went off to find Shun.

**(That Night)**

Mira walked with Gus to a dining room to see Spectra sitting at a table set for three waiting for her. Spectra kept his head slightly hung and said "Leave us." Gus bowed and walked out of the room. Mira met Spectra's gaze and asked "What do you want with me?" Spectra smirked and said "Take a seat. Is it so strange to share a meal with my dear sister? Give me a chance." He removed his mask and sat it next to his plate.

Mira looked at the spot next to hers and asked "Who's joining us?" A pane of glass spun around next to her and X appeared next to her. X glared at Spectra, who said "Well, now that we're all here, let us eat." X and Mira sat down and X removed his mask. Naruto sat the mask down next to his plate and slowly began eating. When Spectra left after he told them his plan to make the Ultimate Dragonoid, Naruto sat his fork down and said "Don't worry, Mira." Mira looked at him and asked "How can I not? Aren't you worried that he's going to destroy everything?" Naruto started eating at a normal pace and said "My plan is full proof. You'll see what I mean in time." He finished eating and stood up. He then put his mask back on and vanished as a pane of glass spun around him.

**(Two Days Later)**

Mira, Spectra, and X knelt down in front of Prince Hydron, who was sitting on his throne, and Spectra said "My prince, I have recruited a former Battle Brawler to our side. It's Mira Clay. She's Professor Clay's daughter." Hydron frowned at Spectra and said "While I find this impressive, you're still in trouble for ruining X's plans to get the Dragonoid." He turned his gaze to Mira and said "So, you're Mira. I have high hopes for you my friend." X planted his fist in the ground and said "I will observe her to make sure she does what she has to in order to defeat the Resistance." Hydron nodded and said "Very good, X. Also makes sure she helps finish my collection." Mira looked up and asked "Collection?" Hydron chuckled and typed on a hidden keypad on his throne which caused the wall behind him to rise up.

Mira gasped as she saw the statues of Tigrerra, Preyas, Skyress, Gorem, and Hydranoid behind the throne while X now hung his head in shame. They all stood up and Mira said "Those are…" Hydron nodded as they walked to the middle of the room and said "You know of the Eight Fighting Bakugan that saved New Vestroia. I have collected five while I allow X to use two." X shifted his stance as Hydron said "But one of them still eludes me." He and Mira looked at each other and he said "Perhaps you'll get it for me, Mira Clay." X turned his back to them and said "I must be off." They all looked at him as he said "The Resistance will be reaching Gamma City soon. I must prepare." Hydron nodded and said "Don't fail me." X then vanished as a pane of glass spun around him.

**(Gamma City at that Moment)**

X appeared in the control room of Gamma City as a pane of glass spun around in front of the control panels and looked down at them. X started typing as Leonidas hopped onto his shoulder and asked **"What are you doing?"** X continued typing and said "I'm disabling the security cameras for this room." Once that was complete, he continued typing and said "If you remember, Leo. I was in charge of security for all the cities. I'm deactivating the security system for the city so Dan and the others can get in." The screen in front of him beeped and turned red before X hit one last key and the monitor shut down.

Leonidas looked at his partner and said **"It's almost over."** X nodded and said "Soon, New Vestroia will be free from the Vestals." Leonidas then asked **"What are you going to do afterwards?"** X looked down and said "I hadn't thought about that. I guess I could go back to Vestal with Mira and help them get rid of King Zenoheld." Leonidas nodded and said **"That seems like a plan."** X then walked out of the room to prepare for the Resistance's arrival.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

Mira gasped as Spectra took her, Gus, and Lync up on an elevator and asked "What is this?" Mira and Lync looked around at the twelve Mechanical Trap Bakugan around them with a double of each as Spectra said "These are the Elite Mechanical Bakugan that father and I have been developing for Prince Hydron." Mira continued look at the Mechanical Trap Bakugan and asked "You're going to give these to Prince Hydron?" Spectra huffed and said "I've decided it would be better to keep these for myself." They all looked at Spectra in shock when they all heard a whirling sound.

They all looked around at the Trap Bakugan and saw that the Trans-system on the six gold ones activated. Spectra gritted his teeth and demanded "Who activated the Trans-system?" Rings rose up out of the platforms on the six gold Trap Bakugan and they each glowed a different color as they shrunk. Once they were in closed and the size of normal Trap Bakugan, they fell through a tube under the platforms and into a canister that rose up through a hatch in the ground. Spectra made to grab it when he, Gus, and Lync were thrown back.

Mira watched Leo Breaker Neo grabbed the canister as he said "Thanks for the parting gift." Spectra grunted as the second canister with the other Trap Bakugan rose up out of the ground and Gus quickly grabbed it. Spectra stood up and said "Take Mira and go stall Dan and Ace." Gus nodded and said "Yes, master." He grabbed Mira and said "Come on." He pulled Mira towards another elevator that Lync climbed on and they left the room.

Spectra glared at Leo Breaker Neo and said "You'll pay for this, Naruto!" The canister in Leo Breaker Neo's hand vanished and was replaced by the Haos Saber. Leo Breaker Neo pointed the tip at Spectra and said "I'm not going to let you or Hydron have those Bakugan." He then dashed forward and slashed at Spectra. Spectra jumped back and went for his Bakudriver but had to stop as he dodged another swing from Leo Breaker Neo. He did this for a few more minutes before Leo Breaker Neo stopped swinging the Haos Saber.

Spectra took his chance and pulled out his Bakudriver when Leo Breaker Neo willed the Haos Saber away and held up a strange looking Ability Card that wasn't a Forbidden one but looked like Drago's Strike Dragon Ability Card. Spectra frowned slightly and asked "Don't you know the repercussions of that card? Remember what happened the last time you used it?" Leo Breaker Neo kept his gaze on Spectra while his Gauntlet opened up. Spectra quickly put his Bakudriver at his waist and pulled at Helios as he ran at Leo Breaker Neo, who placed the Ability Card inside his Gauntlet. **"Ability Card, set."**

Leo Breaker Neo held up the Gauntlet as Keith shouted "Henshin!" He placed Helios in his Bakudriver as Leo Breaker Neo's Gauntlet started glowing. **"STAND!"** A Pyrus symbol flew out of Spectra's Driver as Leo Breaker Neo shouted "Fusion Ability activate! **CODE EVE!"** Spectra ran through the Pyrus symbol and turned into Kamen Rider Cyborg Eclipse, who quickly went to punch Leo Breaker Neo. Leo Breaker Neo caught the punch as he started glowing with a pure white aura and looked into Cyborg Eclipse's eyes. **"Leo Breaker power increase to infinity."** Leo Breaker Neo punched Cyborg Eclipse in the gut and sent him flying through a wall.

**(With Shun, Marucho, Mylene, and Shadow)**

Marucho took a step back in shock as he asked "Plus 1000? Are you kidding me?" Shun tightened his stance and said "That's serious power." Shadow laughed and declared "Let 'em have it Hades!" As Hades fired, Ingram and Elfin kept moving around in order to avoid the lasers. Suddenly, he was knocked down as a bright white light rammed into him. He fell to the ground and Elico was thrown into him. They all looked at the light to see that a giant Leo Breaker Neo standing in front of Elfin and Ingram with his arms folded as he radiated a white aura.

Ingram looked at Leo Breaker Neo with surprise and said **"Naruto."** Mylene began growling and shouted "You traitor!" Leo Breaker Neo looked down at her and asked "Traitor? Since when was I ever one of you?" He looked over his shoulder at Ingram and said "Hurry and finish the battle." He then flew down through the floor.

**(With Dan, Ace, Mira, Shun, Baron, Marucho, and Gus Several Minutes Later)**

Just as Dan was about to activate a Double Ability, a huge laser hit Gus's Mechanical Bakugan and there was an explosion. The Bakugan glowed and shrunk to their standby mode then flew up to Leo Breaker Neo, who caught them. He landed next to Dan and handed him the Bakugan as he said "I believe these are yours." Dan took them with a smirk on his face and said "Thanks man!" The entire place shook and began falling apart as Leo Breaker Neo quickly grabbed Mira and brought her over to the others. The ground below them collapsed a second later and they fell down towards the magma.

Leo Breaker's transformation deactivated and X turned into Crimson Gallant as all their Bakugan returned to their true forms and caught them. They then landed on a solid surface and Gallant turned back to X. He then removed his mask and turned away as everybody talked. Mira noticed Naruto and Leonidas walking away and she shouted "Wait!" Naruto and Leonidas stopped and Naruto said "You don't need us. We're outcasts." Leonidas lowered his head and said **"Naruto was born half Bakugan and I was born in the Doom Dimension. We both did so many things to all of you and we hurt you."** Naruto glowed red and turned into Crimson Gallant, who looked down at his hands and said **"We can't be with either Human, Vestal, or Bakugan."** They flew back up to Gamma City and blasted their way up to the surface.

**(That Night)**

Naruto and Leonidas sat several miles outside of Alpha City and around a fire that Leonidas had started and looked into the flames. Leonidas looked down at Naruto and asked **"Shouldn't we have gone with them?"** Naruto frowned as he sat with his legs against his chest and stared into flames. He looked at his reflection in the mirror around his neck and asked "Can you go scout the area for a few minutes Leo?" Leonidas nodded and flew up high into the sky then went off somewhere.

Naruto held the mirror up to his mouth and whispered "Lars Lion." The mirror glowed with a faint white light and Naruto looked into the mirror. Lars Lion appeared in it in her Masked Form and asked **"Yes?"** Naruto lowered his head and asked "Did you hear?" Lars Lion nodded and said **"Remember the test your father and I gave you."** Naruto smirked and asked "How could I forget? You two showed me the future if I stopped fighting." Lars Lion looked up at her son and said **"Then why aren't you with the others?"** Naruto closed his eyes and a tear fell from his eye onto the mirror.

Lars Lion thought about it for a moment and asked **"Is it about your relationship with Mira and Ingram?"** Naruto solemnly nodded and Lars Lion realized what was going and said **"You feel like your cheating on Fabia."** Naruto looked back at the flames and asked "How can I face her when I like them?" Lars Lion sighed and said "You need to face what you're afraid of." A bright light shone from the mirror and Naruto covered his eyes. He removed his eyes a second later and shot to his feet when he saw sitting across the fire from him.

X looked into Naruto's eyes and said "While I may be a part of you, we both did what we did for the three of them." Naruto looked away and thought _"But still, Fabia was the first one to…"_ "To show us true love." Naruto looked up at X as he finished his sentence and said "What do you think we should do?" X looked back into the flames and said "We should go back and help the Resistance." Naruto lowered his eyelids and looked deep into the flames as he said "Alright."

**(The Next Day)**

When Drago, Ingram, Elfin, Percival, Wilda, and Nemus were about a third of the way up towards the Sky Palace, they suddenly glowed and turned back into Ball Form. Crimson Gallant grabbed Shun, Marucho, and Mira then sat them on an elevator while Leo Breaker Neo flew down after Dan, Ace, and Baron, who were plummeting to the ground. Marucho looked up at Crimson Gallant and said "You've got us, but who's got them?" Crimson Gallant glowed crimson and said **"Leonidas and Naruto are going after** them while I'm with you guys." Crimson Gallant turned into X, who folded his arms.

Shun raised an eyebrow and asked "How are you here if Naruto and Leonidas are going after Dan, Ace, and Baron?" X pointed at his mask and said "I'm here because of the former owner of this mask." Marucho narrowed his eyes then went wide eyed as he pointed at X's mask and exclaimed "That's Lars Lion's mask!" X nodded and said "You need someone who can return the others to normal. I made the programming for that system and I can undo the process." He then looked down below and thought _"You better hurry."_

**(With the Others at that Moment)**

Leo Breaker Neo deactivated his transformation and Naruto, wearing his Castle Knights uniform, watched Dan and the others catch their breath before Dan looked around. He then stood up and looked at Naruto as he asked "Where are the others?" Naruto looked up at the elevator tower that led to the Sky Palace and Leonidas said **"They're alright. X should be with them."** Naruto nodded and said "They'd should be half way to Vest Palace by now." Baron looked down at Nemus and asked "Why did you guys turn back into balls?" Nemus nodded and asked **"Yeah. Didn't we destroy all the Dimension Controllers."** Naruto frowned and Drago said **"They must have another Dimension Controller up there."** Naruto's Eve Mark began glowing slightly as he and Leonidas looked behind them.

Leonidas kept his gaze in the direction he sensed danger and said **"Naruto."** Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "I know you're there. Come out." **"I'm impressed that you sensed us."** Everyone else turned in the direction the voice had come from and Helios, who floated over Spectra's right shoulder, said **"We have a score to settle, Dragonoids."** Drago flapped his wings and exclaimed **"Helios!"** Naruto turned completely towards Spectra and said "It's over, Keith. You've lost." Spectra frowned and said "Are you forgetting that I once took Leonidas from you? Besides, I have a score to settle with you and Dan Kuso." He attached his Gauntlet to his left arm and said "There can't be three Ultimate Bakugan." Dan looked at Drago and asked "Drago?" Drago floated over to Dan's side and said **"I'm ready."** Naruto looked at Dan out of the corner of his eye and said "Leo needs to rest for a bit. Think you can handle Spectra on your own for awhile?" Dan smirked as he attached his Gauntlet to his left arm and said "No problem." Naruto nodded and jumped back to stand with Ace and Baron.

**(Prince Hydron's Throne Room Several Minutes Later)**

Hydron placed with his hair as he watched Spectra brawl with Dan and said "Looks like Spectra is having some trouble. I'll have to show him how it's done." He pressed a key on the keypad on his throne and Lync appeared on the screen. Hydron continued to play with his hair while he asked "Lync, is the alternate Mechanical Bakugan Battle ready?" Lync nodded and said _"Yes."_ Hydron stood up and said "Good. Deliver it to me immeditally." Lync got a little nervous and said _"Ah. Yeah. Well, about that…"_ Hydron frowned as Lync said _"Spectra and X each took off with all three units."_ Hydron gritted his teeth and exclaimed "Outrageous! How dare they defy me!"

**(With X, Mira, Shun, and Marucho)**

Alarms went off as they ran down the hall and came across several guards. X darted forward and shouted "Out of our way!" He knocked each of them again the walls and turned a corner when they came across Gus. They stopped in their tracks and Mira exclaimed "Gus!" Gus kept his grumpy frown on his face as he said "You have a lot of nerve to assault this place." X held up his hand as a glowing sphere appeared around it and said "Step aside, Gus. I don't wish to hurt you." Gus closed his eyes and stepped aside.

They all looked at Gus with puzzled looks on their faces as Marucho asked "You're letting us go?" Gus frowned and said "I'm just following Master Spectra's orders." Mira went wide eyed and asked "My brother ordered you to do this?" An Eve Mark appeared on X's right arm and he looked over his shoulder. He frowned under his mask and said "We need to get moving. There are some guards 50 yards away and closing." Shun unfolded his arms and said "Well then, let's go." Mira looked at Gus and said "Thank you." They then ran past Gus, who opened his eyes and said "Hurry or this place and those statues in Hydron's throne room will be destroyed."

**(Back to Naruto, Dan, Spectra, and the Others)**

Naruto watched with angry eyes as he saw Spectra had combined Cyborg Helios with six Mechanical Bakugan of different attributes and became Maxus Helios. Leonidas looked at Naruto and said **"I need to get in there."** Naruto watched as Maxus Helios used Ventus Air Saw to greatly injury Drago as well as lower his power by 200 then said "I need to gauge Maxus Helios's abilities before we jump in." Maxus Helios then used Subterra Spartan to gain 200 Gs as the ground below Drago exploded then used to Pyrus Spear to gain 200 more Gs as he fired a laser from his tail.

**(With X, Mira, Shun, and Marucho)**

They walked into the throne room as Marucho asked "This is Prince Hydron's throne room?" X nodded as Shun said "We'll have to be careful. He could show up at any moment." Mira went over to the right arm rest of the throne and said "One of these buttons should do it." She pressed three of them and the wall behind the throne rose up and Marucho and Shun gasped when they saw the statues of their old friends. Marucho exclaimed "Preyas!" Shun looked at Skyress's statue and exclaimed "Skyress!" X shot a laser out of his finger and that hit right next to the base of Skyress's statue and said "Come out, Hydron." Hydron stepped out from behind the statue and asked "Like them? I already know how Mira and X feel about them." Mira gritted her teeth and exclaimed "Prince Hydron!"

**(Meanwhile)**

Dan threw a Gate Card at the ground between him and Spectra as he shouted "Gate Card, set!" The Gate Card landed on the ground and vanished as a pulse of red light moved across the ground. He then threw Drago forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Drago landed closer to Dan and opened up as a tornado of flames flew from him as Dan shouted "Drago, stand!" The flames dispersed and Drago roared as he was ready for battle. Naruto watched as Spectra threw Cyborg Helios forward and turned him into back into Maxus Helios.

Naruto grabbed Leonidas and threw him forward as he shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas landed a couple feet away from where Drago landed and opened up as a twister of light flew from him while Naruto shouted "Leonidas, stand!" Leonidas threw his wings wide open and made the twister of light disperse as he said **"I'm back!"** Naruto stepped up to Dan, who looked at him along with Spectra, then sat down a canister in front of him and said "I'm ready to fight." Naruto looked at Dan and asked "Can you guess where I'm going?" Dan nodded then looked back at Maxus Helios and Drago as he said "Looks like we have no choice." He sat the canister with the other Mechanical Bakugan down in front of him as he said "Drago, we've gotta bring out these bad boys. The ones I won off Mira." Drago looked at Dan in disbelief at the idea of him merging with Mechanical Bakugan.

Drago then asked **"Dan, what are you…"** Leonidas cut him off and said **"Look."** Drago looked at Leonidas, who said **"I could beat him with a single Ability but that puts a huge strain on my body. We need to do this in order to win or we're toast."** Drago shook his head and said **"But it's wrong."** Dan frowned and said "I know it's hard. I get that you don't like Mechanical Bakugan but this is the only way we can free New Vestroia." After Drago agreed a second later, Naruto and Dan messed with their Gauntlets and proclaimed "Deactivate lock!" The canisters unlocked and rose up out of the main body. The hatches in them opened up and all the Trap Bakugan flew out and opened up as Dan and Naruto shouted "Ultimate Formation!" The Trap Bakugan, as well as Drago and Leonidas, glowed and Drago and Leonidas folded their wings up.

The two Haos Brachium attached to Drago's and Leonidas's right arms while the two Aquos Grafias attached to their left arms. The two Subterra Grakas Hounds and the two Darkus Dark Hounds folded up slightly and attached to their feet as Drago and Leonidas slightly flailed their tails about. The two Ventus Spitarms folded their wings as the two Pyrus Spiderfencers folded their heads onto their undersides and pulled their legs into their bodies. Part of the Spitarms attached to Drago's and Leonidas's tails while the Spiderfencers attached to their backs. The rest of the Spitarms attached to their chests and they both let out a mighty roar while everyone's Gauntlets recognized Drago's and Leonidas's power levels go up to 3400 and 3800 respectively.

Baron smirked and said "Lookin' good!" Nemus nodded and said **"It suits them."** Percival nodded as well and said **"Let's see what they do with them."** Ace laughed and said "When Dan and Naruto do something, they do it big!" Drago tested out his new claws while Leonidas looked at his new gold self and Dan asked "How's it feel guys?" Drago looked at him and said **"Not bad."** Leonidas laughed and said **"I feel so much power."** Spectra chuckled as well and said "At first, you were condemning me, you two, for using Mechanical Bakugan. But now I see you both have joined the brawl." Helios growled and said **"Finally. Some worthy opponents. Drago. Leonidas."** The Bakugan that Helios addressed got into battle stances and said **"Worthier than you, Helios!"**

**(Back in the Sky Palace Throne Room)**

Hydron stepped in front of them on the other side of the room and asked "Haven't you humans ever heard of knocking? I would've expected better manners, especially from Professor Clay's daughter." He glared at Mira and demanded "Now, get out before I decide to punish you for trespassing on my collection!" X ran at Hydron as his hands became engulfed in spheres of light as he shouted "How dare you disrespect Mira?" He quickly jumped back to where he was before as a whip of blue electricity hit right where he had been. Shun looked at the owner of the whip and said "Mylene." Mylene put the whip away and said "No one attacks a Vestal Prince of the Realm." She stepped in front of Hydron, who told her "I don't need help." Mylene looked at him and smirked as she said "Come with me, your highness." Hydron looked at her in shock before she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

**(Meanwhile)**

Maxus Helios, Drago, and Leonidas collided and electricity flew around the area before they retreated and Drago said **"You're a fool, Helios."** Leonidas glared at the Cyborg Bakugan in front of him and said **"Even I'd never do what you have done."** Helios laughed and said **"And you two love power."** Spectra held up his Gauntlet as it glowed then shouted "Fusion Ability activate! **PARARIDLE FIRE!"** Electricity surged to Helios's head before he opened it and released a giant beam of red, yellow, and blue light as he gained 600 Gs. Dan held up his Gauntlet as it began glowing and shouted "Fusion Ability activate! **VANISHING FIRE!"** Drago fire a large green, purple, and brown beam as he gained 300 Gs that were subtracted from Helios. Naruto held up his Gauntlet as it glowed then shouted "Ability activate! **OMEGA ERASER!"** Leonidas fired a giant white beam from his mouth and it collided with Drago and Helios's attacks while he gained 200 Gs.

Dirt was kicked up and the three Maxus Bakugan broke off their attacks and the dirt settled a few seconds later. Dan laughed and asked "Not bad, eh?" Naruto smirked and said "I haven't had a brawl this exciting in years." Spectra smirked as well and said "But now try…" He held up six Ability Cards and put them in his Gauntlet as he shouted "Consecutive activation of Abilities!" Naruto gritted his teeth as Dan shouted "Impossible!" Spectra's Gauntlet began glowing as he shouted "Begin now!" Maxus Helios then began firing all his weapons at Drago and Leonidas who dodged them after getting the hang of their Maxus Forms.

**(Several Minutes Later in the Throne Room)**

Mira pressed some buttons on the throne while Marucho asked "What do ya think? Will we be able to free Preyas and the others?" Mira pressed a final button and said "We'll see." A computer rose up in the middle of the room and X started typing keys into it. He pounded his fists on the consol and said "Damn it. The overwrote the programming." Shun frowned as he, Mira, and Marucho went up to the consol and said "What do you mean?" X began growling and said "Professor Clay must've rewritten the programming so that even I wouldn't be able to free them. It would take me hours to figure out the code and free them." Elfin groaned and said **"You've got to be kidding!"** She hopped off of Marucho's shoulder and onto the keypad. She looked up at the screen and said **"It's impossible!"** X watched as Marucho's tear hit Elfin and he frowned.

**(All the While)**

Kamen Riders Maxus Draco and Maxus Leo Breaker floated up above the clouds and looked around as Drago said _**"Careful Dan. They're around here somewhere."**_ Maxus Draco laughed a little as he said "Looks like we scared Spectra off." Maxus Leo Breaker looked around some more and said "Don't count him out." He looked up and said "Speak of the devil." Maxus Draco looked up at the Sky Palace as well and saw Kamen Rider Maxus Eclipse flew at them as he shouted **"DARKUS SLAVE!"** Leonidas grunted as both Riders lost 300 Gs and said _**"Hang on you two."**_ Maxus Eclipse bursts of purple lasers from his wings that kept hitting both Riders no matter where they went.

The two Riders that were under attack finally managed to get away as Maxus Eclipse said "It seems you two have greater mobility but you can't match Helios's firepower!" Maxus Draco and Maxus Leo Breaker looked back at Maxus Eclipse as Maxus Leo Breaker said "Stop kidding yourself." Both he and Maxus Draco then shouted **"AQUOS CYCLOWAVE** plus **HAOS DRAIN!"** They both gained 600 points when the thrusters on their boots activated after they held them above them and went sent flying back behind Maxus Eclipse. The next few seconds went by so fast for Maxus Leo Breaker that before he knew it, he and Maxus Draco were pushing Maxus Eclipse towards the Sky Palace.

**(Back in the Throne Room)**

Elfin panted as she jumped around on the keys and said **"I know this is a great aerobic workout and all but *huff* maybe hitting random buttons isn't the best way to do this."** She stopped to catch her breath as Ingram continued to hit jump on the keys and said **"We can't give up now."** Elfin looked at her and asked **"Who's giving up?"** Wilda stopped for a moment and looked up at Mira then said **"Mira, we can do this."** Mira suddenly snapped out of her trance and said "You're right." Shun looked at the screen and said "We're catching pieces of it." X frowned and said "But we need the whole code to free them." He gritted his teeth under his mask and thought _"Now would be a good time for some luck."_ He flinched in pain as his Eve Mark burned and he wheeled around as he heard several explosions from behind.

They all watched Maxus Leo Breaker and Maxus Draco push Maxus Eclipse towards the palace as Marucho shouted "They're heading for the palace!" The three Kamen Riders vanished beneath the windows as the entire building shook. They all struggled to regain their balance as Elfin flew out of the air by Marucho and fell down on several keys as she shouted **"Let me off this ride!"** X looked at the screen in disbelief as Elfin had imputed the code and Marucho exclaimed "I don't believe it!" X smirked under his mask and muttered "Nice timing." He then stood back and watched as Ingram, Elfin, and Wilda danced around while the statues glowed.

Suddenly, there were several huge explosions and pieces of the ceiling came down around them. X shielded Mira from the debris as she stumbled back while Marucho asked "What's happening?" X grunted and said "They must've activated the self-destruct system for the palace! This place is going to be destroyed soon!" Shun gritted his teeth as their frozen Bakugan stopped glowing and said "This is just perfect!" Mira looked at them and said "We have to get out of here!" Marucho kept typing keys as he said "No way! I'm not leaving!" Elfin looked at Marucho and said **"Marucho!"** The ceiling behind Mira exploded and X pushed her out of the way as he was pinned under the rubble that fell on top of him.

They all looked at him in shock as Mira ran to him and said "X!" She knelt down next to him as he weakly looked up at her and said "How *cough* ironic. I always thought I'd be crushed by a stronger opponent yet I got defeated by a giant piece of rock." Mira shook her head and said "You have to get up." X laughed weakly and said "I would but…" He looked at his only free arm and Mira saw the rest of his body was crushed by stone. He looked up at her and said "I'm glad *cough* *cough* that I got to be with you when in my final moments." Mira started crying and shook her head as she said "No. You can't die." X weakly chuckled again then coughed.

He held out his free hand and a Bakugan appeared in it as he gave it to Mira and said "Make sure Naruto… gets this." She shook her head as she tried to remove the stone from on top of him and said "You can give it to him yourself when you get out of here!" X sat the Bakugan down in front of him as he slowly reached to his mask and said "While I might be part of him *cough* *cough* *cough* I've actually grown apart from him." He removed his mask and sat it on the ground to show them all his light shade of purple sky and big green diamond-shaped eyes with blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

He looked up at Mira with tear filled eyes and said "Promise me… that… you'll survive." He then closed his eyes and went limp before he vanished. Mira picked up the mask and the Bakugan and just barely managed to get out of the way as a large crevice opened up below her. Marucho started to fall into one when a giant finned hand grabbed him. He looked up at the owner of the hand and Preyas said **"Hey! Nice of you to drop in, pal!"** Mira looked up at the rest of the Fighting Bakugan and walked over to Shun as he said "Hey, Skyress!" Skyress looked down at Shun and exclaimed **"Shun! I knew you'd come!"** Wilda and Ingram walked up behind Shun and Mira as Wilda said **"This can only mean one thing. The final Dimension Controller has been destroyed."** Mira, meanwhile, looked down at the mask X had given her along with the only Bakugan that hadn't returned to its true form.

**(Back with Naruto, Dan, and Spectra)**

Dan and Naruto struggled to push themselves up and they all reached for their Bakugan when they glowed brightly and suddenly returned to their true forms. They all got to their feet and Naruto suddenly felt part of himself vanish. Everything turned white as X appeared in front of him without his mask and Naruto asked "So, are you really…?" X nodded and gave Naruto a thumbs up. Naruto nodded and said "Thank you… my brother." X smiled and nodded before he faded away and Naruto saw he was back on the ruins of the Sky Palace.

**(With the Escaped Bakugan and Resistance)**

Ace watched with a smile on his face as Ingram, Wilda, and Elfin flew towards them with Shun, Mira, and Marucho with them. His smile got even bigger when he saw Skyress, Hydranoid, Gorem, Tigrerra, and Preyas behind them. He slightly laughed as he saw Gorem hold onto Hydranoid's legs while Tigrerra and Preyas each held onto one of Hydranoid's tails. He then exclaimed "Mira!" Mira smiled and shouted "Hi, Ace!" As they stopped to make sure everybody was with them, Mira went wide eyed when she saw that Dan and Naruto weren't there with Drago and Leonidas.

She looked around and shouted "Hold it! Where are Dan and Naruto?" Marucho realized she was right and asked "They're not here?" Shun looked back up at the palace and said "They must still be battling!" Mira looked back up at the palace in extreme worry and fear. She then muttered "Oh no."

**(Back in the Ruins)**

Naruto's, Dan's, and Spectra's hair blew in the wind as Helios was knocked to the ground and Dan said "I know you're Mira's brother, Spectra." Spectra frowned and asked "What?" Naruto gave him a hopeful look and said "We know there's some good left in you. Let's end this." Spectra growled as he said "I'll end this alright." He held up a strange Ability Card and his Gauntlet as he shouted "No more talking!" He tossed the Ability Card into his Gauntlet and a red blade shot out of the end of it.

He glared at Naruto and Dan as he said "Let's see what you both are made of." He threw his arm out to the side and the blade grew to the length of a sword. He got ready to charge as he shouted "This is my only answer, Dan Kuso! Naruto Uzumaki!" He ran at them and they barely managed to dodge the blade before Spectra pointed it at them and demanded "Now draw! Fight like a warrior!" Naruto and Dan gritted their teeth as they reluctantly placed the same Ability Card that Spectra had in his Gauntlet in theirs and a red blade shot out of Dan's while a yellow blade shot out of Naruto's. They then ran at each other and met at a stalemate as Drago and Helios did as well.

The next few seconds went by like a blur and the next thing they all knew, Spectra had jumped back and shouted "Come on! Come on!" Dan and Naruto stopped running several feet from Spectra and Dan shouted "Spectra! If you're really Mira's brother, there has to be some good in you!" Spectra got even angrier and shouted "Enough!" Naruto held his blade out to his side and said "If you really care about Mira, then join the Resistance!" Spectra charged again and shouted "I'd rather tear you two apart!" Naruto and Dan both held up their swords as Spectra swung his at them and managed to block him.

They looked into each other's eyes and Dan said "Brother and Sister shouldn't fight on opposite sides!" Spectra began growling so loudly that even Drago, Helios, and Leonidas could hear before he shouted "What do you know about anything?" Spectra pushed them back and Naruto shouted "This!" He and Dan swung their swords and Dan managed to knock Spectra's mask off while Naruto cut it in half. Both of them got ready to fight as Keith gave them a murderous glare while Dan asked "I guess Mira got the looks, right?" Keith roared and ran at them for one last clash.

**(With the Others)**

The palace flashed brightly before it exploded and was covered by smoke and fire. They all gasped and Mira said "No!" Mira lowered her head and started crying when Wilda said **"Mira! Look!"** Gorem then said **"It's Drago and Leonidas!"** Everyone but Mira laughed and cheered when Drago and Leonidas came flying towards them with Dan and Naruto on Drago's head. Wilda tossed her up to them and she embraced both of them while tears streamed down her cheeks.

**(That Sunset)**

They all watched as the Bakugan around them played and slept outside of Beta City. Naruto walked up next to Dan and said "Everything is just as I remembered it a year and a half ago." Mira nodded as she stepped up towards them and said "Sure is." They all watched the sunset as Sirenoid played her harp when Mira said "I can't believe we pulled it off." Dan watched the sun as he said "This is what we fought for Mira. Peace in New Vestroia." Mira looked down slightly and said "Yes, but the battle's not over yet." Dan looked at her then followed hers and Naruto's gaze to Beta City.

Mira gave the city a solemn look and said "We need to go back home to Vestal." Naruto looked down at the mask that Lars Lion had given to him and that Mira had returned to him a few hours ago when Leonidas asked **"What are we going to do, Naruto?"** Everyone looked at Naruto as he smirked and said "A Vexos needs to be with the Resistance if the rest of the Vestals are going to believe them." He placed his mask on his face and his clothes change along with his hair to that of X's and he turned to Mira, who was surprised by his answer.

Beta City started to rise out of the lake and Mira smiled as she said "Okay. Time to go." She hopped onto Wilda while Ace hopped onto Percival, Baron hopped onto Nemus, and Naruto turned into Crimson Gallant. He, Leonidas, Wilda, Percival, and Nemus flew up towards Beta City as they all said their goodbyes and waved to the others down below them.

**(Six Months Later on Vestal)**

Naruto looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom in the middle with a sleeping Mira's arm draped over him and sighed. Mira stirred and opened her eyes and asked "Naruto?" Naruto looked at her and asked "Hm?" She sat up and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto sighed as he said "It's nothing." Mira kissed him on the lips and said "Don't you lie to me." Naruto sat up and put his feet on the floor as he said "I'm just nervous about that BT System Zenoheld's developing with Professor Clay." Mira looked down at the mention of her father.

She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and placed her chin on his shoulder as she whispered "We're going to Earth tomorrow to get Dan and the other's help." She licked his ear and said "Don't worry about it." Naruto giggled and asked "By the way, why did you change your last name to Fermin?" Mira looked away in shame a little before Naruto kissed her and tackled her to the bed.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto hopped through a Dimensional Gate in Wardington Park and landed on his feet next to the fountain. He looked around and asked "Why are we always brought here?" Leonidas hopped up onto his shoulder and said **"Sorry. I guess I missed our target."** A voice behind him then asked "Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see a boy with gray hair and red eyes wearing a black shirt along with black pants looking at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Yes?" The boy smiled and said "Been awhile!" He went up to him then looked at Leonidas and said "Nice to see you again, Leo." Leonidas nodded and said **"It has been a long time."** Naruto looked from Leonidas to the boy and asked "Am I missing something?" Leonidas and the boy laughed at how clueless Naruto was.

Leonidas hopped off of Naruto's shoulder and in front of him as he said **"Naruto, this is Marduk."** Naruto gave the boy a strange look and asked "What?" He then saw the resemblance and smiled as he said "Marduk! Good to see ya buddy!" Marduk laughed and said "About time you recognize me." They shook hands and Naruto asked "What've you been up to?" Marduk thought about that then said "I've been moving around a lot. Since I no longer have Vladitor to talk to, it gets lonely sometimes." Naruto then thought of something and asked "How about we go get a bite to eat tomorrow? My treat." Marduk smirked and said "That sounds like a plan." Naruto nodded and said "I'll see ya at Runo's family restaurant tomorrow then." He then vanished as a pane of glass spun around him and Marduk folded his arms as he said "He's finally figured out how to do that."

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto arrived at Dan's house and was about to go inside when Leonidas froze. Naruto looked at him and asked "What's wrong buddy?" Leonidas's eyes flashed then he began glowing. Naruto took him in his hands and said "Leo, speak to me." Naruto was then suddenly covered in a white light and vanished.

**(?)**

Naruto opened his eyes to find he was in a place filled with a thick fog and asked "What was that?" A voice from behind him exclaimed "Naruto!" Naruto looked behind him and saw that Leonidas had returned to his true form. Naruto looked up at Leonidas and asked "What happened?" A voice in front of him then said **"We brought you here."** Naruto and Leonidas then looked in front of him and saw Apollonir and Lars Lion standing in front of them.

Naruto took a step forward and asked "Mom. Dad. What's going on?" Apollonir looked at them and said **"You two must listen carefully. We were defeated in battle by King Zenoheld."** Naruto and Leonidas gasped as Lars Lion said **"What he desired was to take the Six Attribute Energies from us and the other Six Warriors. He needed them to power the Bakugan Termination System."** Naruto glowed crimson and turned into Crimson Gallant as Lars Lion continued and said **"To keep them out of Zenoheld's clutches, we gave them to Drago, Ingram, Elfin, Wilda, Percival, and Nemus."** Leonidas frowned and asked **"Wouldn't that mean that you'd die?"** Gallant looked at Leonidas in shock then back to his parents.

Apollonir nodded and said **"We are using the last of our strength to communicate with the two of you."** Gallant began crying as he said **"No. You can't die. I just found out you two were alive three years ago."** Lars Lion floated over to Gallant and wrapped her arms around him like she did three years ago in the Doom Dimension and said **"Don't cry for us. This was bound to happen sooner or later."** Gallant continued to cry as Apollonir looked at Leonidas and said **"We entrust our souls and the fate of New Vestroia with you two."** Leonidas nodded and both he and Gallant glowed brightly.

**(?)**

Naruto woke up against the tree outside Dan's house and sat up. He looked down and asked "Was all that real?" Cross Leonidas appeared in ball form in front of Naruto and said **"Yes, Naruto. It was real."** Naruto looked down at his hands and saw bracelets with the Pyrus and Haos symbols on them. He began to tear up and cried into his knees as Leonidas lowered his head in mourning.

**I have a new policy on updating stories. I won't upload the next chapter until the next one is finished.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Royal Siege Leads to Reunions

**Royal Siege Leads to Reunions**

"Talking"

_"Thinking and Voice through Communicator"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Gauntlet Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

**(Bakugan Interspace Prototype)**

Just as Ace was about brawl Billy and Julie, everyone heard clapping and looked to see Naruto sitting in the top row of the stands behind Ace. He looked down at them and said "Don't stop on my account." Mira got to her feet and asked "Where have you been?" Naruto looked up and said "Here and there." They all ran through the stands towards him and Marucho asked "How long have you been here?" Naruto checked his watch and said "Oh about… since last night." Runo folded his arms and said "We've been looking for you the past several days!" Naruto rested his arms on his knees and said "Sorry. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to people." Billy frowned and asked "How come?" Naruto just messed with his bracelets.

Drago flew up to Naruto and asked **"You know about what happened to the Six Legendary Warriors, don't you?"** Naruto hung his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and Cross Leonidas landed on Naruto's shoulder and said **"He's upset that he's an orphan again."** Dan patted him on the back and said "You'll be fine, man! You just need to brawl and you'll be as good as new!" Ace smirked and said "I've wanted some payback for what you did back on New Vestroia." Naruto stood up and said "Sorry. I'm just not in the mood to brawl." He vanished as a pane of glass spun around him and everyone jumped away when the glass appeared.

**(Spectra's Ship)**

Helios nodded and said **"I will destroy Drago once and for all."** He then looked beyond Spectra and Gus and asked **"What are you two doing here?"** Spectra turned around as a pane of glass appeared in front of the door and began spinning. It vanished and Naruto appeared in its place. Gus got in front of Spectra and asked "What are you doing here?" Naruto just kept his head hung as Spectra smirked and asked "You want another brawl?" Naruto didn't say anything but collapsed onto the ground.

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto sat down in the water of his sewer-like mindscape and said "I'm all alone again." He looked at the giant empty cage to his right and said "Hikari is gone." He then looked at his bracelets and said "Now mom and dad are gone too." He got into a fetal position and said "I may still have Leo but it can't replace them." Everything suddenly started going black as Naruto said "I have no one. No one to be around. No one to call family." The darkness crept up his body and almost covered his face when Naruto suddenly felt warm and comforting arms around his body. The darkness receded off his body and everything reappeared. He looked at his bracelets and saw that his bracelets were glowing.

**(Back in the Real World)**

Naruto awoke and Leonidas said **"Thank goodness. You're up."** Naruto sat up and looked at Leonidas and asked "Where are Spectra and Gus?" Leonidas flapped his wings and floated up in front of Naruto and said "They've taken the Resistance to the Vestal Palace." Naruto clenched his fists and muttered "Zenoheld." He grabbed Leonidas and put on his mask and turned into X before he vanished when a pane of glass spun around him and he vanished.

**(Vestal Palace)**

Just as it looked like Hydron was about to beat Dan, Mira, and Spectra in a brawl, an angry voice from above them shouted "Zenoheld!" They all looked up as and a second later a light struck the field. When the dust settled, a very angry Kamen Rider Cross Leo Breaker appeared. Zenoheld looked down from above as Hydron frowned and asked "What are you doing here?" Cross Leo Breaker roared and the entire ground cackled with electricity before Cross Leo Breaker appeared in front of Dryoid and ripped his arms off. Everyone looked at Cross Leo Breaker in shock as he then ripped Dryoid in two and he roared in rage as Hydron quaked in fear.

Cross Leo Breaker glared up at Zenoheld and shouted "Get down here now! I'll make you pay for killing my parents!" Zenoheld frowned and shouted "Very well!" He jumped down from his observation platform and landed in front of Hydron. He then threw off his robes and cape as Spectra tossed a Gate Card forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" He and Dan threw Drago and Helios and they returned to their true forms behind Cross Leo Breaker. Zenoheld threw his Gauntlet forward and it launched a Bakugan forward as he shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Farbros opened several feet from the Resistance and returned to his true form.

Zenoheld held his Gauntlet as it glowed and he shouted "Ability activate! **TWIN HORN PHASER!"** Giant balls of red energy appeared in the claws on either side of Farbros then fired at Drago, Helios, and Cross Leo Breaker. Cross Leo Breaker just took the hit as Drago and Helios lost 400 Gs and Farbros gained 400. Zenoheld frowned after Spectra put up a shield that ended Farbros's attack then glared at Cross Leo Breaker and asked "How weren't you affected?" Cross Leo Breaker willed a rainbow colored aura around him and said "It's one of my default Abilities. Heaven's Blessings. It makes me immune to all Abilities for three minutes at the cost of me not being able to move for that long of time but any power increase that Farbros gets won't be able to affect me either." Zenoheld began growling as Dan said "Amazing. I didn't know Naruto had an Ability like that." Cross Leo Breaker glared and watched the battle continue around him.

He watched as Drago was defeated and had the Pyrus Energy taken from him. He finally was able to move and shielded the Resistance from the blast that was caused by Farbros exploding. He then stood up and faced the Vexos as he said "This isn't over Zenoheld." He vanished as a pane of glass spun around him and Zenoheld smiled at the rest of the resistance.

**(New Vestroia)**

Cross Leo Breaker started pounding his fists into the BT System and attempted to break past the glass dome. He ignored the others when they arrived and continued to pound at the glass dome. After several minutes, he saw that the Dimension Controller inside deactivated and felt his transformation start to break apart. He used all he had to keep the transformation together as he continued to punch at the glass dome. Leonidas's sensed his pain and said _**"Naruto! Break the transformation now!"**_ Cross Leo Breaker shook his head and said "No. I won't. I made a promise a year ago that I'd save the Bakugan from the Vestals and I intend to keep it!" He delivered one last punch before he fell to his knees and his transformation deactivated as he transformed into Crimson Gallant.

Leonidas helped Gallant to his feet and said **"We need to get you out of here."** Gallant pushed him off and said **"I won't go back on a promise."** Leonidas grabbed him as Drago and Helios suddenly appeared and pulled him away when Drago and Helios launched their attacks at the BT System. He grunted when he saw that even that didn't work and shouted **"What makes you two think that you both can destroy that thing when I couldn't?"** Helios grunted and shouted **"Hit it again!"** Drago stepped towards it and said **"Wait a second!"** He grabbed it and attempted to pull it up out the ground.

Helios gave him a look of pure disbelief and asked **"Are you crazy?"** Gallant grabbed the BT System as well and shouted **"Put some strength into it Drago!"** They started to lift it up out of the ground when Leonidas started helping and shouted at Gallant **"You're going to be the death of me Naruto!"** They pulled it completely out of the ground and all three of them flew up into the sky as Dan ran up to them and shouted "Drago! Naruto! Leo!" As the three Bakugan headed higher into the atmosphere, Gallant shouted **"We need to hurry! We only have a few seconds left!"** As they flew out of the atmosphere, it started glowing and suddenly all three of them roared in pain. The three of them then closed their eyes and blacked out.

**(Leonidas's Dream)**

Leonidas opened his eyes and saw he was in the Darkus Battle Dimension. He looked around and asked **"Wha? How did I get here?"** He then noticed a light in front of him and said **"The light of the Perfect Core."** A deep male voice then asked **"Is this all you have Leonidas?"** Leonidas went wide eyed at the voice as he remembered it and said **"That voice."** The light then took the shape of a Darkus Bakugan with knight-like armor and a long black cape. Leonidas stepped forward and exclaimed **"Vladitor!"** Vladitor walked towards him and said **"Leonidas, I had hoped that I had given my power to one who could use it to do what I couldn't."** Leonidas frowned and asked **"What do you mean?"** Vladitor folded his arms and looked deep into Leonidas's eyes.

He then asked **"What were my last words to you?"** Leonidas was a little surprised but said **"Fulfill my wish. You must live as I couldn't. You must survive at all cost."** Vladitor nodded and said **"Never forget those words."** Everything then turned white and Leonidas blacked out.

**(Gallant's Dream)**

Gallant opened his eyes and asked **"Where?"** Gallant looked around and saw that he was in a familiar room that looked like it was made of glass. He then looked up at the pillar of glass next to him and saw a glowing orb sitting on top. He went wide eyed and said **"That's… the Sacred Orb!"** A red and yellow light flew from the Sacred Orb and they took the shape of two specific Bakugan that made Gallant freeze.

Apollonir looked down at his sun and asked **"Are you really going to give up?"** Gallant stomped his foot on the ground and asked **"Who said I was giving up?"** Lars Lion then asked **"Are you really going to let everyone down? Are you going to let Fabia down?"** Gallant shook his head and shouted **"Of course not! I promised her four years ago that I would return to Neathia and protect her!"** Apollonir and Lars Lion nodded and said **"Never give up on your dreams."** He was then engulfed in a white light before everything went black.

**(Back in the Real World)**

Drago, Leonidas, and Gallant opened their eyes and said **"I can't die yet. I… won't!"** They opened their eyes and each of them attempted to absorb the energy coming off of the BT System. As they felt the power entering them, they roared as they were covered in rainbow covered lights. There was then a massive explosion of white light and it suddenly died off to reveal three rainbow glowing shapes. The rainbow shapes shattered to reveal Helix Dragonoid and Helix Leonidas and a strange new Bakugan. The third Bakugan was knight-like Bakugan with silver armor and a fluttering torn blue mantle.

The knight-like Bakugan spread his wings and held his hand up to the sky and shouted **"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!"** A giant circle even larger than the sky opened above them when a giant hand reached out of it of the circle and crushed the BT System. The hand retreated into the circle and it closed up. Helix Dragonoid, Helix Leonidas, and the knight-like Bakugan looked at each other and nodded. They then flew down to where the others were and saw everyone and their Bakugan were.

They started to slow their descent when they got close to the ground and Drago exclaimed **"Dan!"** Everyone but Spectra smiled and Mira exclaimed "Drago! Leonidas! And… Naruto?" They all went up to them as they landed and the knight-like Bakugan glowed silver and turned back into Naruto, who's Castle Knights uniform was now silver and had a torn blue cape on it. Naruto folded his arms and smiled as he saw Dan cry as he reunited with Drago when Mira suddenly tackled him to the ground. She put her lips on his and he attempted to get her off him. Leonidas watched them and asked Spectra **"Should you help him?"** Spectra smirked and said "I'll leave him at Mira's mercy for a while." All the while, Naruto kept trying to get Mira off of him.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto stood on top of a familiar cliff where he'd been relaxing over three years ago. Skyress looked down at him and asked **"Are you sure about this?"** Naruto nodded and said "I leave New Vestroia in your hands, Skyress." Skyress nodded and said **"I will not let you down."** She then flew off into the distance and Naruto turned to Leonidas behind him and said "Let's go, bro." Leonidas nodded and held his hand behind him. A Dimensional Gate opened up in front of his hand and he and Naruto walked through it.

**(Several More Minutes Later at Dan's House)**

Naruto and the rest of the Resistance were eating at Dan's house when Dan's cell phone rang. He answered it and asked "Uh, hello?" Naruto heard Marucho's voice then said _"Hey, Dan!"_ Dan swallowed and said "Yeah, Marucho! What's up? We're just eating! Is the Bakugan Interspace ready yet?" Naruto just stuck a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his open mouth when Marucho said _"That's just it, Dan. You guys need to get down here to see this!"_ Naruto froze then ate the mashed potatoes before they left.

**(Marucho's House 20 Minutes Later)**

They walked into the transporter area and Dan asked "What's happening?" Marucho turned to them and said "Well, when the technicians fired it up, they found some phantom data we've never seen in the Bakugan Interspace before." Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "Phantom data?" Marucho nodded and said "Apparently, it was somehow added to Bakugan Interspace while we were in New Vestroia." Naruto frowned and said "I'll be waiting for you guys in there." He vanished as a pane of glass spun around him and everyone looked at the spot where he'd been.

**(Bakugan Interspace)**

Naruto and Leonidas watched as everyone arrived and said "Thanks for finally showing up." They all looked at him and said "I know it feels different but the source of the phantom data is over there." He pointed at the arena door and said "I've been waiting for you guys before we head inside." Dan nodded and said "Let's go then." They wall walked up to the arena doors and stopped in front of them. The doors opened and they were all covered in a bright white light. They blinked and found themselves in the arena.

Dan looked around and said "Huh. There's nothing here." They all then turned around took a step back in shock as they saw four large Bakugan. Naruto went wide eyed and said "No way." He looked at the Haos Bakugan that looked like a cross between an astronaut and knight and shouted "Aranaut! It's me, Naruto!" Aranaut paid no attention to him and Drago asked **"Dan doesn't that Bakugan that Naruto's trying to talk to look familiar?"** Dan narrowed his eyes then went wide eyed and exclaimed "Naruto used that Bakugan to brawl with Drago and I back at that tournament four years ago!" They all looked at him then back to Naruto, who was trying to get Aranaut's attention.

Marucho looked up at Naruto and said "It's no use, Naruto! Aranaut is just data!" Naruto looked at him and asked "Data?" Marucho nodded and Naruto touched Aranaut's boot. The digital Bakugan turned into Ball Form and Dan said "This is getting us nowhere." Naruto looked at Aranaut and Leonidas whispered **"Do you think Fabia could've sent them?"** Naruto narrowed his eyes and heard Baron say "Maybe they will brawl us in a battle." Naruto smirked and said "Fine then." He grabbed Aranaut and said "I'll take you on using Aranaut." Barron nodded and said "Let's go Nemus." Nemus nodded and said **"I'm ready Baron."** Everybody then went up into the stands and Naruto walked to the other side of the arena.

He faced Barron and shouted "Let's see what ya got!" Both of them held up their Gauntlets and shouted "Gauntlet Power Strike!" Their Gauntlets glowed and Naruto threw a Gate Card in forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" A yellow pulse of energy moved across the field as the Gate Card disappeared and Naruto threw Aranaut forward as he shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Aranaut landed several yards from Naruto as he shouted "Haos Aranaut, stand!" Aranaut opened up and was covered in a bright light as he did a back flip and turned to his true form.

Baron looked from his Gauntlet to Aranaut and exclaimed "A power level of 900? This is unbelievable!" Nemus then said **"Time to show them what we've got, Baron."** Baron nodded as Nemus closed up then jumped into his hand. He then threw Nemus forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Nemus landed several yards from Aranaut and opened up as Baron shouted "Bakugan Stand!" Nemus was engulfed in a bright yellow light as he returned to his true form and spun his staff over his head. Before Nemus could get ready, Aranaut kicked him away and fell to the ground as everybody but Naruto watched in surprise.

Mira then asked "What was that?" Dan was just as surprised as he said "I did not see that coming." Drago nodded and said **"This Aranaut is just as fast as the real one."** Aranaut kept on his toes as Naruto smirked and said "I wasn't the strongest Vexos for nothing." Baron smirked as he said "Lucky shot." He placed an Ability Card in his Gauntlet then held it up as it started glowing and shouted "Ability activate! **HAOS FORCE!"** Naruto watched as Nemus's power increased by 300 and smirked.

Naruto held up his Gauntlet as the Ability Card inside glowed and shouted "Ability activate! **MIRAGE UP!"** Aranaut glowed yellow and quickly dodged the balls of light that Nemus fired from him out of his staff as he gained 300 Gs. Nemus grunted and said **"Stay still you."** Baron watched Aranaut as he said "I've got a bad feeling about this." He then held up his glowing Gauntlet and shouted "Ability activate! **SPARKLING ROA!"** Nemus held his staff above him and a pyramid shaped barrier appeared over him. Naruto watched as Aranaut lost 200 Gs while Nemus gained 200 and Leonidas said **"Looks like you're in trouble."** Naruto just smirked and Leonidas looked at his partner in curiosity.

Naruto held up his Gauntlet after he put another Ability Card inside and it glowed as he shouted "Ability activate! **MIRAGE FIST!"** Aranaut jumped into the air and toward Nemus as he started a corkscrew kick while he stole 200 Gs from Nemus. Aranaut hit the barrier and it shattered so Aranaut hit Nemus in the face while everybody was even more shocked. Nemus turned into yellow energy then returned to Ball Form and flew to Baron's feet. **"Baron life force 40%."** Naruto caught Aranaut as he returned to Ball Form and said "Nice try Baron. Close but no cigar." Dan watched in awe and said "Man, Naruto's just as good as I remember. He's using moves I've never even seen before." Drago nodded and said **"Yes. And Aranaut is just as strong."** Naruto smiled as he thought _"Next round, I'm gonna end it."_ He then looked at Aranaut and got slightly depressed.

After Baron sat Gate Card, he threw Nemus forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Naruto threw Aranaut forward and shouted "Back at ya! Bakugan Brawl!" Both Aranaut and Nemus landed several yards away from their Brawlers and shouted "Bakugan Stand!" They both glowed yellow then returned to their true forms. Nemus got into a fighting stance and said **"You're not getting any cheap shots in on me this time."** Aranaut gestured for Nemus to come at him as Naruto started messing with his Gauntlet. **"Ready, Battle Crusher."** Cubes of light gathered around above Naruto's Gauntlet and formed a Battle Gear that Naruto grabbed.

Dan went wide eyed and said "That's not a Bakugan Trap!" Drago looked on in shock as he said **"Then that's…"** Naruto threw the Battle Gear at Aranaut and shouted "Battle Gear Boost!" The Battle Gear opened up and glowed yellow before it glowed to giant size and attached to Aranaut. Naruto then held up his glowing Gauntlet and shouted "Battle Gear Ability activate!" The cannon over Aranaut's left shoulder pointed at Nemus and locked on to Nemus as he gained 1000 Gs to bring his power to 2000.

**(Two Minutes Later)**

Naruto smirked as he caught Aranaut and Battle Crusher as he said "I win." Aranaut and the Battle Crusher then vanished and reappeared by the other digital Bakugan as the arena was replaced by a green net-like space. Naruto's Eve Mark began burning and he collapsed to his knees and grabbed his head as he roared in pain when images of Bakugan fighting each other appeared in his head. Mira ran over to him and asked "What's wrong?" Naruto suddenly began switching between his human form and his Neathian one before it stopped on his human form and he passed out.

**(Three Days Later)**

Naruto woke up and yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Leonidas looked at him and said **"About time you work up."** Naruto looked at him and asked "How long have I been out?"**"Three days."** Naruto grabbed his head as Leonidas asked **"What did you have a vision of?"** Naruto thought back to the vision and said "I… I can't remember." He looked next to Leonidas and saw a Battle Gear. He looked back at Leonidas and asked "What's with the Battle Gear?" Leonidas looked at it and said **"Keith joined us while you were out and gave you a Battle Gear after Dan used me in a brawl."** Naruto quickly got dressed in his Castle Knight uniform when he suddenly had a vision of Lync being attacked by Hydron. He quickly grabbed Leonidas and vanished as a pane of glass spun around him.

**(Alice's House)**

As Hydron vanished, Lync gave a thumbs up as he was sucked into the Death Bomb when Helix Leo Breaker grabbed his hand with his right hand as his Eve Mark glowed. He pulled Lync up out of the portal and said "Don't give up on me now!" He pulled Lync completely out and Lync landed several feet away from him as the black hole caused by the Death Bomb closed up. Everything started moving again as Helix Leo Breaker shouted "Alice!" The door to the house flew open and Alice ran over to them.

She knelt down next to Helix Leo Breaker and asked "Are you alright?" Helix Leo Breaker panted as he nodded and said "I'm fine. But Lync needs your help." Alice nodded and went over to Lync. Helix Leo Breaker deactivated his transformation and Naruto grabbed Leonidas as he helped Alice get Lync inside.

**(Several Days Later)**

Naruto looked at the Alternative System with narrowed eyes and Leonidas said **"Let's do this."** Naruto nodded as his Eve Mark glowed brightly as his Bakudriver declared **"BRAWL!"** Naruto placed Leonidas in the slot on the right side of his Bakudriver and shouted "Tensou!" A different mechanical voice then declared **"AWAKENING!"** Naruto was covered in an extremely bright light and turned into Kamen Rider Ultimate Leo Breaker. He then appeared above the Alternative System and held his hand over his head. A giant glowing sphere of energy appeared in the palm of his hand and once he'd seen everybody left, as well as Mira crying and shouting for her father, he threw the sphere of energy at the Alternative System and it turned into a beam as he shouted **"EARTHBREAKER!"** The entire Alternative System was engulfed by the Earthbreaker and exploded. He then headed to Spectra's ship and knew he had to talk to Mira.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Everyone gathered around the mourning Mira and Naruto knelt down in front of her and said "I'm sorry for what happened." Mira stood up along with Naruto and wiped a tear from her eye and said "It's alright." She looked at them all and said "I'm alright guys." Naruto just watched Mira while the others talked. Before Naruto knew it, Dan, Shun, and Marucho were leaving. Dan looked back at Naruto and asked "You coming?" Naruto looked away and said "I need to talk to Mira for a bit." Dan nodded and hopped through the Dimensional Gate with Shun and Marucho before it closed.

Mira looked at Naruto and asked "What did you want to talk about?" Naruto took her right hand in his and said "Mira, I…" He looked over at Spectra, Gus, Ace, and Baron then asked "Can you guys give us a moment?" Spectra nodded and took Wilda as he pushed Ace and Baron out with Gus's help and the door closed behind them. Mira then asked "So, you were…" Naruto put his finger to her lips then went over to a consol. He typed in some keys and they both heard yelps of pain from the other side of the door that the others had walked through. Naruto looked out the door and said "There'll be more where that came from if you guys don't get out of here!" He then went back to Mira and took her right hand in both of his.

He looked deep into Mira's eyes and said "Mira, I love you. More than you know. But…" Mira put her fingers to his lips and said "You don't have to say anything. I know you're going to break up with me." Mira sighed and turned away as she said "I could tell something else was bothering you every time we went out." Naruto reached out to her and said "Mira, I really do love you. You're not someone I can just forget." He placed his hand on her shoulder and asked "You still have that kunai?" Mira pulled out the three-pronged kunai and Naruto said "I want you to hold on to that for me. It's a promise that I'll return." Mira gripped the kunai tightly as she started to tear up.

She dropped the kunai when Naruto turned her around and kissed her passionately. Her eyes were wide for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and kissed back. They then parted and heard Baron say "I can't hear anything." Naruto stepped away from Mira and turned his back to her. A Dimensional Gate opened up in front of him and he walked to it. He stopped and gave Mira one last look before he turned away and walked through the portal. It closed behind him and Mira started crying slightly.

**(Bakugan Interspace A Week Later)**

Naruto sat at a table with Dan, Shun, and Marucho and Dan said "I can't believe you managed to restore over 60% of Bakugan Interspace in over a week Naruto!" Naruto messed with the straw in his glass of water and depressingly said "Yeah." Marucho looked at him and asked "Are you still depressed about breaking up with Mira?" Naruto took a sip of water and Shun said "Leave him alone guys. He needs to be left alone for awhile." Dan put his glass of milk down and said "Come on, Naruto! Let's brawl!" Naruto sighed and said "Maybe later." Drago looked at Dan and said **"Daniel, let him have some time alone."** Dan nodded and told Naruto "We're going to have dinner with the others for about an hour. Join us if you feel like it, alright?" Naruto remained silent and Dan, Drago, Shun, and Marucho left Bakugan Interspace.

Leonidas looked up at his partner and asked **"How long are you going to stay like this?"** Naruto sighed and said "I don't know." He stood up and stretched. He heard something clatter to the floor and looked to see that it was a book. He picked it up and said "This is…" He opened the two-way diary and read the last entrée, which was dated about yesterday.

This is the last time I'm going to write to you Naruto. If you're still there. Tomorrow is my birthday and my sister still wants to throw me a party, even though we're currently at war with Gundalia again. It's going to be a masquerade ball and there's only one thing I want. I want you to be there.

Naruto began to tear up and said "Fabia." He reverted to his true Neathian form and Leonidas asked **"What is it?"** Naruto put the two-way diary away and brought his hands together and to his head as he sat back down at the table and thought _"Code Eve, I don't know if you can hear me. But please, let me make Fabia's wish come true. It's the least I can do for her after all these years."_ A tear fell down onto his Eve Mark and it began glowing. A Dimensional Gate opened up behind him and he looked at it with wide eyes. He quickly grabbed Leonidas and ran through the Gate and left Bakugan Interspace.

**(Neathian Palace)**

Naruto ran through the palace with his mother mask on and slowed down to a walk when he heard classical music. He walked to the doors and opened them to see hundreds of people and guards walking about as music played. Naruto walked inside and closed the door behind him. He walked through the party as he looked around and muttered "Which one of these people is she?" He then bumped into someone and fell to the ground as he said "I'm sorry." The girl he bumped into then said "No. I'm sorry." Naruto looked at the girl and froze when he saw her face was the one he'd been searching for.

Naruto quickly grabbed Fabia's mask and helped her to her feet and held the mask out to her as he asked "You like the party?" Fabia took her mask from him and said "It's alright." Naruto faked interest and asked "What's wrong?" Fabia sighed as she put her mask back on and said "I was just hoping that a guy I know would be here." Naruto smiled under his mask and said "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll show up eventually." Fabia sighed again said "I hope so." She then went up onto the stage as everyone quieted down.

Fabia took a deep breath as she took the microphone out of the stand and said "I appreciate all of you coming out for my birthday. I'm going to sing a song meant for a very special friend. And I hope he hears it." She took a deep breath as the lights turned out and everybody clapped. The lights then suddenly came back on and Fabia started singing as music played.

Donna toki datte  
>Tada hitori de<br>Unmei wasurete  
>Ikite kita no ni<br>Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru  
>Mayonaka ni<p>

The lights then turned out and everybody was clapping to a tune before the lights turned back on and Fabia began singing again.

Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte  
>Kurayami ni hikari o ute<p>

Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana  
>Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa<br>Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo  
>Kitto umaku iku yo<p>

Donna toki datte  
>Zutto futari de<br>Donna toki datte  
>Soba ni iru kara<br>Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
>Mayonaka ni<p>

The lights turned off again and everybody was still clapping as Naruto started to tear up when the lights came back on and Fabia started singing again.

Urusai toori ni haitte  
>Unmei no kamen o tore<p>

Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete  
>Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo<br>Mirai wa zutto saki da yo  
>Boku ni mo wakaranai<p>

Kansei sasenaide  
>Motto yokushite<br>WAN SHIIN zutsu totte  
>Ikeba ii kara<br>Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO  
>Utsushidasu<p>

Motto hanasou yo  
>Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo<br>TEREBI keshite  
>Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo<p>

Donna ni yokuttatte  
>Shinji kirenai ne<br>Sonna toki datte  
>Soba ni iru kara<br>Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
>Mayonaka ni<p>

Motto hanasou yo  
>Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo<br>TEREBI keshite  
>Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo<p>

As confetti continued to rain down from above and onto the stage while the music kept playing, Naruto removed his mask and quickly went to the guy who was in charge of the music and lights. Once the music stopped, everybody clapped and Fabia put the microphone back in the stand and bowed as the last of the confetti then walked to a table. She sat down next to Serena, who said "That was a nice song Fabia." Fabia sighed as she rested her head on her hand and said "Yeah." Serena frowned as the lights turned off and ominous music play.

Fabia stood up and said "I'm going to go to bed." Serena looked at her and said "You can't leave. It's your party." Fabia walked to the door and said "I'm sorry sis. I'm not just in a partying mood tonight." Fabia was about halfway there when the lights on the stage turned red. She placed her hand on the door and got ready to leave.

Rewrite of the life… ima tokihanate

Dare mo ga motomeru yokubou

Mou wo nido to modorenai michi demo

Ushiro wa furikaeruna Don't Look Back

Fabia froze at the voice and quickly looked at the stage and looked in time to see Naruto shout. She began to tear up under her mask and started crying as Naruto smiled at everybody then started singing again.

Moshi mo kono sekai ni owari ga kuru to shite

Boku no tamashii wa doko e yuku no darou

Omodoori janai kawaranai hibi ni  
>I can't say Goodbye mayoi wa nai<p>

Kono te ni Yadoru shoudou nani mo ka mo kowashitai  
>Mamorareteta nichijou ga kuzure hajimeru<br>Mezameteku kono CHIKARA seigyo funou

Rewrite of the life… ima tokihanete  
>Dare mo ga motomeru yokubou<p>

Mou wo nido to modorenai michi demo

Ushiro wa furikaeruna Don't Look Back

Naruto used the break in the music to look out at everybody and met Fabia's gaze. He smiled and winked at her and she blushed. Naruto broke from her gaze and started singing again.

Semari kuru hametsu ni KIMI wa kidzuiteru ka  
>Kono tsumetai kaze wa doko e fukinukeru?<p>

Nigerare ya shinai to wakatte iru n da  
>Methods of Madness kotae wa nai<p>

Mabuta ni ukabu zanzou TANATOSU no izanai  
>Dakedo koroshiau tame ni umareta n ja nai<br>Yume no hate nare no hate shogyou mujou

Rewrite of the Life… ima buchikowase  
>Kirei na uso de katameta Mask<br>One more atarashii sekai wo mezasu n da  
>Jidai wo kakikaero Brand New Day<p>

Naruto then hopped off the stage and a spotlight followed him to Fabia.

Rewrite of the life… ima tokihanate

Dare mo ga motomeru yokubou

Mou wo nido to modorenai michi demo

Ushiro wa furikaeruna Don't Look Back

Naruto then reached Fabia and removed her mask and looked deep into her eyes.

Jidai wo kakikaero Brand New Day

Once the music stopped, Naruto dropped the microphone and kissed Fabia. Everyone clapped and cheered as they kissed. They parted as Fabia hugged him and said "I missed you." Naruto gently lowered his eyebrows and said "I missed you too."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. The Battle of Two Worlds

**The Battle of Two Worlds**

**Light and Darkness Collide**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Voice of Another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and Hal-G Talking and Baku-Pod Voice"**

_**"Bakugan Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

**I screwed up and didn't upload this chapter then forgot about it. It's supposed to be after Facing One's own Fears and before A Rider's Return and Departure.**

* * *

><p>Leo Breaker panted as he landed on the roof of his and Dan's house after he'd defeated a Silenoid and Leonidas was ejected from the Bakudriver. A Haos Symbol appeared behind him then moved over him and turned him back into Naruto. Naruto hopped in through his and Dan's bedroom window and saw that Dan and Drago were asleep. Leonidas flew over Naruto's left shoulder and said <strong>"This may be the last time we do this."<strong> Naruto nodded and quickly got ready for bed.

After five minutes, Naruto walked back into the room in PJs and saw that Leonidas was already asleep. He looked at the pictures around the bed and smiled. They were of him and Leonidas doing different things. One was them eating breakfast and another was Leonidas hiding in a tree to get away from a dog. That was Naruto's favorite photo and it was also the day after he'd gotten the two-way diary he shared with Fabia. He opened the diary and began writing to Fabia.

**(The Next Day at the Ultimate Battle Tournament)**

The Battle Brawlers all stood in front of the doors that led to the arena floor where Masquerade and Marduk were waiting when Marucho looked at Naruto and Leonidas then said "This is it! Let's hope you both have what it takes to win." Naruto clenched his right fist and said "Everything's riding on this battle guys! We have to beat Marduk and Vladitor!" Shun nodded and said "Yeah. I'm impressed that you managed to beat us all in about ten minutes." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the door in front of him as he knew he'd have to defeat Marduk and Vladitor quicker than that.

Runo looked down at Tigrerra in her hands and handed her to Naruto. Naruto looked at Runo in shock and was about to ask something when Runo said "Now that Tigrerra evolved, I want you to use her since I know that you both can't lose." Naruto looked down at Tigrerra and said "Welcome to the team Tig!" Every other Human and Bakugan but Tigrerra giggled at the nickname while Tigrerra said **"Please don't call me that."** Naruto nodded and let Tigrerra sit next to Leonidas on his right shoulder.

Drago floated over to Naruto and said **"Please allow me to help as well."** Dan looked at his partner and asked "You sure Drago?" The Pyrus Dragonoid turned to face Dan and said **"I'm sure. Besides, I owe Vladitor some payback."** He then floated onto Naruto's shoulder and landed on Leonidas's other side as Dan looked at the door and said "Alright! Let's do this! It's go time!" They all nodded and declared "Bakugan Brawl!" Naruto then ran through the doors and onto the arena floor.

**(Arena Floor)**

Naruto stood across from a smirking Marduk and said "You're going down Marduk." Marduk scoffed and asked "Do you earnestly think that you are a match for me?" Leonidas opened up on Naruto's shoulder and said **"While I may have been born in the Doom Dimension, I will defeat you and show you that I am not a monster."** Vladitor laughed and said **"Big talk for a Bakugan that has no strength to defeat me."** Naruto and Marduk held up their Gate Cards and turned them as they shouted "Gate Card, open!" The cards glowed and there was a bright flash of light.

**(Haos Battle Dimension)**

Naruto and Marduk appeared on either side of a battle platform on a smaller platform and glared at each other. They both threw a Gate Card forward and shouted "Gate Card, set!" They cards landed on either side of each other and grew to giant size as they glowed their respective attribute. Naruto held up Drago and asked "You ready for some action?" Drago opened up in Naruto's hand and said **"I was born ready."** He closed up and Naruto threw him forward as he shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Drago landed on Naruto's Gate Card and opened up in a red light as Naruto shouted "Bakugan Stand!" Drago flashed brightly and returned to his true form.

Vladitor scoffed and said **"You never learn Drago."** Drago watched Vladitor and said **"Get out here Vladitor. I'll show you what I'm made of."** Vladitor scoffed and said **"Marduk."** Marduk smirked and threw a Gate Card that landed next to his other Gate Card and grew. He then threw Bakugan forward and shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" The Bakugan landed on the same Gate Card as Drago as the opened up and Marduk shouted "Bakugan Stand!" The Bakugan returned to its true form in a flash of bright purple light and turned into a Darkus Laserman.

Drago growled and shouted **"Coward!"** Marduk scoffed and said "It's called strategy." He held up an Ability Card that was glowing purple and shouted "Ability activate! **DARKUS GRAVITY!"** A Darkus Bakugan flew from Marduk and landed on the Gate Card Drago and Laserman were on. It opened up and flashed bright purple as it turned into Reaper. Drago growled and said **"Reaper."** Reaper scoffed and said **"I finally get to destroy you."** Naruto looked down at his Baku-Pod and gritted his teeth when he saw that Drago was down by two hundred Gs.

Naruto threw his arm out and shouted "Gate Card, open! **REINFORCEMENTS!"** Tigrerra flew from Naruto and landed next to Drago then returned to her original form. Tigrerra growled and said **"Let's do this Drago."** Naruto held up two glowing Ability Cards and shouted "Ability activate! **METEOR STRIKE DRAGON! VELOCITY FANG!"** Drago opened his mouth while the blades on Tigrerra's arms extended as she ran forward and roared. Drago fired the large ball of flames that appeared in his mouth as Tigrerra turned into a blur and they both landed their attacks on the enemy Bakugan.

Laserman and Reaper glowed purple, shrunk, returned to ball form, and flew back to Marduk's feet. Marduk scoffed and said "What weaklings." He picked them up and tossed them over his shoulder and flew into a Doom Dimension portal that appeared behind him. Drago and Tigrerra did the same and Naruto caught them as he shouted "You bastard! How could you do that to your own Bakugan?" Vladitor was the one who answered and said **"Those who aren't strong to serve me don't deserve to be in my presence."** Naruto tossed out another Gate Card and it landed exactly where his previous one had been.

Naruto looked at Leonidas and said "Let's go… bro." Leonidas nodded and said **"Alright."** Naruto grabbed Leonidas and threw him forward then shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Leonidas landed on Naruto's Gate Card and opened up as Naruto shouted "Omega Leonidas stand!" Leonidas glowed brightly and flew up into the air as he returned to his true form.

Marduk smirked and asked **"You ready Vladitor?"** Vladitor said nothing as Marduk grabbed him and threw him forward then shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" Vladitor landed on the same Gate Card as Leonidas and glowed bright purple before he regained his true form. Vladitor and Leonidas glared at each other then Naruto threw out his arm and shouted "Gate Card, open! **LIMITLESS BATTLEFIELD!**" The Gate Card Leonidas and Vladitor were on glowed before it vanished and they jumped away from each other.

Marduk held up a glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **DARKUS ABYSS!"** Vladitor pulled out a glowing sword and point the tip at Leonidas. **"Vladitor power increase to 800 Gs."** Marduk then threw his right arm out then shouted "Gate Card open! **CHARACTER!"** **"Vladitor power level doubled."** Vladitor raised his sword and shouted **"Let's see how you like this!"** He swung his sword and an arc of purple energy flew at Leonidas.

Naruto thought quickly and shouted "Ability activate! **DELTA BARRIER!"** A translucent yellow sphere appeared around Leonidas and deflected the arc on contact. Naruto then held up another glowing card and shouted "Ability activate! **EPSILON OVERDRIVE!"** Leonidas roared as he gained a gold aura. **"Leonidas power increase to 1350 Gs."** Leonidas lunged at Vladitor and his claws met Vladitor's sword.

Sparks flew on contact and Vladitor said **"I see you've evolved."** Leonidas smirked and said **"I was able to thanks to my brother and the ones who imprisoned you."** Leonidas began pushing Vladitor back and the Darkus Bakugan grunted and called out **"Marduk!"** Marduk held up a glowing Ability Card and shouted "I'm on it! Ability activate! **DARK SPHERE IMPACT!"** **"Vladitor power level increase to 1800 Gs"** Vladitor knocked Leonidas onto his back and Leonidas yelled in pain as he hit the ground.

Naruto stepped forward and shouted "Leonidas!" Vladitor walked towards Leonidas and said **"This is the end for you."** Naruto quickly looked at his Ability Cards and held up the glowing Ability Card he hoped would win him the fight and shouted "Ability activate! **PHI REFLECTOR!"** **"Leonidas and Vladitor power swap complete."** Leonidas dashed towards Vladitor and swung his right claw and Vladitor fell back before he turned purple, shrunk, and flew to Marduk's feet.

Naruto, in disbelief, muttered "I won?" He smiled a second later and declared "I won! I did it!" Marduk picked up Vladitor as Leonidas flew back to Naruto and said "Impossible." Naruto looked at Leonidas and said "Way to go Leonidas! We won!" Vladitor floated in the middle of the field as Marduk's Bakudriver appeared around his waist and growled out **"How dare you humiliate me?"** **"Vladitor, you imbecile!"** They all looked to see Hal-G holding the Silent Orb and he said **"The deal is off!"** The Silent Orb flew up to Marduk as Vladitor flew into the Baku Driver and said **"Give it to me! We shall use the power of the Silent Core!"** The Silent Orb went into the Bakudriver just before the Impact Screen closed and Marduk grunted as everyone was covered in an extremely bright purple light.

The light then died down and revealed a totally new Kamen Rider Knightmare. His horns were longer. His armor was more ornate and his ax was about three times bigger. The Brawlers took a step back in shock and Dan exclaimed "No way! He's… He's evolved!" Kamen Rider Knightmare laughed and a hybrid of Vladitor's and Marduk's voice said "**T**h**e** p**o**w**e**r**!** W**h**o**'**d **l**i**k**e **a** d**e**m**o**n**s**t**r**a**t**i**o**n**?**" The all blinked and suddenly everything went black.

**(Darkus/Doom Battle Dimension)**

Everyone looked around at the twisted Battle Dimension they were in and Runo asked "Where are we?" Drago grunted and asked **"What's… happening? Hard… to breathe. Powers… draining."** All the Bakugan but Leonidas fell to the ground and Knightmare asked "**P**a**i**n**f**u**l**, **i**s**n**'**t** i**t**? **W**i**t**h **t**h**i**s **o**r**b**, **I**'**v**e **s**u**r**r**o**u**n**d**e**d **t**h**i**s **a**r**e**n**a** w**i**t**h** D**o**o**m** D**i**m**e**n**s**i**o**n **H**y**p**e**r**s**p**a**c**e**.** T**h**e **D**o**o**m **F**o**r**c**e**s **a**r**e** **p**o**u**r**i**n**g** i**n**!**"** All the Brawlers picked up their Bakugan and looked up at Knightmare as Dan said "Oh man! This is bad." He looked down at Drago and asked "Drago, can't you do something?" Drago opened up and weakly said **"It's… it's no good. The Doom Dimension is a world of finality for us Bakugan. My energy is diminishing. I can't access my powers."** Dan grunted as Naruto ran in front of them.

He put his Bakudriver on his gut and a belt wrapped around his waist. He glared at Knightmare and shouted "Back off, Marduk! Don't drag my friends into this!" Knightmare seemed interested in Leonidas floating next to Naruto and said "**W**h**a**t **a** s**u**r**p**r**i**s**e**. **N**o**w**, **i**t**'**s **j**u**s**t **d**o**w**n **t**o **y**o**u** a**n**d **I**.**"** Leonidas watched Knightmare carefully and said **"The forces of the Doom Dimension have no effect on me, Vladitor. You forget… I was born there."** The entire space seemed to dim and shimmer for a moment before it returned to normal.

Naruto quickly turned to the other and called out "Dan! We have to focus everyone's strength on Leonidas!" Naruto then turned back to Leonidas and said "This is it. The final battle." Leonidas nodded and said **"Let's win this for everyone."** Drago stirred and said **"We're counting on you, Leonidas. Use our power to beat him."** He then closed up and began glowing along with the other Brawlers' Bakugan. They all spun around Naruto as they fed their energy into the Bakudriver as Naruto tossed Leonidas into the air and his Bakudriver called out **"BRAWL!"** Naruto caught Leonidas and shouted "Henshin!" He then put Leonidas into the slot and the Impact Screen went over him as the Bakudriver shouted **"STAND!"** A bright white light then covered Naruto and the Brawlers closed their eyes.

The light died down and revealed a Kamen Rider Leo Breaker modeled after Omega Leonidas. Leo Breaker willed the Haos Saber into his right hand and said "Watashi-tachi wa jundo no sagyō o hajimemashou!" He then dashed towards Knightmare and sparks flew from their weapons as they met in the middle. Leo Breaker jumped back and shouted "Fly on!" His wings flew out of his back and he took off into the air as Knightmare fired a sphere of black energy at the spot where he'd been a second earlier.

Leo Breaker scoffed as Knightmare kept missing and landed in front of him. Their weapons then disappeared as they grabbed each other and ran over the edge of the platform. They fell into a tunnel and got to their feet. They began trading punches before Knightmare threw him down another tunnel. Leo Breaker ducked a punch from Knightmare and punched him in the gut. Knightmare staggered back then effortlessly brushed off all of Leo Breaker's punches. They then ran down another tunnel and Leo Breaker scored a few punches before he kicked Knightmare in the chest and sent him through a wall.

Leo Breaker panted as he stood straight and thought _"Is it over?"_ He heard Leonidas scoff inside his head and say _**"Don't count them out so soon."**_ Knightmare stood up and his right hand became engulfed in black flames. He then threw his arm out at Leo Breaker, who dived to the side and barely dodged the large ball of black flames that exploded on contact with the rock wall behind him. They fought up a winding path and back onto the main platform. Knightmare punch Leo Breaker in the head then kicked him in the chest. Leo Breaker grabbed his chest and attempted to punch Knightmare, who ran up to him with the same idea. Knightmare struck first and sent Leo Breaker shooting into a rock formation thirty feet away.

The Brawlers watched in shock and shouted "Naruto!" Leo Breaker fell onto his stomach and struggled to move as Knightmare walked towards him and said "**Y**o**u**'**r**e **p**a**t**h**e**t**i**c**.** A**f**t**e**r **I** t**a**k**e** o**v**e**r** E**a**r**t**h **a**n**d** V**e**s**t**r**o**i**a**, **p**e**r**h**a**p**s** I**'**l**l** g**o** a**f**t**e**r **N**e**a**t**h**i**a**.**"** Leo Breaker froze and growled as the mark on his arm began glowing through his armor. Leo Breaker slowly got to his feet and roared as he ran at Knightmare with his fist pulled back. Knightmare kicked him in the chest and sent Leo Breaker flying back into the same rock.

Leo Breaker fell to the ground an grunted and he began to glow with a gold aura. Knightmare stopped and watched in interest as Leo Breaker slowly got to his feet and asked "How dare you?" Knightmare folded his arms and asked "**H**u**h**?**"** Leo Breaker staggered as he struggled to remain standing and seethed out "How dare you threaten to hurt Fabia?" The aura around him grew brighter and Knightmare tensed as he felt the power coming off Leo Breaker.

Leo Breaker took a battle hardened stance and shouted "I won't let you harm her or my friends!" His aura turned into a flaming one as he shouted "You hear me? I'll never let you lay a finger on them!" He threw his arms out to his sides and let out a mighty roar as the aura shot up high into the sky and everybody watched in shock as the ground cracked around Leo Breaker while the brightness from the mark on his arm glowed brighter.

**(Neathia)**

Fabia walked along through the streets of the city surrounding the palace when the ground started to shake violently. She grabbed a hold of a pole next to her as she thought _"What's going on?"_ She looked towards the Sacred Shrine and saw a bright gold light hit it. Rocks rose from the ground as a loud roar was heard from it and Fabia went wide eyed. There was a giant Dragonoid made from Battle Gear that changed from Pyrus to Haos. Fabia then muttered "Dragonoid Colossus." Dragonoid Colossus flew up into the sky as a white blur and vanished as the light disappeared.

**(Back to the Others)**

Everyone watched as a giant light struck Leo Breaker and removed him from view. He put his claws just past the mark on his arm and shouted "Tensou!" He grinded his claws along his arm quickly and lines of energy flew up from the streaks made by the claws. Seven lights flew from the mark and each merged with a part of his body.

His tail became spike-less except for the two on the end. His arms became covered in full-length armor that looked more like a claw with the three sharp gold talons. His legs got longer and slightly bigger as armor that appeared unbreakable appeared on his heel-less feet. His chest was covered in a white breastplate that had a large metal collar that went around the neck and converged on a green crystal that met in the middle of it. His helmet became slightly bigger as his lower jaw was covered by a silver mouth plate that had two horns protruding forward from the back of the plate. The rest of his helmet was white and had two white horns that went over his green eyes and a bent gold horn pointing in front of him.

The light died down and the Brawlers watched in awe as rainbow colored lights radiated off of Ultimate Leo Breaker. Knightmare quaked in his boots and thought _"This power. Where did he get this power?"_ Ultimate Leo Breaker slowly walked towards Knightmare, who fired spheres of black flames at him and shouted "**S**t**a**y **a**w**a**y **f**r**o**m **m**e**!**" Ultimate Leo Breaker walked into the attacks that covered him in smoke. Knightmare relaxed but froze again when Ultimate Leo Breaker walked through the smoke with not even a scratch on him.

Knightmare willed his ax into his hands and swung it. Ultimate Leo Breaker caught the blade and Knightmare asked "**W**h**a**t**?**" He held his open palm up to Knightmare's chest and a white sphere engulfed his hand. A large beam shot out of it and sent Knightmare flying through several rocks before the beam dispersed. The smoke cleared and revealed Knightmare was struggling to his feet five yards away.

Ultimate Leo Breaker lowered his hand and a sentient voice said **"**I** a**m **n**o**t** g**o**i**n**g **t**o **l**e**t** y**o**u **h**u**r**t **a**n**y**o**n**e**.**" He held up his right hand that was glowing a rainbow of colors and ran it across his Bakudriver and it called out **"FINAL BREAK!"** Angelic wings shot out of Ultimate Leo Breaker's back as he slowly rose into the air while Knightmare looked at him in fear. Two spears appeared in Ultimate Leo Breaker's hands and he threw them at Knightmare. The spears went through his legs and lodged into the ground so he couldn't escape. Ultimate Leo Breaker then flew at Knightmare and did a dropkick after a back flip at the last second. He made contact and an explosion covered them.

The smoke cleared and revealed that Naruto and Marduk were out of their Rider forms with their Bakugan facing each other as they began to fade away. Vladitor grunted and said **"I can't believe… I failed."** Leonidas grunted as well and said **"I didn't defeat you alone, Vladitor."** He looked up and said **"I had help from my teammates and… my brother."** Vladitor looked down at a sad Marduk and said **"Marduk, my time… is over."** Marduk looked up at Vladitor in disbelief and said "But we supposed to rule all Bakugan! Vladitor, wait!" Vladitor reached out to Marduk and said **"I'm sorry, partner. I have failed you."** Vladitor stood back and was engulfed in a bright light and vanished with all that remained was his ax.

Marduk fell to his knees as Naruto looked up at Leonidas, who said **"Brother, it looks like my time has come as well."** Naruto began to cry and said "No! You can't leave me! Don't go Leonidas!" Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks as he said "Please." Leonidas gave Naruto a small smile and said **"Goodbye. I'm proud… to have battled with you."** He looked up and was covered in a bright light as image of him and Naruto having fun together appeared in Naruto's head.

Naruto looked down and muttered "Leonidas." Naruto wiped the tears from his and walked over to Marduk, who was pounding his fist into the ground and said "Vladitor! You can't! You can't just leave me here!" Naruto stopped behind Marduk and said "Vladitor might've been evil, but at least he had pride. Quit crying and stand up like a man!" They kept talking and became friends just a few seconds later.

**(A Week Later at Wardington Park)**

Naruto walked up to the fountain where he had met Leonidas and sighed. He looked up at the sky and said "Mom, Dad, if you can hear me, everything's been great." He smirked and said "Marduk went off to find himself and Dan's working on getting Drago to evolve." Naruto looked down and said "I've been talking to Fabia and she is also saddened by Leonidas's departure." A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek as he said "I just wish I had my best friend back." A bright light then appeared in the area and Naruto looked up.

Naruto looked up at the light in the sky and said "It can't be!" There was another flash of light and Naruto caught a sphere of light that floated down and landed in his hand. There was yet another flash of light and a familiar face on a different body looked up at Naruto and asked **"How've you been… brother?"** Naruto's eyes lit up as he smiled and said "I can't believe it. Leonidas! I'm not dreaming, am I? What happened to you?" Leonidas looked up at Naruto and said **"I don't really know what happened either. But just as he was about to vanish, Vladitor reached out and helped me."** Naruto was genially surprised at this.

He then asked "Vladitor helped?" Leonidas nodded and said **"He gave me his remaining powers, said I deserved them."** Leonidas paused and said **"Maybe he wasn't all bad."** Naruto was on the verge of being giddy and said "I don't know what to say Leonidas. I'm so happy to see you! We'll never be apart again from now on." Leonidas nodded and said **"Of course not. We're brothers. I promise."** They then heard a scream and they both looked off to the side and saw a non-attributed Silenoid attacking people.

Naruto placed his Bakudriver at his gut and a belt wrapped around his waist as he said "Things never get quiet around here." He looked at Leonidas and asked "You ready bro?" Leonidas laughed and said **"Always."** He closed up and Naruto tossed him into the air and the Bakudriver called out **"BRAWL!"** Naruto caught him and shouted "Henshin!" He placed Leonidas into the slot and the Impact Screen moved down over him as the Bakudriver called out **"STAND!"** Naruto ran through a large Haos symbol that flew out of his Bakudriver and turned into Kamen Rider Leo Breaker, who willed the Haos Saber into his hand and shouted "Watashi-tachi wa jundo no sagyō o hajimemashou!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Kamen Rider Leo Breaker,<strong>

**A hero returns to action**

Leo Breaker: Naga, I'm home!

**A call to arms is issued**

Joe: We need you!

**An exile hears the call**

?: What do you think I should do?

**And enemies become allies**

Leo Breaker: No way. It's… you.

_**Darkness born in light, darkness that seeks retribution.**_


	15. Final Countdown Pt 1

**Final Countdown Pt. 1**

"Talking"

_"Thinking and Voice through Communicator"_

_'Voice of another Person in Someone else's Mind'_

**"Bakugan and BakuMeter (and Surprise Creatures) Talking"**

_**"Bakugan (and Surprise Creatures) Thinking"**_

**"CARDS BEING USED, BELT VOICE, AND SPECIAL ATTACKS WITHOUT CARDS"**

**I don't own Naruto, Kamen Rider or Bakugan.**

**Heads up. Using a Digimon for a Bakugan. Don't own that either.**

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled up at the sun at the Neathian Palace in his human form and sighed. Leonidas opened up on a rock next to him and asked <strong>"Very relaxing, isn't it?"<strong> Naruto nodded and said "Yes it is." Naruto closed his eyes and said "I feel like I could just sleep here forever." Another of the Castle Knights, Rafe, ran up to him and said "Sir, the Gundalians are at the third shield." Naruto groaned and said "Just when I was getting comfy." He grabbed Leonidas and stood up. He stretched for a moment then vanished as a pane of glowing glass spun around him.

**(Third Shield Generator)**

Ren Krawler of the Twelve Orders, along with his Bakugan, Linehalt, arrived at the generator and Linehalt said **"We're here."** Ren nodded and said "We need to hurry and get back. Dan and the others are going to get suspicious of where we go." Linehalt nodded and he and Ren walked up to the generator. An echo then said "You shouldn't touch that." They stopped as a glowing pane of glass spun around in front of the generator and Naruto and Leonidas appeared between Ren, Linehalt, and the generator.

Ren took a step back and said "You're…" Naruto smirked and said "Bingo." He placed a gold outlined silver Bakudriver at his gut and a gold belt wrapped around his waist. He grabbed Leonidas and tossed him up in the air. **"BRAWL!"** Naruto caught Leonidas and shouted "Henshin!" He then placed Leonidas into the slot on the left side of the Bakudriver and held his arms at his waist. **"STAND!"** A large Haos insignia flew out of the Bakudriver and stopped between Naruto and Ren. It moved back over Naruto and turned him into Kamen Rider Helix Leo Breaker.

Helix Leo Breaker pulled out the Haos Sabre and ran his hand along it as he asked "Now, do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Ren gritted his teeth and said "I don't have time for this." He snapped his fingers and he and Linehalt glowed then vanished, only to be replaced by a Neutral Silenoid. Helix Leo Breaker smirked at the Silenoid and said "Watashi-tachi wa jundo no sagyō o hajimemashou!" He ran at the Silenoid and it turned into a blur. Helix Leo Breaker held up a yellow glowing Ability Card and shouted "Ability activate! **HYPER GAMMA!"** Everything seemed to slow down to almost a stop and he ran at the Silenoid.

He struck it across the chest several times and it flew back. Just as he was about to go for the final blow, the Silenoid fired a bright beam from it maw and it struck Helix Leo Breaker in the chest. Helix Leo Breaker dropped the Haos Sabre as he stumbled back and sparks flew off of his armor. He was thrown onto his back and the Bakudriver flew off of his waist as Leonidas was ejected from it. A large Haos Symbol appeared over Helix Leo Breaker and moved down on him as he grunted in pain and turned him back into Naruto. The Silenoid got to its feet and bared its teeth. It stepped onto the Bakudriver and crushed it.

Naruto just barely got to one knee when the Silenoid grabbed his neck and hoisted him onto his feet. Naruto grunted and placed his hands on the Silenoid's wrist as Leonidas shouted **"Naruto!"** A yellow light that seemed to be dropping white feathers everywhere floated over to Naruto and into his back. Naruto arched back as he glowed brightly and his arms fell to his sides while dozens of white feathers flew out from him. When the light died, Naruto's hair was in cornrows that had several white highlights with one longer white and black lock on the left side of his face, and a white feather boa around his neck.

Naruto raised his head to reveal yellow eyes and a voice that wasn't his said **"That filthy hand had best release me."** He moved his left hand up and knocked the Silenoid back. A black pass appeared in Naruto's right hand as he moved his left hand down in front of his face and a strange belt that looked like a line for a train with a buckle that looked like tracks intersecting under a gold winged plate appeared on his waist while what sounded like music from a harp played.

Naruto raised the pass and said **"Henshin."** He moved the pass across the buckle and white pixels shot out from the buckle as it flashed. **"WING FORM!"** The pixels came together and Naruto flashed white. The light died down and revealed Naruto was now wearing a gold suit with white boots and gloves with a white outlined black breastplate and helmet. Glowing train tracks appeared above him and spun around while pieces of armor slowly dropped from it. What sounded like a swan honk echoed in the area as the white armor attached to the breastplate to make it reinforced and thicker while the light blue pieces that looked like wings attached to his helmet and turned him into a Kamen Rider that Leonidas was very annoyed by.

An image of elegant wings opened behind Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form and turned into gold dust as white feathers rained down from the sky. W Den-O turned to his left slightly and raised his right arm over his head with his left arm behind his back then brought down his right arm slowly as he looked at the Silenoid and said **"Kōrin, man o jishite."** Leonidas quickly floated over to W Den-O and demanded **"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be guarding the palace, Sieg!"** W Den-O looked at him and said **"Guarding this is protecting the palace."** He turned back to the Silenoid and saw that it was running at him.

W Den-O ducked under the Silenoid's arm with both his hands behind his back and turned to face it again. The Silenoid continued swinging its clawed arm and W Den-O continued moving from side to side while stepping back and continued backing up. W Den-O stepped to the right as the Silenoid lunged for his head and stumbled forward a bit. W Den-O brought his left hand up and wacked the Silenoid in the face as it turned around. It started to get angry as W Den-O turned to it and it brought its arm down. W Den-O knocked the arm aside and backhanded it with his right hand.

W Den-O used this opportunity to remove two pieces of the DenGasher from his belt and tossed them in the air. He then removed the other two pieces and kicked the Silenoid in the chest as the two pieces of the DenGasher he tossed into the air connected with the pieces in his hands and turned into a boomerang and a handaxe. He wiped the blades across each other then got into a battle stance. Once the Silenoid was close enough, W Den-O slashed it across the chest with his boomerang. They went toward a cliff that was nearby and W Den-O continuously brushed the Silenoid's claw aside and slashed it across the chest with the axe and boomerang.

The Silenoid rolled on the ground as W Den-O turned to him and held his boomerang in front of him as he said **"Bow down before my blade!"** He threw the boomerang and the Silenoid hit the dirt again to dodge it. As it got up, W Den-O held up the Rider Pass and moved it over the Wing Buckle. **"FULL CHARGE!"** He tossed the Rider Pass aside and moved his right arm behind his back as white lines of energy went from the Wing Buckle and into the bottom of his axe, which was glowing. The boomerang struck the Silenoid in the back as W Den-O threw his axe and it lodged in the Silenoid's chest. W Den-O turned into a blur as he ran past his boomerang and grabbed the axe lodged in the Silenoid's chest. He then pulled it out and turned around to grab his boomerang as the Silenoid fell back and exploded.

Leonidas flew up to W Den-O and shouted **"You stupid bird! Your reckless fighting almost destroyed the generator!"** W Den-O looked at the Bakugan in ball form and said **"As long as it isn't destroyed, my kingdom is safe."** He removed the Den-O Belt and his armor vanished in white pixels. W-Naruto moved his hands behind his back and said **"Let us be off to the palace."** Naruto's voice then said _"Sieg, please hurry. I need to plan my anniversary."_ W-Naruto pulled out a Gate Card and said **"I've always wanted to try this."** Leonidas landed on his shoulder and said **"Just don't screw this up."** The Gate Card glowed and a glowing pane of glass spun around them and they vanished from the area.

**(Tokyo)**

A pane of glass spun around on a sidewalk and W-Naruto looked around. He frowned and said **"Oh dear. Looks like I missed."** Leonidas flew in front of W-Naruto and exclaimed **"You think?! Thanks to you, we landed in Tokyo!"** They then heard a voice familiar to W-Naruto shout **"You invited that!"** They then heard another voice say **"Wait, Sempai! Stop it!"** They both looked in the direction of the voices and saw a young girl watching a red oni creature fight with a turtle one while a bear looking oni laughed with the dragon oni. The group then noticed them and W-Naruto happily exclaimed **"Hime!"** The girl and creatures looked at W-Naruto in shock as the girl exclaimed **"Sieg!"** W- Naruto quickly went up to the girl and Leonidas sighed.

* * *

><p>W-Naruto walked up to Kohana and held his arms open as he said <strong>"What a truly unexpected meeting! How miraculous of us to meet like this!"<strong> Momotaros groaned and said **"Great. Not this idiot again."** Leonidas flew up to W-Naruto and shouted **"Hey, we need to get back to Neathia!"** Ryuutaros looked at Leonidas and asked **"Who's this little thing?"** Uratatos then asked **"Why are you here?"** W-Naruto knelt down and said **"Probably so that I may be reunited with my princess."** He took Kohana's hand and said **"So, grant me the kiss of blessing."** Kohana took her hand away and demanded "Why are you here?!" She slapped him and Sieg fell out of Naruto, who landed on his back.

Naruto got up and said "Thanks. I've been trying to get him out for the last three minutes but I was too injured to do so." Naruto knelt down to Kohana and the Imagin as he said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the captain of the Royal Guard of the Kingdom of Neathia and personal knight of Princess Fabia." Kintaros tilted his head to the side and asked **"Neathia?"** Naruto nodded and said "Neathia is a kingdom in another dimension that is currently in the middle of a war." He jerked his thumb at Sieg and said "Because of this idiot, Leonidas and I are stuck here." Leonidas landed on Naruto's shoulder and said **"He was supposed to be planning his 4 year anniversary with the princess but that idiot sent us here."** Naruto sighed and stood up.

He looked over at Sieg and said "Sieg." Sieg went up to Naruto and asked **"Yes, sir?"** Naruto looked up at Sieg and said "You're going to have to explain all of this to Fabia when we return." A cold breeze blew through the area and Kohana hugged herself and everyone looked around. She then asked "What was that just now?" Leonidas looked up at Naruto and said **"Naruto…"** Naruto frowned and said "I know. It reeks of death." They all then heard the sound of a train and looked ahead to see a sinister fog in front of them. They then saw what appeared to be a translucent train with a skull on the front coming toward them and Naruto shielded Kohana. Needless to say, they were all shocked when the train passed through them.

When the train passed, two Imagin were standing in front of them. Naruto quickly moved in front of the group and reached behind his back. When he felt nothing, he remembered what happened to his BakuDriver and gritted his teeth. Kintaros stepped forward and asked **"Imagin?"** Urataros tilted his head and said **"That can't be."** The Image on the left chuckled while the Imagin on the right said **"Here they are! The group of fools is together."** Momotaros stepped in front of Naruto and was about to say something when Naruto threw him aside and ordered "Don't stand in front of me!" Momotaros went up to Naruto and shouted **"Don't do that!"** Naruto looked at the Imagin and asked "Who are you?" The Imagin on the left walked forward a little and said **"We thought we'd waste you guys for practice."** Naruto raised an eyebrow as Momotaros asked **"Practice?"** The Imagin stepped aside and showed the shadow of a figure with long hair walking toward them.

The figure held up a belt in his left hand and swung it around his waist. It was secured with a loud click and the buckle glowed. The figure held up something and said **"Henshin."** He moved it across the glowing buckle and pixels flew out of it as a voice announced **"SKULL FORM!"** The pixels attached to his body to reveal a form that looked like Den-O but with what looked like a flap jacket as part of the armor. More pieces of armor covered in blue flames appeared floating around the Kamen Rider then attached to his armor to complete the look. The visor settled in and everyone gasped at Kamen Rider Yuuki.

Kamen Rider Yuuki pulled out his sword and twirled it before resting it on his shoulder. He then swung it as Momotaros shouted **"Watch out!"** They all dove out of the way as an arc of clear energy hit the pillar right behind them as they went to the left. They backed into an abandoned warehouse when Sieg asked **"Shouldn't you fight now, my lord?"** Naruto glared up at Sieg and said "My BakuDriver was destroyed, remember?" Leonidas groaned and said **"You can use your true form!"** Naruto blinked and said "Oh yeah." He turned back to Yuuki and the two Imagin then stepped forward. He flashed gold as gold feathers blew around him and revealed himself as Alpha.

The Imagin except for Sieg gasped as did Kohana while they kept backing up and Yuuki said **"Very interesting."** The Imagin to Yuuki's right then said **"But you guys will die here."** Momotaros scoffed as he stood at the same level with Alpha and said **"Fine! Just try it!"** Sieg picked up Kohana and said **"I'll protect you, Hime!"** He ran off with Leonidas following as all the Imagin and Gallant pulled out their weapons. They then ran at the enemy Imagin and Yuuki as Ryuutaros said **"Go!"** Alpha, Momotaros, and Urataros went after Yuuki while Kintaros and Ryuutaros went for the enemy Imagin.

Sieg let Kohana down on the other side of an entrance and they, as well as Leonidas, looked back to watch. Kohana looked down at Leonidas and asked "What happened to Naruto?" Sieg answered and said **"That is his true form."** Leonidas then shouted **"Come on, Naruto! Beat him already!"** Alpha suddenly found himself between a rock and a hard place as he was pushed down on top of Momotaros and shouted **"I could do without the backseat coaching!"** He kicked Yuuki off him and he and Momotaros got up just in time to see an image of a man with long white hair and yellow eyes.

Momotaros froze and asked **"Nani?"** Urataros gasped and said **"It can't be…"** Ryuutaros looked at them and Yuuki and exclaimed **"Ryotaro!"** Kintaros seemed just as shocked as Kohana said "No!" Sieg seemed intrigued and said **"This is a strange turn of events."** Alpha gritted his teeth and thought _**"Damn. I hate these kinds of creatures."**_ Yuuki scoffed and asked **"So you know whose body I'm using?"** The Imagin that Kintaros was fighting said **"Sorry, but we're taking this Singularity Point!"** Alpha quickly grabbed Momotaros and Urataros then ran away.

Five seconds later, all the Imagin, but Sieg, and Alpha were thrown into a fence that collapsed under their weight and tipped over several barrels. Kohana, Sieg, and Leonidas quickly went over to them and Kohana said "Momo." Leonidas and Sieg went to Alpha and Sieg helped him up. They quickly backed away as Yuuki and the other two Imagin came out of the warehouse and went after them. Yuuki rested his sword on his shoulder and said **"You guys are finished."** Everyone slowly backed away as Momotaros shouted **"Bullshit!"** Yuuki waved at them and said **"Goodbye."** He ran at them but only managed to get a foot closer to him before a large amount of bullets hit the ground at his feet.

Everyone turned around to see Kamen Rider Zeronos in Zero Form firing the Denebick Buster at Yuuki and the enemy Imagin as he rode on the ZeroHorn. Zeronos stopped in front of them then looked back at Alpha, Kohana, and the others as he asked "Why are you guys just standing there?!" Deneb then shouted **"Counterattack!"** Yuuki held up his sword and said **"This is perfect."** He held up a Rider Pass and said **"This will all end with one blow."** He scanned the Rider Pass and his belt called out **"FULL CHARGE!"** Yuuki began to glow with ghostly blue flames as Momotaros said **"Oh no."** Yuuki swung his sword into the ground and it erupted as a huge wave of pressure was sent at them.

Alpha appeared in front of the group and cross his arms as his wings folded over him while a gold aura appeared around him. The Imagin gasped and Leonidas shouted **"Naruto!"** Alpha grunted under the force of the pressure before he was thrown back and the ZeroHorn exploded. Everyone was thrown back by the force of the blast as Alpha flashed gold and turned back into a writhing Naruto while Yuto landed on Kohana. Kotaro looked down at Kohana and asked "Are you okay?" Sieg helped Naruto to his feet and questioned **"Are you alright, sir?"** Naruto panted as Leonidas flew next to him and asked **"What happened? You should've been able to block that."** Naruto grunted and nearly collapsed as he said "I guess I've been out of that form so long that I've lost focus of my powers in that form." He noticed that Yuto was in pain and gritted his teeth.

Yuuki walked toward them as he dragged his sword on the ground and Naruto began glowing red as his eyes became slitted. Before he could do anything, a train horn sounded the Imagin, humans, Bakugan, and Neathian looked over their shoulders to see a rainbow colored portal open up. Train tracks came out of it followed by a large bullet train that was blue in color. Urataros then asked **"That's… DenLiner… right?"** Yuuki and his Imagin rolled out of the way as the DenLiner went right by them and dropped off two beings. One was an Imagin that was blue in color and the other was a Kamen Rider that looked like Den-O but was blue as well. He had a chestplate that was more elegant and had tracks that went up about several inches up above his shoulders. His helmet had two large red eyes and silver pieces on either side of his mouthpiece.

The Rider snapped his fingers and said "Teddy." He held his right hand toward the Imagin, who jumped into the air and turned into a sword that landed in his hand. The face on the sword looked at the Rider and asked **"Count?"** The Rider looked at the Imagin on Yuuki's right and said "Start with ten." He shook his head and said "No. Eight should be enough." He and the Imagin stared off for a moment before they ran at each other. **"Eight."** They closed the gap a little **"Seven."** The enemy Imagin then shouted **"Just try it!" "Six."** They were now about three feet from each other. **"Five."** The Rider blocked the Imagin's sword and ran up its chest. **"Four."** He then jumped off the Imagin's head and turned around in midair. **"Three."** He managed to scrape the Imagin's head for a moment before he started to come down. **"Two."** His sword glowed as he began to bring it down. **"One."** He cut the Imagin right down the middle and it roar. **"Zero."** The Imagin exploded and the Rider stood up.

Everyone was in shock as Kintaros said **"He's good."** Naruto frowned and thought _"That fighting style. How does he know it?"_ Yuuki's other Imagin stepped forward and shouted **"Are you… one of Den-O's comrades?!"** The sighed and said "To be more precise, from now on I'm…" He turned to Yuuki and said "…Den-O." Momotaros got angry and shouted **"Hey! Don't decide that for yourself!"** Naruto kicked Momotaros in the shin and sent him into a hopping frenzy. Yuuki stepped in front of his Imagin and said **"Whatever!"** He pointed at the Rider and said **"You guys will be dying together either way."** The Rider tilted his head and asked "Oh, really?" He put his Imagin Sword into his left hand and leaned it against his shoulder as he said "The countdown has started… for you." The Rider and the Dark Rider got ready to face off when Naruto's right arm began burning.

Naruto grunted as he collapsed and grabbed burning arm. Sieg knelt down and asked **"Is it your mark?"** Naruto saw his Eve Mark glowing a little under his torn jacket and looked up just as the same translucent train that dropped off Yuuki moved over them and took Yuuki and his Imagin. Kintaros sighed and said **"They ran away!"** Momotaros went to the same level with Kintaros and said **"Damn it! They took Ryotaro with them!"** Yuto shot to his feet with Deneb helping him and shouted "What do you mean they took Nogami?!" Yuto and Urataros looked at each other and the Imagin said **"The one in black just now was Ryotaro."** The Rider groaned and said "Man!" Everyone looked at him as he said "He got caught way too easily." The Rider placed his right hand on his hip and said "He really was weak." Before Momotaros could say anything, Naruto said "For all you know, he could've been caught off guard. Besides, who are you?" The Rider looked at him and said "I already told you. I'm Den-O." Naruto narrowed his eyes and frowned.

Momotaros got in front of the group and shouted **"How are you Den-O?!"** The Rider then said "The era has changed. Grandpa's era has ended." Everyone seemed confused as Momotaros turned to Kintaros and pointed at him as he exclaimed **"Kuma! He called you "grandpa"."** Kintaros seemed be annoyed and said **"Teddy… bear. Don't copy me!"** The Rider removed his belt and tossed his Imagin sword into the air and it actually turned back into an Imagin. His armor turned into pixels that separated from his body and Naruto, Sieg, and Leonidas gasped at the man. He had shoulder length blue hair and green eyes. His face gentle while everyone from Neathia also saw a familiar impassive look on his face. He was wearing a black shirt under a black jacket and black pants with black shoes.

Kohana raised an eyebrow and asked "Who are you?" The boy smiled and said "Kotaro… Uzumaki. My grandfather was the one who apparently got taken." Naruto blinked and asked "You're my…" Kotaro looked at Naruto and said "I'm surprised that you actually managed to get here, father." Everyone looked at Naruto as Kotaro went on the other side of Teddy and leaned against him as he said "But I don't need old relics like you getting in my way." Ryutaros broke up a fight between Momotaros and Urataros as he pointed at Kotaro and said **"Not that I care but you're stepping in dog poop."** The Imagin laughed as Kotaro fell back and into several barrels and crates. Sieg and Leonidas nodded and both said **"Just like him."** Naruto pouted as Teddy helped Kotaro up and new Kamen Rider pushed him away.

**(Several Minutes Later)**

Naruto sat a corner of a train car of the DenLiner with Sieg, who had his feet up on the table, sitting next to him and Leonidas on his left shoulder as they watched the other Imagin, Kohana, and Owner talk. Naomi walked up to Naruto and sat a cup down in front of him with a smile on her face and exclaimed "Here's your coffee!" Naruto took the cup and kept his eyes on Kotaro as he said "Thanks." He took a sip when Owner looked at him and said "It's not often we get visitors from Neathia though." Everyone looked at Naruto and Leonidas and Naruto ignored them as Leonidas said **"We didn't come here on purpose. That overgrown chicken screwed up the Gate Card and we were stuck on Earth."** Sieg looked at Leonidas and calmly asked **"You say something?"** Leonidas groaned and Naruto noticed a bracelet on Kotaro's right hand. It was silver and had Neathian letters around it. On the top was a single kanji that Naruto recognized.

Owner stood up walked over to Naruto as he said "I thank you for help out Kohana and the Imagin earlier." Naruto sighed as he said "It just seemed like the right thing to do. Besides, I couldn't get back to Neathia anyway." Owner held out a ticket and said "Hold this up to a door when time is lined up." Naruto took the ticket and examined it. He sighed and Owner said "We'll drop you off in Neathia." Naruto nodded and said "Thanks." He looked back at Kotaro and noticed he was staring at him. Naruto frowned and asked "Something you want to say?" Kotaro looked away and remained silent.

**(Neathia)**

Naruto and Sieg walked into a hallway in the Neathian Palace and the door they entered from closed behind them. Sieg walked in one direction while Naruto headed to the throne room. He placed his hand on the door when he heard Fabia's voice say "But sis, Naruto's never taken this long to get back." He then heard Captain Elright say "We need to send troops to the second shield to find out what happened." Naruto smirked and turned transparent. He opened the door a little and snuck inside. Serena frowned and said "Very well." Fabia felt something on her shoulder and looked over her shoulder.

Elright looked at her and asked "Are you alright, Princess?" Fabia continued to stare over her shoulder and said "Thought I felt something." She dusted off her shoulder when her hair was flicked into her face. Fabia spun around and knocked Elright to the ground as she shouted "Alright! Show yourself!" She heard a giggle and threw Elright's sword at the wall to her right. It lodged in the wall and Naruto appeared in a sacred state with the sword just a centimeter below him and between his legs.

Naruto gave Fabia a scared look as he said "Jeez. Can't you take a joke?" Fabia gritted her teeth and shouted "Well you were gone for about three hours after you defeated that Gundalian and never came back!" Naruto carefully stepped over the sword and said "It's not my fault. That stupid chicken broke the Gate Card and got us stuck on Earth." Elright got up and asked "Where is Sieg anyway?" Naruto shrugged and said "Wandering the palace I guess." Elright went and got his sword then left the room. Naruto walked up to Fabia and said "Sorry I made you worry." He took Fabia's hands in his and kissed her. He then noticed the bracelet on her right wrist and realized it was the same one that Kotaro was wearing.

He looked into her eyes and said "Go practice. I'll be along in a minute." Fabia smiled and said "Okay." She left and Serena asked "What did you need to talk about?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at her and asked "What's the story of that bracelet?" Serena seemed surprised by the question and said "It was a gift from our father to our mother, who gave it to her." Naruto frowned and said "I saw Sieg's friends while I was trapped on Earth and his human friend's grandson had that exact same bracelet. I want the truth. Now." Serena sighed and said "Alright. But you can't tell Fabia." Naruto turned to her and listened to her story.


End file.
